Standing On The Sun
by AlsinaOcean
Summary: With attempted assault under her belt and a box full of mysterious letters sitting in her house, award winning starlet Rachel Berry's life is spiraling out of her control. Enter Quinn Fabray, CIA special agent who hasn't seen the field in almost a year. Her only job now is to protect the pint sized diva. But sticking to protocol always did seem easier on paper. Faberry AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nothing I Can't Handle

"I'm fine! Unhand me this instant or I will yell out for the authorities. And don't think I won't. I didn't win three Tony awards for mediocre performances."

Rachel Berry was furious; surely the incompetency of the medical system was something they had to be working on. Here she was, EGT on her way to an O award winning performer Rachel Barbara Berry, sitting in a hospital bed with IVs hooked up to her and surrounded by not the traditional Broadway curtain she had grown accustomed to, but instead a dull and entirely tacky blue one. This curtain didn't separate her from a standing ovation. No, on the other side of this curtain were bleeding patients, and doctors running around frantically. She couldn't stand hospitals and she wasn't going to stand for this.

"Ms. Berry if you will please just lay back down, you have to stay for observation it's-" The nurse began but Rachel was quick to cut her off.

"Observation? What is it you have to observe Nurse," Rachel strained to see the name on her nurse's tag, "Janet! I was just thrown against a wall, I'm in perfect condition. Who you should really be worried about is the condition of my attacker, because I know I'm doing a lot better than he is right now."

Rachel didn't take all those self-defense classes for nothing. At least she knew now that they didn't just work on overzealous frat boys and too close for comfort papparzzo.

Nurse Janet was beginning to get frustrated, she had never dealt with such an attitude before, but then again this was her first time meeting the Rachel Berry. "Ms. Berry if you would please just-"

Suddenly the separation curtain was thrown back and in breezed Kurt Hummel in all his designer glory. "Oh thank Meryl you're alright," Kurt exhaled as he saw Rachel looking very alert and ready to make a break for it.

"Sir you can't be in here." Nurse Janet told Kurt, who hadn't even looked her way.

"Just go alert the mall cops employed in this hospital, I'll handle it from here." He waved her off with a flick of his wrist and a beaming smile.

Nurse Janet huffed and walked out of the curtain with the words entitlement, damn, and celebrities on her lips.

"Finally she's gone. Kurt help me get out of here, I've been here for hours." Rachel went to pull out her IV.

Kurt slapped her hand away. "Oh no no no. You're not pulling a runaway diva on my watch."

"Please not you too. You're my best friend you're supposed to be on my side." Rachel cried as she stared at Kurt with angry eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the pint sized woman. "There are no sides when your life is in danger sweetie."

Rachel groaned and threw her hands in the air. "But I knocked him out!"

Kurt took a seat on the bed next to her. "Be that as it may, you were still corned in a dark shady alley with no back up. What if he had knife?"

"He didn't." Rachel said matter of fact.

"But he could have." The voice of Will Schuester, her manager, rang out as he walked into her hospital "room".

Rachel could faintly hear Nurse Janet protesting due to another unadvised visitor. She didn't know what all the fuss was about. She was fine. Just hours ago she had been having one of the best nights of her life, and now she just wanted to erase the last few hours from her memory.

_Rachel was having a marvelous night. High after winning her Grammy, that was long past due if she might add, and after a tearful speech and press conference she was finally getting to enjoy her win with her friends and family. She had been having a spectacular time at her after party but she was feeling a bit faint, either due to her third glass of champagne or the mass of people piled into the nightclub. Either way she needed to get some air, she was suffocating. _

_Rachel scanned the nightclub for her head of security and upon finding Jake had specifically told him that she was stepping out for a second. She should've seen that he was paying more attention to the models he was sandwiched in between than to her but the air was starting to get thick, her brain was short circuiting. She moved to walk out the front entrance but the flashes of cameras and the surge of the crowd waiting to come in as they spotted her had her retreating back into the club, instead opting for the side employee entrance. _

_Finally, some peace. Rachel took in a huge lung full of air and breathed it out with a smile. The night had been so surreal, she had accomplished three out of the four things she had wanted to accomplish during her career, and all before she was thirty years old. Rachel was flying. Now all that was left was that little statue of a golden man and she would have everything she ever dreamed of. Well almost everything, she could work on love and a family later. _

_Rachel had been so deep in thought that she didn't see him coming. And when she felt the presence of someone next to her it was already too late. Her hooded attacker threw her up against the brick wall of the club, his hands around her mouth and neck. _

_"You're in for a treat pipes." He snarled at her, fear trickled down her spine as his disgusting breath hit her face. _

_She swallowed shallowly trying to breath threw her nose since the hand around her throat was preventing her from effectively getting oxygen to her lungs. In that moment she had never been more glad she took her daily breathing exercises seriously. _

_Now Rachel might have had some champagne but he was drunk, she could smell the rancid liquid on his breath so she knew she would be quicker. She counted to three in her head then bit down hard on his hand and brought her knee up even harder into his crotch. He cried out in pain and released his hold on her. _

_"Fire!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_Her attacker wheezed in front of her then made a grab at her dress, "You bit-" Before he could finish she brought her elbow down into his nose, then grabbed his hooded head and connected his face as hard as she could manage in her stilettos into the brick wall. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. _

_"The name is Rachel Berry." She had muttered just as the flustered bouncer and some passerbys rounded the corner to see her attacker unconscious on the ground and her almost in tears over her ruined one of kind Oscar de la Renta dress. The last thing she remembered was staring down at her blood spattered dress thinking Kurt was going to have a conniption. The events following were a blur of sirens, police officers, ambulances, faceless voices and camera flashes. _

"Rachel are you even listening?" Will's voice pulled her from the memory of hours before. "This has gone too far, first the letters, then Miami, now this."

"You think the attack has to do with her circa 1970 creepy stalker?" Kurt gasped from beside her.

Will shook his head. "I really don't know what to think right now Kurt. But Rachel as your manager and friend I've looked into a 24/7 team to protect you."

Rachel looked alarmed. "A 24/7 team! Jake is doing just fine and I am very capable of taking care of myself while I'm not out." Rachel knew Jake was a horrible security guard, but at least he let her keep her privacy.

"Jake has been let go Rachel. His attention was too focused on some Victoria Secret models while you were being assaulted." Will said, disappointing in the man that he hired as Rachel's protection.

Jake really was as good of security as Kurt. And Kurt wasn't getting paid to make sure no one got too close to her while they were out on the town. But Rachel didn't need a whole team following her everywhere she went, shadowing her every movement 24/7.

"Plus I have spoken to your fathers and they both agree." Even her daddies too. Seriously, she was fine.

Kurt looked giddy beside her and she scowled at him. "What? This is all very secret service Mandy Moore-esque, it's exciting!"

"Traitor." Rachel said as she crossed her arms as best as she could with her IV. She then turned to Will, prepared to fight him but he held up his hand effectively shutting her mouth.

"The decision is final Rachel." Will then turned to leave. "And you will be staying until the afternoon for observation, so bring the diva down to a three." And with that Will left.

"Wow I really need to learn that silencing hand trick to prevent my ears from bleeding after your paragraph long retorts. That was amazing." Kurt stared after Will in awe.

Rachel sent him another glare and covered her face with her hands. All she wanted to do was go home, stare at her almost full award case, and fall into a blissful sleep with no memory of the last few hours.

Kurt patted her on the shoulder. "Look at it this way, now you get to be surrounded by delectable men all day long and you'll be safe. I say it's a total win win. Plus I'll be right there with you as an added bonus." Rachel could feel Kurt smiling at her through her hands.

This wasn't Rachel's idea of a win win. She didn't need a babysitter and especially not a whole team of them.

When she felt the bed dip Rachel dropped her hands just in time to see Janet entering through the curtain and Kurt walking out with a wave in her direction. She sighed and laid back so Nurse Janet could work.

Her life was out of her control right now.

Yes, of course she was terrified when she was thrown up against that wall and saw the look of evil in the eyes of that man but she had handled it. And she had done it before the so called security got their heads out of where the sun didn't shine and realized that the main event of the party was in an alley with a crazy man. She might be being a little unreasonable...okay maybe a lot. Her manager, daddies, and even her best friend seemed to agree that this was for the best.

But she could handle herself. She was Rachel Berry, and she didn't need a team of good for nothing imbeciles barging into her life. So if Will wanted to throw a team at her, he had another thing coming if he believed she was going to go down easy.

* * *

The phone rang loudly on her desk, taking her uninterested eyes away from the stack of papers cluttering her space. She really did need to refine her organization skills.

She took her glasses off then rubbed at her eyes, grabbing the phone on the third ring. "Fabray."

"The Cap wants to see you in her office, and make it stat." Becky, the Director's secretary, said into the receiver, hanging up before hearing a reply.

"On my way." She said to the dial tone. She need to pump herself up, and if speaking to no one did the trick then so be it.

Quinn Fabray stood up from her chair and smoothed out the lines that had formed in her suit. This was it, she was finally, after nine months of reading through other agents logs, going back out into the field. She was finally going to be an agent again.

Quinn turned and walked with a purpose toward her superior's office. Her posture was strong and her angelic face was as cold as ice, commanding the attention of the people she passed. She was a legend to her colleagues and as they saw the look on her face they knew the Ice Queen had returned.

Quinn had adopted the nickname during her training. The other trainees thought she was just another pretty face whose daddy probably pulled some strings for her to be there, not knowing that she hadn't spoken to her father since her high school graduation. With her long blonde hair and movie star looks they passed her to end up being a secretary after training. But Quinn set foot on the training rig and took down every single one of her opponents, most of them men, without a single emotion passing on her "pretty face". Then when she finished training at the top of the class without even a smile, the Ice Queen took roots.

Quinn still scoffed thinking back to her time at Harvey Point during training. People always underestimated her since she was a woman and even after proving her skill still some of the rookie agents upon first glance passed her off as a pencil-pushing lackey. She was far from that but since it had been almost a year since she was on a mission she felt just like what they all expected her to be. And now she was far past stir crazy, and had something to prove.

Quinn had almost reached the Cap's office when her journey was cut short.

"Looks like you're finally gonna stop being a sorry pencil pusher huh Fabray?" Santana Lopez smirked up at her. Even though they were both in heels Quinn was still taller.

"Move out of the way Lopez before I make you." Quinn was on edge and Santana was not helping.

"Retract the claws Q, geeze. We both know you can't make me do anything." Santana lazily said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

A look flashed across the Latina's face before she lowered her voice, "Look I was just coming over here to wish you good luck, you don't have to go all Kill Bill on me."

Santana Lopez was another agent people saw as a non-threat upon first glance. But her suspects and targets were in for a rude awakening when she caught up with them. And she always did catch her target. She'd known Quinn since high school, where they were both cheerleaders fighting for the top spot. Quinn had disappeared for awhile then surprised Santana by showing up next to her on the first day of training. They'd been mortal frienemies as kids, and now more than ten years later Santana would be lying if she said Q wasn't her best friend. And she'd also be lying if she didn't admit that she was nervous about what the Cap had in store for her.

"Aww does Satan actually care about me?" Quinn asked, giving Santana her own smirk.

"Oh cut the shit Q, I see the look in your eyes." Santana pushed, crossing her arms. She knew Quinn was scared, she had been dealing with the Ice Queen mask since they were fourteen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn deapanned, pushing past her friend toward the the marked door. She knocked twice and waited.

"Enter if you have a death wish." The voice said from beyond.

Quinn shook her head, took a deep breath, and opened the door. "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

Sue Sylvester sat behind a large oak desk with a large file spread out in front of her. "Oh yes Q, I thought you were Smythe for a second. But come in have a seat." Quinn nodded and walked in, taking a seat in front of Sue's desk.

Quinn was starting to sweat underneath her shirt, she didn't know what Director Sylvester had in store for her. She missed being a field agent, she missed the rush she got from being out on a mission. Being in a place where no one knew her name and she could do the job she was meant to. But she didn't know if she was going to have the opportunity to go out on the field again. It was up to Sue Sylvester and that's what made her nervous.

But Quinn reigned in her nerves and schooled her features. If Cap caught the sign of weakness Quinn definitely wouldn't see anything but the wood of her desk for another few months.

"Alright Q, based on your tests and course times even after nine months you're still one of my best agents, which really shows the lackluster skills within my so called special agency." Sue said, unsmiling. Quinn still was holding her breath, Sue could take this anywhere.

"Anyway a curly haired gerbil has called in a favor and I unfortunately owe him that much. But this is a covert mission Fabray, and an important one at that do you understand me?" Sue looked at Quinn hard.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn agreed, breathing an inner sigh a relief. She had no idea who this guy was but he must have done something big for Sue in order for her to agree to whatever this mission was and also to send Quinn in to do it. She sent a silent thank you to the curly haired gerbil gods.

"Good because you're heading the team. Agents Puckerman, Evans, Chang and Abrams are all coming back from their respective missions to work with you on this."

Quinn tried not to smile upon hearing the news. She was getting her old team back and she wasn't getting demoted to a pencil pusher like Santana voiced and she secretly feared. She was back on top. And after what happened on her last mission she was glad that Sue still believed in her abilities enough to put her into the field.

Quinn glanced down at the folder Sue was flicking through. It was marked "Dubai".

She loved Dubai. The scenery was marvelous and being back there with the guys would be just like old times. Hopefully whatever was in store for them was easy enough for her team to clean it up quick so she could have a few hours to spare and explore.

"Now Q don't think that this mission is for some tragic rookies I don't trust enough alright? I'm sending you out for this because I trust you the most. But after Paris I need to just get you running before you start soaring again." Sue explained as she tapped her fingers against her desk.

"Okay?" It came out of Quinn's mouth as more of a question. She was confused. She must have missed one of Sue's famous briefest of briefings while she was thinking about Dubai. She was no rookie agent, she had been with the agency for almost six years now, and they both knew her abilities were far from tragic. So what had she missed?

"Excellent. Formal briefing with the team will be at 1600 hours and you will be flying out to Los Angeles at 0800. Becky has all the information."

"Los Angeles?" Down the drain goes Dubai.

"Yes, Los Angeles Fabray. I'm surprised you passed these tests with flying colors Blondie. I knew you weren't paying attention but due to my ever giving donations to the Intellectually Inept Foundation I'll repeat it for you loud and clear. You will be heading the security operation in Los Angeles, California to protect one Rachel Berry." Sue said, slightly agitated that her top agent was off in Wonderland while she briefed her for her first mission in nine months.

Quinn blanched at her Director's words. Wait Rachel Berry?

What did the little Broadway starlet need a whole security team for? Granted Hollywood could be dangerous sometimes but Quinn didn't think that Rachel Berry was dealing in matters of national security. So what was the CIA doing sending special agents to be said security team? They had whole designated companies for that.

This curly haired gerbil must have a nuke hanging over Sue's head.

"Becky order me a new megaphone stat. I think I broke a Fabray." Sue barked into her intercom.

Quinn shook her head finally registering just what she was about to do.

No. No. No.

This was not her redeeming moment. This was not the mission that would make her and everyone else realize that she could still do this. She was not about to be a bodyguard for a famous little Broadway girl. Well Hollywood actress and Grammy award winning singer too but that was beside the point.

Quinn the Bodyguard was surely not on her resumé. She was Special Agent Quinn Fabray.

"You want me to be a bodyguard?" Quinn asked, she just had to be sure.

She had to be sure that Sue Sylvester, was asking her to actually be a bodyguard for a celebrity. The same Sue who had run her into the ground as her Captain when she joined the D.C. Police Department after dropping out of Georgetown after he first semester. The same woman who forced Quinn to finish school, then gave her no option other than to follow her when she got the call for the opening position in the CIA. The women who gave her no choice but to finish at the top in training, then become the best field operative in her class. Lastly, the same woman who was more of a mother to her than the one who birthed her.

It was like a slap in the face and Quinn had to be sure that Sue was doing just that.

Sue folded her hands on her desk and looked Quinn straight in the eye. "This is your mission and you will do it. As the Director of Special Operations of the Central Intelligence Agency I have the authority to make you search and shovel camel feces in the Sahara if I wanted you to. You follow my orders and protect Rachel Berry. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn answered with a stony expression.

"Good Fabray, remember 0800 hours. Now scram the scent of your uneasiness is stinking up my pristine office."

Quinn stood and without another word left the office.

When Quinn closed the door behind her she let her shoulders fall. She couldn't believe this.

When Sue had called her into her office she never in a million years would have suspected that she would tell her they were a bodyguard service now. She was a special agent, and a goddamn good one at that. Granted her last mission didn't go as planned but that didn't mean she was now a glorified celebrity security guard, hell she would much rather be a pencil pushing lackey.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. Sue wasn't doing this because she didn't want her out in the field, Quinn knew that. She was doing it because just like everyone else they thought that she was still fragile. But she wasn't. And she now she had to show them that she was still Quinn Fabray.

She straightened her shoulders and plucked the file from Becky's hand as she passed, flipping it open to reveal a large photo of her mission.

Rachel Berry better buckle up.

* * *

"Broadway's Sweetheart Assaulted" was the headline Rachel was staring at as she sat on her living room couch and Entertainment Tonight's breaking news played mutely on her TV.

After leaving the hospital earlier Will had caught her up on what had happened to the man who had attacked her. Apparently his name was Patrick Masol, and aside from the broken nose, concussion, stitched hand, and bruised genitalia she had given him, he also got slapped with assault and attempted rape charges. She shivered at the thought of him trying to touch her and luckily for her he wouldn't be touching her or any other woman for a while.

But unfortunately Will didn't think that Masol had any connection to the letters she had been receiving during the past year. So it looked like she was still going to be under the watchful of the team of, she prayed, trained brutes Will hired.

"Alright Rachel the team should be here in the morning." Will said as he walked into the living room. Speak of the devil.

"I still don't see why I need a whole team of dumb fools trying to protect me."

Will crossed his arms, "They aren't dumb Rachel. I called in a favor with the CIA."

"The CIA!" Rachel shrieked. Was Will crazy?

When she meant trained she meant from one of the security companies in LA, not from classified parts of the government. This was the CIA they were talking about here.

Of course Rachel knew that she needed some sort of protection since over the last few months the letters went from crazed fan to psycho stalker, but really the CIA. She could think of a plethora of things that these CIA agents could be doing that didn't consist of running a muck in her private life. Plus she just needed a few guys for when she went out, she wasn't starring in a Tom Cruise movie.

"Oh this is going to be so Oscar special worthy, surely the CIA in on this will boost your chances with the Academy Rach. I have to get my camera." Kurt giggled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Rachel pouted in her spot, wishing that the oversized couch would just swallow her whole already. This was a disaster. She couldn't count on her best friend and after listening to her daddies repeat the same words as Will earlier, she couldn't count on them either.

How come they couldn't understand? She didn't need protection from the bullies who threw slushies in her face in high school, she didn't need protection from her insane teachers at Julliard, she didn't need protection from the gossip blogs and magazines, she didn't need protection from petty muggers, and she also didn't need protection from a psycho-babbling guy who called himself her biggest fan. She didn't need the CIA then, and she didn't need them now.

"Rachel this is for your safety. I'm not going to call any of the security companies; they'll just send us another Jake. I need people around you who take their job seriously." Will said, and Rachel could see he was beyond frustrated. She also could see he was very serious about this.

He looked exhausted and stressed out and Rachel realized that she shouldn't fight him anymore. If agreeing to this would get them all off her back then so be it. She was a twenty-eight year old Emmy, Grammy, and two-time Tony winning performer and she was set to be the youngest woman to win an EGOT. If she could accomplish that then she could take on the CIA.

"Okay." Rachel nodded at Will, happy that her pep talk was going to effectively end this conversation.

Kurt clapped and jumped on the sofa next to her while Will sighed in relief.

"Great the team is on the way and is being headed by a Quinn Fabray." Will said, looking down at the paper in his hand.

"Oh he sounds positively scrumptious." Kurt gushed next to her and gave her his best mooneyes.

Rachel tried not to crack a smile at her best friend's antics but failed miserably. She laid back into the coach and dissolved in a fit of giggles. This Quinn Fabray head bodyguard and CIA agent was nothing she couldn't handle.

But as she listened to Kurt gush about dangerous and hunky federal agents an odd sensation settled in the pit of her stomach. A feeling she had never felt before took hold.

Rachel couldn't put her finger on what it was but she knew that whatever team Will called was going to turn her properly arranged world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's Nice to Meet You Too

Quinn sat in the passenger seat of a tinted black SUV, her phone pressed to her ear, as the car sped down Hollywood Boulevard toward Beverly Hills.

"Hey look at it this way Q at least she's hot." Santana's voice floated into Quinn's ear.

"Seriously San this is an actual mission you know. Plus I don't think Britt would appreciate your wandering eye." Quinn responded, knowing full well Santana's girlfriend didn't care one bit that San thought the main event of her mission was hot.

"Britt thinks she's hot too. And she wants to say hi." There was some shuffling on the other line before Quinn heard the voice of Brittany Pierce.

"Hey Q!" The bubbly blonde said happily.

"Hey Britt." Quinn smiled, she really did love talking to her other best friend. She still didn't know what her carefree friend saw in Santana, but they had been together officially since their junior year of high school and she knew that they were happier than ever.

"You should really have sweet lady kisses with Rachel she's great with her mouth, she's like won awards for it. Also I hear she's really nice too."Brittany explained.

At this point Quinn didn't need to get her sweet lady kisses on with anyone, especially not Rachel Berry.

"Can't Britt. It would compromise my mission."

Quinn wasn't about to risk her job for a girl she didn't even know. She knew what happened to agents who got involved on missions and she didn't want to be one of them. This was just her warm-up, her quick restart, not a Nicholas Sparks novel.

"Well that sucks." Quinn could practically hear Brittany pouting through the phone. "San says it's been a while since you got your kitty tingled and I think Rachel would be perfect for the job."

Before Quinn could think of an appropriate response a rustling sound was heard on the other line again then she heard Santana chuckle.

"That's the last time I'm ever telling you anything," Quinn frowned. "You know exactly why I haven't been with anyone in awhile."

"I know Q, I'm sorry but you know I don't keep anything from my Britts." Santana sounded genuinely apologetic so Quinn brushed it off. There was no use getting hung up on it, they both knew she still had a few mountains to climb before she let anyone too close.

"But Q I gotta go, Britts gots some trainees to whip into shape and I get to watch." Santana voiced, excitement evident in her tone.

Quinn could picture them now, walking hand in hand toward the Academy where Brittany was in charge of the endurance and agility training course when she wasn't choreographing shows. Quinn knew Santana got a kick out of the training course a lot more than Britt did.

"Keep me updated on your celebrity babysitting gig and tell the boys I said hey asshats. Tata Fabray." And with that Santana clicked off.

Quinn closed her phone and turned her attention to the palm trees lining the streets of Los Angeles. It was certainly no Dubai but at least she was out in the field and not stacking papers on her desk back at headquarters.

The SUV hit a sharp turn and Quinn glared at the man behind the wheel. "Will you slow down Puckerman this isn't Grand Theft Auto."

"Was that Lopez?" Noah Puckerman asked, ignoring Quinn's comment but letting up on the gas slightly.

"Yeah. She says hello." Quinn informed him along with the three others in the backseat.

"Oh I miss my fiesty Latina agent!" Mike Chang said, his head appearing next to hers over the middle console.

"Preach!" Artie Abrams agreed from next to him and Sam Evans just laughed.

The three men in the back then continued their conversation about some new comic book that Mike had come across while in Tokyo on his last mission. They were all dressed in their civilian clothes, opting to leave there uniformed suits at home. This was an undercover mission after all, the only person who was supposed to be seen was Quinn and other than that the three others were going to blend and be unseen and unheard.

If anyone looked in their car they would just seem like a bunch of naive college kids visiting the great city of Angels. Not a group of twenty something undercover CIA special agents apart of one of the best special ops teams in the country.

Quinn had met Noah "Puck" Puckerman her first day of training when he had hit on her while they were signing the paperwork in opening orientation. Then he kept calling her baby when they were gearing up to spar for the first time and Quinn had enjoyed wiping the cocky smirk off his face when she took him down. After that they trained together almost every day for the rest of training and when they were made special agents they were put onto the same special op team. When Quinn was promoted to lead agent Puck was the first one to be assigned to her team, and every mission she had been on he was right by her side, all except the last one.

Mike Chang joined the agency two years after Quinn. He was top of his class in hand to hand combat just like she had been and along with Puck he was her main ground agent. But whereas Puck was brute strength, Mike was a silent killer. He moved so quietly that sometimes even she didn't know where he was. He was also very crafty with a knife.

Quinn met Sam Evans on her third mission in Croatia. He was the marksman assigned to the team and they hit it off early on. Much to Quinn's displeasure Santana, for their whole four months stint, had called them Ken and Barbie. But all three of them knew that they were nothing more than friends, Sam wasn't her type. But he was her eagle eyes and one of the best snipers in the department.

Artie Abrams was the youngest on the team being recruited right after he graduated from MIT three years ago. Quinn learned that the CIA had been watching him since he was thirteen after he hacked into some unauthorized applications that had been sited for illegally distributing torrent files. He had opened forty two of the fifty sites the government had locked down and they couldn't close them back down for almost three days. Artie had put a _Galaga_ game as the firewall, and they couldn't get through unless someone beat the whole game. It had been hilarious and pretty genius. Needless to say he was her tech and equipment specialist.

Quinn sighed, these were her brothers, and this was far from the level five missions they used to be called to do.

"I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this. I know when you guys requested to work with me again you weren't expecting this." Quinn said, effectively silencing the conversation going on in the back.

"Look hot mama we are pretty much the A team. Where one goes we all go." Puck smiled at Quinn. Sure he wasn't expecting his Brazil gig to be cut short, but when Director Sylverter called him up to tell him she was sending Quinn out again he would have went undercover at Burger King if it meant that he would work beside his bosslady on her first op back.

"Yeah Quinn we're a team." Mike nodded, agreeing with Puck.

"And we're in Hollywood. We get to rub elbows with celebrities." Sam whopped and high fived Artie.

Quinn cracked a small smile but still felt slightly uneasy about bringing her team into a mission like this. "Seriously guys, I have no idea what this is going to be like. This is no Milan where we're mingling with Italian celebrities in order to bring down an international team of hitmen."

"This also isn't Paris Q. _We_ are your team." Puck motioned to the three others in the back who nodded in agreement.

Quinn knew that Puck would never forgive himself for not taking the Paris mission that had almost killed her. But she had told each one of her original team members to take the mission Sebastian Smythe was heading in Shanghai instead. It had been her who decided to lead the rookie team and her alone. But Puck had promised her and himself that every mission that she took after, he would too. Mike, Sam, and Artie all promising her the same.

"Personally I'm all for getting down with the stars. Plus I did some research." Artie stated, with a proud look.

"What did you hack into this time Squints?" Puck asked, turning onto the large avenue of spraling mansions that would lead them to where they would be staying for who knew how long.

Artie shrugged. "I wouldn't go as far as hacked as much as press one button, but just the classified Oscar, Grammy, Emmy, and Tony files. Supposedly Ms. Berry is most likely going to be the youngest woman to achieve the EGOT feet. Pretty impressive, plus she's a huge diva, but I read that in _US Weekly_."

"This should be fun Q. Don't worry we'll be outta here in no time." Mike reassured.

"I'm not worried. We will carry out our mission, protect Rachel Berry and effectively bring an end to her stalker. That means Sam no fangirling over the celebrities, Mike no site seeing or Chinese tour bus riding, Artie no hacking into the entertainment industry encoded files, and Puck no sleeping with anyone...period."

The guys all groaned. Quinn knew them way too well.

Puck gaped at Quinn. "But Q I have needs!"

Quinn gave Puck an unimpressed side glance. She didn't have time to babysit Puck, she was already going to be babysitting a notably famous diva.

"Well it looks like you and your hand will be getting reacquainted Puckerman. I'm taking this job seriously and all of you should too." Quinn said, with a stern face.

The guys knew that look, even though this was a high level one operation, pretty much a cake walk, this was Quinn Fabray. And she never half-assed anything.

"Do you all understand me?"

"Loud and clear boss." They all said in unison. This was their opportunity to get their leader back. They were all in.

Once they pulled into the gate of Rachel Berry's house the light conversations ceased.

Quinn thought she grew up in a mansion. But this house could easily fit her childhood home in it about five times. She wondered why such a small person needed so much space but nevertheless she was impressed.

The five member team exited the vehicle, Puck helping Artie into his wheelchair. They were walking up toward the large front doors when they suddenly opened and a man walked out, a wide smile on his face.

Bingo, the curly haired gerbil lives.

"He seems a little too excited don't you think?" Sam said beside Quinn.

Sam was right, the man just hired a team of special agents to protect his star, no manager should be this excited about hiring any kind of protection, especially not their kind. Quinn would have to keep an eye him, even if Sue owed him a favor.

"Hi Agent Fabray, I'm Will Schuester, Ms. Berry's manager. Welcome, I'm glad you could make it." Will outstretched his hand in Puck's direction and Mike coughed hiding his laugh. Wrong move curly.

Quinn stepped forward and grabbed Will's hand. "I'm Special Agent Quinn Fabray sir. It's a pleasure."

Will looked surprised an embarrassed. "Oh wow I apologize agent Fabray. Sue didn't really tell me much about you all except that you were the best."

"Yes sir." Quinn replied, they were a classified agency, of course Sue wouldn't tell him anything.

Quinn motioned to the men around her. "This is Special agent Noah Puckerman, Special Agent Artie Abrams, Special Agent Michael Chang, and Special Agent Samuel Evans sir." Each member nodded in greeting, and although they were dressed as regular people Will could sense the power and skill in all of them.

He pulled at his collar, he was nervous, Quinn could see it. But they were the best. And that's what he had called for.

Will cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming. Come in, I'll show you the grounds and introduce you to Ms. Berry." fell into step behind the manager as he led them into the mansion.

While the outside was mostly smooth stone and arched roofing, the inside was dark hardwood and high ceilings. It had a modern victorian feel, it was elegant but also very warm. The walls were cream and the wood handled staircase seemed to be to float in mid air.

"Rachel designed this house herself. Beautiful right?" Will informed them as they moved through the foyer and into the large kitchen and living room.

Light marble granite countertops and stainless steel appliances filled the kitchen. Three large sofas were situated by a wood paneled flat screen, and expensive looking chairs filled the large space that was the living room. Large glass windows filled up the back wall that overlooked the infinity pool and large backyard.

Beautiful indeed, but no wonder the clean up crew had found so many hidden cameras when they had swept the house at dawn. The layout of the place screamed stalker's playground. Quinn looked around again, they had a lot of work to do.

Will then showed them the state of the art gym, study, movie theatre, studio, sauna, and the large trophy case situated at the end of the hallway that held all of Rachel's awards. The case was mostly filled, but there was a small empty circle Quinn had no doubt would be filled by around this time next year.

Will then showed them their rooms. Her own room was the closest to Rachel's, Puck and Sam being on the other end of the second floor and Mike and Artie were situated on the ground floor. After they got situated in their rooms they all sat in the living room waiting for the woman of the hour to make and appearance.

"I wonder what she's doing, sorry to keep you waiting. I told her 8:45 but she isn't one short on dramatics." Will said apologetically to Quinn and she sighed.

It was 9:15, and granted it was still early but she could have sworn she heard the sound of some sort of exercise equipment behind the large doors leading to Rachel's master suite when Will had shown Quinn her room.

She was growing impatient. She had to go over protocol, have the guys set up shop, and brief Rachel about what was to go on during her upcoming press tours. All that would easily take two hours, and they had to be locked and loaded before Rachel's interview at 1:30 for her spread in _Entertainment Weekly_.

Puck gave her a look from where he sat across from her in one of the chairs. She needed to calm down. It was going to be fine.

Quinn could faintly hear the soft sound of footsteps on the staircase. She stood and the rest of her team followed, except Artie who just straightened up in his chair.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Rachel was nervous as she walked down the steps to meet the team that was in charge of protecting her. She had stalled as long as she could but her fashionably late card had a thirty minute expiration date in her own home.

She took a deep breath, put on her best show smile, and walked the rest of the way to her living room.

"Ah Rachel yes there you are!" Will said jumping up. He looked relieved that she finally decided to come out of hiding.

"This is Special Agent Quinn Fabray, and her team of Special Agents, Samuel Evans, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, and Michael Chang." Will introduced, motioning to the five stangers standing in front of her.

They didn't look like CIA agents but she guessed that was the point. This was not what she was expecting to say the least but Kurt was right. She was surrounded by a very attractive team and she inwardly groaned. But there was no way even in those street clothes were they not going to draw attention to themselves. Weren't they supposed to blend?

The blonde guy, Samuel, looked like Justin Beiber, just with a bigger mouth. The asian guy, Michael, gave her a warm smile and the man in the wheelchair, Artie, waved. Her eyes then jumped to the darker skinned man, Noah, with a buzzed head and a smirk. He winked at her and she quickly diverted her attention to the last member of the team.

When Rachel's brown eyes locked with a pair of stunning hazel she felt the air leave her lungs.

When she had Binged! what CIA agents looked like last night she definitely found nothing even close to her. She was absolutely beautiful.

Rachel was no stranger to the word that would describe this moment. If her _Rent_ director were here he would have yelped and praised their performance. Because in just one look, in just a passing of seconds, the tension between his two leads rippled.

She had felt it but the stoic look of the other woman made Rachel think it might be entirely one-sided. She shook her head slightly, washing her thoughts away.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Rachel said, giving no indication of what was going on inside her head. She _was_ a professional.

"Ms. Berry my team will see to it that your current situation will be taken care of effectively." The gorgeous blonde said to Rachel as she stepped forward.

This was Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray was a _she_, and was not only the head of this team but pain stakingly beautiful. With her perfect features and smooth rasp she could easily be an actress, they probably picked her because she could easily pass as the model and aspiring actress she was to play.

"Thank you Agent Fabray I have no doubt that you and your team will do this to the best of your abilities. And I know you have rules and procedures to go over with me but I have some of my own."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her and the large man next to her chuckled.

"Rachel what are you-" Will began but Rachel sent him a menacing glare.

"Will this is my home. I agreed to your request and if you expect me to be an effective host then you will agree to the rules I wish to set in place." Rachel ruled before turning her attention back to the blonde.

"Agent Fabray I hope that you will understand my rule for privacy, if not I'm sure accommodations can be made for you and your team at the Beverly Hills Hotel." Rachel said without wavering. She knew she was walking a thin line but she wasn't going to have no control whatsoever.

Rachel stared at Agent Fabray and was thrown off by the smirk that suddenly appeared on the blonde's face.

"With all due respect Ms. Berry I think you have a few things confused. We are here to provide 24/7 protection. It is outlined in the contract that you will abide by the rules that_ I_ have set forth and you signed it. Therefore, my team and I will be staying in your lovely home and the word privacy means very little now that we are here. Am I making myself clear Ms. Berry?" The blonde asked her calmly.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. Who did this woman think she was? She would not just walk into her home and speak to her as if she was reprimanding a disobedient child.

"Who do you think you are?" Rachel fumed, she was pissed and she didn't know if it was because she was being treated like a five year old or if it was because Quinn Fabray looked absolutely bored with her.

"I'm the special agent who's been hired to protect you Ms. Berry. My boss seems to believe that whatever is going on in your life is a matter of national security. So I am the person who was sent to clean up whatever mess has been made." Quinn evenly said as Rachel fumed across from her.

"I have a crazed fan on my hands agent not a terrorist sending me encoded letters. You have no right to come into my home and tell me what to do. The CIA really must be impacted and desperate if they are sending their so called special agents to be my bodyguards. Tell me Agent Fabray is this your first mission? Is this your opportunity to actually be a real agent?" Rachel bit out harshly, but the blonde's expression didn't even crack.

"That's enough Rachel!" Will cried out. "Show some respect please."

Rachel knew she shouldn't have said what did. She knew it wasn't true and the biting words that fell from her mouth her out of character. She was supposed to be the epitome of a host and here she was insulting the woman who was supposed to keep her safe. But she couldn't help it, something about Quinn Fabray just sent her blood boiling. She didn't know why, maybe she reminded Rachel of the popular kids from high school who threw slushies in her eyes daily without the slightest look of regret.

But Rachel knew that if her fathers had witnessed her behavior they would be disappointed. Rachel went to apologize but the smooth voice spoke before she could find the words.

"It's alright Mr. Schuester, Ms. Berry just needs time to adjust. Why don't you go and rest until after we set up." Quinn said.

Rachel could tell that it wasn't a suggestion and despite her voiced refusal to be ordered around her feet moved toward the staircase.

"Oh and Ms. Berry?" Rachel turned at the sound of Agent Fabray's voice.

"I have every right to be in your home and tell you what to do. You signed a contact if you haven't forgotten." She said and her blank face changed into a smile.

Rachel huffed and stomped up the stairs. That does it, she hated Quinn Fabray and her whole team.

/||\

Quinn walked up the staircase on her way to the master bedroom. She needed to make sure that Rachel Berry understood that in order for this to work out she had to cooperate. The diva's words had struck her pride a little but what could she do? The Cap had sent her on this mission and the sooner Rachel just let her and the guys do their jobs the quicker she could get out of here and be back out in the actual field. Not shacking it up in a million dollar mansion on the polished streets of Beverly Hills.

At the top of the landing she took a left and almost ran right into Rachel.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you coming Agent Fabray." Rachel apologized.

"It's alright Ms. Berry, I was just coming up here to speak with you actually."

"Well I was on my way down to apologize for my behavior earlier. I understand that you have a job to do, and that you are more than qualified to keep me safe. I was just overwhelmed and I just feel incapable of controlling my life right now." Rachel said sincerely.

Quinn knew that Rachel hadn't meant what she had said earlier due to the immediate regret that flashed in her eyes after the words had slipped out. But she was glad that she didn't have to pull teeth trying to get Rachel to cooperate.

"It's fine Ms. Berry-"

"Please call my Rachel. I insist since we obviously will be seeing a lot of each other."

"Rachel then, thank you for the apology. And Quinn is fine for me when we are here." Rachel gave her a small smile in acknowledgement before she continued.

"I understand that this is going to be difficult being that we will be a staple in your life until we can catch your stalker. And I apologize for not empathizing with you. But you must understand that while I'm here, I make the rules." Quinn emphasized, trying to make her position clear.

Rachel visibly grimaced at Quinn's words and her insides flipped upside down. She was going to be sharing every part of her life with Quinn, whether she wanted to or not and having Quinn order her around on top of that wasn't what she needed. This wasn't a dictatorship; was she not even allowed to have a say?

Quinn watched the emotions play across Rachel's face. She saw the exact moment when her anger boiled over and prepared herself for whatever the woman was going to throw at her.

"Do you think I asked for this? I don't want some arrogant special agent following me around. All I want is some privacy." Rachel said, meeting dangerously beautiful eyes.

Quinn took a step closer to Rachel, close enough for the her to catch the white blossom and strawberry scent of Rachel's shampoo as she stared down at her, but Rachel didn't back down.

"Look I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. But we can't change the situation so let me do my job. The word privacy no longer exists when I'm around. And like the contract noted it looks like I'll be around twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week." Quinn felt her calm face dissolve as she spoke. She just needed Rachel to suck it up. She wasn't there to ruin her life.

Rachel's nostrils flared and she whipped around so fast her hair hit Quinn across the face. She then stormed down the hall and finished her diva tantrum by executing a perfect door slam.

"We are going over protocol in fifteen minutes Rachel." Quinn called after her. She couldn't tell if Rachel had heard but when she didn't get a response she rubbed at her face.

She stared at Rachel's door, which was still shaking slightly, for a few more seconds before she sighed and walked back down the didn't go as planned.

She had fully intended on apologizing then sympathizing with Rachel. But there was just something about the little diva that got under Quinn's skin. It wasn't the attitude because she dealt with Santana almost every day. Maybe it was the entitlement that seemed to ooze off of her just like every other famous person in this city.

Quinn shook her head, she knew that wasn't it either. She'd worked with dictators and leaders before and in the back of her head she knew Rachel didn't have a stick shoved that far up her ass.

But she needed to figure this out and fast. She needed to finish this job and get out as quickly as possible. However, it definitely wasn't going to happen if her and Rachel couldn't get on the same page.

The blinking of the silent alarm that Artie had set in place broke her from her reverb. Quinn pulled her gun as she moved to the door. Puck and Sam appeared beside her, taking position on the other side. The alarm blinked one more time before the front door busted open.

"Drop the bag very slowly." Quinn ordered her voice deathly calm.

"Please don't shoot!" The intruder squealed, turning his head toward her voice. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he came face to face with her gun, and he finally dropped the Chanel bag like she had asked.

Quinn lowered her gun in recognition, Sam and Puck following suit. The man in front of her was in the section of her mission file marked "ally".

"You can open your eyes now, we aren't going to shoot you." Quinn told Kurt Hummel, the world renowned fashion designer and Rachel's best friend.

Kurt opened his eyes with a look of relief then surprised Quinn by giggling. "Oh my god, this is actually happening. I knew I should have brought my camera."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him in question. She had almost shot him, a camera would have done him no good.

"How'd you get in so easily?" Sam asked.

"Oh it wasn't easy, I waved at the cameras a few times but nothing worked. But I know the bypass gate code and I have a key." Kurt informed them holding up a large key ring. Quinn would need to talk to Artie about this, they would need to fix a few things.

"Oh, where are my manners." Kurt turned back toward Quinn. "I'm Kurt Hummel, but you already knew that didn't you?"

Quinn grasped his outstretched hand. "Special Agent Quinn Fabray, and yes I did."

"Oh my you're gorgeous and the head bitch in charge. Sexism be damned." Kurt gave her a dazzling smile and she tried to hide her blush.

Kurt introduced himself to the rest of her team, and she didn't miss the suggestive wink he threw Sam. He then looked around the living room, seeing the team, Will, and Rachel's publicist, but no Rachel.

"Rachel's in her room." Quinn told him catching his confused look. "Bring her down in five minutes, we need to brief you both."

"Oh my first test!" Kurt clapped and grabbed his bag. "I shall see to it that I pass this with flying colors."

She chuckled as he walked out of the room, she liked him already.

/||\

There was a knock on the door and Rachel prayed it wasn't Quinn again. She was embarrassed that she let Quinn get the better of her, and she was even more embarrassed that she let Quinn see one of her diva storm outs within the first few hours of meeting.

Rachel was better than that, she hadn't had a moment like that since they served her non vegan cheese at Ryan Seacrest's restaurant last year. She had cried all the way home.

The person knocked again. "Rachel. It's Kurt."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and put the contract she had read for the tenth time down. Finally someone she could depend on. "Come in." She called.

Kurt opened the door and smiled, dropping a Chanel bag on her vanity. "I come bearing gifts for your first look during your shoot. Why are you up here anyway? The business going down downstairs is quite the scene."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, not at all interested in whatever was going on in her living room at the moment.

"And you missed me almost ruining my custom design pants by pissing myself out of sheer terror."

Now that got her attention. "What happened?"

Kurt recounted what he liked to call his brush with death. Rachel was hysterical once he was finished.

"If you were the one who had three guns pointed at you, it wouldn't be so funny."

Rachel wiped at her eyes, her best friend was such a drama queen. Of course she had no room to talk, but still.

"Although I didn't mind the blonde one with the huge mouth, he could definitely point his gun at me anytime."

"Kurt!" She swatted at him, she really didn't need that visual.

"And I was right about my assumption. Special Agent Quinn Fabray is drop dead gorgeous and she would be a vast improvement from the last ones." Kurt said, wiggling his at her eyebrows suggestively.

It was no secret that Rachel Berry was fluent with her sexuality. She had been raised by two gay dads, had a gay best friend and was on Broadway so it wasn't something she ever tried to hide. In high school she had only had one relationship, with Kurt's half brother Finn, but that crashed and burned when she left her small town in Ohio for the Big Apple. At Julliard she had had her fair share of men and women, and it was there that she realized she was bisexual. She had three serious relationships since then and more than a few casual flings but she was not going to go down that road with Quinn Fabray. Plus she didn't even know if the woman was into women, not that it mattered to her.

"She might be beautiful Kurt but she's infuriating." Rachel uttered, thinking back to the way Quinn had easily pushed her buttons.

"All the good ones are honey." Kurt crooned.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course Kurt liked Quinn; who wouldn't? She was definitely one of the most beautiful women Rachel had ever seen, and she saw some of the most attractive people in the entertainment business. Quinn was also dangerous, and Kurt always did have a thing for bad boys, which probably translated over to girls too.

"Anyway come on let's go get briefed so then I can get you glammed up for your magazine spread." Kurt smiled and pulled her off the bed, linking his arm through hers as they left her room.

"Do you think Agent Fabray would let me style her? Or is that like against the rules?" Kurt questioned seriously.

Rachel laughed. "Breathing is the only thing that isn't agaisnt the rules."

When they reached the living room there were papers set out on her elongated coffee table. Marcie, her publicist, had arrived and was in deep conversation with Quinn. Will was looking over the files on the table while the rest of Quinn's team was going through the two boxes that contained all the letters she had received from whoever was stalking her.

"Hmm right on time. Nice work." Quinn said to Kurt.

"It's a gift." He said grinning at the agent and bowing slightly. Rachel untangled her arm from his, she definitely needed a new best friend.

"Alright since we are all here let's get down to business." Quinn motioned for her and Kurt to sit down.

Rachel sat on the edge of the couch, folded her hands in her lap and stared at Quinn. Even though she wasn't exactly happy with this, she had signed the contract so she knew that she needed to swallow her pride and pay attention.

"Our main priority is to keep you safe Rachel. We've installed a new outdoor security system and we've got cameras and motion detectors set up around the perimeter of the house. We've changed all the locks and we've got silent alarms hooked up all throughout the property." Rachel was surprised. The five agents had done all of that in less than two hours?

"I will be with you every step of the way, where you go I follow. You may see the rest of the team sometimes and other times you may not but they will be there. If ever I'm not around they will have your back. As you know this is a covert operation therefore the only people who are to know about us other than your fathers are in this room. To the public, you will all know me as Lucy Summers, aspiring actress and an old friend of Rachel's who is staying with her for as long as needed."

Lucy Summers. Rachel liked it, it softened Quinn's tough exterior up a bit.

"Since Noah, Sam, Mike, and Artie are not to be seen with us frequently, if anyone asks they will improvise."

"Improvise?" Will questioned and Quinn nodded.

"But shouldn't we go over the possibility of something going wrong? Improvising doesn't exactly seem very plausible especially since it's possible you will be interacting with hundreds of people a day."

"Oh, this will be good." Kurt whispered to her as she noticed Quinn's mouth set into a thin line.

"It's not as difficult as you think Mr. Schuester. But alright boys, you know the drill. Artie."

"I'm Aaron Chambers, film editor." Artie answered easily.

"Mike." Quinn called out next.

"Brian Wrong, medical student."

"Sam."

"Duncan Vance, personal trainer." Sam said, flexing his arms in the process. Kurt whistled and clapped.

"Puck."

"Juan Marquez, cuban cigar smuggler." Puck smirked and Rachel laughed, they were pretty good.

Quinn went on to ask them all three more times, each time they got more detailed with there new identities. She wondered if the CIA taught improv classes like at Julliard, but threw around a grenade instead of the Mr. Hot Potatohead she passed during college. She looked between the five agents, all fingers accounted for.

"We've got our clean up crew working on the hidden cameras that were found earlier in the house, they didn't have audio surveillance so we don't have to worry about any conversations that have to do with us coming." Quinn spoke looking at her in the eye.

Rachel balked. There had been cameras all throughout her house? How had they even gotten in? She didn't think that the letters had amounted to her actually being filmed. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up.

Why had she even been worried about Quinn and her team ruining her privacy? It had already been taken from her in the one place she thought was her sanctuary.

"Were there cameras in my room?" She asked quietly.

Quinn nodded at her. "Two in the bedroom, three in the master bath."

Rachel breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt disgusting and dirty. Who knew what the person was doing with the footage? Well she had a pretty good idea based on the most recent letters but this was now much more than just letters. She was now scared of doing anything in her own house.

Quinn could tell that the news of the cameras had shaken Rachel, but she had to let her know that they much more than crazed fan on their hands.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up at the gentle sound of her name coming from Quinn's lips.

"Don't let whoever this is make you feel uncomfortable in your own home." Quinn said softly, determined hazel holding vulnerable brown. "We are going to ensure that this house is still very much yours."

How did she do that? One minute Rachel wanted to yell at Quinn and now she just wanted to hug her. Rachel was a rollercoaster and she had forgot to buckle her safety belt.

Rachel smiled at Quinn in thanks before the blonde agent continued. "Now at night Sam and Mike will rotate the eagle shift. We've set up angles on each of the three adjacent homes. It's likely that the unsub will make a move in the next few days being that the cameras have been taken down. And although we are running the footage backwards, if they've been watching it routinely they will notice. So Rachel if your in for the night, no exceptions. Other than that we just have to do our job."

"How long do you think it will take? Rachel starts her international press tour for the movie in three months." Marcie cut in. Rachel's publicist had been as adamant about the protection as Will. Especially since she had been handling all the calls since the party.

"Since all we have to go on right now is in those two boxes we will have to wait. See if this person makes any moves. But based on the most recent letter I project within the next few months we should get a lead. We are going to do all we can to get out of your hair as quickly as possible. It is very likely that we will be accompanying you overseas though." Quinn explained and Rachel nodded in understanding.

The next few months were about to get hectic, especially since her movie, _Message Winds, _was already garnering Oscar buzz and it wouldn't even be out until July. It was the first week of February now, and she was set to promote the film throughout the states until April then do an international tour until mid June. She was then set to return and finish out her tour with interviews and more appearances until its premiere.

"Alright any questions?" Quinn asked standing up.

Marcie and Will both shook their heads and Rachel squeezed Kurt's leg as he went to speak. She was not about to let him ask Quinn any type of question since she knew it wouldn't have anything to do with the briefing.

"No." She voiced in answer to Quinn and Kurt stuck his bottom lip out in a pout next to her.

"Great. You think you can be ready in thirty minutes?" Quinn questioned Rachel, causing her to scoff.

She could be red carpet ready in fifteen on a bad day. Plus with Kurt being there, thirty minutes was more than enough time. Before Rachel could answer though Kurt grabbed her hand.

"Leave that to me." He smiled at Quinn, who was staring at her with something she couldn't quite place.

But before she could even figure it out Kurt was pushing her out of the living room and away from them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Make You Somebody

Quinn stood off to the side of the set as she watched Rachel answer the interviewer's questions with ease. The genuine smile on Rachel's face made her skin tingle, and she couldn't name the way she was feeling at the moment.

When Rachel had walked down the stairs earlier when they were on their way out, Quinn was at a loss for words. She was breathtaking. Her short blue dress made her tan skin glow, and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Her dark hair was curled and flowing down her back, and her brown eyes still sparkled with skepticism as she eyed the five of them.

Luckily, Rachel hadn't turned her attention away from the window as they drove to the set, giving Quinn time to concentrate and meticulously erase every thought she had about the woman beside her. She was attracted to Rachel, she wasn't going to deny that, but she couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it. But she wasn't blind, and in just five hours Rachel had unknowingly put Quinn on edge. It was entirely baffling for Quinn. She was the definition of control, but a hurricane of a woman that was Rachel Berry had disrupted her calm waters in less than twenty-four hours.

Quinn hadn't been with anyone since Paris and for good reason. She was a broken mirror, the shards of glass that used to be her were too sharp for anyone to grasp and piece back together. Her last relationship had crashed and burned, and then her time was just filled with one night stands and flings. But then Paris happened, and now she couldn't go down that road again. The life she lived was left on the dirty floor of that building in Paris along with the retentions of the rookie team she was supposed to protect.

Quinn sighed, pushing the memories back into the place where she kept them locked away, and looked back toward Rachel.

She donned a large fluffy robe now, the blue dress hung up in wardrobe after she finished her first look for the magazine spread. Watching Rachel pose, laugh, and smile made Quinn recognize that this was her element, in front of a camera, open to an audience. This was where Rachel belonged. And even though the photographer had been shouting nonsense at her Quinn knew that he had gotten some phenomenal shots.

She dabbled in photography here and there, so she knew a few things about taking pictures.

"She's a natural." A voice said from beside her.

"Yeah she is." Quinn agreed, turning her eyes away from Rachel and regarding the man next to her. He was tall and good looking in that I just rolled out of bed and don't have try hard kind of way not that many guys could master. He had curly dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I don't think we've met before." He began, sticking his hand out in her direction. "Wes Masterson."

She knew who he was; she had seen his face splashed next to Rachel's on the tabloids Artie had been reading citing "research". He was in his early thirties and looked not a day over twenty-five. He was known as the indie film bad boy until he landed the supporting role in the large-scale drama that was _Message Winds_.

Quinn shook his hand lightly. "I'm Lucy Summers." Wes nodded as if he had heard the name somewhere.

"So how do you know Rachel?" He asked looking back over at the girl in question.

"We're old friends." Quinn answered simply, also turning her attention back to where it was needed.

"Well Lucy, I'm guessing I'll be seeing more of you then?" His voice was friendly but the look in his eyes didn't sit well with Quinn.

"Looks like it." She hummed.

"And if you need anything, anything at all, I'm around." Wes placed his hand on her forearm and looked her over.

Quinn glanced down at the hand before bringing her eyes back up to meet his blues. "I'll be sure to let you know."

Quinn felt a slight vibration on her left side, signaling the team was trying to reach her. Thankfully giving her the opportunity to get away from the skeeze crowding her space.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Quinn moved out of his grasp and moved toward the restrooms. She casted a quick glance out the window and her left eye was partially blinded. Sam's signal. He would keep an eye on Rachel.

Quinn pushed open all the stalls once she entered the ladies' room finding all of them empty. She tapped her hip once making the connection to all four members of her team.

"What have you guys found?"

"Dude's definitely a freak Q." Puck said, she could here the rustling of papers from where Mike and Puck were on the first floor of the business building reading through the boxes of letters. Artie sat in the tech van, keeping surveillance, and Sam was on the roof of the building across the street.

"Is it clear that it's a male?"

"It's pretty clear from the graphic way he describes his junk." Puck enlightened.

Quinn grimaced. "Okay what about the pattern?"

"He writes everyday, sometimes up to four times. He postmarks them the day after. No return address." Mike started.

"So he religiously writes to her for a year, but doesn't want her to write back?"

"Yep, which means he's either satisfied with just sending them, satisfied with the camera stint-"

"Or he's in contact with her face to face in some way." Quinn finished for him.

Mike made a sound of agreement and continued. "Obviously he's seen her in person countless times, he goes into great detail describing what she was wearing and where she was, but it's still unclear if he's actually spoken to her."

"We're just starting to tackle the sexual ones, first one is marked October 29th." Puck cut in.

"That's probably around the time the cameras were set up. So he's been taping her for about four months?" Quinn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Looks like it." Artie answered. Quinn did the math easily. He had been writing to Rachel for eleven months, after four months something triggered him to become unsatisfied with just the letters and stage one stalking.

"Have you found what made him change his M.O.?"

"Nope but we're still ready through the stalker version of _Fifty Shades_ right now so we'll let you know." Puck voiced, sounding disgusted.

"Agent Miller should be calling soon to give the formal report on the cameras." Artie added.

"Alright, Sam anything?" She asked the one member who had remained silent.

"Nope nothing suspicious on the street but about fifty feet from you, Rachel's costar is getting a little handsy in their dual interview." Quinn's mouth set into a hard frown something akin to jealously swirling within her. She didn't like Wes Masterson, nope not one bit.

Quinn's phone vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans before she could formulate what she was going to do about Rachel's costar.

"I think it's Miller calling. Alert me if there's any change." She ordered before she tapped her hip again, disconnecting from them.

She pulled her phone out and flipped it open. "Fabray."

"Agent Fabray it's Miller."

"What do you have for me Ken?" Quinn asked the man in charge of her clean up crew.

"Cameras were purchased at different locations all over the Los Angeles area, and all paid for in cash. They have about four months of footage on them. We tried to find where the feed was broadcasting to but it came up that the perp accessed it in over eighty places. Mostly coffee shops and cyber cafes, where the access is unlimited and there is no way to trace who uses the computers."

"So what's the good news?"

"There isn't any boss. We are running through the different databases to see if a personal computer was used anywhere. Should take a few more hours but so far we've come up empty. Whoever they are, they know how to cover their tracks."

"Yeah, lucky for me. Keep at it and keep me updated." She told him and he agreed.

Quinn shut her phone just as the bathroom door suddenly opened and Rachel walked in, still in the large robe. Quinn's mouth suddenly went dry. She didn't know what the problem was, she had been around beautiful women before, more times than she could remember but seeing Rachel in that damn robe, little to nothing under it was causing her heart to beat sporadically.

"Hey, Wes told me you were in here, is everything okay?" Rachel asked as she got a better look at the blonde. Quinn looked slightly flustered and Rachel hoped nothing had happened.

Quinn schooled her features. She needed to stay in control, for both their sakes.

"Yeah everything's fine I just had to take a few calls." Quinn assured. "You should get back out there."

"I'm actually done, so we can pack up and go. I'm just going to go change."

"I'll tell the team." Quinn affirmed and Rachel nodded, leaving Quinn alone again.

She tapped her hip once again. "Pack it up boys, we're on the move. What's it looking like outside?"

"Small crowd, about thirty people at the entrance. I can spot eight paps at the front." Sam voiced.

"Car's just pulling up. Exit security guards are holding off the crowd." Puck said.

"Chang and I are moving to the recon van, then we'll move into the crowd. Mr. Stalker might be there."

"Okay, we'll be down in five." Quinn clicked off, exiting the bathroom and moving to where Rachel was in conversation with her publicist.

"It'll be good for the movie if you are seen out together Rachel." Marcie said, and Rachel crossed her arms.

Uh oh, angry diva, no bueno.

"The movie is already getting enough buzz Marcie. I'm not going to play the fake girlfriend of Wes Masterson as if this is some teen movie."

"Rachel you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Marcie we both know Wes is a weasel, he needs to play this card to make up for his subpar performance. But newsflash, his performance will still be mediocre whether the press thinks he's dating me or not."

Quinn really didn't like Masterson now. Rachel was going to be up for an Oscar for her role, and Masterson wasn't even close to being nominated. How could Marcie possibly think that relationship would be beneficial for Rachel? Quinn didn't like Masterson and she didn't like Hollywood.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asked, taking a step forward, and drawing both women's attention.

"Yes." Rachel breathed out as she grabbed her purse.

"We aren't finished with this discussion Rachel." Marcie said.

"My answer will be the same as it is now. So if you want to present me with something more conceivable than the draw attention to the movie trick, I might actually listen." Rachel called over her shoulder as she began walking away.

Quinn smirked and let out a low whistle. "Stubborn little thing isn't she."

Quinn didn't wait to hear her response before walking toward where Rachel was waiting by the elevator.

"So what's the plan?" Rachel asked her as they stepped into the open doors.

"Just do that same thing you always do. Smile, don't speak. I'll be right behind you."

Rachel shuffled her feet. "You don't think I was being unreasonable about Wes? I mean I suppose you don't know him but still."

Quinn stared at Rachel's reflection as the elevator descended. She was surprised Rachel even wanted her opinion on the matter.

"No I don't think you were being unreasonable Rachel." She turned her head to meet large brown eyes. "Now I'm no expert on the rules of publicity but Masterson seems like a real prick."

Rachel let out a small laugh. "He is."

"And I wouldn't want you to waste your time with a useless prick." Quinn explained as the elevator dinged, and she stepped out.

They made their way to the front door. Andre and Dante, two of the transportation guards she had hired were waiting for them. Quinn could hear the crowd of people waiting for Rachel to finally exit and make an appearance.

"Ready?" Rachel asked glancing back at Quinn.

"After you." Quinn motioned, nodding to Andre who opened the doors, and Rachel stepped out.

"RACHEL!"

"LOOK OVER HERE RACHEL!"

"WHO'S YOUR FRIEND RACHEL?"

"RACHEL!"

The blinding flashes of the cameras momentarily stunned Quinn but she continued to move forward, a fake smile on her face as she kept a hand on the small of Rachel's back as Andre cleared a path toward the awaiting SUV and Dante kept her back clear.

Out of the corner of her eye she could she Mike, camera in hand snapping pictures, and she didn't have to look around to know Puck had his eyes trained on them. She also felt the pulse of her conscious.

Rachel's stalker was somewhere in the crowd as well.

When Rachel stepped into the car Quinn quickly followed and Andre slammed the door. He then jumped in the passenger seat and then Paul quickly pulled away from the curb.

"Not so bad huh?" Rachel asked.

"I've experienced worse." Quinn said, looking back and scanning the slowly disappearing crowd.

Rachel laughed. "Of course you have."

Quinn smiled at the sound of Rachel's harmonious laughter before tapping her hip once.

"We're right behind you boss." Artie answered.

"Good. He was in that crowd though, I felt him." She told the team, ignoring the imploring look Rachel was giving next to her.

"I did too, I took pictures of the crowd. I'll do the same at the next spot." Mike said.

"Sam make sure you keep a high eye out before hand. We'll wait in the car until you give the go ahead."

"Got it."

"Artie make a copy of the buildings security cameras and send them to Miller. And Puck you have the profile ready based on the letters?"

"Yep."

"Perfect, we'll present it on the flight tonight. Eyes sharp boys." Quinn commanded and tapped her hip again after hearing their unified response.

Rachel stared at Quinn's perfect profile before the blonde finally turned her attention to her.

"You think he's going to be at the Hard Rock?" Rachel asked, speaking about the venue of her next interview. She suspected that the man was following her moves and she knew he had been watching her in her home but now that she was sure he was only a few feet away from her it was unsettling.

"I'm a hundred percent sure." Quinn affirmed and gave Rachel a smile.

"Don't worry, just blow them away like you only know how to and I'll take care of the rest." Quinn gave Rachel's thigh a squeeze and she shivered.

Well Rachel wasn't nervous anymore, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and the blush covering her cheeks was far from nerves.

After they left the Hard Rock without problem, they returned to the house. Rachel was sitting in her study reading over the profile the team had compiled about her stalker.

They were looking for a Caucasian male in his late twenties to early thirties. He was either unemployed or working freelance. And was most likely a loner and highly intelligent. She really couldn't figure out how they had figured all that out from just letters but really her stalker could be anyone.

She pushed the set of papers away from her and lifted her head. Quinn was sitting in one of the large chairs near the window, Upton Sinclair open on her lap.

Quinn was the kind woman who could stop a crowd of hundreds. She had a great body, Rachel could tell that much even if she was just in jeans and a sweater. And her face literally the resurrection of Grace Kelly. She was also smart, brave, strong, but also mind numbingly annoying. Quinn confused Rachel. She didn't know anything about the blonde in front of her. She wanted to know, something, anything.

"You know it's rude to stare." Quinn said.

Rachel cleared her throat. "I was just thinking that since we're going to be spending so much time together, we should get to know each other."

Quinn didn't look up from her book when she spoke. "I'm not here to be your friend Rachel."

"I understand that but how am I supposed to trust you if I know nothing about you?"

"I'm in the CIA." Quinn replied.

Rachel gave Quinn a pointed look and she could see the small smirk playing on the blonde's pink lips.

"I guess that wasn't a very good reason."

"No it wasn't." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Really Quinn I didn't have the luxury of having a file on you thrust into my hands."

"My file is classified." Quinn deadpanned.

"I just want to know one thing." Rachel all but pleaded.

Quinn set her book down. "One thing?" Rachel nodded.

"I grew up in a small town." Quinn told her, picking up her book again.

"Well that's vague. Where?"

"The agreement was one Rachel. I've told you my one thing." Quinn said matter of fact.

Rachel huffed and sat back in her chair. She was going to have to work if she wanted to know anything about the woman sitting across the room. And for some reason she so desperately wanted to know her.

But luckily, Rachel wasn't one to shy away from a challenge.

* * *

The next three days were filled with photoshoots and interviews. It was exhausting but Rachel lived for it, this was where she belonged. The only thing that concerned her was she really couldn't tell if Quinn was enjoying herself. They spent each night before bed in her study. Quinn read while Rachel tried to get information out of her. So far she knew Quinn grew up in a small town in Indiana, had an older sister, didn't talk to her parents much, and loved to read. It wasn't much but at least she had some sort of look into who the woman in charge of protecting her was. And the more hours she spent next to Quinn had her craving to learn more about the guarded woman.

The moments when she was occupied during her shoots and business the team tried to decipher the letters she had received. Since they had arrived she had gotten four more. Her stalker still hadn't figured out the cameras were no longer up, but she guessed it wouldn't be long. She was nervous about what was going to happen when he did.

"Any water Ms. Berry?" The flight attendant asked bringing her attention away from the plane window she was staring out of mindlessly.

"No thank you." She murmured with a small smile, straightening out in her seat. She looked over at Quinn who was curled in her seat asleep across the aisle. She looked much younger; gentler than the hard surfaced CIA agent she was when she was awake, and that was who Rachel so desperately wanted to know.

There was thin line of sweat across her brow and Rachel could see her eyes moving rapidly behind the lids. Her body was shaking slightly and she was curled so tightly against the chair, Rachel feared she was going to explode any second. Quinn was having a nightmare.

Rachel rose from her chair and moved across the aisle silently. She crouched next to the blonde and touched her arm lightly.

"Quinn." She murmured softly watching the blonde closely. Quinn opened her mouth and a small sound escaped but she didn't wake.

"Quinn." She repeated this time squeezing the hand on Quinn's arm slightly.

Quinn shot awake her body rigid, and her head whipping left and right as she twisted Rachel's hand off her arm. Rachel let out a small cry of pain, which seemed to break Quinn out of her trance. She let go of Rachel's hand as if it had burned her, a look of utter terror on her face.

"Oh my god Rachel I'm so sorry." Quinn apologized, blinking hard twice and looking down at her in concern.

Rachel stared back in shock unable to speak, her hand cradled against her chest. She hadn't been expecting Quinn to react like that, but then again she had never woken a trained secret agent before.

"Q we should be-" Puck trailed off as he took in the look of panic on Quinn's face and her on the ground.

"What happened?" Puck asked pulling her gently up off the ground.

Rachel stared at Quinn who looked almost ashamed. She then turned to Puck with a disarming smile.

"You see Noah I went to use the lavatory and my foot got caught. I fell into Quinn and knocked my hand on the armrest. Although I am highly skilled in the art of dance and have tremendous balance sometimes I can be a little clumsy."

Puck didn't look convinced with her explanation. He looked back at Quinn and something passed silently between the two before he turned back to her with a grin.

"Well my little Jewish American princess I'll grab you some ice while you try not to fall anymore on your way to tinkle."

"I'll try my best." She smiled up at him then walked around him to the bathroom.

Before she closed the door she glanced back to see him and Quinn in hushed conversation, Quinn shaking her head at whatever Puck was saying.

She shut the bathroom door with her left hand and rubbed her wrist. It was slightly red but it didn't hurt all that much. Rachel just wished she knew what had Quinn wound so tightly and ultimately what led her to almost snap her wrist in a daze.

She wanted to blame it on the fact that Quinn was a trained CIA agent but the word she whispered and the way she looked absolutely terrified told Rachel it was something much more. Quinn was an enigma, and it was obvious that something was still haunting the women. Whoever Hunter was he played some part in it.

Rachel ran some warm water over her wrist before she exited and almost smacked into Quinn who was standing outside the door.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Rachel said, taking a step back, her body hitting the bathroom door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Quinn told her rubbing her neck. She felt horrible for hurting Rachel. She hadn't even known what she was doing until she heard Rachel yelp in pain.

"I'm fine Quinn, I'll just remember next time to have one of the guys wake you up."

Quinn still looked at her unsure.

Rachel sighed and held her hand in the air, flexing her fingers. "See I'm fine."

Quinn caught her hand in the air. "I just saw you wince Rachel. You're hurt."

It did hurt a little but it wasn't unbearable. But the way Quinn was caressing her wrist softly might just do more damage. Goosebumps sprung up on her arm and Rachel finally realized that they were standing very close in the small alcove where the bathroom was.

"I'm supposed to protect people Rachel." Quinn said quietly, Rachel sensing her words meant a lot more than her hurt wrist. "I'm not supposed to hurt you."

Rachel covered Quinn's hand and met her eyes. "You haven't hurt me Quinn. I'm not broken okay?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Quinn nodded then pressed the ice Rachel hadn't noticed her holding against her wrist.

"Keep it on there until we get to the hotel." Quinn told her, letting go of her wrist and Rachel watched the cool mask slip back up.

"We're about to land." And with that Quinn turned and walked back toward her seat.

Rachel took a deep breath and followed, ice pressed tightly to her wrist as she sat down and they started to make their decent.

After a short ride from the airport Rachel finally could relax. She sat on the plush king sized hotel bed in her suite at the St. Regis hotel in San Francisco, chewing slowly on her salad as Quinn sat at the desk and went over her itinerary for the next two days.

Rachel wanted to ask about what had caused the blonde's nightmare once they sat back down on the plane but Quinn had started speaking security business with the guys. But now since the boys were in their respective rooms doing whatever CIA business they needed to do, Rachel could finally ask.

"Who's Hunter?" Rachel asked and Quinn paused, turning slowly toward Rachel.

"How do you know that name?" Quinn asked expressionless.

"You said it when you were having the nightmare on the plane."

"No one you need to be worried about." Quinn said turning back around. Her tone left Rachel no room to ask more on the subject. She could push but Quinn would most likely shut down on her completely. So she was going to go another route.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Quinn stated.

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?" Rachel pressed.

Quinn audibly sighed before turning around fully in the desk chair. "What's with the twenty questions?"

Rachel shrugged. "You should be used to it by now. Plus you didn't give me a question limit tonight so now I have free reign."

Quinn hummed and sat back comfortably. "It's difficult to have relationships when you're in my line of work."

"So you haven't been in a relationship since you've been an agent?" Rachel knew that couldn't be true. Just over the past four days more than a fair share of men and women threw themselves at Quinn when they were out. It was annoying, especially since the girls on her shoots always would ask if Quinn was her girlfriend, and when she would say no, they would just hang all over Quinn right in front of her.

"I didn't say that. I just said it's difficult." Quinn explained and Rachel gave a slight nod.

"So why did your most recent one end?" Rachel knew she was digging and that Quinn could easily shut her down but she was curious.

Quinn let out a breath and Rachel feared she had asked too much.

"I was gone a lot. Months at a time, so we didn't see each other much." Quinn elusively said. "When I came back from a job I found out she didn't think I was worth the wait."

_She_. There it was. Rachel felt something surge through her but she realized it wasn't excitement but anger. Whoever the woman was who had left Quinn was a fool.

Quinn watched Rachel closely. She hadn't meant to tell Rachel about Hannah but she couldn't take it back now. Quinn couldn't tell what Rachel thought about her liking women, although she knew Rachel had two dads it didn't mean she exactly had an affinity to it.

"She's an idiot." Rachel ruled confidently, looking Quinn directly in the eye.

The air in the room grew thick as Quinn held Rachel's gaze. She couldn't just say things like that. Not right after she revealed she was attracted to women and Rachel was looking gorgeous in nothing but a tight tank top and yoga pants.

Quinn's phone vibrated on the desk behind her and she thanked whoever was calling. Rachel Berry was trying to break down her carefully constructed system of professionalism.

"Fabray." She answered, standing and moving out of the bedroom and into the sitting area.

"It's Miller. We couldn't connect the cameras to any personal computers used more than once. He tossed them after he accessed the video feed from them."

Quinn began to pace the room. It had been four days since the cameras were down and the footage was on playback but the creep still hadn't figured it out. His letters were the same, not even the slightest change signifying he had realized he wasn't watching present time Rachel.

"Okay so what do we have then?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing. Except the locations he's been accessing them. They're all from different locations within a five-mile radius of Ms. Berry's house."

"How many are there?"

"The whole grid is red." Ken explained and Quinn whistled. The little creep was smart, moving from location to location until he became literally untraceable. She had to instigate a change, provoke him to give himself away if even an inch.

"Okay, let's make him make a move. Don't cut the feed tonight, well play it like Rachel's still at home. We have no lead; we need to get something before Rachel's tour picks up. Have your team stage a entry into the gate, he'll be watching."

"Got it, we'll watch the signal. See if we can get to him when he accesses it." Miller said. "Let's hope he doesn't jam the signal so we can find where set up."

"Keep me posted." Quinn ended the call and suddenly had an idea. She needed him to figure out that the cameras were no longer in the house. The guy wasn't stupid enough to drive past the house to see it dark, and even then who knows what feed Miller is running, so he could think she was sleeping. She needed to use Rachel.

Quinn walked back into the bedroom, Rachel still sitting on the middle of the bed.

"Let me see your phone." Quinn ordered, holding her hand out.

"Why?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Just let me see it." Quinn said. Rachel thought she as bossy but she handed Quinn her iPhone without protest.

Rachel watched Quinn's fingers swipe across the screen quickly, an adorable look of concentration on her face. Quinn then she lifted the phone and snapped a quick picture of Rachel.

Rachel scowled at Quinn as she reached over and snatched her phone back. She glanced down to see her twitter app open and a new tweet on her feed. She sent another scowl in Quinn's direction and trying not to laugh at the foolish blonde.

"What'd you send that for?"

Quinn gave Rachel a satisfied smile. "Gotta speed some things up superstar."

* * *

A man sat in an unmarked car quietly on the dimly lit street, two streets away from the woman who belonged to him. The laptop he had purchased from a pawnshop earlier was accessing the feed from Rachel Berry's bedroom, and jamming the signal so no one could know his location. He couldn't contain his smile as he saw the woman of his fantasies lying in bed. She had been tired, her interviews had been long, he had waited for her after each one, and when he had seen her like every other time it was like the first. He desperately wished he could be next to her but it wasn't time yet.

He traced a finger across her form on the screen. "Soon." He whispered.

His phone lit up beside him and he grabbed it. He looked down at the small screen his face twisting in confusion then glanced back at his laptop to see the woman still asleep. He looked down again and reread the Twitter Alert.

**Rachel Berry**: Watch out San Francisco, the DIVA has landed! :)

The picture under it showed Rachel, sitting cross legged on a hotel bed with a light smile on her face. But how could she be there when he was watching her now?

Realization swept over him and he clicked to access another camera. He rewound it and stared watching Rachel enter her home, but she looked different. He knew she had been wearing a blue dress when she had left the Hard Rock Café, but on the screen she was in jeans.

He snarled with rage, throwing the laptop and slamming his fists into the steering wheel. Someone had found the cameras; they knew he had been in her house. They had played him for a fool for who knows how many days.

He calmed suddenly, halting his fists. There was no way they could be onto him, he had covered his tracks perfectly. But he needed to tweak his plan. He had no more surveillance, and he had seen the three large men that had led Rachel and the blonde woman he didn't recognize from the Café. She had a new security team. But he was smarter than them, just like he had been smarter than the last guy.

This was only a minor detour, and it looked like he would be needed to make a few plans in San Francisco. Rachel Berry was his everything, and he would have her soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hit Me Like A Vision

_Sweat dripped from her brow onto the cold concrete below, mixing with the pool of blood below her hanging body. It was hard to keep the eye that wasn't swollen shut open, but she had to make sure that Hunter stayed awake. If she closed her eye, for even a moment, she was afraid he would be gone when she found the strength to open it again. _

_He was hanging across from her, stripped naked just as she was. The metal chains holding them up a few inches from the ground were tight and somehow connected. She had learned this the hard way when Hunter swung his body into one of the men and her left shoulder popped out of its socket. Consequently, they both hadn't moved much since. _

_"Czy śpisz?" Quinn croaked lowly in Polish. Even now as good as dead they couldn't break cover, and it gave them a way to communicate since most of the men only spoke French and English. _

_Quinn stared at Hunter, willing him to answer her question. She just needed to know if he was awake. He had to stay awake. _

_"Nie jestem nie spać," Hunter slurred faintly as he moved to lift his head. Blood still flowed down from the open wound on his forehead from where they had knocked him with a shovel. __His eyes were low but she could see he was there. Thank god he was there. She had to tell him he was going to be okay, she had to do that for him._

_The iron door slid open before she could find the words. Five men walked in all carrying semi-automatic guns, followed by another man pushing a cart full of different shaped knives and cutting instruments. Then the last man walked in, and Quinn knew him. _

_Francos Belleau. She would never forget his face._

_"Your other friend isn't much of a talker. And even if he was I can't understand the gibberish you call language." Francos mocked in English, his French accent thick. He twirled a knife expertly around in his hand in front of her face tauntingly. _

_They had taken Zeke away, and if Quinn turned her head she would see the blood trail that had been left as they dragged him away from her. _

_"My men are going to have some fun with him. While I deal with you two." He glanced down at his watch. "They should be starting right about..." _

_"Ahhhhh!" _

Quinn bolted upright, her head swiveling from left to right, taking in her surroundings quickly. Realizing she was in the hotel room and not being held at the mercy of a sociopath, Quinn let out a long winded breath. She fought the bile down that rose in her throat as the echo of Zeke's scream still pulsed through her. She had thought the nightmares would subside when she took this mission. But they seemed to only get worse. Each night she flashed back and each night she woke up in a cold sweat, shaken and unable to fall back asleep.

Quinn rose from the pull out bed she had slept on, rubbing her aching legs. She was still tired but it was worth it. Her and Rachel had talked well into the night, mostly about the diva. Quinn learned things the file she had on the brunette couldn't possibly know. And Quinn had actually laughed, really laughed for the first time in months. It was nice.

But then Rachel suggested that Quinn sleep in the king bed with her since it was more than big enough for at least four people. Quinn had come close to passing out. She just couldn't.

She couldn't.

She couldn't.

She couldn't.

Quinn blinked, her mind wandering away from the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Rachel, and saw a door in front of her face. She hadn't even realized that she was moving to where Rachel slept. She had been telling herself no, but her legs had disobeyed her mind and carried her right to Rachel. Quinn reached for the knob hesitantly, but then pulled back. Turning that knob would be opening much more than just a door. Turning that knob would make whatever was going on between them more than just a job. More than just catching the stalker of a Broadway superstar, more than just keeping Rachel safe. It would mean so much more.

Quinn forced herself away from the door, walking purposely over to the hotel phone and dialing.

"Hello?" Puck answered half asleep.

"Get up and come to Rachel's room. We're going to go over what we have." Quinn ordered, rubbing her eyes. She knew it was very early, but she had to focus on something other than the woman a few feet away from her.

"It's four in the morning." Puck complained tiredly.

"Just get up Puck. Wake Sam and be over here in five minutes." She didn't give him any time to reply before hanging up. She picked up the phone again, repeating the same order to Mike. He agreed without complaint and three minutes later there were several knocks at the door. Quinn opened the door and Puck barged in followed by a sleepy Sam, Mike, and Artie.

"Seriously Q, this couldn't wait until the sun maybe started shining?" Puck grumbled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and with the help of Mike, pulled the bed back into the sofa so they could sit down. "I wanted to get an early start."

"An early start is an hour before we leave. Not at four in the morning!" Puck all but yelled and the three other men just shook their heads at the man. It was obvious that Quinn was going through some things, things no matter how hard they tried, none of them would ever understand.

Quinn glared. "Will you keep it down Puckerman. Rachel is sleeping."

"I was sleeping too you know." Puck shot back, although his voice was lower than before.

"I don't care what the hell you were doing. I'm leading this team and if you don't like that then there's the door." Quinn said pointing to the door the four men had just walked through. Mike, Sam, and Artie all held their breaths, they knew Puck would never leave Quinn again, but he was walking a tight rope right now and if he kept at it he would surely fall.

Puck paused, giving his leader a questioning look. He didn't know what had prompted Q to call them all up before dawn but he had a pretty good idea. He was tempted to voice his questions but instead he just held up his hands in surrender and sat down.

"Good to know you're not completely incompetent," Quinn said and Puck just smirked at her. "Alright Artie have you gone over the surveillance?"

Artie yawned, pulling out his computer from his pouch on the side of his chair. "Yeah, there are about twenty possible suspects who all fit the profile."

"Okay, keep the facial recognition for them until you can I.D. all twenty of them." Quinn said and Artie nodded. "Mike what did you get from the pictures?"

Mike laid out the photos he had taken over the last few days. "Pretty much the same thing as Artie, except I did find something quite interesting."

He pushed four photos toward Quinn. "Now most of these guys are hit and miss, but can you spot something that doesn't fit?"

Quinn stared at the four photos, analyzing the first three that were similar in lighting and the last one it was different. Something was off, it didn't carry the same flow that Mike's photos usually did.

"Who took this photo?" Quinn asked pointing to the dark shot of a screaming crowd, she could barely make out Rachel in the corner of the frame.

"I got it from one of the paparazzi who was at Rachel's Grammy after party. Now you can see her attacker here,' Mike pointed to a hooded figure Quinn could see was Patrick Masol. ' Now the red head next to him though is the interesting part."

Quinn stared at the woman, then looked at the other three pictures. In each one she had a phone pressed to her ear, and Quinn brushed her eyes over the rest of the crowd to see if anyone had the same stance. No such luck.

"Now if you look at these, you'll see the woman isn't present, and only ten on the men who Artie identified as possibilities are." Mike provided, pushing the other pictures in front of Quinn.

"Which means either this red head was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, or our stalker isn't working alone." Sam said.

Quinn pursed her lips and stared at the picture of Masol and the red head. Something wasn't right. They were missing something, she just couldn't figure out what. She knew Mike was onto something but they needed more.

Quinn sighed, standing up and pulling her hair up into the tight ponytail she had grown accustomed too since high school. "Okay take as many pictures of the crowd as you can today. If the red head is in San Francisco then we'll deal with her."

"Whatcha thinking boss?" Puck asked, watching Quinn pace in front of them. She had her hands on her hips and her hair up in that tight ponytail she only wore when she was trying to swim through the ocean of information in her head.

"If the unsub has accomplices it would go agaisnt our whole who profile of a stalker. They work alone for a reason."

Artie nodded in agreement. "They don't want to share who they're stalking."

Quinn continued to pace. "Correct, so if he's working with her, we're dealing with more than a psycho-stalker."

Sam sat forward. "You think it's a team?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. The letters make no indication of him wanting to share Rachel. He's disillusioned, too far so for him to work on a team. But something is telling me that this woman has something to do with it.' Quinn stopped pacing and took her hair down, pulling into a loose bun instead. 'I just don't know what."

Quinn wasn't convinced that Rachel's stalker was working on a team, at most he was using others for his benefit. And she had the inclination that the unidentified red head had something to do with it.

"Sam if you spot her with your scope, buzz me and give me a play by play. We need to be sure we have some sort of evidence, before we grab her." The blonde man saluted and Quinn cracked a small smile.

"Will we be doing the grabbing Q?" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows and Quinn swatted him on the back of the head although it was more than likely that her and Puck would be doing the job if the red head ever appeared.

"Mike if Sam gets something on the scope, just slip her a tracker. But keep eyes out on the ten guys. Rachel's schedule is about to get chaotic and we don't want her to be worried about being out anywhere." Quinn said and they all voiced their understanding. Rachel was their prime priority, every thing that went on had to ensure Rachel's safety.

"What about the cameras? Miller didn't find anything?" Artie inquired, pulling at the collar of his MIT sweatshirt.

Quinn shook her head. "But today we'll see how the unsub reacts to figuring out he hasn't had personal eyes on Rachel for about a week."

Puck chuckeled."The little shit is probably going to actually shit himself."

"Word." Artie added.

"We just have to be on our toes. It's probable he's going to follow her here but-" Quinn trailed off as she heard the door to the bedroom open.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice called out quietly.

Quinn walked over to the door briskly and peered through the slight slit Rachel had made. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Rachel shook her head at Quinn's apology. "It's fine I usually wake up quite early to get a good start on my morning regimen."

"Rachel you usually get up at 6. It's 4:30, the sun isn't even up yet." Quinn countered.

"Be that as it may I'm up and I want to know what's going on." Rachel pulled the door open more and walked past Quinn into the sitting room.

"Goodmorning guys." Rachel said as she laid eyes on all of them. They all looked incredibly disheveled, the only one who looked put together was Quinn, who was still in her yoga pants from last night but now dawning a Georgetown crewneck. Her hair was in a loose bun but she looked immaculate. Rachel found it was thoroughly unfair that Quinn could just wake up gorgeous while she usually had to at least wash her face and run a brush through her hair to look marginally presentable.

"Morning baby Jew." Puck said from the couch while all the rest of the boys followed suit in greeting her.

"We didn't mean to wake you Rachel." Mike explained looking apologetic.

"It's okay I wake up early anyway. But you guys don't exactly look awake, did something happen?" Rachel asked concerned. The only reasoning she could find with them all being here was if something had happened. She prayed her house wasn't on fire or her stalker hadn't got in again.

"The dragon Q came out to play this morning." Puck articulated to Rachel and Quinn shot him a hard glare.

Rachel turned around, giving the blonde a questioning glance. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to go over some things with the team."

"Don't worry Rachel ever since Q's last mission we OOF-" Sam was cut off as Artie hit him in the stomach.

Rachel stared at the four men, all with faces of concerned guilt. She turned again to Quinn who seemed perfectly calm, although the green in her eyes was much more noticeable to Rachel. It had to mean something. Quinn's last mission had to do a number on the blonde.

"Last mission?" Rachel asked.

Quinn ignored the question. She wasn't going down that road, especially not with Rachel. She didn't want the diva's pity, she didn't want the hopeless feeling that would wash over her after Quinn would finish with her story. She didn't want the guys to still walk on egg shells around her anymore. She didn't want the nightmares preventing her from even thinking of sleep again. She didn't want any of it.

Quinn clapped her hands twice, trying to keep her face as neurtral as possible. "We actually are finished. So guys I'll see you in a few hours."

Sam gave Quinn an apologetic glance as they all stood and said goodbye to Rachel.

"Nice work genius." Puck said pushing Sam out of the door. "Don't pull shit like that again." Puck finished just as the door closed behind them.

Quinn stared at Rachel. She could see that the diva was fighting to ask her questions. She wasn't mad at Sam for letting it slip to Rachel that her last mission had changed her in some way. Of course the nightmares but in other ways too, and Rachel was just better off not knowing.

Quinn rubbed her legs subconsciously as Rachel finally connected there eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

The question startled Quinn. She expected Rachel to push and pry like she usually did. She could she the concern reflecting in Rachel's eyes and it made her ache for the strength to open up, but the moment was fleeting. Quinn swept the feeling under the rug that collected her thoughts about Rachel like dust.

"I'll be fine Rachel, it's me who is supposed to be worried about you. Just go back to bed, I'll wake you in a few hours." Quinn reassured, walking around Rachel towards the bathroom.

"But Quinn-" The bathroom door closed and effectively silenced Rachel's protest. The brunette swallowed, staring at the door Quinn was hiding behind. Rachel knew she wasn't going to come out, she saw Quinn's walls build another layer around her already heavily guarded body but she was worried. She didn't know what had happened on Quinn's last mission, but it was obvious that it was still affecting her. Rachel knew that if Quinn was comfortable with telling her than she would. But for some reason Rachel knew that whatever Quinn was masking wasn't something she would be able to take lightly. Rachel stared for a few more moments at the door before turning around and retreating back into the bedroom.

Behind the locked bathroom door, Quinn released a long breath as she heard the bedroom door click closed. She grabbed hold of the counter and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were hallow, almost as if someone had sucked the life from her. She felt drained; maybe she should have seen Dr. Peterson before she came to Los Angeles. Maybe she should have talked to Rachel, and not just literally shut the door on her. Maybe she should have done a lot of things.

She knew she should have done a lot of things.

* * *

"Okay so she's just going to ask you some questions about the movie, your tour, and then winning your Grammy." Will explained as Rachel sat in the make-up chair, getting ready for her interview on Felicity Chapman's talk show.

"Now do you feel comfortable talking about your attack? She has a couple questions about it but she said if you don't want to answer them she wouldn't ask. I told her I'd run it by you." Will asked, looking at Rachel skeptically. He still wasn't sure his star was ready to go down that road. It had only been a week since the attack.

Rachel thought about it. She hadn't been asked questions directly about the attack yet. Most of her interviews were mostly geared toward the movie but she wasn't opposed to it. She hadn't been beaten up, really she had been the one doing the beating.

"Yes it's fine if she asks." Rachel answered honestly. She actually loved Felicity Chapman. The British woman had been one of the first people to interview her back when Felicity had a radio show and Rachel had just landed her first Broadway show. They were really good friends and Rachel knew that Felicity wasn't going to ask anything that would make her uncomfortable.

"Okay great. You're on in ten." And with that Will walked away.

"So now that he's gone, are you going to tell me about the blonde bombshell over there who can't keep her eyes off you." Luna, her make-up artist, asked, applying eye liner to Rachel's eye.

Rachel could see Quinn across the set, sitting and talking to what looked like a tech guy. Quinn glanced over to where Rachel was sitting and flashed her a soft smile before turning back to the guy trying to hold her attention. Rachel wanted to tell Luna that it was Quinn's job to not keep her eyes off her. But for some reasons, obvious and others not so much, she couldn't.

"Lucy is just an old friend of mine." Rachel clarified and Luna just laughed.

"Umhmm that's what they all say. So how long were you guys together for?"

Rachel's brows shot up in surprise as she stared wide eyed at her dark haired friend. "We were never together." Luna still didn't look convinced.

"I'm serious, we were never together," Rachel tried again.

"Okay well whether you and little Lucy over there were together or not, it's obvious something is going on between you two."

Rachel couldn't help but silently agree. She knew there was something going on between her and Quinn but she had no idea what to name it. When Quinn had woken her up around eight that morning it was as if the hours prior had never happened. She gave no inclination of even being marginally affected by the conversation. The blonde was giving her a severe case of whiplash.

"Nothing is going on between us." Rachel lied.

Luna shook her head sadly as she put the last touches on Rachel's face. "When did Rachel Berry start lying to herself?"

Rachel sighed inwardly, she honestly didn't know. Her and Quinn having anything more than a professional relationship wasn't supposed to happen. Did Rachel want her relationship with the blonde agent to turn unprofessional? She didn't know that either, and she wasn't sure if going down that road would be beneficial. Quinn was layer upon layer of hard history and however much Rachel could uncover still might never be enough.

"Hey we're ready for you." The man who had been talking to Quinn voiced. Rachel nodded and ignored the telling look on Luna's face before walking toward where Felicity sat along with the live audience waiting for her arrival.

"Wish me luck Lucy?" Rachel asked as she approached Quinn, making sure to not slip up and call the blonde her actual name.

"You don't need it." Quinn told the brunette honestly and Rachel hid her almost shy smile as she went to take her position at the edge of the stage. She was feeling the normal jitters but also nervous butterflies since Quinn still wanted to throw her for a loop.

"Alright everyone I have a very special guest today. She's an Emmy, Grammy, _and_ Tony winning performer, the star of the upcoming summer drama _Message Winds_, and a very dear friend of mine, Ms. Rachel Berry." Felicity introduced and Rachel walked out on her que as the audience cheered loudly for her. She waved and smiled brightly before she engulfed Felicity in a warm hug.

"You're enchanting darling." Felicity whispered, her English accent almost tamed by her years in states.

"You're one to talk." Rachel replied as she sat down next to the host who was giving her a beaming smile.

"Rachel thank you so much for coming." Felicity started.

"You know I'm always honored to be here."

"And you look positively stunning. Doesn't she guys?" On que the audience started cheering and Rachel laughed softly in thanks.

When the audience silenced once again, Felicity spoke. "Okay now Rachel, your movie _Message Winds_ is due out in July. Tell me a little bit about it."

"Well I play the character of Alice Berkovich, who is a Jewish woman who during the Holocaust finds these little notes in a copy of _Gone With The Wind_. " Rachel supplied.

"Okay give me more." Felicity motioned with her hands.

Rachel just shook her head. "I think that's really all I can say about it."

Felicty feigned sadness as the audience laughed. "Oh no you can't do that!"

"I'm sorry it's just Kathryn Bigelow, the director, has made all of the cast be very vague about the film until the trailer comes out in April."

"Well now I wouldn't want you getting in trouble with the boss. We all know how that goes." Rachel laughed, feeling the comfort of being around the blonde host easing her buzzing body.

"Now I also hear through the grapevine that you and Wes Masterson, your costar in the film, are shagging it up."

Rachel laughed loudly, masking the anger in the pit of her stomach. She had specifically told Marcie she didn't want to be connected to Wes in anyway. "No Wes and I are strictly just friends," she calmly explained.

"Pity, well at least he's still on the market right ladies?" Felicity called excitedly and the women in the audience hollered. "Okay so you're about to start your press tour for _Message Winds_ yes?

"Yes, this is sort of the pre-press tour right now, you know the shoots and the interviews and such." Rachel told the host who was nodding along. "The big bulky stuff will start in April."

"Oh yes well this is all very exciting. So, what else do you want to talk about? You won a Grammy last week." At Felicity's words the screen behind them lit up with a picture of Rachel holding her golden Grammyphone and the crowd started up again.

Rachel knew this was the lead up to the questions about her attack and she could sense Felicity was trying to read her. Even though she had told Will it was fine to ask she knew her friend would want to feel her out. Rachel plastered on her best smile. "Yes, I was immensely honored to have received that award. It was one of the best moments of my life."

Felicity smiled. "It was magnificent. I was so proud." The blonde host's face then turned concerned. "Now after your win, you were attacked by a man when you stepped out for some air." Rachel nodded and Felicity continued, "So how did you bounce back so quickly from that? Do you feel any less safe and secure now?"

Rachel looked to where Quinn was standing off to the side with Will. She could faintly see Quinn's hazel eyes staring back at her.

"I've just been keeping busy mostly." Rachel paused to find hazel eyes again. "And I feel very safe now. More so than I ever have before."

Quinn felt the air around her change. Rachel's response could have been interpreted a hundred ways but with the way her gaze had pierced right through Quinn it was obvious what she meant. Rachel trusted _her_, she felt safe.

Quinn turned away from the show as the two woman started up talking again like the old friends they were, glad that the host only asked Rachel one question about the incident. Quinn walked a few yards away so no one would hear her conversation but also so she could still keep an eye on Rachel. She tapped her hip in unison, calling Sam.

"I've got nothing on the scope Quinn. Red hasn't made an appearance." Sam answered.

Quinn cursed silently. She had been betting on the red head following them to San Francisco and since Miller had called her earlier to let her know that the recent letter did indicate that the perp knew about the cameras now, Quinn had hoped he would make a move. Especially since he sounded slightly angry in the letter but it didn't cause him to become sloppy like she anticipated.

"Okay keep looking. If we don't get her today or tomorrow here, we'll just have to see if she comes out while we're back in LA."

"Copy that boss." Sam conceded before her clicked off. Quinn walked back over to where she previously stood just in time to catch the end of Rachel's interview.

"Well I'm just going to take the credit now and say I was the first to interview this Emmy, Grammy, Tony, and crossing our fingers Oscar winning star." Felicity said and Quinn watched the blush form on Rachel's cheeks.

Rachel chuckled, "Yes please have all the credit."

Felcity clapped. "Thank you for coming on today. Ms. Rachel Berry everyone." The crowd stood to their feet as the two woman hugged on stage, Felicity sent the show to the commercial break then followed Rachel off the stage and toward where Quinn and Will stood.

"You were brilliant Rach." Felicity said hugging Rachel again.

"Yeah Rachel awesome job. I'm going to go pack everything up." Will informed the three and left.

"You were fantastic." Quinn breathed out and Rachel smiled. Felicity looked back and forth between the pair. No wonder her friend wasn't with Wes Masterson, although the bloke was a babbling baboon, Rachel had already been scooped up by whoever this gorgeous blonde woman was.

Rachel noticed Felicity staring at Quinn in confusion. "Felicity Chapman this is Lucy Summers, she's an old friend of mine from New York."

Quinn shook the other blonde's hand who was smiling knowingly at her. "It's a pleasure Lucy, I hope you're taking good care of Rachel here."

Quinn didn't know what the host meant by her words. There was no way she could know that Lucy was Quinn or that she was a special agent. So she really didn't know what the woman meant or why she was smiling at the two of them like that. "Nice to meet you as well. And yes I'm trying my best."

"Ms. Chapman we're on in 60 seconds." A voice called and Felicity gave both woman a quick hug.

"Duty calls, but Rach don't forget to call me when you're back in New York," Felicity said giving Rachel a quick hug goodbye. "And Lucy hopefully I'll be seeing more of you." The blonde host finished cheekily as she winked at Quinn, missing the slight glare that Rachel was sending her, before she walked back on stage to the screaming audience.

"Well how about we get a move on Miss Berry, we don't want Will over there to have an anuersim." Quinn quipped shaking her head at the manager as he waved them over hurriedly.

Rachel nodded without a word, biting down on the feeling of mild jealously, and walked toward Will. Rachel hadn't even noticing the tension in her body until Quinn's hand grazed the small of her back. She relaxed into the touch and smiled as they moved toward the door and the San Francisco sun came into view.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn sat reclined against the headboard of Rachel's bed. It was their last night in San Francisco before they would all head back to LA. Rachel hadn't wanted to go out on the town so her and Quinn had meandered back into her hotel room citing movie night.

_Titanic_ played on the flat screen in front of them and Rachel was already crying while Quinn was trying hard to suppress her laughter.

"Listen Rose you're going to get out of here and go on and have lots of babies and watch them grow. You're going to die an old lady in your bed, not tonight, not like this. " Leo told Kate on the screen and Rachel let out another a sob.

"How can you not think this isn't sad. This is just so tragic Quinn." Rachel said, staring at the screen with tears still swimming in her eyes.

"I've seen this movie way too many times. And it's not sad, it's freeing." Quinn stated, turning her head toward Rachel who looked actually appaled.

"Freeing! She's about to break his frozen hand off and then watch him sink to the bottom of the ocean. She's never going to see him again, and she loves him, that's sad." Rachel snapped, annoyed with the look of amusement on blonde next to her.

Quinn shrugged, "Yeah I guess when you add all the dramtics. But he sacrificed himself so she could live, that's love, and that's freeing."

Rachel bit her lip in thought and Quinn's eyes zeroed in on the action. Rachel did have some very plump lips. They were entirely too succulent and it was entirely too distracting.

"Well I guess sometimes to keep the one you love safe, you have to set them free. Like _Casablanca_." Rachel tried, breaking Quinn out of thought.

"Yeah it sucks but Jack would rather die than let Rose die. That's why I don't cry during this movie, it's true enough."

Rachel frowned. "Seems counterproductive. Because now she has to live without him, I'm entirely too selfish for that."

Quinn laid back against the pillows staring thoughtfully at the pillow, "You're definitely Jack."

Rachel looked inquiringly at Quinn. "Why am I Jack?"

"You were misunderstood and degraded as a teen yet you worked so hard to find people to accept you. You're passionate and you're actually pretty funny too." Quinn replied.

Rachel ignored the fluttering in her chest and instead narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "So who are you then Rose? Rich, stuck up, sad, resentful. Pretending to be someone you're not to appease your parents."

"I wouldn't go as far as resentful." Quinn muttered since Rachel had nearly hit it on the head. The tone of Quinn's voice made Rachel pause. She didn't know Quinn very well but she knew her well enough to know that right now she was opening up.

"I don't think you're stuck up." Rachel informed the blonde.

Quinn scoffed. "Not anymore." High school for Quinn had been filled with meaningless relationships with boys, fighting with Santana to keep her top spot on the cheerleading squad, petitioning since she was fourteen for Prom Queen and praying for the day she would finally be away from her parents. Only one good thing came from her high school experience, and she didn't even have that anymore.

"Were you the Homecoming Queen?" Rachel asked, sensing she should changing the subject.

Quinn shook her head. "Santana, my best friend was always homecoming queen. Except senior year she made her girlfriend, Brittany, win. I was junior and senior Prom Queen." Quinn sounded unimpressed when she said it, as if she was disgusted with the feet she had achieved. Rachel would have done anything to win Prom Queen, to have been accepted by more of her peers than just the Glee club.

"Of course you were Prom Queen, look at you." Rachel didn't know what she was saying until it was already out of her mouth but Quinn just smiled demurely.

"In high school I lived for the day I would be crowned prom queen. I was the head cheerleader and had I had a reputation to uphold. But when I won, I felt so empty, like that small piece of validation would never mask the horrible way I used to treat people in school."

Rachel listened intently, happy with the fact she was seeing Quinn in a different light. Rachel knew how important one's reputation was in high school. Her high school sweetheart was the quarterback, everything about there was relationship was wrong in the eyes of her peers. And for some people their reputation was all they had.

"My boyfriend in high school, Finn, was the quarterback while I was the glee club loser who got slushied every day. His reputation fell a lot when we started dating. And the sad part is, I stayed with him even when he never once really defended me in front of his friends."

Quinn squinted her eyes, her anger surging threw her at the thought of Rachel walking around school dirty and without even her so called boyfriend to depend on. "I can't believe anyone would ever throw slushies at people, let alone The Rachel Berry."

"I wasn't the Rachel Berry you know now, I was Treasure Trail or Manhands." Rachel said thinking about all the times she cried in the bathroom Freshman year when the popular kids started calling her those names.

Quinn grabbed her hands suddenly, inspecting them close to her face. "I don't think you have manhands, they're actually pretty munchkin like. Those kids got it all wrong." Rachel let out a light laugh and went to pull her hands from Quinn's grasp but Quinn didn't let go instead giving them a light squeeze.

"Anyone who said you weren't going to be anything but a loser was crazy. Look at you now Rachel, you have people waiting for hours to even catch a glimpse of you, you sell out every show, you've accomplished things people can only dream about. You're more than your past Rachel, I know you know that." Quinn wanted Rachel to see just how beautiful she was, she didn't want the sadness in Rachel's eyes to carry with her whenever she spoke about her life as a teenager.

"How do you do that?" Rachel looked in wonder at Quinn. Rachel was good at showing everyone that her past didn't affect her anymore, but it still did in some way. Ten years later she still felt the sadness wash over her as she was reminded of her younger years but she thought she was good at hiding it. No one ever noticed it before, until Quinn.

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm something. Something more than just a famous actress, singer, and Broadway diva." Rachel listed as she looked down at their hands still locked between them.

Quinn laughed lightly then turned serious. "You are something Rachel Berry. And you want to know the real reason why I said your Jack?"

Rachel nodded, interlacing Quinn's fingers with hers. She knew that something was changing between them. Rachel felt it within her, the light stir that two people who are meant for more always go throw at some point.

Quinn titled her head, forcing Rachel to see in the honesty shining in her eyes. "Because despite everyone being against you, you have two things not that many people have. Hope and an amazingly giving heart. That's why you're Jack."

Rachel smiled that Rachel Berry smile Quinn had never had directed at her before. It was fulfilling and it made her head fill with obscenities and her heart feel too big for her chest.

"That's one of the kind things anyone has ever said to me and I feel like I ought to repay you." Rachel murmured.

Quinn thought for a second. "Sing for me."

"Sing?" Rachel echoed uncertainly, and Quinn just motioned to the screen where the opening notes of one of Rachel's favorite songs was playing.

"Amazing," Quinn teased, sensing Rachel's hesitancy. "You sing for thousands of screaming fans, and you won't sing for me?"

Rachel wanted to say that Quinn was different. That singing for her, especially Celine, would cry for intimacy. But instead she just closed her eyes without another word and let the music wash over her.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Quinn sat hypnotized by not only Rachel's voice but the pure look of relaxation on her face. She had heard Rachel sing before, but not like this. Not so raw and beautiful. The talent oozing from the woman next to her was unbelievable, and Quinn couldn't look away.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Rachel opened her eyes and warm brown locked with stunning hazel. Quinn watched helpless to the sensations flowing through her as Rachel's voice built up. She maybe should have considered the meaning of the song, or noticed that they had just watched one of the most tragically beautiful love stories play out in front of them, but it was already too late. Quinn was at the top of a San Francisco hotel alone with one of America's most coveted women listening to the raw sound that was Rachel Berry.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

It was painstakingly obvious to Quinn as Rachel finished out the song. She was falling, it had barely been a week but Quinn had never felt what she was feeling in that moment. Watching Rachel sing like that had made her want to hear that sound for as long as she was able.

But it had only been a week. It usually took Quinn a lot more than just a week to even be interested in a woman past sexually. It didn't make any sense.

But what sense is there in free falling?

* * *

**___"_Czy śpis?" - (Are you sleep?)**

**"Nie jestem nie spać." - (No I am not sleep)**

**Song: My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Don't Leave Me Alone

Glee filled him as he sealed the envelope with his freshly written letter inside. Each day he was growing closer and closer to her. Only a few more months until he would finally be able to have Rachel the way he wanted to.

The television shined as Rachel sat talking to the British host he didn't care for. He cringed lightly as Rachel spoke about the attack at her Grammy after party. His first plan obviously didn't go so well but now that was in the past. Of course the incompetent bastard, Masol, had been drunk off his rocker but at least he could have lasted longer than two minutes in holding up Rachel so he could have swooped in and saved her. But he hadn't expected Rachel to defend herself against the large man so easily.

He groaned and rubbed himself through his pants. Rachel never ceased to amaze him, and despite his first failure, his next would be perfect.

He scrolled through the pictures he had gotten, every one with Rachel and the blonde, Lucy Summers. This Lucy woman, who was staying in the house he was supposed to be sharing with Rachel. He didn't know what kind of relationship the two women had but damn it all to hell. He cursed her security team for taking away his source so he could see whether or not he had to eliminate Lucy Summers from Rachel's life, like he had done with the others who had tried to keep Rachel from him.

It didn't matter who was in his way, Rachel would be his no matter the cost. He smiled, picking up one of his many phones and dialed a number.

Everything soon would be perfect.

* * *

The chilly Los Angeles air whipped across Rachel's face before she stepped into the Veggie Grill, Quinn right behind her. Even after the endless hours she had spent with the blonde by her side, the feeling of her presence still sent Rachel's body into tingles. She could think of a hundred reasons why her reaction to Quinn was more than just physical attraction and that was unnerving. She kept running it through her mind trying to figure out how this goddess of a woman had managed to pull her in so quickly. It was like an underlying energy was running between them and no matter how hard Rachel tried to stay far away, every time she turned around she was closer and closer to Quinn.

Rachel eyes moved around the restaurant before she finally spotted Kurt sitting at a table in the far corner of the restaurant and made her way toward him, aware of the fact that Quinn was still following close behind.

"Oh don't you two just look positively radiant." Kurt greeted as the two women approached him.

Rachel grinned at her best friend and engulfed him in a hug. "I missed you so much Kurt."

"I guess I missed you too Sweetie." Kurt laughed heartily and squeezed the diva tightly before releasing her.

Rachel rolled her eyes naturally and watched as Kurt hugged Quinn and whispered something into her ear. The blonde looked at her over Kurt's shoulder and Rachel blushed lightly and sat down.

Once the two pulled out of the hug and got settled into their seats, the waitress came over quickly and took their orders. But Rachel didn't miss the longing look the young woman gave Quinn, who seemed completely oblivious.

"How was Milan?" Rachel asked, trying to calm her bubbling jealousy. She really needed to get her little green monster under control, because it seemed to be firing up more so than usual.

"Oh it was wonderful, and the show was absolutely fabulous. Although one of my models had a meltdown two minutes before she went on everything was just perfect." Kurt said with a bright smile and Rachel was so glad she had been there to watch Kurt grow.

He had come so far since their days fighting for solos back in high school. Kurt hadn't gotten into Julliard like she had but he had still moved to New York and they had shared an apartment together. He had gotten a job as an assistant at Vogue and it was there that he realized that it was fashion that was his calling, not the stage. And now ten years later he was one of the biggest fashion designers in the world, and was on his way to his own star just like she was.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt." Rachel announced truthfully. She had told him that probably a thousand times but he more than deserved the praise.

Kurt winked at Rachel in thanks then turned to Quinn with a devilish grin. "So Lucy how was living life with The Rachel Berry? Isn't it exhausting?" Rachel playfully slapped the man next to her and he just snickered.

"Life with Rachel Berry is absolutely strenuous and that's just when we are at the house." Quinn enlightened and Kurt dissolved in a fit a hysterics while Rachel just crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh don't do that, you had to see that coming." Kurt was still chuckling. "But you know I'm surprised I haven't heard an speculations about you two despite spending every waking moment together."

"Well you know I have my ways of keeping them secret." Quinn uttered discreetly.

Kurt leaned forward slightly, curiosity getting the better of him. "Oh do tell."

Quinn smirked leaning in as well and Rachel tried to hold back her smile. "That's classified." Quinn whispered and Rachel's belly laugh filled the restaurant.

Kurt huffed, sitting back in his seat. "I don't like either of you just so you know."

"Comes with the job." Quinn added, smirk still firmly set on her face.

"Whatever G.I. Jane. Anyway speaking of job you were brilliant on Felicity's might I say." Kurt said in praise to Rachel.

"Um Ms. Berry?" A small hesitant voice spoke out before Rachel could respond to Kurt.

Rachel turned to see a young girl shuffling and looking incredibly nervous. "Yes?"

"Um I didn't mean to interrupt but I um, I was just um wondering if I could have your autograph?" The girl was absolutely adorable and Rachel just beamed.

"Of course." Rachel answered, taking the offered notebook and pen. "Who should I make it out to?"

"To Clara." The girl started. "I'm actually a huge fan. I've seen almost all your shows in New York."

"Really? Well which was your favorite?" Rachel asked sincerely interested in what Clara was saying and Quinn was slightly surprised.

Despite Rachel's diva tendencies she was far from encompassing the actual diva. In the short time Quinn had spent with Rachel she had learned that the brunette was entirely too giving and downright humble despite her immense success. I mean here she was having a full blown conversation after she had effectively managed to calm the obviously nervous girl. It was moments like this that made Quinn just stare in wonderment at the woman in front of her.

"Well Clara I'm glad that you and your family enjoyed New York. Next time your out there make sure to come by the theatre, I'm sure I'll be there and I'd love to show you around." Rachel said, handing Clara back her notebook and pen with a genuine smile.

"Wow really?" Clara asked hopefully and Rachel nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Berry. You're awesome."

"It's just Rachel, Clara." And with that Quinn was sure the girl was about to burst with happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The girl said surprising Rachel with a hug, then skipping off in the direction she had came.

Rachel turned back to table, a large smile still in place. "She was so sweet don't you think?"

"So precious but so naïve in thinking that her idol is Miss Goodie Two Shoes considering that tonight is the grand opening of the club Flux. I happened to get us VIP access and the owner asked for you especially. I wonder why." Kurt finished giving her a pointed look.

Rachel really didn't want to go to the grand opening of Jesse St. James' club, considering the last time she saw him she had slapped him outside of JFK Airport. Her and Jesse dated for a short time in high school and did a few Broadway shows together but he also had called her a talentless smurf the last time she had spoken to him. So needless to say she did not want to be anywhere that was associated with the arrogant man.

"I don't know Kurt, I'm not sure with everything going on that that's a good idea, right Lucy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel and looked at Quinn. "Do you have any problem with Rachel going to the club, finding someone positively smoking, and having her wicked way with them? Because let's face it Rach you need to get laid." Rachel blushed as Quinn raised an eyebrow. She didn't particularly have a problem with Rachel going to the club but the rest of the plan was a different story.

"Remember ten minutes ago when I said I had missed you? I take it back." Rachel said annoyed and Kurt leaned into her.

"Well you don't have to take someone home who already lives there." Kurt whispered and Rachel blushed even harder.

Kurt smirked knowingly and turned back to Quinn. "So Lucy you up for a little night out on the town?"

Quinn knew Rachel needed something to take her mind away from the current stress, and also something to prepare her for the upcoming events. But a club on it's opening night? That was certainly not laying low and certainly not the best for Rachel's safety, but she knew Rachel wouldn't do anything crazy.

Quinn shrugged and took a small sip of her drink. "Sure, just as long as you both understand what you're getting into."

"Oh we most definitely do." Kurt said bouncing in his seat giddily.

Quinn looked between the two and realized she was definitely going to regret agreeing to this.

A few hours after lunch Rachel walked down the stairs and into her living room where Puck was spread across the couch watching the Lakers on TV.

"Noah coffee tables are meant for coffee, not your feet." She chastised, and Puck dropped his feet from her vintage table without taking his eyes away from the game. Rachel continued walking into the kitchen where Mike was stirring something that smelled divine in the stir fry pan.

"That smells delicious." She said as she approached the lean man.

Mike smiled. "Thank you, it's vegan friendly too." He winked at her and Rachel smiled.

"Quinn threatened to lock me in a room with Kurt and Sam if I didn't make everything vegan friendly whenever I cook." He visibly shivered and pointed out the large windows towards the pool. She looked outside and saw Sam doing laps in the pool while Kurt was sitting on one of the lounge chairs "catching some rays" when in all actuality he was just watching the blonde man.

Rachel laughed and patted Mike on the shoulder. "I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad. But thank you, where is Quinn anyway?"

Mike gave her a knowing look. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Rachel looked down slightly out of embarrassment because she _did_ know where Quinn was. When they were in the house there was only one place Quinn would be other than her bedroom.

Quinn was typing away on her laptop when Rachel walked into the study.

"You found me." The blonde muttered as Rachel closed the door quietly.

"It wasn't very hard, although Mike did have to give me a little push in the right direction."

Quinn raised an eyebrow deliberately. "Don't tell me you need directions in your own house now."

"I'm Rachel Berry I am the definition of direction." The brunette replied sitting down at her desk.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Rachel nodded. "Since I could formulate a subsequent thought I knew that Broadway was my future. While my classmates aspired to be Veterinarians and Firemen I just wanted to sing. I wanted to see my name in bright lights, take the stage, and command an audience. There was nothing that I wanted more than that. So when I received my acceptance letter from Julliard I didn't hesitate, I knew where I was going."

"Well I'm glad that you were as determined at two as you are now."

Rachel just giggled. "Okay your turn. What did you want to be when you were growing up? What direction did you want go?"

"A Veterinarian just like all the other unimaginative people you grew up with." Quinn drawled out.

"Shut up. Seriously Quinn." Rachel pushed, although wasn't sure if Quinn was actually going to answer honestly.

Quinn rubbed her hand over her face and looked across the room at Rachel. "Honestly, I always dreamed of being a photographer, to travel the world and capture beautiful images and be able to share them with the world. But I knew that my parents would never allow a hobby to be my prime source of income."

Rachel couldn't imagine her fathers not being supportive of her dream, and she also couldn't imagine how Quinn's parents could deprive her of achieving hers'. "So you didn't want to be a secret agent growing up?"

Quinn shoot her head. "Not even in the slightest. If you were to go back and tell sixteen year old me the three letters next to my name were going to be CIA instead of CEO I would have just laughed at you. But my life had been planned out for me since the day I was born and I really didn't gain an understanding of what I actually wanted until my senior year of high school."

"So what happened after high school?" Rachel voiced inquisitively.

Quinn closed her laptop and crossed her legs. "I went to Georgetown for business but then I dropped out since my parents were no longer going to pay for my education."

"Why?"

"I told them I was gay." Quinn admitted holding Rachel's eye contact.

"Oh." Rachel answered lamely. It was the only thing she could formulate given the smoldering look Quinn was giving her at the moment.

"Yeah and in the family I grew up in, I might as well just have dug my own grave right then and there. But I was tired of living for those people and lying to myself, so I did what I needed to do." Quinn revealed.

Rachel wanted to reach for Quinn, to hold her and tell her she was perfect just the way she was. But the guarded look in those telling hazel eyes made Rachel hesitate. "But I thought you had to have a college degree to join the CIA?"

"Oh you do, but you don't have to have one to be a cop. I joined the D.C. Police Department later that year and my Captain who is actually my boss now threatened to send me back to Indiana if I didn't finish school. So I reenrolled at Georgetown and the force put me in a program so I could afford it." She said with a shrug.

"What did you major in that time."

"I doubled majored in Criminal Justice and Art. Graduated two and a half years later." Rachel guessed that the Art major probably focused on Quinn's photography.

"Then the CIA happened?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled at the diva. "Then the CIA happened."

It made more sense now. The cold demeanor and the haunting look in Quinn's eyes. She had grown up in an environment where that was the way things were. Rachel wanted to empathize with the blonde but she knew the woman wouldn't accept that.

Rachel then noticed Quinn stretching and rubbing at her legs as she spoke, and she had noticed it before as well. "Are your legs okay?"

"Yeah they're just a little sore, I'm an old woman."

"Are you sure? Because I'm actually a licensed masseuse and additionally I have mastered the art of massage therapy." Rachel explained as she moved from her desk to the couch Quinn was lounging on.

The blonde in question just laughed. "I'm tempted to ask but I'm not entirely sure if I actually want to know. But seriously Rachel I'm alright."

"Just let me see if you have any muscle strains then." Rachel continued.

Quinn looked almost alarmed as Rachel reached for one of the blonde's legs. "Rachel," She started, voice hard as stone. "I said I'm fine."

The door suddenly opened, cutting Rachel off, and Kurt popped his head in. Quinn took the opportunity and walked out of the study.

Rachel signed and Kurt just gave her a questioning look. "I've had my Samuel fix for the day so now I shall be scarce until tonight."

Rachel gave Kurt a slight smile, her mind still on Quinn. "Sam's not gay Kurt."

"He dyes his hair! And have you seen those lips?" Kurt said waving his hands. "Anyways I'll see you tonight Berry." And with that he walked out of the study.

Quinn was sitting on the couch when Kurt walked out of the hallway from the study. "I'll see you later tonight Fabray, and make sure you're ready to move." Kurt said, winking at Sam who just looked terrified.

Kurt walked out the front door and Puck burst out laughing. "You got yourself a boyfriend Sammie."

Sam blanched, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I don't know what to do. He won't believe me when I say I'm only into chicks."

Puck just laughed harder. "That's what you get for having those lady lips man."

Sam launched toward Puck and the guys immediately started to wrestle, Mike joining in on the games. Quinn just shook her head. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do about her childish team or the woman just a few feet away trying to know her.

* * *

The club was packed as Quinn pushed through the crowd to the table where Rachel, Kurt, and Mike were seated at along with a few of Rachel and Kurt's friends. She placed the tray of drinks she had gotten from the bar on the table and then took her seat next to Rachel, who immediately downed two shots. The tension between the two had grown ever since Quinn had walked out of the study earlier. And now with Rachel drinking like a sailor Quinn wasn't sure what to expect.

"You maybe want to slow down there." Quinn told the brunette.

"If I wanted your input Lucy, I would have asked for it." Rachel almost seethed, downing another shot of the clear liquid.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel just knew the right way to push her buttons. "And if I needed your permission to speak my opinion maybe I would actually listen to you."

Rachel dropped her glass on the small table hard and stood up. "I wanna dance."

Quinn stood as well following Rachel out onto the packed dance floor. This had been a horrible idea, and she had that sickening feeling in her stomach as she tried to keep up with the brunette.

"Rachel can chill out for a second?" Quinn called out and Rachel stopped abruptly. The diva turned slowly around, giving Quinn a hard look the agent could tell held much more than just annoyance.

"You know you're going to have to let me in sometime." And with that Rachel turned, squeezing between two large bodies, and moved away the blonde.

"Rachel!" Quinn tried, but the music was too loud.

When Quinn finally pushed through the men in front of her she couldn't see the small diva anywhere. Quinn's heart was racing, and her blood was boiling. Damnit Rachel Berry was trying to kill her.

Rachel kept moving through the crowd, ignoring the hands grabbing at her and the voices calling her name. She just wanted to get away from Quinn. She didn't know where she was going but with the drinks she had just had she knew the best place was most likely the ladies' room. She kept moving until she finally was able to see the bright light indicating the restrooms.

"Well if it isn't Miss Broadway Rachel Berry." A voice she recognized stopped her in her tracks. Rachel turned to see Jacob Ben Israel, who had lost the curly fro and the glasses.

"Jacob hi." She said surprised, hugging the once annoying boy. "What're you doing here?"

Jacob pointed to his camera. "Still looking for my next big break." Jacob worked for some entertainment blog and had gained almost a cult following over the years. A few years ago he had been the one to snap the picture of one of the biggest sensations in young Hollywood dealing cocaine, and essentially uncovering the underground drug industry sweeping though Hollywood.

"Come on give me a pose." Jacob said pulling the camera up over his face and Rachel laughed and did just as he asked. Jacob snapped away and Rachel just enjoyed her moment of freedom, she knew Quinn was searching for her and was most likely pissed but she wanted Quinn to be pissed.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect. Well I'll let you get back to your night and I'm going to go find some other celebrities to creep on." Jacob gave Rachel a wave then disappeared into the crowd. She was glad that Jacob was no longer the creepy obsessive boy he had been in high school.

Rachel turned to continue her walk to the bathroom when she felt a hand grip her arm. When she looked up she wished she hadn't been right but Quinn looked absolutely murderous.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Quinn raged and her eyes were more brown than Rachel had ever seen them before.

Rachel yanked her arm away. "I was thinking that I wanted to get away from you."

"You can't just walk away from me whenever you get mad Rachel."

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're the one who always gets to walk away when you don't want to be around me anymore." Rachel responded accurately.

Quinn took a hard breath in through her nose. She had deserved that but this wasn't about her and her shit. "Rachel I'm supposed to protect you. Do you understand how freaked out I was when I lost sight of you? God Rachel you just can't do that." Quinn ran a hand through her hair and tried to breathe. She had been absolutely freaked out when she had lost sight of the brunette within the crowd. She hadn't been even thinking about her job being at stake when her stomach dropped, all she could think about was what _she_ would do if something happened to Rachel. How she would feel if something had happened to her, and those were the thoughts that had freaked Quinn out even more.

Rachel stared at Quinn, seeing the genuine concern in her eyes. She immediately felt bad, she had let her emotions get the better of her and had done the thing she knew would piss the blonde agent off the most. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Rachel apologized.

Quinn gave Rachel a slight nod in acceptance of the apology. "So I can do my job now without losing my hair."

Rachel smirked and turned on her heels. "I can't promise you that." Quinn just shook her head and followed after her.

Somewhere around two in the morning, Rachel finally decided it was time to leave the still packed nightclub. She had had far too many martinis and was slowly losing her ability to speak eloquently.

"Ready to go superstar?" Quinn voiced into her ear and Rachel looked up. She hadn't even realized that she was practically on top of the blonde agent. Rachel got lost in the greens and gold flecks in her eyes, and she wondered how someone could hold so much mystery just in their eyes.

Rachel reached up unconsciously and let her fingers brush against the underside of the unsuspecting blonde's eyes. "You're a mystery Lucy Summers."

Quinn sat completely still, entranced by a drunk Rachel Berry. She had waited quietly for Rachel to give the go ahead so they could all leave because it was about that time. Mike was still going too hard on the dance floor, Sam was still trying to keep a handsy Kurt under control, and Puck. Oh god, Puck was at the bar trying to charm the bartender into going back to Rachel's. And Artie was in the van probably playing Call of Duty since it had been pretty quiet since around midnight outside. But the crowd inside was starting to get rowdier since the copious amounts of alcohol were finally starting to take its downward turn. Which now lead her back to Rachel, whose warm fingers were still tracing the delicate skin around her eyes.

She didn't know what the diva was thinking but their close proximity and the way that Rachel was touching her was making Quinn loose her minor grip on sanity.

"Rachel are you ready?" Quinn repeated and Rachel blinked hard, dropping her hand. Quinn missed the touch immediately.

"Yes." The brunette huskily breathed out and with that one breath of agreement Quinn decided that a drunk Rachel was definitely not good for Agent Quinn Fabray.

Quinn shook out of her thoughts and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Alright let's get you home then."

Quinn stood and pulled Rachel up with her while also making eye contact with Puck at the bar and giving him a nod. He nodded back and soon enough she saw Mike and Sam, with a very intoxicated Kurt in tow, moving toward the side entrance of the club.

Rachel stumbled, as Quinn started moving toward the crowd. "Woah." Quinn exclaimed, catching the brunette before she hit the floor. "Do you need me to carry you outta here?"

The idea of Quinn carrying her was very compelling, but in her state, Rachel didn't trust her body enough to be in that position with the blonde. "No I'm fine." Rachel slurred slightly.

"Right, definitely no more drinking for you." Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel and maneuvered her to the door Andre stood at.

"It's clear." He told her gruffly and Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel out the door. But just before it closed she felt it. The same feeling she got when they left Rachel's first photoshoot, and the same feeling she had all the times after. The stalker was in there somewhere, watching them, watching Rachel.

"Come on, in you go." Quinn pushed as the door to the nightclub finally closed and Mike held the door open for the two women. When they were safely in the van Puck floored it and they disappeared into the night.

Rachel stirred slightly, her eyes opening and she was confused at the fact that she was floating through the hallway toward her bedroom. Floating on something incredibly soft and smelling incredibly sweet. Her vision cleared more and she realized that Quinn was carrying her to her room.

"I like you carrying me." Rachel's voice startled Quinn as she pushed the door open to Rachel's room. The diva was staring at Quinn with eyes that screamed more than just liking the feeling of being carried.

"I like carrying you." Quinn whispered back as she placed Rachel gently on the bed and pulled off her heels.

"You're my own personal headache Quinn Fabray." Rachel murmured into the pillow as Quinn moved off the bed and to her dresser.

"I think I can say the same for you." Quinn replied, finding sweats and a t-shirt for Rachel to change into. "Come on get up, change, then you can sleep." Quinn finished as she set the clothes on the bed.

"Gosh you're always so demanding."Rachel suddenly giggled, poking Quinn's nose playfully and motioned for the blonde to turn around. "No peeking."

Quinn rolled her eyes but turned around regardless. No matter how much she wanted to soak up the brunette's body she wasn't going to look unless Rachel wanted her to.

Meanwhile Rachel was trying her best to get her dress off. She grunted when her elbow collided with the headboard before she finally got the stubborn garment off. She slipped on her shirt and pants then snuggled under the covers.

"You can look now." Rachel told her sleepily.

Quinn turned around and could see Rachel already starting to drift off. She smiled slightly and pulled the tucked the sheets around the petite woman.

"Goodnight Superstar. Sweet dreams." Quinn quietly said, moving the hair slightly away from Rachel's face. The brunette was so beautiful and for a moment Quinn wished she could stay, but she couldn't. Quinn walked silently out the door with an unreadable expression on her face.

Rachel didn't want Quinn to walk out. She wanted her to stay, she wanted her to stay and sleep in this bed. She wanted her to stay and sleep in this bed with her. Rachel wanted her in her bed. But Quinn was gone now and Rachel was just left with her thoughts.

Her mind was racing. What did she really want?

_You want Quinn. _

Rachel sat up, clearly she and her subconscious still needed to talk about that one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It May Seem Like

Rachel awoke slowly, her eyes thick with sleep and her head pounding, the beginning stages of a hangover setting in. The sun shined brightly through the open blinds and she realized that this marked only the sixth time in her life she hadn't done her morning workout. The last five times had left her in a similar state, hungover and her body fatigued as if she had ingested cement blocks. She really needed to stop drinking.

Rachel sat up unhurriedly, waiting for the blood to rush from her head and the feeling of nausea to wash away. She rubbed her eyes then stared around her room. The sun was falling through the windows, casting a tinged yellow glow on her beige bedding. She saw her dress lying neatly across her vanity chair, and her shoes placed strategically under it. Rachel groaned audibly when she realized that Quinn must have done all of that last night, and by the looks of her room now and the aspirin and water on her nightstand this morning as well.

She was mildly embarrassed that Quinn had to witness her like that but at least she wasn't the Rachel Berry drunk that caused her to be needy and intimately tactile. She definitely didn't need that side of her to come out anytime soon, especially with Quinn Fabray anywhere near her, which at this point was inevitable. Yeah, she definitely needed to stop drinking.

Rachel ran a hand through her hair, downed the aspirin then got up and moved as fast as her body would allow to the shower. It had to be almost noon, and she needed to be ready by four since she had to perform at the Laker's last home game of the season.

Her feet carried her into the large and exquisite bathroom. She stripped off her minimal clothing then stepped into the warm spray, hoping to wash away the thoughts that plagued her mind and the hangover that weighed her down.

After Rachel was feeling refreshed and the pounding in her head was more of a steady beat she made her way downstairs. Will and Puck sat in the living room while Quinn was moving briskly around the kitchen and Sam, Mike, and Artie were nowhere to be found.

"Nice of you to join us this morning Rachel." Will proclaimed, announcing Rachel's presence.

Puck sauntered over and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah Jew Babe, I almost thought you weren't going to see the day. You were absolutely wild last night."

Rachel didn't exactly remember all that much. After she and Quinn and returned to the table, the night turned into a haze. But she did remember Quinn carrying her to her bed, wanting Quinn to stay, and realizing she might want to stare into hazel eyes every night before she succumbed to sleep.

"Well thank you for your immense amount of faith Noah. Although I trust I didn't do anything too detrimentally embarrassing."

Puck gave her a wicked smile. "You gave a lap dance to Justin Bieber."

"You did what?" Will cried out, eyes popping out of his head.

Rachel blanched and almost shrieked in response. "I did nothing of the sort."

Well at least she didn't think so. Rachel didn't even remember seeing the once teen sensation there but anything could have transpired after the complementary drinks were sent their way.

"You so did my little Jewish American Princess. And don't worry Schuester it was awesome, pure gold," Puck said leading Rachel further into the kitchen and sitting her down at the island. "Here have some food. Let Q here tell you all about your little show."

Quinn glanced up from the morning paper she was browsing through when she heard her name. "What show?"

"How could you let me get inebriated to a point where I would dance all over Bieber?" Rachel accused, answering Quinn's question.

Quinn raised an eyebrow then looked at Puck who was in deep conversation with Will and appeared to be holding back a laugh. She rolled her eyes, pushing a plate full of vegan pancakes and fruit towards the brunette woman.

"Rachel the only dancing you did was when you broke out into _Don't Cry For Me Argentina. _Also I'm pretty sure the Biebs was still getting carded at the door when we left."

Although Rachel was drunk she wasn't incoherent or not herself. All she did was sing, shout a bit at her friends, and drink some more. And Quinn was more than sure about the Bieber thing since Artie had reported seeing the guy outside, and even though he was around their age he still looked seventeen.

Rachel didn't seem entirely too convinced. "But Noah-"

Quinn cut in, "Cut the shit Puckerman, your jokes are far from impressive. Will, pay him no mind, Rachel was fine last night. She won't be splashed all over a tabloid for lewd behavior in the presence of a minor."

Will sighed in relief and Puck just threw his hands in the air. "You always gotta trash the Puckasauras' fun Q!"

"Whatever, why don't you go and run through protocol with Mike and Artie," Quinn stated unimpressed.

Puck shrugged in response gave Will a pat on the back then disappeared down the hallway. Quinn leaned on the countertop and shook her head.

"Word of advice. Don't trust any stories Puck tells you."

"Noted. But in my defense I can't exactly recount the events that conspired last night after we left the restroom," Rachel declared, before taking a bite of a delicious, might she add, vegan blueberry pancake.

"It wasn't bad don't worry," Quinn assured Rachel, who was slowly eating her food. She wanted to ask the starlet about last night. And Quinn knew she was going to regret saying what had been on her mind since it happened but she just wanted to see what it meant.

"Although," Quinn started suspiciously, causing Rachel to glance up from her food. "You did say that you liked me carrying you."

Rachel stopped mid-chew, regarding the blonde across the island from her. She didn't know what the slight smirk on Quinn's lips meant or why she would bring up what she had said anyway. Rachel did like Quinn carrying her, she had felt so safe and secure not to mention slightly turned on but that was probably just the alcohol flowing through her body. But she wanted Quinn to carry her, to throw her over a muscular shoulder and have her- woah, that was not what she needed to be thinking right now. Rachel quickly composed herself, swallowing the lump of food in her mouth then adopting a look of indifference.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did." Quinn agreed with an unreadable expression and Rachel wished she had the ability to glimpse into the mind of the enigmatic woman in front of her. But before she could even blink Quinn was speaking again.

"Come on eat up, we have a few things to discuss before tonight's game."

Then Quinn was gone, just like all the other times Rachel started to see that same something behind hazel eyes that she was trying to figure out inside herself.

A while later Rachel stood beside Quinn, the last eight letters she had received from her stalker laid out across her desk in the study.

"Alright so for the last week the unsub been sending two letters a day. He's been on location at all your local appearances and possibly in San Francisco as well." Quinn began, pushing to of the letters forward. "Now I believe that he's using some other form of access to you since after he figured out the video feed was down he wasn't angry."

"So you think he's like what, in direct contact with me?"

"That's a possibility but also he could have someone working for him."

"But I thought stalkers work alone."

"They do. It's more so a second party than a team. He's most likely using this person when either he's not around so it's a high possibility he's actually employed. But what I really want to talk about is this." Quinn picked up the most recent letter, not even delivered an hour ago, then pointed to the left hand corner. A small pair of eyes was penciled in, contrasting deeply against the hard black ink lines on the parchment.

Rachel focused on the corner of the paper and the more she looked the more unsettled she got. Was it supposed to mean he was watching her? Because she obviously already knew that much and since it was the first different addition to the letters it had to mean something more significant. Plus the entire tone of the letter seemed different, more tame and not as demanding and desperate as the others. It just seemed more like an extreme love letter like the first few she had received from the guy.

"Well I'm guessing he's changing something in his plans. Since stalkers don't exactly believe they are stalking right? But the eye is like the validation of that fact. But it's entirely subjective and he's still way past delusional."

Quinn stared at her unsurprised. "You read the Stalking 101 handbook?"

"No," Rachel huffed hands on her hips. "We did just watch Criminal Minds on DVD Quinn."

"You watched it."

"Yes, while you criticized how ostentatious and unrealistic the whole series is."

"Catching the murders doesn't always work out in the favor of the good guys, especially that quick and easy. And with all their episodes it's like serial killers are as prevalent as they make it seem. Which they're not."

"There are millions of missing people who are never found. Who says they aren't the victim of a deranged killer? Those are the ones who get caught Quinn."

Quinn thought about it, Rachel was marginally right in some aspects. "Touché."

Rachel gave Quinn a satisfied look then turned back to the letter. It started out just as all the other ones did but it was the last paragraph that made Rachel pause and read through it again.

_Rachel it's more than something I can control now. You've consumed me and what it is I do now is for you. I see you everywhere, in everything, in everyone, but it is never the same as when I see you in the flesh. You are so beautiful in gold like last night and now it is the only color I see. Soon Rachel you will no longer lie in bed alone for I will be there with you, just like we've always wanted. Just be patient, only in a few months time satisfaction will wash through us. Good luck tonight My Rachel, but in my eyes you will never cease perfection._

_Love till the end,_

_Your One_

This letter was more unnerving than the others. Despite its less graphic nature it was off the mark. It was a clarification letter, disguised through declarations of love. Now she knew that the next few months were going to be tricky, and something told her this was really just the beginning. Something had been set in motion and she had no idea what. She really didn't know if he had someone working for him, or if he would be following her on her tour, but now that he put a time on when he was planning on this to end her mind was on haywire.

Rachel turned and looked at Quinn shuffling through letters, a serious expression on her face. Rachel trusted the blonde, more so than she probably should but she couldn't help that. She was drawn to Quinn and she knew Quinn would do everything in her power keep her safe.

* * *

The traffic around the Staples Center was overwhelming and the crowd around the front entrance was monstrous. Rachel couldn't wrap her head around the fact that all of this was just to watch ten men run around and try to throw a ball into a hoop. But Los Angeles loved the Lakers and the game of basketball and for tonight she would too.

"Alright guys, you in position?" Quinn spoke aloud beside her. Rachel couldn't hear the responses but she guessed they were in agreement since Quinn gave Andre a nod signaling it was okay to leave the car.

"Ready?" Quinn asked and Rachel momentarily was lost in the blonde. Her blonde hair was curled over her shoulders, the white top she was wearing accentuated every beautiful curve, the tight jeans had to be illegal, and the boots she topped it off with made Quinn look like star, not her.

Rachel nodded, putting her sunglasses on and Andre opened the door.

Cameras flashed immediately and the yelling started a second after.

"RACHEL ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT THE GAME?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN?

"ARE YOU EXCITED ABOUT YOUR TOUR?"

"RACHEL ARE YOU STILL SINGLE?"

She followed Andre with a smile stuck on her face and she knew the exact moment when Quinn jumped from the car because the questions immediately zeroed in on her.

"LUCY ARE YOU AND RACHEL MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS?"

"LUCY ARE YOU PLANNING ON DOING MORE THAN MODELING?"

"RACHEL, LUCY OVER HERE!"

Quinn moved through the small aisle paved for them and kept a keen eye on the brunette moving in front of her. When they finally made it through the full security side entrance she breathed a sigh of relief, she would never get used to that part of the brunette's life.

"Ms. Berry, Ms. Summers." A man in a red coat greeted them. "I'm Joel and I'll be escorting you to your seats."

"Hello Joel it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Rachel greeted in return and Quinn just breathed out a simple "Hi".

Joel smiled at the pair then looked warily at Andre and Dante flanking their sides. "If you'll follow me right this way then." He turned then walked through the tunneled arena, engaging in light conversation here and there.

"Before you take your seat Ms. Berry, there is a large amount of fans wishing for your autograph. I know there is one scheduled for after the game but if you would like to sign some now I know they would appreciate it."

"I would love to sign some autographs now. I do have some of the best fans really."

Quinn made a move to protest but Rachel gave her a sidelong glance. It screamed no so Quinn actually decided to keep quiet. The blonde tilted her head and tried to figure out the point where she had decided to let Rachel run the show which only meant one thing. Quinn cringed internally, this was not good.

After the quick autograph session that ended with Rachel writing a long note to Joel's sister, they finally took their seats court-side. Quinn's eyes scanned over the packed arena and she spotted Artie in the sky box first, then Sam up in the rafters, Mike was to her right in the middle of the cameramen in the second row, and then Puck was to her left in the middle holding up a foam finger. Quinn giggled because jealousy really was not attractive on Puck.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked curiously, wondering what had caused the genuine smile on the usually serious agent's face.

Quinn pointed slyly toward the once mohawked man. "I think Puck is a little jealous."

Rachel followed Quinn's finger and spotted Puck. He was scowling down at them from his spot in the stands, his arms crossed as best as they could be with the large opposing foam finger on his hand. She dissolving in a fit of giggles as Puck's scowl deepened as one of the Lakers' starters stopped in front of them and flashed a smile.

"Well I would be a little jealous too. Your boss who knows nothing about basketball is sitting two feet from your favorite team, not to mention the fact that a gorgeous woman is sitting in the seat right next to the one you wish to be in."

"First off I'm not Puck's boss per se, he just has to listen to me because I'm smarter, but I don't pay him."

Rachel chuckled and waved her hand. "Semantics."

"Whatever, secondly you're the one who knows nothing about basketball remember? I'm the one who just doesn't care."

"Hey! I know things about basketball."

"What's it called when a player gets fouled and gets to shoot?" Quinn quizzed, knowing full well Rachel had no idea.

"A jump shot?" Rachel answered slightly unsure and Quinn laughed.

"No a free throw superstar. See what I mean?"

Surprisingly, Rachel wasn't even annoyed that she had just proven Quinn right or that she was wrong in her assumption. She would happily get every trivia question wrong if it meant that she would get to witness the bright smile on the agent's face regularly.

"My knowledge on the sport seems to be in need of a minor review, thank you for pointing that out for me."

Quinn grinned and Rachel's face mirrored hers. "No need to thank me, I'm here all week."

Rachel huffed playfully and turned her attention away from Quinn and to the players warming up.

"Oh and lastly I don't think Puck is jealous of the fact that I'm sitting next to you. He gets to see you almost as much as I do." Quinn concluded calmly.

Rachel whipped her head back towards the blonde, trying to stop the light blush heating her body. When Rachel had said gorgeous woman, she hadn't mean herself. She wasn't that conceited anymore. Really, she had been talking about the blonde movie star, that she couldn't remember the name of, sitting on Quinn's left. The same woman who Rachel had noticed subtly trying to get Quinn's attention since they had sat down. Her heart thudded quickly in her chest and the little girl inside of her jumped with pride once she realized that she had Quinn's undivided attention.

Quinn lifted an eyebrow curiously as she watched the emotions play across Rachel's face. Had she said something wrong? Maybe she should have just let Rachel's last comment slide, but to be honest she hadn't exactly thought twice about her words before she spoke them. Sure, Rachel's comment was a little arrogant but the playful tone in her voice made it seem like a put down. When she had heard that she found the urge to reassure Rachel that she was gorgeous. Easily, the most beautiful woman Quinn had ever seen, but she hadn't said that much so what was with the look.

Will appeared behind them and broke their swirling eye contact. "Rachel they're ready for you."

Rachel smiled slightly at Quinn, a small blush still on her cheeks, then stood and followed Will, Andre following behind her. Quinn wasn't sure what had just happened. They were having their normal banter but it seemed like so much more. Quinn couldn't quite articulate what that more meant and frankly she hadn't been able to articulate much about what was going on between her and Rachel. It was starting to become more clear now but whatever it was had to be second to what Quinn was really around Rachel for. She couldn't lose focus, the last time she had done so had resulted in more than just a failed mission.

The buzzer on the scoreboard went off and the players moved to line up. The stadium then was engulfed in darkness and the announcer's voice washed over the crowd.

"To sing our national anthem we have a very special guest. Everyone please stand and welcome Grammy, Emmy, and Tony award winning performer Rachel Berry!"

Quinn stood and stared as Rachel walked out and stepped into the spotlight, the packed house still screaming for the woman. The old school Kobe Bryant jersey on anyone else would look pretentious, but on Rachel it was perfect. Quinn was in awe as Rachel opened her mouth and began America's song, she couldn't bring her eyes to move. And when Rachel hit the crescendo, locking eyes with her through semi-darkness, Quinn knew that moment of awe might last a lifetime.

The game was going on but Rachel paid no attention. She was suddenly feeling nauseous and she couldn't understand why. Her hangover had long passed and the small butterflies she always felt before a performance had fluttered away. She couldn't put a finger on what was making her so sick.

Rachel looked across court and it was like the eyes from the letter were staring back at her. She moved through the stands but the eyes followed her. She tried to focus on the players but the pencil drawn eyes reflected off the back of their jerseys. The sickness suddenly was overwhelming, all she saw was the eyes.

"I need some air." Rachel stated almost pleadingly to Quinn.

Quinn turned her attention from the game in front of her and looked at Rachel. Her brows knitted together in worry immediately and she nodded silently and stood, moving efficiently toward the tunnel that would be unoccupied. Andre and Dante stood watch as they finally reached a place Quinn deemed far enough from the imploring eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here Quinn. It's like I see those stupid little eyes everywhere and I-" Rachel's voice tappered off and she looked down.

Quinn lifted the woman's chin gently and nodded for her to go on.

"I'm scared." Rachel whispered.

Quinn kept her hand on Rachel's chin and stared into open brown. "I won't let anything happen to you. This is what he wants, this is what the eyes meant Rachel. He wants you to be aware of him, to be uneasy. But don't let him win Rachel Berry. Don't let him get to you."

"You promise?" Rachel questioned lightly. Quinn was like her anchor right now, holding her steady against the thrashing waves her stalker was creating.

"I promise Rachel." Quinn declared honestly. "Do you want to leave early?"

"No, you're right. I can't let him win. I can't let him dictate my life. People are counting on me, there will be a line of fans awaiting to see me after the game and I will not disappoint them." Rachel answered determinedly.

There was the Rachel Berry Quinn knew, the one who would never let anything deter her.

Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand, leading her back the way they had came, only dropping their intertwined fingers when the cameras came into sight.

* * *

After the Lakers closed out their last home game of the season with a win and Rachel finished signing autographs, Quinn's team once again found themselves moving about Rachel's mansion. Rachel was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, reading through the itinerary for her upcoming trips. She was extatic to put it lightly, she couldn't wait to begin the actual press tour. This was what she had worked for, this was what she had dreamed of.

Down the hall Quinn exited Artie's makeshift liar, happy with the progress they were making and moved into the living room. The television blared as the late night violent action movie held Will and Puck's attention. Quinn's attention pinpointed on Rachel immediately but suddenly the sound of flesh coming apart on the television transported her somewhere miles from Los Angeles.

"_The first cut's always the worst." Francos Belleau said thoughtfully, as he picked up a blade from the tray. "There truly is nothing like flesh splitting open for the first time. Or the blood that rushes through the open wound at such a speed."_

_The Frenchman walked towards Quinn and Hunter, and Quinn could see that the blade in his hand was a Ka-Bar Marine issue knife. Her knife. The one Sue had given her when she had become a top agent. _

"_But the worst cuts are the surface ones, the ones only a millimeter shy of the artery. Not quite the slice of death but definitely something to remember__.__ Right?" Belleau opened his arms in question but neither Quinn nor Hunter made a sound to answer._

_Belleau shrugged, "You'll talk soon. Now who first? Shall I start with you?" He pointed the knife at Hunter, and then turned around to Quinn, stopping only inches from her face. "Or your pretty little girlfriend here?" _

_The look of pure happiness on his face made Quinn want to hurl. She couldn't fight the urge, so she spat in his face out of disdain. Belleau's fist collided with her swollen eye in quick response and she cried out in pain. When Quinn was finally able to open her other eye again, Hunter was staring out her, dyer concern etched across his bloodied face. She nodded slightly to indicate she was fine but she knew fine wouldn't last long. _

_Belleau swiped her spit from his face, pointing her blade at her and cackled. "I'll save you for dessert." He then circled Hunter's body once then crouched down. _

"_After I am finished with you joli garçon, the people who sent you will not be able to identify you. And you will tell them Francos Belleau did this to you, you will tell them messing with Le Milieu is no good." He motioned for two guards, who held Hunters legs. Hunter thrashed for a moment and Quinn's shoulder detached from her body further but Belleau ended that by making the first cut, a broad slice the went vertically up Hunter's right food. _

_Hunter made no sound but his eyes clenched shut and his body went still. Belleau laughed and the others joined in. Belleau made another swipe, this time criss crossing through the first cut, and Quinn just tried to will Hunter to look at her. _

_She needed him to find something, anything to block the pain. She was helpless, she couldn't save Hunter from the torture being inflicted upon him as Belleau continued to make cuts along his other foot. _

"_Look at me." Quinn commanded in broken Polish, and Hunter's eyes shot open. "Focus only on me." _

_Quinn couldn't look away from Hunter's eyes. She didn't need to watch the notorious murderer in front of her torture the young agent. Quinn could hear the skin splitting and the utter agony etched on Hunter's features showed her enough. She wasn't worried about what would come next for her, all she was worried about was her team. Hunter and Zeke the only ones left of her six man special ops squad. But Zeke's cries had quieted down since they had started and Quinn was almost sure he was hanging from the bridge separating life and death._

_She was supposed to protect them, she was supposed to do everything in her power to do her job and bring the rookie agents back from their first field op. Jace, Harrison, Price, and Korlin were gone, all dead in the span of thirty minutes. Quinn couldn't lose Hunter too. _

"_Sk__upić się na mnie__." Quinn repeated, and out of her periphery she could see Belleau circling around Hunter's back_

_Quinn couldn't help but glance down, and she immediately wished she hadn't. The stark contrast of blood against paled skin was evident, the harsh almost jagged lines worked into a harsh grid along Hunter's legs. He wasn't going to stay conscious for long now. _

"_Now tell me who sent you." Belleau commanded._

_Hunter kept his drooped eyes on her and Quinn could see the beginning of the abyss starting to take hold of him. No Hunter, hold on please. Why the fuck hadn't her tracker worked? The rescue team should have made it to them by now. _

"_Nothing? Well __I'll continue my art to keep you awake. I did always want to be a struggling artist." Belleau dropped the knife then picked up the machete. "You'll talk once I'm holding the skin from your back in front of you." _

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice broke Quinn out of her reverb, and she tried to shake away the shiver rolling over her body. She was on the brink of relieving the worst memory of all. She needed to focus. She needed to find something in the room that required her full and undivided attention.

Rachel. Quinn glanced to her left were Rachel was observing her, brows knitted deep in concern.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I was just lost in my head for a moment. But do you want to go and read through your actual fanmail?"

Rachel knew that whatever just passed through Quinn was serious but she ignored her scratch to ask. Reading through her fanmail would make her happy and hopefully bring Quinn temporarily out of the darkness.

"Okay." Rachel agreed, following Quinn out of the living room.

Once the pair reached the study, Rachel peeled off her sweatshirt and threw it haphazardly onto her desk. The house was unnaturally hot due to her most recent attempt to conserve energy. It was far too warm for Quinn to still be wearing pants, especially since she was the only one in the house who seemed to not be in shorts.

"Aren't you a bit warm Quinn? I would assume the pants you're wearing are sufficient for the winter but it's more like summer in this house."

Quinn shook her head, dumping a handful of colorful envelopes onto the coffee table. "I get pretty cold," she responded elusively.

"Why?"

The blonde in question sucked her lip between her teeth, contemplating what to say. The truth wasn't even an option but Quinn could be vague. She could tell Rachel that she gets unnaturally cold because the nerves in her legs didn't function and fire like they used too. But that would only her up for on an onslaught of more questions, questions she didn't have the appropriate answers for.

Quinn settled on a shrug, crossing her legs gracefully and the leg of her pant hitched slightly for a second. But it was enough time for Rachel to notice the lattice of light alabaster raised skin on Quinn's ankle that seemed to continue up her covered leg.

Rachel furrowed her brow and went to ask but stopped herself, the words catching self-consciously in her throat. She felt it. She knew after the first look that this was the thing about Quinn that Rachel didn't want to know. She didn't want to know how Quinn had gotten those scars, but regardless, she still felt the life-threatening urge to mend them.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a shorter update due to the fact that I have now cleared up the mush in my brain and have found actual direction for this story. Anyways to make up for the somewhat unexciting update I will reveal that Santana, Brittany, and all of the other central glee characters will be making an appearance in some form or another in this story. So keep reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Clock You've Been Watching

Rachel wandered around her house, searching for the copy of one of her most prized books that she was sure sat in the bookcase in her study that held all the plays she owned. But no such luck. She had checked her whole library of books and she couldn't find the little thing. Frustration was beginning to set in, she needed to find it.

Will had just called and told her that Hans Millencamp, her director from _Spring Awakening_, was doing a revival for _Phantom_. Rachel knew this was her perfect opportunity to go back to the stage. She loved working in film but it just wasn't the same. She missed Broadway. Therefore, Rachel needed her book, with all her perfectly annotated margins, so she could be ready when Hans called.

She looked through the small stack of books in her entertainment system.

Nothing.

She looked through her closets.

Nothing.

Where could the damn thing be? The last time she had read it was when she went to visit her daddies last summer. She had packed a few other things into boxes that she wanted to take with her from her old room.

"Aha you can't hide for long." She muttered to herself as the light bulb finally clicked on in her brain.

Rachel marched to her storage room and opened the door, expecting to see the haphazardly strewn brown cardboard boxes. Instead the sight that greeted her made Rachel's jaw drop to the floor. Her storage room had been completely transformed.

Large computers and expensive looking flat screens lined two of the walls. On the screens the surveillance of the house was on display along with some codes Rachel could never possibly decipher. To her left a plethora of weapons were mounted to the wall. Guns, bombs, knives, wiring, armor, plus some other things she didn't know the name of, it was like she was in some sort of small militia room. After she was done staring she finally saw her boxes neatly stacked in the corner.

Artie sat in front of all the large machines smiling sheepishly at her. He opened his arms. "Welcome to the war room."

Rachel couldn't adequately find the words to describe exactly what she was thinking. Her once cluttered storage room with boxes upon boxes collecting dust was now an immaculate mini headquarters. The place was truly exquisite not to mention ferociously intimidating, and definitely not a place a woman, despite her caliber and expertise on other things, was meant to be.

Mike breezed in, not yet noticing the awe-struck brunette. "So I found the code for the military issued-"

Artie cleared his throat, interrupting whatever Mike had been trying to relay. The lean man turned around and his eyes went wide, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Oh hey Rachel. I didn't see you there."

Rachel didn't respond, still too caught up in the action movie she had unknowingly walked into.

"I think I broke her." Artie informed him and Mike just chuckled.

"You know Quinn is going to kill you when she finds out you're in here."

That broke Rachel quickly out of her silence.

"Quinn does not get to determine where I get to be in my own home. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself reasonably in the presence of such things." She huffed.

"Well in that case come check this out." Mike excitedly motioned Rachel over to where he was standing in front of the large stand of weapons.

"These are my favorites." He told her picking up three small metal throwing stars. "Ninja stars."

Rachel watched as Mike stared at the three small stars in his hands adoringly before he placed one carefully in her small hand.

"They're not as heavy as I thought they would be." She said aloud as her eyes followed the movement of the small but dangerous object in her hand. This was all very surreal.

Here she was standing in the middle of a mini CIA war room with two trained special agents, holding a weapon that for lack of better knowledge she thought was only used in movies.

"Yo Artie you got those trackers ready." Puck waltzed in and both Rachel and Mike turned toward him.

"Oh are we giving lessons?" Puck sounded exciting as he bounded over to the gun wall and picked a shiny gold one up. "Lose the gay little stars Rachel, this is what real men work with."

Mike rolled his eyes at his friend and playfully motioned as if he was going to throw one of the stars at him.

"Whoa there Jackie Chang, I don't need anymore dents in this fine skin from your little stars." Puck informed the Asian man before holding the gold gun out to Rachel. "Don't worry it's not loaded or anything Jew Babe."

Rachel stared at the ostentatious object in front of her with wide eyes. She certainly wasn't ready for that. "Although I do appreciate the offer Noah, I think I will just stick with this."

Puck shrugged, a smirk playing on his face. "Well you better get your sample in now because you've got about five seconds until a very angry blonde makes her appearance."

Mike grabbed the ninja star out of Rachel's hands just as Quinn entered the room.

"Puck what's taking-?" Quinn stopped mid sentence, the scene in front of her quickly turning her at ease stance to a tense one. "Care to explain?"

"Oh this is going to be good." Puck grinned and Quinn shot him a hard glare.

"Nothing boss." Artie started, wringing his hands together on his lap. "Rachel just stumbled in. She was looking for something."

"Yes thank you Artie. Anyway I came in here because I was looking for my _Phantom of the Opera_ annotated version, which is stashed away in one of the boxes right over in that corner. Now imagine my surprise when I come in and find this. So I do imagine you're the one that needs to be doing the explaining Agent Fabray."

Puck put his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing as he watched the two women stand off. This was so much better than ESPN, MTV, and HBO combined. Well maybe not late night HBO but definitely in a close second.

"This room is off limits Rachel." Quinn stated with authority, not caring to explain the reasoning behind it.

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "I have the right to know if a small militia can be armed under my roof Quinn."

"Well now you know. So again this room is off limits Rachel, end of discussion."

Rachel opened her mouth to retort but another voice spoke up.

"Quinn, Agent Miller is here." Sam said, popping his head through the door. He looked around the room, immediately catching onto the serious natire of whatever conversation he had just interrupted. "Did I miss a meeting?"

"Thank you Sam and no. I was just informing Rachel and the team here that the brunette about 5'1 is not to be seen past that threshold." Quinn said, pointing to where Sam stood.

Rachel fought the immediate urge to roll her eyes at Quinn's antics. Really what was the problem with her at least learning how to handle a weapon? God forbid something happen to the five team members and Rachel is left to defend herself. Her hands could really only do so much.

The four members of Quinn's team all nodded their heads in understanding, Puck doing so with an amused smile still on his face.

Quinn turned on her heels and called over her shoulder, "Come on Agent Berry, some formalities are in order."

"Don't worry Rach, I'll teach you how to handle one of these things soon enough." Puck whispered to Rachel before she followed Quinn out of the room.

When Rachel reached Quinn she was standing with a broad shouldered man with almost jet-black hair and a fading five-o-clock shadow.

"Rachel this is Special Agent Ken Miller. Ken this is Rachel Berry." Quinn introduced.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." Agent Miller greeted kindly, tipping his head at her.

"Pleasure to meet you as well Agent Miller." Rachel said, finally putting a face to the man that Quinn had been in constant contact with. "You're the one who found the first cameras in here right?"

"Yes ma'am. And my team will be watching your home while you're away." '

Rachel's brow creased in concentration. She hadn't even thought about what would happen to her home while she was on tour. She wasn't sure

if her stalker would try to follow her or if he would stay.

"Is there a possibility he could get in my house again?"

"There is always a possibility of that ma'am. But with the security in place it will be difficult to do so without being identified." Miller told her formally.

"I actually hope the little shit tries for the house." Puck said walking past the three of them. "Agent Miller," he greeted before walking into the kitchen.

"Agent Puckerman." Miller responded in turn. "Ms. Berry, your home is in rightful hands, don't worry."

Rachel glanced at Quinn who gave her a slight nod. "I don't believe I have any inclination to distrust you. And since Agent Fabray here has ordered you to do so, I guess I have no choice in the matter."

Miller nodded once then looked at Quinn. "We've set up the motion ridges along the exterior of the house. Sensitive enough that even the faintest movement will alert the sensors. "

Quinn nodded, "Good, show me. I want to make sure Rachel won't come back to any surprises."

Rachel gave the blonde next to her a inquisitive look. Wasn't Quinn going to be coming back too? There was the possibility of her stalker following her around the globe, getting caught, then this whole ordeal being over but-, there really was no but. Despite her want for the stalker out her life Rachel didn't want this to be over, it being over meant no more Quinn. Although most of the time she wanted to slap the special agent, sometimes she fought the urge to tackle her in a hug.

"I would like to see." Rachel voiced as the two continued to speak. Agent Miller looked at her then at Quinn.

He really had no problem with the small starlet seeing his team's handy work. They were on a mission and he sure as hell wasn't going to fuck anything up and have Quinn on him. She was pretty much Sylvester 2.0 when someone fucked up, but she had every right to be. Quinn had been through a lot, the whole agency knew that much. And Ken sure as hell wanted the boss to be back on her own two feet again.

Ken glanced between the two women; the look the two were sharing made him feel as if he was intruding on something private. But he had worked with Quinn enough times to know that her long strain of silence usually meant no.

"Okay, come on then." Quinn answered finally.

Ken hid his surprise at Quinn's admission well, but a slight smile in knowing graced his features as he turned around. This job was definitely going to be doing more for Quinn then just getting her back into the groove of things.

* * *

Hours later, after a headache inducing walk around observing and trying to understand the devices that lined the exterior of her home, and a delicious dinner Mike had prepared, Rachel finally was able to rest. She walked routinely into her study, Quinn already in her usual spot on the couch.

The blonde glanced up from the schedule she was browsing over upon hearing the door click shut, and watched as Rachel moved further into the large study. Quinn still found it slightly odd that despite their usual back and forth bickering that she still wanted to spend each night in this enclosed space with the brunette woman. It was as if all throughout the day she couldn't stand to be around her, then when Rachel was out of sight she- she missed her.

Rachel surprised Quinn by sitting down silently on the other end of the couch instead of her usual place at her desk. The blonde watched out of her periphery as the brunette crossed her legs Indian style then turned towards her.

Uh oh, Quinn knew what this meant. Rachel wanted to talk. Why couldn't they just go about whatever they needed to do in silence for once?

Quinn honestly didn't know what happened to the privacy line that was once so defined in here life. Rachel knew things about her that she didn't even know about herself until she said them aloud. Soon she was going to be in too deep and one of the first rules she was taught in training was detachment was key. Quinn knew this, but when she finally looked up and acknowledged the brunette's presence, all sense of knowing flew out the back window.

"Are you all ready to go?" Quinn began, not allowing Rachel the first attempt at conversation.

"As ready as I can be." Rachel replied lightly.

"Well this is going to be different than any of your other press tours. This is going to be high alert. It's going to be more difficult for us now because the rest of your cast will be around. Which means double, even triple the maximum crowd."

"I understand that."

"Okay but you also have to understand that I'm going to be making decisions you may not like. You're going to have trust my judgment."

Rachel didn't say anything in response, instead glancing down at her hands folded delicately in her lap. Of course she trusted Quinn, but even with the numerous times she had said so, her actions obviously spoke differently.

Quinn took Rachel's silence as an incentive for further explanation. "I know you have a problem with being ordered around but Rachel all I care about is you."

Rachel's eyes shot up at the last statement and Quinn looked away, mildly embarrassed.

"I meant all I care about is your safety." The blonde agent stammered lamely.

Rachel chuckled quietly, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear and sitting up straight. "I understand fully. And regardless of my past actions and our difference of opinions I do trust you Quinn, more than you know."

The honesty shining in brown orbs made Quinn fidget slightly in her seat. Rachel on this couch with her was definitely not in her best interests.

"So um that's good then, really good." Quinn admitted, silently chastising herself for sounding so foolish. "Anyway a Jesse St. James called asking how you liked his club?"

Rachel sat forward; annoyance itching at her because of Jesse's continuous tries to reach out to her. "What did you say?"

"I said that I'd have to ask you but that if he worried more about the people he let into the club than the people wanting nothing to do with it, he might be more successful." Quinn answered seriously.

Rachel whistled then dissolved into a fit of hysterics, wishing she could have heard Jesse's response.

"He didn't say much after that, just called me a bitch and told me to tell you to call him back."

Rachel calmed down and sent Quinn a thankful smile. "Whatever, he's just like a leech trying to latch onto any project he can that will make him the next best thing. It's all very confusing, since the last time I saw him I told him I wanted nothing to do with him."

"Why's that?" Quinn inquired, actually interested in whatever was going on between Rachel and the jackass that had called for her.

"Jesse may be a phenomenal actor and even an okay businessman but he was and forever will be a horrible boyfriend and even worse friend."

Quinn's mouth dropped open, "You dated him?"

Rachel nodded in reluctance, disgraced by her own actions. "Unfortunately yes, for a short time in high school, then we did a few shows together during my first years on Broadway. I actually haven't seen him in over a year come to think of it."

"Well I'm glad you aren't involved with him anymore. I don't think I would be able to stop myself from clocking him. And that's just after one phone conversation with him."

"Believe me, he's much worse in person. But I was very stupid in high school, I actually left my boyfriend for him." Rachel shivered at the memory of that period of her life, she had been so blind.

"What the high school sweetheart?"

"Yes, Finn. But Jesse and I's relationship fizzled out quickly and abruptly after he cracked eggs onto my head."

Quinn raised a sculpted eyebrow, putting in the back of her memory that whenever she met this Jesse St. James she was going to do a lot worse then egg him. "So then what? You got back with Finn and lived the happy high school couple dream?"

Rachel shook her head with a laugh. "Actually no. At the time I whole-heartedly believed Finn was my future. I thought he was my first love. But I was naive and desperately sought attention and acceptance. He gave me that sometimes but other times he treated me as if I was invisible, like I was an embarrassment. It took me a long time to realize that love wasn't supposed to be like that."

Quinn rubbed at her thigh then gave her full attention back to Rachel.

"I thought I was in love in high school too. At the time I was so far in the closet that it wasn't even a thought in my mind. Carter was the captain of the basketball team and I was head cheerleader, that was just how it worked. We went through so much together that I could only think that was what love was. I thought we were going to get married, have the white picket fence thing going. But now I only see him once a year." Quinn told the starlet honestly. It had been awhile since she had seen Carter, and if she had the choice she wouldn't see him at all. Sure, he had grown into a great man since high school but he was still the same guy who had put her through hell.

Rachel listened intently as Quinn connected with her. She wondered why exactly Quinn would even still be in contact with Carter but the blonde seemed to be done with explaining that part of her life.

"So when was your first real love then?"

Quinn smiled slightly, thinking of the dark haired woman who made her realize everything she had fought so hard to hide. "My first semester of college I went to a party during welcome week and met this girl, Ella. I remember thinking that she was beautiful but totally out of my league, then quickly washing away the whole idea from my mind. She was confident and funny, and even though I was somebody in my small town, in college I was no more than a blonde freshmen."

Rachel watched the emotions play across Quinn's face as she relived the moments in her mind. She loved see Quinn like this, so open and free.

"She flirted with me shamelessly and I was completely thrown off by it. But I was so enamored with her that when she kissed me it was like everything finally made sense."

"Just like that?" Rachel questioned, her smile matching Quinn's.

"Just like that." Quinn agreed and really that was all it took for her to know she had felt more in that one kiss than she had ever felt with any boy. Ella had pretty much pulled her out of the closest with little to no effort.

"So what happened next?" Rachel hoped silently that this wasn't the same woman Quinn had just a year before got out of a relationship with. That would mean the two dated for almost ten years and there was no way Rachel could possibly compete with that.

Oh Babara, she needed to get a grip. Here Rachel was thinking about competing with Quinn's ex, when she wasn't even sure what was conspiring between her and the agent. Seriously her and her conscious needed a firm intervention.

"Well she was my first girlfriend ever and the first relationship that wasn't based on status or lies. She knew me as just Quinn, not the vindictive, plotting, and scared girl I was before. We were together for two and a half years and I didn't have another serious relationship until I was twenty-five"

"Why'd it end?"

"We were together for five months when I dropped out of Georgetown and joined the DCPD. She hated it at first and it definitely put a strain on us. But after her sophomore year she went to Spain for the summer, and when she came back she told me she was going to finish school there. So I helped her pack all her stuff and then she was gone, and despite the ocean separating us, the distance between us had been growing for a while so we just ended things."

"So you coped by sleeping around?" Rachel asked, not forgetting about Quinn's comment about not having a serious relationship until four years later.

Quinn shrugged, "Something like that." She wasn't going to deny that she had her fair share of women after her relationship with Ella, and it had made everything going on a lot easier.

"So why don't you get back out there. It's been what a year? And you've had more than a fair share of offers, I would know." Rachel added the last part under her breath so Quinn couldn't hear.

Quinn gripped at the back of her neck and sighed. "My relationships now, just like in high school, are built on lies. I can't tell anyone what I actually do, what I'm actually capable off. Not to mention the skeletons beating at my door make me keep my distance."

Rachel searched Quinn's glowing green eyes for answers but the blonde had mastered hiding her emotions long before she had met Rachel.

"What did the last woman think you did?"

"International wine distributor." Quinn answered, thinking about all the times she had to call in a favor in order to bring home a new bottle of expensive wine to Hannah.

"Lucrative." Rachel hummed in agreement.

Quinn shrugged, "She didn't think so. She always wanted to come and I was starting to run out of excuses. Luckily the law firm she worked at promoted her so she couldn't take any time off anymore. But being gone for such long periods of time, she thought I had to be cheating. Hannah hated me really, I'm still surprised it lasted so long."

"Did you love her?" Rachel asked, not taking her eyes off the blonde.

"Yes." Quinn answered without doubt.

Rachel pursed her lips in understanding. "So not many people know what you really do that you've cared about?"

"You know."

Rachel blushed, slightly put off by the blonde's admittance. "I do."

Quinn cleared her throat; finished with the heavy conversation and pulled the book she had retrieved earlier from behind her. "I found your book by the way."

She dropped the worn copy of_ The Phantom of the Opera_ in Rachel's lap.

Rachel hugged the book to her chest, okay with the end of their previous conversation. "Read lines with me?"

Quinn tilted her head, "Only if I get to be Christine."

"Quinn, seriously? I'm Christine obviously and your Phantom." Rachel huffed, opening to the first page.

"Oh why's that so obvious?"

"Well despite the easy giveaway that you're entirely too good-looking, mysterious and intriguing; you hide who you really are. You're afraid that people will run when you take off the mask. I'm Christine because I have no choice but to stay, I can't run even if I wanted to."

Quinn swallowed hard once Rachel was finished. The blonde wasn't the only one who could connect fictional characters to the other accurately it seemed. But Rachel had hit right on the money because she knew that if Rachel saw what lied under the masks she used, she would run, there was no doubt in Quinn's mind. She was scarred, hideous, and unlovable, just like the Phantom.

"So read lines with me?" Rachel's voice broke Quinn from her thoughts.

"Alright Christine." Quinn said and Rachel squealed, sliding closer to the blonde so they could both read from the small book.

Rachel began reciting the opening lines and all Quinn could do was focus on breathing because just like the Phantom she wasn't going to be able to resist the brunette surrounding her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Enough for the Both of Us

The Houston humidity wafted over Quinn like an electric blanket as she walked off the private jet and down onto the hot tarmac. In a matter of seconds her shirt suddenly felt ten times heavier and her pants were stuck to her legs. It was moments like this that made Quinn miss the summer dresses stuck in the back of her closet, the ones that were once her only wardrobe choices for when she was on the job.

Hell she missed her dresses in general. But now pants and strictly ankle length dresses were her only options. This was the sacrifice that came with the consequences of her bad decisions.

Quinn followed Rachel into the waiting vehicle, finally taking her eyes away from the brunette's bare legs that she had been unconsciously staring at while in thought.

"It's too hot here." Rachel whined, buckling her seatbelt as the car took off through the private section of the Houston airport. Andre turned the air conditioning on full blast without a word.

"It comes with the job description Superstar." Quinn muttered, trying to unstick the material of her pants from her legs.

"Well it's entirely too unhealthy to go from San Diego to here. At least I could breathe Quinn. You gave me no warning whatsoever. Aren't you supposed to protect me from things like this?"

"You act like it's your first time in Texas Rachel. It's almost Summer so this is what you get for having a Summer premiere. Plus I don't fuck with Mother Nature."

Rachel swatted at Quinn, who because of the tight confines was unable to dodge the small diva's hand. "Language please. You see this heat is making you have a dirty mouth."

The blonde gave Rachel a sidelong glance and raised an amused eyebrow. Rachel quickly raised her hand, effectively halting Quinn from saying whatever was on the tip of her tongue.

"Whatever you're going to say don't. It's probably distasteful and immature."

Quinn shrugged with a slight smile. "You'd still like it though."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Dream on Fabray."

"You'd be much better than my dreams." Quinn mouthed silently, not even meaning for her lips to move. Quinn wasn't sure if Rachel had caught her slip up but it was the honest truth. Her nightmares had been getting worse with each passing day. Quinn knew it probably had something to do with the large foreboding black cloud that loomed in the distance.

Paris was a stop on Rachel's international promo tour; therefore in less then a month if the team couldn't put an end to Rachel's stalker, Quinn would be forced to relive her nightmares in person. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

"Quinn?" Rachel interrupted the blonde's inner monologue. "Where did you go just now?"

Rachel was concerned to say the least. She had caught Quinn's silent revelation, only because she had been staring unabashedly at the blonde's lips. Her first feeling of utter joy was quickly thrown out the window as she watched the emotions fly across Quinn's hazel eyes. She hated when this happened. One minute her and Quinn would be talking or joking around then, BAM, the blonde agent would shut down without any warning. Rachel was still unable to extract from Quinn what would trigger these moments, and now it was starting to become something Rachel could no longer overlook.

She cared for Quinn, on a level far deeper than she intended, and seeing the pain flash within those compelling golden eyes made pain spark in Rachel's heart.

Quinn turned to Rachel, her face smooth as stone. "Nowhere."

Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's thigh, expecting that response, and gave her an imploring look. "You know you can tell me anything right? I'll still see you as Quinn, I don't care what's happened. Whatever it is, I'm here."

Quinn stiffened slightly, her heart thundering so hard in her chest it felt as if it was trying to break free of her body and land in Rachel's lap. But her body was rigid and beginning it's lockdown stage. The thigh that Rachel's hand still rested on tensed and it was as if ripples were moving through both her legs in warning. A silent tell to retreat.

Somewhere in her brain Quinn knew Rachel was telling the truth. She knew that the strong-willed woman beside her could easily overcome the demons that were haunting her. But Quinn still was unable to fight them off. Rachel was stronger than her, Quinn knew that; but would it be enough for them both?

Quinn had no idea but she wasn't going to bring Rachel into her darkness. Although it already seemed like Rachel was making her way through the dark ocean of sludge that had been consuming Quinn for a year.

The diva was breaking down her walls, slowly but surely, unknowingly opening her eternal light up to the dark demons Quinn was guarding from being released out into the world.

Onto the people she cared about. People like Rachel.

And despite the unmistakable want Quinn had for the famous woman she couldn't expose Rachel to what she had been working to keep so tightly barred. It would end badly for both of them if she did.

"Rachel, my job is to protect you. After this is over you will never see me again. So what is the point of learning things you shouldn't even care about knowing." Quinn stated making sure her voice lacked the emotions she was desperately keeping at bay.

"Have you not been listening to me? I care Quinn. And despite what you say, I know you do too. I know when you're trying to rebuild you walls, like right now." Rachel provided, not looking away from Quinn. "But what you don't get is that at this point I'm already approaching the next one, you're not locking me out Quinn, you're locking me in."

Quinn swallowed hard, breaking eye contact to stare out the window. The Houston skyline gleamed in the sunrise, giving Quinn something to stare at other than warm and open brown eyes that seemed to see right through her.

Rachel breathed out slowly as she stared at the back of Quinn's head; blonde hair falling in soft waves as Quinn effectively shut her down. She could push, but it was a never ending cycle. Rachel squeezed Quinn's thigh reassuringly, wishing she could do more.

But Rachel knew she was getting closer.

She was slowly making her way up the steepest mountain, delicately picking up the scattered pieces the blonde had buried.

/||\

Rachel sat unmoving in the makeup chair as Luna readied her for the third official promotional interview for _Message Winds_. The first interview she was slated to do today was a cast panel style interview with the five other central characters of the film and the producer.

Rachel was once again able to see the faces she had missed since they wrapped filming. Clive Owen played Jonas Berkovich, her character's father and her mother Clara Berkovich was played by Sela Ward. Dianne Wiest played Emilia Hertz, the Italian woman hiding Rachel's family and Joel Eggerton played SS Colonel Otto Wilhelm, the man searching for incognito Jews in Germany and Wes' character's brother. Kathyrn Bigelow, the director, would be joining them in Atlanta in two days.

Rachel loved traveling with her cast, even Wes who actually wasn't as bad as she assumed he would be. Clive, Sela, and Joel were not only phenomenal actors but also fantastic people. And being around them again along with the positive soul that was Dianne Wiest was exactly what Rachel needed ever since Quinn and her team barreled into her life. It was like this small group of people were able to elevate the tension in her body that had sprouted due to the case at hand.

"Okay you can open your eyes." Luna voiced as she stepped back to look at Rachel. She hummed before picking up another instrument and getting back to work.

"So what's up with broody over there?" Luna questioned, motioning discreetly towards Quinn who was silently reading in the corner of the large room that the actors and crew had commandeered to get them ready for the panel.

Rachel just shrugged. "She's catching up on her reading."

"Oh come on Streisand 2.0 obviously something happened. Usually she'd be over here and you two would be bickering or flirting-"

"We do not flirt!" Rachel exclaimed, cutting the eccentric makeup artist off.

Luna gave Rachel a look of disbelief. "You're still in denial. Anyway, then the sexual tension peaks, and like the good friend I am finish my masterpiece right on time, and leave you two to do whatever it is you two do. Which I assume is loads of hot and naughty s-"

Rachel clamped a hand over Luna's mouth, shocked that the woman would even think that. "Never again got it?"

Luna nodded against Rachel's hand before the brunette dropped her arm.

"I promise I won't bring up you and Princess Lucy over there doing the dirty."

"Luna!" Rachel shrieked, turning her head quickly to catch if anyone had heard. All her costars and the crewmembers seemed to be too wrapped up in their own business to be in hers.

"What?" Luna asked innocently and Rachel just gave her a stern look. "But seriously what happened?"

Rachel was not about to inform Luna about what was going on with Quinn because she didn't even know herself. And even if she did she still wouldn't tell a soul.

"Are all makeup artists this nosy?"

"Of course not Rachel!" A male voice spoke up from a few meters away. "Although you do flirt oh so well with little Miss Lucy."

"Oh hush Antonio." Sela reprimanded the tall thin man finishing the lasting touches on the beautifully aged face. "Don't worry Rachel dear, you and Lucy are very cute."

Rachel placed her face in her hands and shook her head. Seriously, was she that obvious? She glanced up when she heard Luna chuckle.

"Oh laugh it up."

"I'm your personal therapist Rach. Don't act like you pay me just to make you even more stunning." The raven-haired artist sugar coated and finally Rachel cracked a smile.

"Keep it up Luna and you'll be looking for a new job."

Luna placed a hand on her chest in horror. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Rachel challenged easily and Luna smiled.

"There's the Rachel Berry fire I knew was still there."

Rachel just closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She needed to reign in her emotions, she needed to shut off the rest of the world and focus on what was coming. She couldn't focus on Quinn right now. Rachel needed to view the blonde's avoidance as a good thing. Starting right now she wasn't Rachel Berry, protected Broadway diva anymore, she was now Rachel Berry, award winning actress and star of said to be best movie of the summer.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the panel is ready." Travis Banks, the production company's publicist announced.

Luna dusted Rachel's face briskly then gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, they already love you."

Rachel nodded with a smile and stood, turning slightly to see Quinn doing the same. They locked eyes and Rachel was tempted to move towards the blonde just to be close to her since she had missed the minutes she had been away. Although they had been in the same room for the past few hours it wasn't the same. But Rachel stayed rooted in her spot, breaking eye contact with Quinn only when Sela grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

An hour later Rachel sat in front of Denise Carlyle, one of the many interviewers at the Houston Summer Movie Preview Expo. Wes sat beside her in the middle of some explanation and still looking rather smug ever since he was praised by the hordes of screaming women in the audience during the panel interview earlier, which had gone fantastic if Rachel might add.

It still amazed her that she had been casted as the lead in a film with such depth and also with such an amazing cast. Listening to Dianne, Sela, Clive, Joel, Megan Ellison, the film's producer, and on occasion Wes speak with such eloquence about the film really made Rachel thank the heavens for such an opportunity. Of course she still longed for the stage, but moments like today, being surrounded by such talented people and in front of an audience that truly loved said people made Rachel want to continue working in film. Hopefully these moments would continue as they traveled the globe.

"So Rachel, how did you manage to get into character? Alice is a very complex individual, who is struggling with many things a young woman at her age shouldn't have to." Denise asked her.

"Yes I do agree with that. Alice at first is sort of this overzealous woman who wants to explore and take advantage of the different outlets presented to her. But then as the story goes on and she begins to unravel the messages in the book, her life kind of starts to unravel as well. But I really just had to get in touch with my ancestry because obviously I'm Jewish so I did a lot of soul searching and research for the part. I also watched _Anne Frank_ and _Fiddler on the Roof_ loads of times."

Denise laughed. "Oh that was the fun part of the research huh?"

"Exactly!"

Denise turned to Wes. "What about you? How did you channel an almost Hitleresque, nation loving German Lieutenant?"

Rachel blocked out Wes' response, keeping the smile on her face and turning her head slightly toward him so it would look as if she was engaged. But really Rachel was peering back into the darkness.

She knew Quinn was just beyond her line of sight. The small interview area was closed off in the room but she could feel the blonde's sharp gaze on her. Instead of making her uncomfortable it had her more relaxed, and despite trying to block Quinn out of her mind, the knowledge of the blonde's presence had Rachel feeling weightless. She hadn't spoken a word to Quinn since they were in the car earlier in the day and still the blonde managed to have this affect on her.

"Rumor on the street is that you've swept Rachel off her feet." Denise's comment made Rachel's eyes snap towards her. Both of she and Wes laughed, the man beside her decided to address the rumor first.

Wes rubbed at the stubble on his chin, a cocky smile on his face. "I think a certain blonde already beat me to it."

Quinn, who was standing just off to the side of where Wes and Rachel were being interviewed immediately balked. Her eyes zeroed in on Rachel, expecting to see some sort of change in the brunette but Rachel gave no indication of anything being off, although Quinn knew beneath surface Rachel was probably seething.

"He must know something I don't." Rachel said with a laugh. "Wait does my dog count as being a blonde?"

"Oh yes, man's best friend but in this case woman's. What kind of dog do you have?" Denise asked, sounding genuinely interested.

Quinn chuckled quietly and watched in amazement as Rachel easily steered the conversation away from Wes's offhand and possibly damage control inducing problem. It was one thing for the cast to speculate about "Lucy" and Rachel's relationship, but it was a whole different ballgame having an interviewer ask questions and then release the interview to the world.

Quinn turned her attention to Wes, who seemed to be rather confused. Quinn knew Wes Masterson was an idiot but he wasn't stupid enough to produce a rumor like that. Especially since he had been the one trying to get Rachel to say they were dating. Quinn really was one more slip up away from wiping that cocky smile off that face.

The rest of the interview went off without a hitch and Rachel was relieved when she finally was able to leave. Wes had booked it out of the room, while she chatted pleasantly with Denise, before she could reprimand him for his comment. Typical.

She still couldn't believe Marcie wanted her to have a PR relationship with that man. He obviously was just making an off hand comment, but it was entirely out of left field. Her and Quinn weren't anything but despite her best intentions to clarify that fact; she obviously didn't boldface it enough for Wes to understand.

"Ready to go?" She asked when she finally approached Quinn. She wasn't sure when their no talking spell was going to end but she hoped it would be soon.

Quinn just tipped her head in acknowledgement and Rachel sighed. It obviously wasn't going to end now.

Rachel grabbed her purse and walked out of the small room and into the busy press area of the Expo. A warm hand suddenly pressed against her lower back and Rachel's body came alive.

"Wes is a total fool. But you handled it beautifully, I was impressed." Quinn softly said into her ear as she led Rachel down the hallway.

Surprised, the brunette just smiled, happier with the fact that Quinn was actually talking to her than with the compliment.

When the two finally reached the room that the cast had been assigned, Quinn's hand dropped from Rachel's back. But despite the loss of contact Quinn stayed by her side for the rest of the day, and Rachel continued to ignore the knowing looks from both Luna and Antonio. She didn't care if they kept trying to ask her what she had did to fix whatever problem she had made, all she cared about was the fact that Quinn had gotten over her issues quicker than ever before.

Yep, Rachel was definitely getting closer.

* * *

Quinn liked Atlanta.

No like was an understatement. Quinn loved Atlanta.

She loved the atmosphere, the people, and the ability to be whoever you wanted to be. Atlanta was like a New York or California, it's like it's own entity. Here Quinn could pretend that the last year of her life didn't happen, she could be transported back two years and remember how happy she was to be stateside on a mission with her team.

Quinn glanced over at the four men who had become the family she never had. They still looked as they did the last time they were in Atlanta two years ago, just with a few more scars maiming their skin than before. She felt good again, like she was still the agent she was meant to be.

"Q we're about to take position, you better get ready hot mama." Puck whispered beside her, checking out the tinted window of the large van they were all piled into.

Quinn smiled despite Puck being well Puck. "I'm ready Puckerman."

Puck smirked in response and when the car slowed before a turn, Puck, Sam, and Mike all stealthy slide from the moving vehicle.

"I still don't see why we can't just stop Quinn. These maneuvers are too dangerous to be doing. I'll say it again, this is not a movie you know, and someone could actually get killed." Rachel informed the blonde as the van picked up speed again.

"Don't worry Rachel, they've done it like a billion times. It's actually part of training." Artie chimed in.

"See Rachel, if Artie here approves of it, you know it's alright with me." Quinn smiled at the brunette.

Quinn knew Rachel was a worrier, but never for herself. Unless it threatened her ability to belt out any note at anytime, she didn't care. But when she sees someone else doing something that could possibly harm a single hair on his or her head, she went into full on parent lecture mode. It was really quite amusing to Quinn, she had been on the receiving end of almost every single one of these "lessons", and in her line of work obviously she was already into volume two of these safety precautions Rachel had memorized. But she had to admit it was kind of adorable and also just continued to show her just how caring and unselfish Rachel actually was.

"We'll be arriving at the station in two minutes Agent Fabray." Andre gruffly told her as he maneuvered the van through the Atlanta city streets.

"Alright Artie you know what you have to do. The guys should already be in place so just keep me updated." Artie nodded along as Quinn spoke. "Also call Miller, make sure everything is still quiet over in LA."

Quinn turned to Rachel who still looked a little put off by seeing the three men earlier roll out of the movie car so easily. She really should be used to it by now, she did just last week walk into a small military armory.

The van pulled to a stop in front of a crowd of people lining the sidewalk that led up to the building that held the radio office for 103.3, the station that Rachel was slated to do her radio interview.

"Ready to clog the airwaves Miss Berry?" Quinn asked just as Andre pulled open the door, the car filling up with noise as the waiting crowd caught sight of Rachel.

Rachel adjusted the large sunglasses adorning her face. "Born ready Fabray."

The brunette then jumped out of the car with a prize-winning smile and a large wave. Quinn patted Artie on the shoulder then followed the diva out into the mass. The screams were deafening and she was still surprised to here her own name thrown in with Rachel's.

"LUCY!"

"LUCY CAN YOU SIGN MY POSTER?"

Quinn just smiled at the people, scanning the large crowd for anything out of the ordinary and moved along quickly.

"I've got nothing on the scope boss." Sam's calm voice filled her ears. "You guys are clear."

Quinn turned her head just before the glass door closed and saw the faintest trace of Sam on the parallel roof, which meant Puck and Mike were around here somewhere.

The screams faded out as the small group made their way to the elevator and up to the fifth floor where the station was. Rachel stared at Quinn's reflection in the metal and smiled softly when caught her gaze. Quinn seemed happier in Atlanta than she did in Houston and also San Diego, hopefully the feeling would continue. A happy Quinn meant a much more pleasant time for Rachel, she didn't have to worry or step on egg shells anymore in fear of saying something that would cause the blonde to shut down.

When the doors slid open Rachel stepped out and immediately was engulfed in a tight warm hug.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I cannot believe you are finally at my station." Ava Morales's raspy voice reached her ears and Rachel squeezed the younger woman back equally as hard.

"Well I cannot believe it took you all this time to invite me Ava."

The Spanish woman, who was only slightly taller than Rachel, laughed and released the brunette. "It's hard to get in touch with you! I still have only your landline from when you and Kurt were in that loft."

"Oh gosh does that even still work?" Rachel giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "I will make sure to give you an accurate number before I leave."

Ava gave Rachel another hug, then looped an arm with Rachel's and led them farther into the office. "I've missed you Rach! Tell me what's been going on with you, not the boring interview stuff. I want the I haven't talked to one of my best friends in years update."

Quinn stood back and watched Rachel and the young Spanish woman, the lead radio host at the station, talk like the old friends they were. Quinn didn't know much about Ava Morales but when the team had been in Atlanta, she remembered hearing the woman on the radio. But that was back when she was the late night slot host and not the primetime one. The woman was stunning Quinn wouldn't deny that. She had curly golden hair and curves that should be illegal on someone so small. Her skin tone was slightly lighter than Santana's and Quinn squinted to see light brown eyes framed by long eyelashes.

If Ava and Rachel had gone to Georgetown, Quinn wouldn't have known what to do with herself. But lucky for her they hadn't, and she joined the CIA so she was now easily able to make her cold exterior even cooler when she was put into situations like this one.

The two woman approached Quinn and she gave Rachel a smile before turning to Ava and doing the same.

"Ava this is Lucy Summers, Luce this is Ava Morales." Rachel introduced the two and they shook hands lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, Rachel has told me as much about you as she could in forty-five seconds, which as you know is a lot."

Quinn genuinely laughed and smiled in knowing. "Oh I know, you probably know my whole life story. And it's very nice to meet you too, although Rachel didn't do the same courtesy for me."

Ava gave Rachel a light slap on the arm. "You always make me do all the work. But I was a freshman at NYU when my friends dragged me to Callbacks, which is this karaoke bar frequented by mostly by college students, one night and pushed me up on stage to sing. I hadn't sung since I was in the eighth grade chorus so I was mortified. But then Rachel Berry just hopped on stage and rescued me from an untimely shunning. Rach here was a senior and pretty much a legend at the little place so the thing went off without a hitch and ever since we've been besties."

Rachel laughed as the story came to end and she just nodded at Quinn in agreement with how the story played out. She still remembered seeing Ava on stage looking actually horrified, so she just decided to go on stage and turn her usual solo into a duet and after that she had shown the eighteen year old California native the ins and outs of New York City.

"Then Lucy get this, after the performance Rachel praised me! Can you believe that?"

Quinn chuckled again. "Who knew Rachel was so generous."

"Hey I donate to charity every month and commit to numerous organizations you know." Rachel defended as she watched the two women laugh together.

"Oh I know Rach don't trip girl. But just know ever since I've been trying my best to return the favor." Ava added, just before the red light on the opposite wall started to blink.

"Okay we're on Rachel, Lucy you're more than welcome to come into the booth if you don't want to you'll still be able to hear everything from out here."

"I'll just stay here then." Quinn replied, glancing around and spotting a perfect spot for her to stand and watch Rachel shine.

Ava nodded then turned around and made her way into the back room that separated the radio set from the rest of the large room.

"Will should be back up in a minute." Rachel told the blonde.

Quinn nodded and just motioned for Rachel to go join Ava, but the brunette hesitated.

"Are you sure you'll be okay out here?"

"Rachel, I'll be fine. Don't you remember who's supposed to be protecting who?" Quinn raised a challenging eyebrow at the brunette, her eyes alight with mirth. The brunette playfully rolled her eyes, and then dumped her coat into the blonde's hands.

"Well make good use of yourself and protect my coat. It cost me a fortune." Rachel smirked in reply then spun around and joined Ava.

Quinn shook her head then hung up the coat on the small coat rack gently before she moved to her spot just in time.

"Alright everybody I'm back, Ava Morales here and this is The Neighborhood on Hot 103.3, where we play everything but Lil Wayne." Ava introduced smoothly. "Now today we have one of my favorite artists in the whole universe here, Grammy award winner Rachel Berry. DJ Spin give her some claps from the hood."

The small room erupted with loud whooping causing Rachel smile.

"Thank you Ava for the very sweet intro and applause." She said into the microphone easily.

"You know I got you Rach. Anyway everybody, we're here to talk about Rachel's many accomplishments and her movie coming out in June _Message Winds_. Make sure all y'all go and support it."

"Yeah I play a young Jewish woman named Alice, who while hiding in Germany during the Holocaust with her family, finds a copy of Gone with the Wind. The book is like a little annotated map with lists, tips, and different encoded messages that hint about secret paths out of Germany and into territories that are safe for Jews."

"So we've got the mystery of these messages then the drama increases when Alice catches the eye of a certain German soldier right?"

"Yes, Wes Masterson plays a German Lieutenant who is second in command in the small army that is responsible for excavating all the Jews from Germany and Poland."

Ava awed sadly. "Oh now isn't that just the makings of something so tragic."

"I know but it was such a beautifully done script and Kathyrn Bigelow is a phenomenal director so the film is so much more than the relationship between Alice and Heinrich."

"Yes something much more like the little gold statue that will be coming home with you next year."

Rachel blushed and covered her eyes. She was used to praise, she loved it, she thrived off of it. But this was different.

If Rachel even ended up being nominated she was going to be up against some big names and she most likely wasn't going to win. Speaking the idea into existence could either be something very positive or could shoot down her chance even before it comes. Her movie hadn't even come out for Christ's sakes although a private screening did happen after the final version was cut, and that was when the Oscar talk started. Joel and Dianne were also both in talks for Supporting Actor and Actress nominations respectively. But Rachel didn't know what would happen in June once the movie priemied, but she was praying it would be something magical.

"Everyone I just want you to know I'm apart of the secret group in charge of these things. And I'm sorry Rachel I think I'm going to have to go with Meryl." Ava announced and Rachel laughed heartily.

"I should've known. Meryl is a legend, I cannot compare."

"Oh Rach you're a legend in your own right. You know your album has been requested on this station more than any other female artist!"

"Really? Wow I didn't know that." Rachel said in astonishment. She really did have the most amazing fans.

"Spin give her another hood clap!" Ava demanded and the studio erupted again.

When the claps ended Ava spoke up again. "Alright we are going to take some calls. So everyone out there if you have a question for Rachel dial 404-422-1033 and let The Neighborhood know who you are."

Music filled the studio and the headphones Rachel wore played a commercial over the airwaves. Ava gave Rachel a wink just as the phone lines started to go off uncontrollably. She watched as Ava pressed the top blinking button.

"Congratulations you are the first caller live on The Neighborhood. What's your name?"

"Maddy. Hi Rachel!" The caller said excitedly.

"Hello Maddy, how are you?"

"Really, really good."

"Okay Maddy what do you want to ask Rachel?" Ava asked, smiling at the look of happiness on Rachel's face and also the complete look of wonder on the unsuspecting blonde just outside the booth.

"I was just wondering Rachel if you are planning on returning to Broadway soon? I love all your shows by the way."

"Thank you, that's very sweet. But I would hope I can go back soon. Broadway is still my first love, so hopefully Maddy if you stick by me like you have been doing, you'll be able to see me on stage again." Rachel answered honestly.

After Maddy agreed with Rachel, Ava quickly hit the next blinking button. "Alright next caller you're on air."

"Hi Rachel, this is Brianna." Another voice floated throw the headphones.

"Hi Brianna."

"Hi." The girl laughed nervously before continuing. "Um I was just wondering since you and Wes aren't a thing, if anyone has swept you off your feet yet?"

"Oh good question Brianna! Yes tell us Rachel who has swept you off your feet."

"Wouldn't you like to know." Rachel teased. "No I'm just kidding. But to answer your question Brianna right now I'm just focusing on touring."

"So you and Lucy Summers are just friends?" The girl asked, sounded a bit sad.

Quinn watched as Rachel laughed easily and handled the question like a pro. "Yes. She's a really great friend and someone I can count on that's why she's become a steady part of my life now. She knows what's really going on so that's great."

"She's established a level of comfort with you." Ava chimed in.

"Yes whole-heartedly." Rachel replied, lost in thought.

"You hear that? You make her comfortable." Ava said covering her mic with her hand and peering through the glass at an amused Quinn. "Aww look she's blushing."

The blonde scrunched her face in confusion. She wasn't blushing. Quinn pressed a hand to her cheek, warmth immediately filling her palm.

Shit, she was blushing.

Quinn laughed inwardly at her own reaction, swiftly turning around so Ava could no longer tease her while live on the radio, only to come face to face with an amused looking Will.

"Puck is in the hallway." The manager hinted and Quinn just nodded and sidestepped the man, giving Andre a quick pat so he would know she was stepping out for a moment.

Will watched the blonde leave the room. He wasn't sure what was going on between Agent Fabray and Rachel. He knew that any relationship would go against Part XIV of the nicely outlined contract that he, Rachel and Quinn had all signed. But whatever Agent Fabray was doing with Rachel it was working. She was happier and he had never seen her so open with someone like she was with the CIA agent. Rachel laughed more, she was calmer, but she was Rachel again.

The same woman with so much passion, drive, and all around spunk had made him want to be the best manager her could be. He had been worried about her, ever since the movie and the stalker issues heightened, she wasn't herself. Calling Sue Sylvester was the best thing he could have done, he was glad he had stumbled across her card that day.

When Quinn found Puck he was leaning against the opposite wall a few feet from the door she had just exited.

"What is it?" She questioned approaching him.

"I talked to Miller, everything's quiet over in Lala Land. He's got all the letters, and he'll be scanning copies over to Artie tonight."

"Good. But why couldn't you just tell me that without leaving your post?" Quinn asked raising a speculative brow.

"Did you tell Lezpez we're coming to D.C.?" Puck asked, knowing full well his friend hadn't.

Quinn's stance immediately changed. "No why would I?"

Puck ignored her question. "So you've been emailing her updating her about the case but you fail to mention that we are going to be in D.C. for forty-eight hours."

"Puck we're on a case." Quinn lamely said. She should've known she wasn't going to be able to get away with not telling Santana that they would be in D.C. with Rachel. She just didn't want to tell San because she definitely wouldn't be able to control the situation, and she was terrified about what would happen when Rachel was around her best friend.

Puck smirked and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Q you know what D.C. means. Sylvester would've told Lopez anyway but she is going to be pissed you didn't tell her earlier. You better pray Britt's with her when she sees you."

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed. D.C. was definitely going to be an adventure; she just hoped she was ready for it.

* * *

A stagnant car sat miles from its original destination, engine still warm. The man inside lit the cigarette hanging from his lips and inhaled, letting the smoke travel through his stiff body.

He had driven by Rachel's home earlier, the large mansion completely black as he expected. He knew Rachel wouldn't be back in Los Angeles for at least another week; therefore he had time to formulate a new plan. He had to find a way to get into her home again. That damn security team she had hired was good, better than he had anticipated, and now he quickly needed to find a new course of action. His time was soon going to run out and he was beginning to get antsy.

Rachel would be his, he knew that, but everything had to go perfectly.

His phone beeped indicating a new message. He flipped open one of the many phones he had stolen, the screen lighting up with a picture of his woman. Although it was slightly blurry he could still make out Rachel's beautiful face. She was still perfect and entirely his. The message that accompanied the picture brought a sly grin to his face.

It outlined how Rachel was still in Atlanta, then she would be on her way to D.C. and his loyal worker ant would continue to follow. He replied with a message promising to call soon, then took the Sim card out of the phone and put his cigarette out on it, melting the small piece of memory. He dropped the two items out of the window and started up his car again.

He would see his Rachel again in a week's time, and by then he would have a plan.

By then everything would be underway.

By then no one could stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Send Me A Light

_Quinn's mind was on full alert, every single hair on her body stood up. She had to think fast. She had to think of something to get Hunter to safety because if she didn't do that soon, he was going to die. He was going to die hanging right in front of her, in an unmarked basement somewhere under the bustling city of Paris. _

_Silent tears gathered in her eyes and she blinked them away quickly. Crying would do Hunter no good. He had long ago stopped screaming out in pain, and Quinn knew that the sheer sound of agony coming out of him as Belleau skinned his back would echo in her mind forever. She had cursed and yelled brokenly in hoarse Polish in order for Belleau to turn his attention from Hunter to her, but she had been gagged and forced to watch as Hunter's back became nothing but flesh and muscle. _

_He was almost unrecognizable now, the tan of his skin, that had turned a sickly ashen white hours ago, was now inflamed. He was bathing in his own blood. His once handsome and youthful face was swollen and horrifically marred with the same cuts that covered the rest of his body. He had encountered the worst form of torture but he hadn't said one word, not a one. _

_Despite Hunter's bravery he wasn't supposed to endure that. This wasn't supposed to happen. _

_Hunter wasn't supposed to be protecting their identities and the secrets that came with them. He wasn't supposed to be withholding information from a man like Francos Belleau. A man who had nothing to do with their mission, him and his affiliates, the whole French syndicate had nothing to do with why they were in Paris. But she had made a split decision, which in turn caused the decimation of her team. Their lost lives were on her hands. _

_Quinn had to save Hunter because she hadn't been able to save the others. _

_"You know, I'm surprised you have not spoken a word." Belleau pondered as he walked around Hunter's limp body, his boots making harsh imprints in the increasingly large pool of blood surrounding them. _

_"But no matter, I did have some fun." The Frenchman shrugged then turned his attention to Quinn. "Now, what to do with such a beautiful woman?" He touched her body and she flinched away, disgusted. _

_She lifted her eyes to Hunter. She could still see his chest moving shallowly and Quinn knew that in a matter of minutes he would be gone. Her tired bloodshot eyes quickly scanned the room, in search of anything that would give her just an inclination of the time. _

_She honestly didn't know what time was anymore. It felt as if she had been hanging for years. She cursed the tracker she had thrown into the Seine, it had failed her. Team two should have been here by now. _

_Her gaze shifted back to the atrocious man before her as a bloody hand made contact with her face. "I can not wait to destroy such a beautiful face, turning an angel into a demon. But first I think my men should be rewarded for their efforts, don't you?" _

_Quinn's blood ran cold, she knew what was going to happen even before Belleau signaled the first man forward. She was going to be tortured just as Hunter had been but first her body would no longer be her own. _

_First she had to travel through the gates before she got to hell. _

The jet banked left, throwing Quinn's shoulder into the hard wall of the plane. Her eye's cracked open and tears threatened to spill out. She knew the fire emitting from her shoulder wasn't just from the sudden impact.

The fire was a slow reminder that in two weeks Quinn was going to set foot in Paris again. Walk through the streets that her tainted body had been hauled through. Travel over the place where her own blood sat encased, stained on the floor somewhere within the city of love. The same city she had watched the life get sucked from five exceptional agents. The same city she thought four cement walls were going to be the last things she ever saw, surrounded by faces she would never forget. Soulless faces that held no sympathy or regret.

The same city where her life had been taken from her not physically, but in every other way.

"We're almost there." Rachel said quietly, thankfully breaking Quinn out of thought.

The hard lines etched on the blonde's forehead disappeared and for that Rachel was glad. She had heard Quinn gasp next to her when the plane started making it's decent into the nation's capital. She had expected to see Quinn observant and alert, but instead her eyes were glazed over and she looked pained. Then as the seconds ticked by she watched Quinn retreat into herself again. So when she had spoken up she expected Quinn to uncoil heatedly, but to her surprise Quinn didn't. She just gave her an almost gracious smile then sat back.

The brunette wasn't sure what to make of Quinn's calm reaction or what to even think could have her on guard even in her dreams. She was constantly worried about the blonde. Whenever Quinn napped or left to rest for the remainder of the day Rachel felt the pull to follow her, to abandon her own need to sleep to ensure that Quinn's was peaceful. But there was a clearly defined line between them, and doing that would be crossing it.

It was crazy how much Rachel ventured and wavered that line. She was about to be tiptoeing around it for the next two days because she was currently in the city where the five person team that surrounded her called home. Of course most of her time would be focused on the tour but the time that wasn't she didn't know what to expect. The CIA headquarters were here, Quinn's friends and life were here and Rachel suspected that D.C. was going to reveal a lot more about the woman beside her than either of them knew.

Rachel hoped that Quinn's mood would continue to grow with her being home. Atlanta had been good for Quinn. She was happier and more alive. She had been warm, charming, witty, and caring during their final hours in the large city. It had been wonderful to see. Two days in Atlanta and Rachel was able to comfortably enjoy her moments and not think about why the five people around her were really there.

The five people who made up a surprisingly cohesive and successful unit. A family.

They looked out for each other, and the guys were so protective that Rachel wondered how Quinn could possibly lead a team that constantly acted like she was their little sister. But Quinn was Quinn and Rachel knew she was far beyond being capable.

Rachel glanced away from the window she was staring out of and over toward where the blonde, who had been the main event of her thoughts, sat. But Quinn was no longer there, instead a nicely folded burgundy blanket sat in her place.

She stood when she heard raucous laughter emit from the rear of the jet, disentangling herself from her own blanket and slowly making her way to the back of the plane where Quinn stood towering over Puck, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Come on Q, you know it was only a joke." Puck said, humor still evident in his voice.

"What was only a joke?" Rachel asked announcing her presence to the small group.

Quinn whipped around, shocked to hear Rachel's voice. "Nothing." She lied, lucky Rachel hadn't wandered over ten seconds earlier.

Puck maneuvered so he could effectively see Rachel before he spoke. "You want to know why Quinn really loves Atlanta?"

Mike, Sam, and Artie all started to laugh again and Quinn sent Puck a menacing look then she smiled.

"Another word Puckerman and I'll tell Zizes about Shanghai."

Puck's eyes bugged in alarm. He and Quinn both knew that the simple thought of his girlfriend finding out about what went on in Shanghai made Puck flinch in expected pain. Even though he really wanted to tell Rachel about Quinn's favorite Atlanta activity he valued his manhood a lot more than a short lived laugh.

Rachel's eyebrows raised in surprise when she realized Puck wasn't going to reveal anything. He had told her about his girlfriend, Lauren, and Rachel reveled in the fact that despite Puck's antics and talk, he actually valued their relationship.

"And as for you three, don't forgot I've seen and, in your case Sam, heard more than you all know." Quinn said turning to the other men.

The laughter ceased quickly, they all knew that messing with Quinn was like messing with fire, and they would surely get burned badly.

Quinn gave the four men a passing look. "That's what I thought. Now please get it together, home base isn't exactly child's play boys."

They all nodded in understanding and as the pilot's voice informed them that they were making their initial decent into D.C. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her back to the front of the plane.

Puck leaned over to Mike once he was sure Quinn was out of ear shot. "Twenty bucks Lopez is chilling at the airport."

Mike shook his head, knowing full well who was going to be at the airport. "Twenty on Sylvester."

"You're on Chang." Puck took the man's hand then glanced up toward where Rachel and Quinn were both sitting down again. Either way whoever was waiting at the airport was going to be good, he just hoped he could get a little richer from it.

Quinn honestly didn't know what to expect when they landed. She knew someone was going to be waiting for them, whether it be Sue or in the worse case scenario Santana, but Quinn was still worried. Sue Sylvester and Santana Lopez had been the only two people to ever get an accurate read on her. They both possessed the ability to see past her stone cold features and weasel their way into her emotions. And one look her way they would be able to see that she was struggling, not with the case or her upcoming trip to Paris, but struggling with keeping herself in check around Rachel.

It was getting more and more difficult to be around the brunette and not touch her. They had gotten close, closer than Quinn has been with anyone for a long time other than her team, Brittany and San. But the difference was that she didn't want to be with her friends like she wanted to be with Rachel. It was entirely unprofessional and foolish of Quinn to even want any sort of romantic relationship with the diva but she couldn't help it anymore. Rachel had been right, she _was_ knocking down her walls, and all the times Quinn ran and tried to rebuild them, she was locking Rachel inside with her. And whether it be Sue or Santana their, they both would be able to smell it from a mile away.

She was doomed.

Five minutes later the jet landed smoothly onto the runway and quickly taxied into the private terminal of Reagan National Airport. Quinn glanced out the window, seeing three shiny black cars, one for Rachel, one for the team, and the last one the most familiar.

She paused when she saw Becky standing outside of the car before letting out a small sigh of relief. Sue was most likely waiting inside and she could handle the lecture she was going to get from her director over the thousands of questions and indecent insults she would receive from Santana.

"Ready Rachel?" Will asked as he and Marcie both stood up and made there way to the now open jet door. "We'll go to the hotel so everything can be dropped off and so you can prepare for your interviews today. They start at one so we have about an hour and a half to get everything settled."

Rachel nodded in agreement with her manager and grabbed her bag. She noticed Quinn stepping off the jet before she moved along herself to finally see the D.C. sun. The humidity they left behind in Atlanta seemed to carry up north but not as strongly, although she still wondered just how Quinn was surviving in her jeans.

Andre escorted Rachel to the second black truck while she watched Quinn curiously, who stood at the first car, speaking intently with a short blonde woman. Rachel paused when she saw Puck begrudgingly slap some dollar bills into Mike's hand.

"In you go Ms. Berry," Andre motioned to her just as Quinn disappeared into the other car.

"But what about Quinn?"

"She will be joining you shortly." Andre answered, motioning again for her to step up into the truck. Rachel tipped her head in understanding and did as she was told, hoping whatever was going on in the car in front of her didn't detour Quinn's mood.

The door shut behind Quinn and she was suddenly face to face with her boss. Sue had a bored expression on her face and was staring past Quinn out of the window.

"I see William still hasn't forgone using margarine in his hair, I'm still in awe that they haven't shaved his head yet and tested it for Salmonella." Sue uttered with a look of disinterest before she turned her attention to Quinn.

"Q you have two weeks until you'll be back in France. Will the mission be complete before then?"

Quinn sighed knowing where this conversation was headed. "No, unless the man changes his MO."

"Then tell me now if I should pull you from this mission." Sue demanded, watching her best agent intently. Quinn had never been able to hide from her like she did with everyone else, and even though she knew Quinn was going to say she was fine, she had to make sure she saw her reaction with her razor sharp eyes.

Quinn's jaw clenched, knowing that pulling out of the case right now would knock her pride away. She was too far along to leave Rachel in the hands of some other agent, who even though was probably capable, just wasn't her.

As Sue expected Quinn stayed silent and she regarded the strong agent in front of her. "Then I expect nothing but perfection from your team. You're going to have to face a vast array of difficulties when you get to France. But this is your job and you will see to it that you carry out your mission."

Quinn fully understood her mission. She had understood it since she first got it. Keep Rachel Berry safe and she was doing that. But somewhere along the way she was starting to go against the clearly outlined rules of both the mission contract and her CIA agent contract. Sue didn't know that her difficulties started the first day she laid eyes on Rachel.

"You don't have to worry. This mission will be successful." Quinn vocalized with assurance.

Sue's eyes didn't waver as she stared at Quinn. The mission wasn't what worried her. Sue knew Quinn and her team would finish the case, and she knew the four men she had personally picked to be beside Quinn again would keep a watchful eye on her when they reached Paris. No she wasn't worried about that.

What worried Sue was the look deep within hazel eyes. Quinn was trying to hide it but it was clear as day to Sue. Her best agent was falling for Will Schuester's pride and joy. Her emotionally impenetrable top agent was in deep waters. She had never seen this look in Quinn's eyes before and although the blonde seemed happier and more like she used to, Sue knew that this love thing was nothing to meddle with.

"I didn't put you on this mission for you to fall in love with mini Streisand Fabray. If this ends badly, whether you don't catch the stalker or a heart breaks, it's on you. Do you understand?"

Quinn was stunned at first by Sue's words. She knew she had failed keeping her thoughts about Rachel at bay and now Sue knew that she had compromised her mission. But what really surprised Quinn was that Sue wasn't replacing her.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn agreed, hoping that Sue wouldn't ream into her more about her inability to keep her feelings professional.

"Good. Now get out of my sight, the teenage angst spilling out of your pores is damaging the leather seats." Sue said turning her eyes forward in dismissal. She was taking a risk keeping Quinn on the job because in many cases similar she quickly pulled her agents off, but there was something within Sue that made her Grinch like heart grow bigger.

Something within her that told her that whatever Rachel Berry was doing to her top agent would bring Quinn back to life.

"Everything good Cap?" Becky asked as she took Quinn's recently vacated seat.

"I sure hope so." Sue answered, before clapping her hands. "Let's move Gibbins, I don't want to miss my massage."

Quinn watched the car pull away, wondering just how much longer it would take for her resolve to crack.

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when Rachel returned to the hotel after finishing up her scheduled tour interviews. Clive and Sela had been fantastic during their family take interviews today and instead of walking out annoyed like she had been doing after sharing interviews with Wes, she walked out energized and happy.

Rachel sat down on one of the plush chairs within the large elegant lobby of the Ritz-Carlton and waited for Quinn to finish talking to the concierge. After Quinn had entered the SUV earlier that morning, after finishing whatever business she had been handling within the other car, Rachel sensed something had changed within the blonde. Although Quinn was still acting the same, whatever had happened in the other car had some effect on the blonde but she couldn't figure out what.

Rachel stood when Quinn started to walk over with a light smile on her face and Rachel couldn't help but mirror it.

"Two keys," Quinn began, holding up the two glossed Ritz-Carleton key cards. "How about you try not to lose them this time?"

"I didn't lose it, it was merely misplaced somewhere between the trip here and to the studio." Rachel said as took one of the offered cards.

Quinn just chuckled and then stuffed her hands into her pockets. She felt nervous all of the sudden and she couldn't understand why.

"So did you want to grab an early-" Quinn stopped mid-sentence, her eyes wide and focused on something over Rachel's head.

"Lucy!" A bubbly voice called out excitedly and Rachel turned around just in time to see a tall graceful blonde bounding toward them before launching herself into Quinn's arms. Another woman, a beautiful and almost angry looking Latin woman followed behind the blonde in a more reserved manner.

"Hey Britt." Quinn murmured as Brittany stepped out of the hug with a large goofy smile.

"San told me you're undercover so I have to call you Lucy." Brittany whispered to her and Quinn just nodded happily. Seeing Brittany was like a breath of fresh air.

The taller blonde gave Quinn another hug before, with an excited bounce in her step, she turned to Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Brittany." The tall blonde greeted and before Rachel could respond she was swept up in a warm hug. Despite the woman being a stranger Rachel felt completely at ease, she felt as if she was hugging an old friend.

"It's very nice to meet you Brittany."

Quinn watched the interaction between Brittany and Rachel with a grin, but her happiness was short lived as Santana came into view, anger evident on her face.

"I can't believe you were going to deprive Britt of meeting the short stack just because you're a coward."

Quinn took her eyes away from the two women, who already were in a deep conversation. "First off don't call her that and second I'm not a coward."

Santana crossed her arms and gave Quinn a disbelieving look. "Oh yeah, so why did I have to hear from Becky that you all were here. We've been talking every other day Blondie; so what's the deal?"

"There is no deal Santana. I just didn't want Rachel to be overwhelmed." Quinn said, irritation laced within her words.

"Bullshit, Britt is easily the best woman to make anyone feel comfortable."

"I was talking about you," Quinn deadpanned.

Santana laughed loudly and covered her chest. "I would say I'm hurt by your accusation but it's pretty spot on. But you won't have to worry about me tonight, seeing that your little fairy and Britts are already pretty chummy."

Quinn turned to look over at the two again and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Rachel was giggled cutely as Brittany was jumping up and down clapping. She wasn't sure what had passed between the two but the sole fact that Brittany was making Rachel smile like that and vice versa had Quinn feeling good.

While Quinn stared at the two women Santana stared at her. She had only ever seen that look on Quinn's face one time and that was when they were sophomore's in high school. Quinn looked as if she had just ingested something warm and fuzzy, like a puppy or something equally cute. This wasn't good.

Santana slapped Quinn on the back of the head and Quinn turned to her with a murderous gaze.

"What was that for?" Quinn seethed, trying to control her anger. She would be in some trouble if she decided to throw down with Santana in the middle of the Ritz.

"It's because you're a dumbass." Santana started. "Seriously check your face Q, it's blatantly obvious that you want to be all up in some Berry juice. Which I know she against every code we've ever had. "

This was why she didn't want to see Santana while she was still on this mission with Rachel. Even though Sue could get an easy read about what was going on in her head, she trusted Quinn would make a sound decision about it, and also didn't push Quinn for any information. But Santana on the other hand, was going to badger and instigate until Quinn said it outright that she had feelings for Rachel. And she knew Santana, as her best friend, was going to make sure she made it known to Quinn that whatever was going on with Rachel was going to give her a one way ticket to Doomstown. Oh and unemployment.

"I don't like Rachel like that." Quinn said expressionless.

Santana had seen it all before and wasn't impressed in the slightest with Quinn's lie. "I'll believe that when I see Sue pop out another kid." Santana stated rolling her eyes. "Speaking of Sylvester, does she know? Because if she does I'm surprised your even still here."

"There's nothing to know Santana. And I talked with Sue today and everything is fine."

"Not for long Q, you're tempting Providence here." Santana quipped.

Before Quinn could deny Santana's observation again she saw Brittany and Rachel walking over. "Just shut up okay."

Santana rolled her eyes just before her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Rachel this is Santana," Brittany introduced, giving the woman in her arms a loving squeeze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana," Rachel said with a polite smile.

"Hi," was all Santana gave her as she assessed the brunette woman in front of her with judgmental eyes. Even though she knew Quinn was courting disaster she wasn't about to just let her do it unless she felt out this Rachel Berry.

"It really is a pleasure to meet both of you. Quinn has told me a lot about you both," Rachel said, trying to ease away the distrust that was evident in Santana's eyes. "Nothing but good things of course."

"Really?" Santana scoffed, looking at Quinn who was just shrugged.

"Yes she did. And I'm glad I am able to be around the friends Quinn has spoken so highly of."

"Duh, we're her best friends," Brittany said as if it was the most known thing on the planet. "Did you want to come to the April fest Carnival with me and San? It'll be so awesome."

Rachel beamed, happy to finally be invited somewhere that didn't require her full hair and makeup team. "I would love to."

Quinn frowned, "But-"

"Don't even try it Fabray," Santana cut off. "I checked with Becky and she said some furry little gerbil cleared it. So therefore you two are free."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered, taking Rachel's hand and leading her toward the door.

"Come on Q, spend some time with your friends and your lady. It may be the only time you're able to before you're axed and forced to work the metal detector at some public school." Santana smirked, laughter etched across her features.

"She's not my lady."

"Whatever, come on. You're not supposed to let the midget over there out of your sight are you?"

Quinn gave Santana a hard look, which gave the Latina no other option but to accept whatever Quinn was about to say. "Stop. Calling. Her. That."

"It was the first time." Santana stated, amused with just how quickly she had gotten under the blonde's skin. "But if you're not going to come then fine."

Quinn knew she didn't have any other option but to attend the carnival.

"Wait I have to call Puck," she voiced, pulling out her phone in sudden rememberance of her team waiting for them upstairs.

"Already done," Santana informed her with a flip of her hand. "Who do you think stole your keys and told us you'd be down here getting new ones?"

It was times like this where Quinn wondered why she hadn't taken care of Puck a long time ago. Quinn dropped her phone back into her pocket and slowly followed the three women, wondering just how her day had turned about so quickly.

/|\

The April fest carnival was unlike anything Rachel had ever seen. The fairgrounds were decorated with bright white lights and colorful games and rides, which showcased the sheer delight of those involved. The hundreds of people walking about made Rachel buzz with energy and she wasn't going to deny that she was enjoying herself more so than she had in awhile. She had the three women next to here to thank for that. Being with them despite the circumstances actually made her feel normal again, not the Rachel Berry with the lights illuminating around it.

She smiled as she regarded the woman skipping next to her. Brittany was like a child on Christmas. She tried everything and smiled at everything and anyone. She rode on every ride, much to Santana's dismay, but the sheer happiness spilling from the woman she had met just a few hours ago was so refreshing that despite her fatigued body, Rachel wasn't going to call it a night until the bubbly blonde did. Being in the presence of someone as youthful as Brittany was something she desperately needed. Granted they were all only twenty-eight but her mind was much older, and she had forgotten how to enjoy the simple things surrounding her right now.

Being in the presence of these three best friends made Rachel feel some way she couldn't describe. She felt like she belonged but also like she was intruding at the same time. She had caught the wary looks Santana kept giving Quinn and also the look of displeasure on Quinn's face whenever she caught Santana's gaze. It was like they were having a silent conversation and when Brittany was added to the bunch Quinn would just act oblivious. It didn't escape Rachel that Santana's hard looks had to do with her, because she had also caught the dark haired woman's eye more than once. Santana had stared at Rachel like she was trying to figure her out, and she wasn't going to deny that the Latina was intimidating. But what Rachel couldn't comprehend was what exactly she was trying to figure out. She didn't have anything to hide.

"San look, they have penguins!" Brittany giddily said pointing to one of the watergun game booth.

Santana glanced over at Quinn, "What do you say Q?"

Quinn just shrugged and sat down next to Santana as the game runner came by.

"That'll be five dollars per person." He told them, the spinning top on his hat moving slowly.

"Geez, keep this up and I'll be broke," Santana said sarcastically as she and Quinn both handed over the money.

"You can win one for Rachel." Brittany leaned over and whispered into Quinn's ear just as the blonde agent readied herself.

Quinn glanced behind her and instantly deep chocolate hues held hers. She quickly swiveled back around, only one thought on her mind now.

Santana was definitely going down.

"Oh alright folks, we've got a real kicker her. In lanes four and five we've got two drivers who are really going to make this interesting," the man said excitedly into the microphone. Brittany clapped and Rachel smiled.

Quinn tightened her hold on the watergun, a look of determination etched across her face.

"And three, two, one. Let's race."

The bell sounded and the water was released. Both Quinn and Santana's cars were equally at level but when the ringer sounded it was car number four that won.

"Congratulations you've won!" The automated speakers cackled as the lights blinked brightly.

Quinn threw the woman next to her a triumphant smile and she could hear Rachel clapping behind her.

"Oh whoop-de-fucking-do Fabray." Santana glowered spinning around in her seat. "I already beat you at everything else."

Quinn turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow, "This is only the second game I've played Santana, and you beat me at basketball."

"Not my fault I'm the female Air Jordan," Santana said with a shrug, standing with a smile in Brittany's direction as the blonde patted the Space Jam stuffed animal Santana had won her.

"Miss, which prize would you like?" The young man asked Quinn.

Quinn placed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before she looked at Rachel. "Which one do you want?"

Rachel's eyes widened in surprised. "Oh you don't have to do that."

"I want to," Quinn said determined.

Rachel stared up at Quinn, seeing the sincerity there but also something else. Something she knew was shining back in her own eyes. When the air between them became too thick Rachel just gave a faint nod then turned to the game worker with a smile. She scanned the stuffed animals hanging from the small wooden booth. Penguins, elephants, tigers, and some other animals all stared at her with large plastic eyes. Rachel couldn't decide. She was sweeping the stock again when she saw it in the back corner.

"I'll take the lion back there," she said pointing to the right. The man quickly detached it and handed the soft stuffed animal to her.

"He looks like Q does when she wakes up." Brittany giggled, patting the lion on the head.

Santana laughed and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend. "Good one baby."

Rachel turned her eyes to Quinn whose cheeks were tinged in a light pink. Rachel couldn't deny that she wanted to see if Brittany's assumption was true.

"Come on B, I'll win you that unicorn over there. You can add it to your collection." Santana said as she pulled Brittany over to the quick shotgun bottle game. Typical Santana.

"Thank you," Rachel murmured, bringing Quinn's attention back to her. "For the lion."

Quinn just smiled, unsure of what to do. "What're you going to call him?"

Rachel stared at the stuffed animal in her hands; the only name popping into her head was Quinn's.

"Lou," the diva finally decided and when she glanced up at Quinn a light smile was plastered across her beautiful features.

Rachel glanced down at her feet with a grin just as her the most delicious scent hit her nose. Her stomach rumbled. "I feel like eating something delicious and unhealthy."

Quinn's smiled widened. She knew of just the thing to satisfy Rachel's craving. "I think I can find you something you'll really like."

Five minutes later the two women sat across from each other, a freshly dipped funnel cake on each plate.

"I can't believe they had a vegan substitute at a carnival." Rachel exclaimed excited.

"This may not be LA or New York but D.C. pretty much has it all."

Rachel smiled and nodded, sticking another chunk of cake into her mouth. Quinn's eyes zeroed in on the powdered sugar that had missed its target and now sat enticingly on the corner of Rachel's mouth.

Quinn licked her lips subconsciously. "You've got a little something," she said motioning on her own face to where the sugar was.

"Where?" Rachel swiped at her mouth, unknowingly smearing more sugar on her face.

"Not quite," Quinn chuckled, boldly reaching over the table. "Here let me."

Rachel didn't get a chance to respond before Quinn slowly wiped the sugar from around her mouth. And it took all the will inside of Rachel to not taste the blonde when her thumb swiped over her bottom lip. The moment was entirely too intimate for not only their predicament but also for a fair surrounded by hundreds of people. But Rachel couldn't bring herself to care really; Quinn's touch was electric.

The blonde sat back, adjusting the Yankees' cap on Rachel's head in the process. "All clean."

Rachel tried to control the blush she was sure showed on her face. She readjusted the baseball cap herself, taking a quick look around. Not that many people had recognized her or Quinn, who was donning a worn Georgetown cap, and if they had, they were too busy to care. Too caught up in their own fun to worry about following them around. So this moment to Rachel meant something.

She had no worries. Her life had turned out just as she planned; she had actual friends now and two new ones, although she was still working on Santana. But she also was able to sit at a table surrounded by smiling families with a woman who intrigued her so irrevocably that Rachel could easily stay right in this position and be happy. She would be content on the peeling wood of a fair table as long as Quinn Fabray was the one sitting across from her.

/|\

Easy conversation passed between the two, their empty plates forgotten in front of them. The air was just starting to cool down, the fair patrons no longer having to suffer from the humid Washington air.

Quinn could see Andre and Dante, dressed in casual clothes, standing watch right next to the fried Twinkie stand. She was thankful that the guys had trusted her to go alone with Rachel to the carnival, armed only with protection from the two large ex-marines, Santana, and Brittany. But they knew that Quinn would put her life in the hands of her two best friends without a second thought and she was glad to give them a day to themselves. Although she was damn sure they were probably reading over the newest letters but knowing Puck he was probably down by the pool or at the bar.

Quinn checked her watch it was running on eight. The fair closed in one hour, giving them about forty-five minutes to experience all that they could before the carnival lights went out.

"Let's find Santana and Britt, there's about an hour until this rodeo shuts down."

"Okay," Rachel agreed and the two quickly cleaned their area, Rachel making sure that Lou the Lion was tucked safely under her arm before they journeyed off in search of Santana and Brittany.

It didn't take them long to spot the couple, who were standing by the towering Ferris Wheel. They made their way over to them, making it just in time to hear the tail end of their conversation.

"Come on San, let's go on the ferris wheel again." Brittany pressed, looking up at the moving carts in amazement. She really did love carnivals, and she especially loved the fact that she was experiencing it with three people that made her happy.

"There you guys are," Santana said, eyes settled on the two women who just approached. "I have an idea B. How about you and Rachel ride while Q and I stay down here and babysit."

"Okay!" Brittany squealed, laying a kiss on Santana's lips before dumping the handful of stuffed animals in her arms. "Come on Rach."

Rachel looked at Quinn who just shrugged and took the small lion from her hands. The brunette threw Quinn a gracious smile then followed Brittany up and into one of the waiting carts.

She gave one last glance to Quinn, whose hazel eyes were shining in the bright lights around her, before the Ferris Wheel started to make its slow accent. The luminous lights of the carnival glowed as their cart made it's first stop a fourth of the way up, giving the people a few carts in front of them the view of the city.

Rachel looked out, staring at the people below whose laughter and shouts carried up into the air toward her. She smiled down at them, the nameless people who had contributed to her fantastic day before turning toward the other occupant of the cart.

Brittany was giving Rachel an easy smile, so genuine Rachel felt the need to store it away with all the other happy friendship memories she had.

"I think you and Q are super cute." The blonde blurted, startling the brunette.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows. Had she heard that correctly?

"I mean I know you guys aren't together because Q would have totally told me and San but I know you're falling for her."

Rachel sat still across from the blonde woman, alarmed with the fact that Brittany had caught on so quickly.

"Don't worry, she totes likes you too." Brittany assured her, sensing the uneasiness radiating off Rachel.

Rachel didn't know how to respond, there were so many questions swirling in her mind that she didn't know which to ask. At times she did have an inclination that Quinn felt more for her than she let on but then at times it was as if she had been seeing things. And Rachel prided herself on honesty, and if she was being honest with herself she would in fact admit that she have feelings for Quinn. Deep feelings that she didn't even know how to control but she knew were there.

Their cart rocked as the ferris wheel started to move again. Stopping just at its highest point. The vast openness of the D.C. skyline was beautiful but Rachel couldn't focus on anything but her thoughts.

"I do like her," she uttered, finally able to piece together a tangible sentence.

Brittany looked away from the view, her accepting smile putting Rachel at ease. "I know."

Rachel rubbed her hands together and let out a long-winded breath, somehow knowing that Brittany had the answer to whatever she was about to say.

"It's just Qu- Lucy she's complicated. It's like every time I think I'm close, I look up and I'm farther away." Rachel admitted her thoughts to Brittany, who calmly regarded her.

"Q's like a fortune cookie. There's a chance that when you crack it open you won't like what's inside but it's always up to you whether or not you keep the fortune or throw it away," Brittany started, staring down toward the ground where Quinn and Santana just looked like little ants. "Most people forget to take care of the outside of the cookie first, always greedily rushing to see what's inside, cracking the perfectly crafted shell. If they just loved and softened the outside the inside would be good no matter what."

The brunette listened to the blonde in front of her. Astounded by the words that just seemed to flow easily from her. Brittany was full of surprises and Rachel had been right. She had provided her with some much needed insight.

Brittany reached across, placing a warm hand on Rachel's tightly cuffed ones. "Just love Quinn for all she is, then you'll be right where you want to be."

Rachel nodded silently and stared out into the darkness, the D.C. lights giving the city a glowing halo. So Rachel stared and stared, hoping the answers to her questions would be somewhere out there and that she could find the remaining blocks to complete the puzzle within her mind.

Down on the ground Santana stared at Quinn, whose eyes were trained on the stalled carts above their heads. She needed to figure out what to do about Q and Rachel Berry. Santana knew they both had a thing for each other, anyone with eyes could make that conclusion. But she knew Quinn and she knew that after Paris she shut the rest of the world out. Santana also knew that Rachel Berry had the ability to open Quinn up again, but also the ability to shut her down for good, and that was what concerned her.

"Come on Q, be real with me here. Do you like Miss. Broadway or not?" Santana finally voiced, done with the whole standing in silence thing Quinn liked to do.

Bringing her eyes away from Rachel and Brittany's swinging cart and down to her best friend, Quinn sighed. "Yes Santana, okay? I thought it was obvious."

"I just wanted you to admit it."

"Well you got what you want."

"You know this won't end well." Santana cautioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if you guys do end up becoming Hollywood's new homo "It" couple."

"Don't you think I know that? It's just I-," Quinn hesitated, trying to put her feelings into words. "I've never met anyone like her. She entices and frustrates me at the same time and no matter how hard I try I feel like I can't bear the idea of pushing her away anymore."

"Woah are we talking about love here?" Santana asked, digesting the words.

She knew that her best friend was falling for Rachel but hearing Quinn talk like that was something Santana had only heard once before and she had known Quinn more than half their lives. The last time she had heard her voice carry the same tone, Santana had wished she would never hear it again. Quinn sounded desperate, scared, defeated and hopeful all at the same time and Santana prayed that she wouldn't find Quinn in the same state she had after the first time.

"I don't know San, I haven't even had her past this tentative friendship we have going but I already feel like I'm going to explode." Quinn stared up again, barely able to make out Brittany's blonde hair. "But she's freaking perfect San, and I just- I don't want to fuck up something that I want more than anything right now."

Santana pursed her lips, trying to hide the worry she had for her best friend. "You're such an idiot."

"I know," Quinn chortled just as the ferris wheel began to move again.

"But I hate to say it the little diva has you smiling a lot more." Santana noted, smirking at the blonde beside her. "It's been years since I've seen that dopey-ass look on your face."

Quinn couldn't fight the chuckle that rose up in her throat, smiling threw the mess in her mind. Rachel did make her happy; she made her feel light and warm-blooded. Like an actual human being and not some test subject.

Santana clapped Quinn on the back, "Now all you have to do is find your balls again. Because there is no way in hell Berry's going to make the first move after the marathon she's been running trying to finally get your stubborn as to open up."

"I'm stubborn?" Quinn asked incredulously, raising a pointed eyebrow at Santana.

The Latina just shrugged. "Takes one to know one Blondie."

Quinn just shook her head, looking up as the ferris wheel creaked and Rachel and Brittany stepped off. Quinn narrowed her eyes, immediately sensing that something was off about Rachel although the brunette was smiling. Her brown eyes were distant like she was lost in her own world.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked, wondering what could have happened for Rachel's mood to shift so drastically.

Rachel's gaze shifted to Quinn, the blocks in her mind finally fitting into place. She wiped the confused look off her face and gave Quinn a bright smile. "I'm perfect."

Quinn's eyes scanned her face, Rachel wasn't sure what she was thinking but she hoped the blonde wouldn't push any further. When Quinn nodded, Rachel let out a relieved breath.

"Come on we still have time to go into the Funhouse." Brittany said excitedly as she grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her in the direction of the large walk through Funhouse. Their laughter reverberated then blended within the roar of the carnival crowd.

Quinn and Santana just smiled, staring after the two women who were keeping them grounded.

"Come on, let's go have fun with our ladies." Santana voiced, moving after them, arm still full of Brittany's stuffed animals.

"Rachel's not my lady," Quinn remarked, clutching the lion that did sort of look like her when she rolled out of bed.

"Not yet," Santana sang over her shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows in the process.

Quinn didn't respond as she followed after Santana, the two words playing on replay in her head.

Not yet.

After three rounds through the Funhouse, the day seemed to finally catch up to all of them. They were positively carnivaled out and just in time. The lights of each game started to slowly dim and the left over patrons were all slowly moving toward the exit.

The four women stood off to the side watching the smiling faces slowly make their way through the fair.

Brittany turned to Rachel. "Did you want to go to the park tomorrow morning? San and I feed the ducks every Sunday."

Rachel raked her brain, trying to remember if she had interviews scheduled for the morning, because she couldn't deny the hopeful look on Brittany's face. She was sure she didn't have one until three.

"I would love to feed the ducks tomorrow."

"Really?" Brittany asked with a smile in Quinn's direction.

Quinn returned the smile with her own. "Really B."

Brittany gave Quinn a crushing hug and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Love you Q."

"Love you too, B."

Brittany released Quinn and whispered something in Rachel's ear. Quinn tried to strain to hear what was being said but Santana's voice overpowered Brittany's hushed one.

"Don't try to skip out on us either."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "We won't. I wouldn't do that to B."

"Good." Santana lamented, punching Quinn hard in the arm.

"Ow." Quinn rubbed at her arm. "What was that for?"

"Just for being you Fabgay," Santana smirked, moving to where Brittany was finally pulling away from Rachel's ear.

"Okay bye Rachel, see you tomorrow." Brittany said, hugging the smaller women tightly. "And wear green. You'll be the Papa duck."

Rachel nodded with a large smile. "Okay, I'll see you then."

Brittany returned her smile then grabbed Santana's hand, her stuffed animals tightly tucked in the other.

"Later Berry." Santana mumbled, then turned around with Brittany's hand clutched tightly within hers and disappeared into the large exiting crowd.

Andre and Dante appeared behind Quinn as she watched her friends dissolve into the crowd. She tipped her head once and Andre moved to front of their small unit.

Quinn turned her attention to Rachel, who albeit tired still looked adorable with her hat and the stuffed lion tucked under her arm. "Come on superstar, let's get you back before Will loses his hair."

Rachel gave the blonde a questioning look, "What would be so bad about that?"

Quinn just laughed, outstretching her arm in Rachel's direction. The brunette smiled down at Quinn's offered hand and didn't hesitant to take it, immediately feeling the warmth spread through her body as Quinn pulled her into the crowd moving toward the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Promise You Today

An empty bottle of red wine sat between them, two glasses full of the sweet smelling liquid, one in a pale hand the other in a tan one. The alcohol had flowed easily between Quinn and Rachel once they returned from the carnival and stumbled upon a wrapped bottle of Chteau, conveniently sitting on the suite's dining room table.

Quinn knew it was Mike's doing, he had become an avid wine collector over the years, purchasing expensive bottles at auctions wherever he could find one. But Quinn didn't know why he would leave a bottle, of no doubt thousand-dollar wine, for her and Rachel. Mike never did anything without thinking it through; so what went through his mind when he decided that they deserved a nice bottle to uncork when they finally returned? She couldn't figure it out, but she had more pressing matters to worry about.

Here she was, happily drunk off half a bottle of wine, sitting entirely too close to Rachel and wanting nothing more than to be closer. Wine made Quinn light-headed with giddiness and buzzing with energy. It had been sometime since she got drunk off wine and now her she was, no more than an inch of space between herself and the woman she was desperately trying to quell her thirst for, feeling ready to spill her heart out and laugh about it. The feeling had Quinn remembering why she mostly stuck with hard liquor, a habit she genetically inherited from Russell and Judy Fabray.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Quinn, thank you for letting me hang out with your friends," Rachel articulated, the alcohol that warmed her body luckily having no effect on her speech.

"They love you."

"Brittany maybe, Santana not so much." Rachel alleged, taking a small sip from the glass in her hand.

"No Britt definitely, she texted me right after they left saying and I quote "I love Rachie, Lou the Lion has awesome parents"." Rachel laughed, a broad smile on her face thinking of the bubbly blonde who's heart was made of gold.

"And don't worry about Santana, she won't admit it but she likes you too. If she didn't she wouldn't have spoken to you at all."

Rachel nodded lightly. "You three are all distinctly different, but you work so well that it's really amazing to see."

"I told you how everyone called us the Unholy Trinity in high school, it was for good reason," Quinn lifted one shoulder nonchalantly and Rachel motioned for her to continue.

"We were supposed to be leaders of our school. The cliché popular cheerleaders with the gorgeous boyfriends and perfect lives." Quinn rolled her eyes, taking another sip from her glass. "But our lives were far from that. I grew up with parents wound so tight it wasn't a surprise I came out the way I did and I did some pretty fucked up things in high school. At one point I was the epitome of the popular teenagers fall from grace and if I could go back and change some decisions I made I would. And Brittany and Santana were so in love with each other that boys often just got in the way. In Westfield there were only about five out people in the whole town, and only two of them were in high school. Britt and San hid their relationship from everyone but me up until our senior year."

Rachel listened to Quinn intently, the alcohol in her system only fueling her need to reach out and touch the expressive and honest woman before her.

When Rachel's hand made contact, Quinn's leg jerked, the nerves scattering and firing as if they were all connected again. Quinn paused, trying to clear the haze that suddenly filled her brain in order to continue her explanation.

"People were afraid of what I could do, my influence and control now that I think about it was pretty disgusting. But as an insecure teenager I thrived off of it. Now people were afraid of Santana because of what she _did_ do. She could slice you with her words in a second just for the hell of it, but when something was bothering her it was her actions that really showed something. We were ruthless and then Brittany was the balancing act. She was like the rainbow after Santana and I's rain. But people confused Britt's optimism for stupidity."

Quinn silently remembered when she had found Brittany crying in the cheer locker room sophomore year after one of the hockey players had called her stupid. She had gotten Carter and his friends to show the guy who the real idiot was but when she had told Santana all hell broke loose. Quinn actually had to pull the reigns back on her best friend before she did something that would get her expelled, and needless to say they never heard or saw from the bafoon again. No one ever dared question Brittany's intelligence after that.

"She's actually very bright, just not in the conventional way people define being smart as. She's the definition of optimism, and Britt would be the smartest person on the planet if people saw the world as a place full of wonder instead of war. Her and Santana were the first real form of a loving relationship I was ever exposed to." Quinn mused, smiling at the thought of her two best friends.

Quinn's smile was wide and carefree. This was the Quinn that made Rachel want to burrow deep in her heart and stay there, waiting for the moment when stubborn and stoic Quinn returned so Rachel could work from the inside out, taking Quinn's walls down and rebuilding them full of spaces and gaps so the real Quinn could shine through.

"You really care about them, that much was clear tonight." Rachel concluded, thinking about how Quinn interacted with Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah, they're my best friends. I had lost touch with them after my first year away at school. Santana had gone to Columbia and Britt was at NYU for dance. I'm actually still surprised you two never ran into each other."

"New York is rather large Quinn. Plus Brittany was probably acclimated in a whole different scene than I was. I was hanging out with the aspiring Broadway hopefuls and she was most likely with the free-spirited Carnegie Hall dancers."

Quinn hummed, wondering if Rachel knew that she hadn't made eye contact with her ever since she started speaking. Quinn couldn't help but stare at Rachel's lips as she talked. They were stained in a light red and looked more than just kissable. She was on fire, hyper-aware of the fact that her mind was fighting her body's urge to lean over and smear her own red lips across Rachel's.

"Quinn?"

The blonde in question looked up, finally catching Rachel's eye. "Yeah?"

Rachel had a satisfied smirk on her face. "You were saying."

Quinn cleared her throat, "Uh yeah anyway we had reconnected when Sue, my boss, made me join the CIA. Santana was there at training and when she saw me she actually tried to beat me up. Her and Britt actually tried to surprise me at school but I had dropped out so they had no idea where I was. So for about three years I hadn't spoken to them. So San was beyond pissed. But then B showed up and it was like nothing had changed. We were back to normal. After that no more than two days have gone by without me speaking to either of them in one form or another."

_Except once. _

Quinn knew there was no reason to bring up the one exception so she left it at that. By the look in Rachel's eyes Quinn knew she had made the right decision. There was no way in hell she would ever want to erase the shining light that was blinding her, it was stunning.

Rachel placed her now empty glass onto the coffee table, and sat back comfortably in her previous position. "So why isn't Santana on your team? If I'm allowed to ask."

Quinn smiled at the questioning blush that spread across tan cheeks. "When we were rookies we were on the same team, but then we both got assigned our own squads to head. San's team is made up of a bunch of SEALS, who are all pretty gung-ho and not exactly for incognito missions. See but my team, we're ghosts. The ones who are supposed to go in unseen and come out the same way."

"Isn't that more dangerous? What if something happens and no one is around to identify you because you're not who you say you are," Rachel's voice held a small quiver and Quinn wanted to smooth away the worry that made itself known across Rachel's brow.

"Rachel I'm a CIA special agent. I signed up for danger, it's kind of part of the job description."

"Still Quinn, it's-it worries me." Rachel admitted, feeling the wine uncork her reservations. "Even now your job in regards to me is terrifying. At any moment he could pop up and hurt you or the guys."

"And what about you?"Quinn asked, wondering why Rachel was so worried about trained agents and not herself, the target.

"What about me?" Rachel asked quizzically.

"Aren't you worried about your own safety?"

"No, I have you." Rachel said as if Quinn should have known her answer. "And of course Noah, Sam, Artie, and Mike."

Quinn blinked and swallowed the last gulp of wine. She was always so astounded with the size of Rachel's heart. It could beat for the both of them, and Quinn sure as hell needed that.

Rachel huffed, and gave Quinn an unreadable look. "What I'm saying is Quinn, who's supposed to protect you?"

"We all have each other's backs okay? Don't worry about me Superstar."

Easier said than done Rachel thought. Despite the immense amount of knowledge she had gained from Quinn, Brittany's words from earlier still replayed in her mind. She understood that she needed to accept Quinn for all that she was but there was still some disconnect. Still some things that she didn't know, the so-called skeletons Quinn were hiding. It worried her that Quinn kept things bottled up so tight, and Rachel knew she was probably the closest to unlocking those skeletons and given the ability to see Quinn for who she really was. Regardless of whatever Quinn was keeping hidden from her, Rachel knew she was going to accept it no matter how bad.

Quinn's hand landed softly on Rachel's knee; thumb swiping purposely over the covered skin. "You okay?"

Rachel glanced up from the hand that had just caused goosebumps to arise all over her skin, to hazel depths that had her sinking. "Yes, just promise me you'll be careful."

Quinn felt Rachel's hand cover her own and she knew she had no choice but to agree. "I promise."

Quinn knew they were both entirely too tactile right now, in need of constant contact with one another. It was definitely that time for both of them too sleep.

"I'll let you get your beauty rest. You'll need it," Quinn offered, standing up and starting to clear the glasses and empty bottle.

"But I thought we're just going to the park," Rachel voiced, trying to get her bearings as she stood, the alcohol making her head spin momentarily.

"Oh we are but just trust me."

Rachel nodded, knowing Quinn didn't even have to ask anymore.

"Goodnight Rachel," Quinn murmured, giving the brunette a side smile.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel replied and Quinn turned and made her way across the large sitting area, her body still pulsing with energy and unresolved tension.

As Rachel watched Quinn's slowly retreating form, it occurred to her that the butterflies in her stomach didn't stop fluttering until the door to Quinn's room clicked shut. Just a conversation over a bottle of wine had her feeling like she had received a lot more from Quinn than just Lou the Lion tonight. And as Rachel closed her own door and snuggled under the covers, Lou tucked tightly under her chin, she knew for sure that it was a lot more than butterflies.

* * *

Rachel broke off another piece of bread, dropping it lightly into the pond situated somewhere within the vast expanse that was Memorial Park. Brittany stood beside her, a glee filled smile on her face as a family of baby ducks swam around in circles in front of them.

"I knew some babies would be without their parents. Congratulations Rach, you're a proud mother of a lion and a father of one, two, three, four, five ducklings." Brittany finished happily, turning to look at the shorter woman beside her.

Rachel laughed, glad that her green shirt and tan jeans were taken kindly by the ducks along with Brittany's brown duck shirt and black jeans.

"I'm happy to have such wonderful looking children," Rachel observed, dropping another piece of bread into the water.

Brittany giggled, "Of course you're going to have beautiful children. We both will."

Rachel watched the five ducklings swim around slowly, and she started to wonder if they really were parentless. Orphaned ducklings sticking together until the right moment. A bond shared even between the smallest of animals, it was marvelous.

"Love creates beautiful things," Brittany asserted, watching as the two larger ducklings pushed a piece of bread toward the smallest one.

"It does." Rachel agreed.

Silence passed between them for a few moments until Rachel felt the sudden shift.

"Falling in love with people like San and Quinn is hard," Brittany quietly spoke, her words hitting Rachel like hidden mines. "I cry every time San leaves on a job because I don't want it to be the last time I ever see her."

Rachel looked at Brittany who was staring off into the distance.

"But she's doing what she loves and I love her even more for that. The last time Q came back she was only a shell, the real her broken and sad locked up somewhere." Brittany continued, finally meeting Rachel's eyes. "It won't be easy, I think you already know that. But when you tell Quinn you're falling in love with her just make sure you love all of her," Brittany told her sadly, almost pleadingly.

Rachel nodded, trying to convey to Brittany that she understood. She knew Quinn had locked herself away somewhere and that she was battling with something Rachel still didn't know. But Rachel had been trying, soldiering through the dark for months now.

"Pinky promise?" The dancer questioned, extending her pinky out to the brunette next to her.

A small smile formed on Rachel's face as she locked pinkies with Brittany, sealing her fate as she kissed the blonde dancer's hand.

"Now you can't break it Rach, or else your hand will fall off and you won't be able to feed the ducks with me anymore."

Rachel glanced across the pond, instantly spotting Santana and Quinn as pushed each other along the path. She couldn't see the smile on Quinn's face from the distance but she knew it was there. She felt it, and she wanted to see that smile always.

"I won't break it Britt, I take pinky promises very seriously. Plus I do enjoy feeding the ducklings," Rachel said and Brittany beamed, engulfing Rachel in a hug.

"Good."

Across the way Quinn and Santana walked along the park trail, occasionally pushing each other playfully, but really just enjoying the company.

Santana wouldn't admit it but she missed Quinn. This Quinn walking beside her, happy and witty Agent Quinn Fabray.

"We should probably head back, it's almost noon, I don't want Rachel rushing." Quinn voiced and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Gosh you sound so whipped Q," Santana said making a slight gagging noise.

"No I don't," Quinn defended.

"You do, but look she's over there having a great time with my girl so one more go around and then we'll pack it up capiche?"

Quinn looked slightly to her left where Rachel and Brittany were laughing and throwing bread into the pond. After a beat Quinn continued walking on the trail.

"Good I'm glad that we agree," Santana voiced and now it was time for Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Anyway Q, I just need to tell you that you're messing up."

Quinn glanced curiously at her friend, "What're you talking about?"

"I'm saying you haven't even been all up in Berry yet and you're already messing things up," Santana enunciated each word clearly so Quinn could get it.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what Santana was trying to say.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you geeze? Don't be stupid here Q, Berry likes you. The way you two look at each other is nauseating really but the real tragedy is me being forced to watch you two longingly stare at each other since you're not together."

Quinn shook her head at her friends words. "San it's not going to happen. I signed a contract."

"Oh bullshit Blondie. If you cared about the rules you wouldn't have even considered a relationship with her," Santana declared knowingly. "And Sue kept you on this job knowing full well you and Rachel would be shacking it up. So what are you waiting for? I thought last night you two would have finally put each other out of the misery."

Quinn looked away, thinking of the things she still has left unsaid. "There are still very important pieces of my life she doesn't know about Santana. I doubt she'll want me like you say she does after she finds them out."

"She's hung around for this long Q, you think a few cuts and bruises are going to make that chick run. I hate to say this but she's tough and I doubt she'll do anything but love even more." Santana insisted.

"She doesn't love me," Quinn countered, the full-fledged birds in her stomach taking flight at the possibility of Rachel loving her.

"You're so stubborn," Santana remarked, slightly annoyed that Quinn always chose to voice some things negatively. "Look all I'm saying is you better make a move soon, Berry's a hot piece of ass and I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed."

Quinn shot Santana a glare, jealousy surging angrily through her veins. Santana smirked fully, happy that at least Quinn had some reaction.

"What?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "You know I'm more than satisfied with B and I wouldn't give her up for anything. But how much longer do you really think Rachel is going to wait around for you?"

Quinn sighed and stuck her hands deep into her pockets. Santana was right, she knew that. But it wasn't that she didn't want to be with Rachel, of course she did. If last night was any indication she would take Rachel anywhere but she was scared. It had been a year and she was still fighting. Quinn didn't want to bring Rachel into her battle.

"I know it's terrifying Q, trust me I know. But she's given you all the power, the ability to decide the speed of your relationship. Now you have to give her the same opportunity, you have to be vulnerable for a change." Santana explained expertly, already having had to shed her tough exterior so she could have Brittany. She could see that Quinn was deep in thought so she decided to let the silence speak for itself.

Quinn stayed silent, lost in her web of thoughts, as they walked the last bit around the pond and approached Rachel and Brittany.

"Sanny can you get the towels please?" Brittany asked seeing the two coming, and Santana didn't hesitate to turn on her heel and retrieve the small box stuffed with towels that sat next to one of the trees nearby.

Quinn watched as Rachel and Brittany worked together, leaving a trail of bread crumbs until each of the five ducks were safely wrapped in a towel and put into the large box.

"It's like the lost and found. They cry out for their mama, and mamas always know. So if half an hour goes by and no mama comes to find her babies, they're orphans." Brittany placed the top on the box and the ducklings immediately started to cry.

"Now we wait," Santana smiled, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

The minutes ticked by and with Brittany and Santana cuddled next to her Quinn couldn't help but stare at Rachel. She pictured her and Rachel curled around in each like her two best friends currently were and it made Quinn's heartbeat pick up. She knew she needed to make a move soon or she would explode, but moving things forward with Rachel meant a surge of emotions to already pile on her back.

Suddenly, a brown duck swooped down and into the pond, her quacks strong and pronounced. Quinn watched as Rachel smiled lightly and unloaded each of the baby ducks gently, until there was a small assembly line of waddling ducklings leading into the water. They joined their mother and as they swam away Quinn realized she at one point was just like those baby ducks.

Lost and in need of care. Scared of the world around her and what it would do to her if she exposed her whole self to it. But then just like with the ducklings, Rachel came along and without even knowing it made her feel like herself again. She gave her hope.

"Come on Q, I want the big strong superhero to carry me to safety," Brittany giggled and Quinn smiled in return, remembering all the times Britt had her carry her around because she believed her and Santana were superheroes.

"Alright B, but no kicking this time," Quinn warned, turning around and squatting down slightly.

"I make no promises," the blonde dancer said placing her hands on Quinn's shoulders.

Brittany jumped on Quinn's back gracefully, laughter echoed from both women as Quinn took off, leaving Rachel and Santana to trail after them.

Rachel was instantly aware of the moment Santana's gaze focused on her. She looked over and Santana was studying her again.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Quinn. I've known her since we were fourteen and there are still some things I don't know. But what I do know is what she looks like when she's falling hard. So little smurf don't shit on my girl because I can think of a hundred ways to make you disappear." Santana warned, her gaze hard and focused.

Rachel's eyes widened in fear, knowing full well that Santana wasn't kidding. But she the moment of fear quickly passed and now she just wanted to ask the woman beside her what it was that everyone knew about Quinn that she didn't. The elephant in the room that she still couldn't see.

"And I can see it in your eyes you want to ask about Q." Santana said, pretty much reading her mind. "It's not my place to tell, give her time she'll let you in when she's ready. But I'm serious when I say this Berry, don't hurt her, you have one chance and you better get it right."

It warmed Rachel's heart that Brittany and Santana were so protective over Quinn's. Although Rachel would never think to break the blonde agent's heart she knew that if something did go wrong, and she misstepped both Brittany and Santana would be hurting for their best friend. Brittany would be sad, disappointed in her that she didn't keep her promise and accept Quinn like she deserved. Whereas Santana, she would be angry. Pissed that she gave Rachel the blessing to pursue Quinn and the she wrecked it. She hated the idea of either, but what she hated the most was the thought of hurting Quinn.

When her and Santana finally reached the two blondes and entered the waiting car Rachel knew that she couldn't turn back now.

/||\

Quinn opened the door to the suite, Rachel, Brittany and Santana in tow. When the rest of her team spotted the two women they hadn't seen for a few months chaos ensued.

Loud hoots and hollers passed within the enclosed space, hugs and slaps were exchanged and Quinn and Rachel were all caught in the midst.

"Un-hand my girlfriend Guppy Lips," Santana stated, giving Sam a deathly look until her detached himself from Brittany with wide eyes. Brittany just stepped up and pecked Santana sweetly on the lips before she became entangled in a dance off with Mike, Sam and Artie joining in a few seconds later.

Puck sidled up to Santana, who was watching Brittany as she moved with ease. The once mohawked man kept his eyes on the two women talking quietly by the door he assumed led to Rachel's room.

"Did you talk to Q?" Puck asked quietly.

Santana hummed, "Yeah I think she'll be good."

"I don't know Lopez, she's in pretty deep." Puck added, watching as Rachel and Quinn disappeared into the brunette's room.

Santana took her eyes away from her girlfriend and stared at Puck. She knew that besides herself, Puck worried about Quinn the most. They had both been pretty wrecked the following days after her and her team had rescued Quinn. But whereas her guilt was over not getting to Quinn sooner, Puck's centered around him not being by Quinn's side through it all. She had never seen him so broken until the day he walked into Quinn's hospital room.

"Don't worry Puckerman. You and I both know that if anyone can bring Q out it's that little munchkin in there with her." Santana said firmly, gesturing to the closed door.

Puck threw an arm around Santana's shoulder, feeling a little less unsettled. "You're right. And don't be mean to my little Jewish princess."

Santana threw Puck's arm off. "Oh my gosh, not you too. I swear you guys act like I insult her because I don't like her," Santana grumbled, moving to join Brittany.

Puck just chuckled and chanced another glance at the closed door. He had faith in Rachel, he knew she cared about Quinn immensely and he trusted her to put Quinn back together and give her heart something to beat for again.

Behind the closed door Rachel was neatly packing up the last of her belongings. Quinn sat poised on the bed, Lou the Lion placed securely in her lap.

"I'm surprised you aren't bouncing off the walls full of excitement. I thought you loved New York Ms. Berry." Quinn sat back on her hands, observing the brunette as she meticulously placed items into her suitcase.

"Oh trust me, I'm very much excited to be back in the city where I realized my dream could actually come true. But I don't want to overwhelm you or anyone else for that matter." Rachel explained honestly. "But yes on the inside I am positively energized beyond belief."

"Well isn't that just splendid," Quinn expressed in a spot on English accent. "Isn't that right Lou?"

Rachel laughed as Quinn nodded the stuffed lion's head. "Are you going to talk like that when we get to London?"

Quinn looked down at the lion in her lap curiously, "I do say Lou, what do you say old chap?"

Rachel shook her head and grabbed the offending animal from Quinn's lap.

"Hey!" Quinn protested. "We were kind of in the middle of a parent-child bonding moment."

"So you are finally agreeing to the joint parenting," Rachel chided amused.

Quinn shrugged, "Looks like it."

Rachel placed Lou in her large Louis Vuitton carry on, before turning back to the relaxed blonde. "You're like the strong father the little lion cub wants to impress."

Quinn chuckled, "This isn't _The Lion King_ Rachel."

"It could be," Rachel breathed out slowly.

Quinn glanced up and expressive brown eyes met hers. The way Rachel had said it made it seem like there was more too it than just the playful surface meaning. And as they held the eye contact Quinn's body started to pulse in awareness. The electricity between the was palpable and the little voice inside her head was giving her the green light.

A hard pound on the closed door broke their staring contest and both women slowly blinked.

"Stop making out in there and come entertain your guests." Santana called through the door and Rachel made a squeak of surprise, both her and Quinn walking out of the room with slightly pink tinged cheeks.

"There you guys are, now we can do team battles!" Brittany squealed, pulling a surprised Rachel by the hand.

"Did I interrupt something Q?" Santana smirked, she knew Quinn wasn't going to make move until her an Rachel had the big talk. Although she still wasn't sure if Quinn was ready to open up that much, because once she did that, she'd be pretty much be bare to the small brunette, who currently was trying to keep up with her girlfriend's expert moves.

"No not this time San," Quinn responded, smiling as Rachel let go and followed Mike and Brittany's fluid motions with her own.

There was a knock at the door an hour or so later and Puck meandered over to answer it. He opened the door and Will's face came into view.

"That's the furry little gerbil?" Santana asked Quinn when she caught sight of Will. Quinn nodded and Santana doubled over in laughter.

"Sue is too good with these things," Santana stated in between breaths.

"Shut up Satan," Quinn nudged the laughing woman hard until she straightened up.

"Hey everybody I just wanted to stop by and let you know we are leaving in half an hour." The manager said with a smile before leaving them with a happy wave.

"Alright fun's over everybody." Quinn ordered and the group groaned in protest but listened to the blonde agent.

Goodbye hugs were in order and each of the guys vacated the room in order to go gather their own belongings.

Brittany grasped Rachel tightly after handing her phone back, the blonde's number programmed in it. "Call me anytime Rach. If you need anything or you want to go to the aquarium. I'm trying to ride an Orca."

Rachel smiled, glad that she had created such a bond with the woman in her arms. "I will Brittany. Thank you."

The dancer smiled and pushed Santana forward. The Latina gave Rachel a nod and the brunette could have sworn she saw the beginnings of a smile on the woman's face.

"Berry, good luck with all your movie shi- stuff." Santana corrected herself before turning to Quinn.

Santana smirked at the hard look on Quinn's face. "Oh come on Fabray show Mama Lopez some love."

Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't fight her smile as she stepped into Santana's opened arms.

"Take care Blondie," Santana squeezed her blonde best friend and then released her just in time to step back as Brittany launched herself at Quinn.

"I already miss you Q," Brittany said hugging Quinn tightly. "And don't worry, you and Rach are going to be perfect." Brittany whispered the last part then detached herself from the blonde, and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Alright talk to you later Q." Santana waved and Brittany gave Rachel one last wink before they were gone.

When the door closed Quinn sighed out of both relief and sadness. She hated watching her friends leave but a familiar sensation had begun to climb up from the cuts on her feet to the scars in her heart. The fire overtook her, it was vengeful and unwavering. But now only she and Rachel remained and it calmed to a slow simmer but still a constant reminder of the danger that lurked ahead. Quinn knew that getting what she wanted might break her slowly healing heart.

"I'm going to go change, I should be out in a minute." Rachel spoke and Quinn just watched until she disappeared back into her room. Rachel didn't close the door behind her and she was tempted to follow.

Quinn breathed out deeply, running a hand through her hair, before she turned to go to her own room settling on the need to repack.

The walk to her room she knew was a lot longer than the road not taken.

/||\

Rachel sat back as the stars glowed through the small window of the jet. She was now out of D.C., having finished her interviews and photoshoot as scheduled. Now she was in route again. This time on her way back home. The one place she felt like she could truly be herself. The one place she could truly call her first love.

New York City was finally going to have Rachel Berry back.

"Hey Rachel I have some good news." The brunette glanced up at Will who was giving her a proud smile.

"Hans called and wants you to addition for Christine when you get to New York. There's about a three hour window you have to make it from Manhattan to Brooklyn and back. But I think we can do it." Will reckoned, giving Rachel the chance to speak her thoughts. He knew she had been looking forward to Hans' call but he hadn't sat down and talked to her about her want to return to Broadway in quite some time. He hoped she would want to, he knew how much she loved that stage.

Rachel absolutely beamed at Will's words. She had been nervous when she hadn't gotten a call back in LA but now all her worries washed away. She had been preparing for her audition since Quinn had dropped her worn copy of Phantom of The Opera in her lap and ever since they had run lines.

"We can do it." Rachel said, confidence emitting thoroughly from her words.

"Great, I'll let the theatre know when to expect you."

Rachel turned to Quinn, an excited shining smile on her face.

"Congratulations, you're going to do fantastic. I already know." Quinn commented honestly. She knew that if anyone was going to be chosen for that part it had to be Rachel Berry, she was perfect.

"Will you be there?" Rachel asked hopefully. She had the need now to have the blonde close by, losing her once desperate want for personal space.

"Of course, where else would I possibly want to be than in an exclusive Rachel Berry audition," Quinn smiled cheekily at the brunette.

Rachel smiled gratefully and pulled out her copy of the play. "Run lines with me?"

"Of course."

The jet soared the air as the two women got lost in the play, bringing both of them closer to the concrete land of opportunity. And Quinn stared, silently hoping that she had the will to be strong, stronger than she had ever been before.

* * *

A phone buzzed on the top of a dashboard of a car as it zoomed up the I-95. The green numbers on the clock blinked harshly. 3:37. The only other vehicles on the interstate were large trucks hauling trailers.

"Hello," the person answered, already knowing who it would be on the other end.

"Where are you?" The computerized voice asked, static playing in the background.

"On the road. I'll be in New York City in two hours. That'll give me enough time to get everything situated before Rachel arrives."

"Good, I've developed a main plan of action but you need to complete your end. Your payment will be wired after you send me the first pictures."

The person's mouth dipped into a hard frown. They knew they were involved in some shady business at this point but the money was good and it was needed. Sometimes people do bad things, but hopefully this wouldn't make them a bad person.

The person's hold tightened around the phone. "Will there be an extra payment?"

"If the directions are followed," the voice on the other end said. "I'll call at noon Pacific Coast Time, make sure everything is together."

The line went dead before the person could answer and they closed the small phone and dropped it into the passenger seat. They didn't know what Rachel Berry had ever done to that creep that rendered such a sequence of events to play out but they hoped that despite their play in this, that Rachel wouldn't ever have to come face to face with that man.

The person shook their head, sympathy and emotional moral were the enemy. They had made a promise and this job was apart of that. They needed this. This was for their desperation.

Hands tightened on the steering wheel as the car continued down the darkened highway, the headlights the only hint that it was even there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Flame Kicking At My Feet

The first of Rachel's interviews for the day ran smoothly. Clive and Sela as always had made _Message Winds_ shine even brighter, although she was still a little nervous about her interview with Wes later since he was acting out more than usual. The whole Colin Farrell bad boy act seriously needed to be retired, it was long overdue.

But Rachel didn't need to worry about Wes right now because here she was, in New York City, backstage at the Majestic Theatre, behind the same curtain she had walked out of for six months straight four years ago. Although this time Hans Millencamp was now in the front row and not backstage patting her on the back and wishing her good luck in Swedish. Rachel also wasn't twenty-four anymore or as nervous as she was now.

Her heart was beating rapidly, her ears perked listening intently as another woman on stage tried to convey to Hans and Carl Drayton, the casting director, that she was Christine. No doubt she was good but Rachel knew she was better. But she would only be better if she calmed her nerves. She knew what it felt like to choke, to believe that her dream was no more because of foolish reservations. And her dream now was to be back in New York, to be on stage again, and she couldn't choke now.

Rachel was a perfectionist and even the smallest of slip-ups would annoy her to no end. Plus with her nerves on high she could conjure a whirlwind of mistakes. Granted she had been on stage hundreds of times but she had only been in New York for a few hours and already she longed to walk the streets again daily. To be in the midst of the controlled chaos she thrived off of. If she didn't get this she would have to be in LA for another year and Will would probably want her to sign on for the comedy show that kept calling. But she was born to be in this city, and this was her one chance to come back.

"Rachel Berry!" Carl's voice called out and Rachel took a deep breath. She hadn't even realized that the other woman had finished but now it was her time. Her moment.

Rachel walked out, held high as she stepped into the spotlight. Hans and Carl were both looking at her expectantly. She loved Hans but she knew he meant business and wouldn't hold any favoritism towards her if she was barely over par.

Rachel gave them her best smile. "I'm Rachel Berry, and I will be singing _Wishing You Were Somewhere Here Again_."

Hans gave her the nod to begin and she stared off into the darkness, just faintly able make out an outline towards the back. She knew it was Quinn. She had grown accustomed to the feeling of her gaze, to the way her body seemed to respond so easily to when those eyes were trained solely on her.

She closed her own eyes and took a deep breath again, letting mysterious hazel calm her nerves, hold her and give her the energy she needed to be her best.

Rachel opened her eyes, the music washing over her, as she opened her mouth to do what she was born to.

/||\

Quinn sat entranced, held by the remarkable sound coming out of Rachel. This woman was pure power and it amazed Quinn. In all actuality Rachel would probably never cease to amaze her.

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

The words resounded through Quinn, the nerves on her legs trying to connect and pulse as one again. Her right leg jumped as Rachel's voice echoed through the auditorium, so marvelous it made Quinn want to hear it every single second.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions_

_You were warm and gentle_

She wasn't sure how to feel as Rachel stared out into the dark and at her. It was as if she was singing the words to Quinn but also like she was singing the words for her. The words Quinn couldn't say because it was too hard for her to reign in her own feelings and overcome her doubts. She had lost friends, had given up something that was a part of her, and still dreamed of the life she would have if she made different choices.

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live_

Quinn couldn't look away. Rachel held her captive; her heart and body suddenly separated while her mind produced images of all the people she had failed. Rachel's eyes pierced through her, giving her the acceptance she needed. The strength to be able to forgive herself for all the wrong she believed she did.

_Give me the strength to try_

_No more memories, no more silent tears_

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say, "Goodbye"_

_Help me say, "Goodbye"_

When the last note rang out Quinn wanted to stand and give Rachel the ovation she deserved. Rachel sang as if it was the last time she would ever do so. Her heart was out in front of her, open to everything. She was stunning and for a moment Quinn wished she could be that person who was waiting backstage for her. The person who would sweep Rachel up in their arms and whisper just how wonderful she had done, just how wonderful she was. Rachel's _one_. But here she was, hidden in the darkness of the back of the theatre, silently rooted in her seat by her own off kilter emotions.

In her mind she was screaming out for the gorgeous brunette, but technically this was a closed audition and shouting for Rachel wasn't something she believed would go over well with the two men sitting in the front.

"Thank you Ms. Berry. We will be in touch," one of the men said. Quinn couldn't get a good read on the emotion in his voice but she would put money on Rachel. No matter who came before or who would come after, Rachel was it.

"Thank you," Rachel bowed her head slightly, gave one last look in her direction then she was gone.

Quinn waited until she was sure Rachel was off stage to make her move. The acoustics in this place were crazy, so if she made the wrong move they would know someone was seated in the back. The opportune moment came when a cellphone rang out and Quinn slipped out silently, the large door only giving a soft thud in disturbance at her exit.

"What'd you guys think?" Quinn questioned softly when she was at a safe enough distance from the ears within the auditorium.

"She was awesome." Mike's voice sounded first within her ear. She had tapped into all four of the guys when Rachel went on stage since they all wanted to hear her kill it.

"Believe dat!" Artie added and Quinn smiled in agreement. Rachel had been far more than just good; she had been greater than great. Really she was even more perfect than Quinn could have ever imagined.

"I think the heavens are singing," Sam said, his voice sounding slightly off.

Quinn held back a laugh. "Are you crying Sammy?"

Sam cleared his throat."No something just flew into my eye. I am twenty stories high and the wind is killer."

"Whatever Samantha. Anyway if my Jew Babe doesn't get that part Q, I'll blow the place with the C4 we still haven't used." Puck said his playful tone turning serious and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

She knew Puck and Mike were somewhere in the theatre as well, so they had a front row seat like she had. Except they hadn't gotten the private show she had since Rachel was looking at her the whole time, seeing into her soul like an open book. But Quinn had to admit, Puck was right. There was no way in hell Rachel wasn't going to get that role unless those guys were deaf_ and _blind.

"I might just help," she responded and chorus of laughter followed.

"I always knew you longed for a little mayhem Q."

A door opened on Quinn's left and she glanced over to see Rachel step out.

"We'll be out in a second, pack it up." Quinn ordered before tapping her hip effectively shutting off the link.

Rachel spotted Quinn standing in the middle of the lobby looking as beautiful as always. The long flowing skirt Quinn wore and the way her hair was flowing across her shoulders made her look like a princess. Rachel was glad she hadn't been able to actually see Quinn, it would have been entirely to distracting. She tightened her hold on her purse and approached Quinn, the nerves she had felt before her audition back in the put of her stomach.

Had she really just been nervous to perform in front of Quinn? No that couldn't have been it because once she recognized the feeling of the blonde's gaze on her she felt calm and safe. Plus while she sang she couldn't help but sing it to the hidden blonde, it just seemed right. But then that sure didn't explain why was she so nervous now.

"You were amazing Rachel," Quinn broke as she approached.

Rachel's eyes fell on her shoes, trying to hide the faint blush rushing through her cheeks. "Thank you."

"They'd have to be clinically insane not to cast you. I've ran lines with you myself and sitting in that auditorium Rachel, I've never seen anything like that."

Rachel glanced up and searched Quinn's eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them. Her heart swelled and clenched at the same time and her hand raised to her heart at the feeling. It was baffling to her still, that even though Quinn was supposed to be just a tool to keep her safe, that she was actually the main source of her heart ache. And the blonde standing in front of her didn't even know it.

"That stage is made for you," Quinn added quietly and their gazes never wavered. There it was again. That electricity that snapped between them whenever brown pools drowned in hazel and vice versa.

If Quinn was being honest with herself she would succumb to her want to reach out and caress Rachel's rosy cheeks. To step closer and tell her she was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. But Quinn's heart and mind weren't exactly on the friendliest of terms at the moment so she was just going to have to lie to herself.

Quinn's side suddenly buzzed and she tapped her hip, breaking the sizzling eye contact.

"We've got paps in the front boss, we're out the rear exit," Mike supplied and Quinn walked purposefully to the front window and peeked out. Sure enough a crowd had formed, civilians and paparrazo mixed in. She eyed the crowd, her stomach turning over in knowing. Something was off, and she knew it. But she wouldn't risk Rachel.

"Copy that. We're on our way out now," Quinn answered as she turned from the door and walked back over to Rachel.

She straightened up and gave the small woman a smile, "Come on superstar, let's get you back. Traffic is about to be crazy."

/||\

Like before every other interview Rachel sat in front of Luna as trained eyes scanned her face. She was gearing up for another tour interview with Marc Rhodes, who was a big time correspondent for E! News. She had never done a personal interview with him before, but she hoped he would be positive and pleasant because she would be sitting next to Mr. Grump. Wes had walked into the hair and makeup area with a foul look on his face and a scowl in her direction. It was really a pity that someone that good looking had such a bad attitude.

Rachel's eyes wandered away from Wes and immediately sought out the one person she knew would make her feel everything but irritated at the moment. She found who she was looking for without difficulty.

Quinn stood a few meters away, engaged in a conversation with Sela and Diane. Rachel's costars had seriously loved Quinn or Lucy really the moment they had met the blonde but now it was like a full-blown affair. The three of them were always grouped together talking about who knows what and Rachel never saw the need to butt in and get in on it. She actually loved the fact that Quinn was so warm and kind to the two women she herself had grown to not only respect but love like the mothers she never had.

A brush made contact with Rachel's cheek, causing her to flinch and bring her eyes back to Luna.

"Stop staring, you already get to look at that face every morning." Luna teased, giving Rachel a cheeky smile. "But spill how are you and Lucy over there fairing?"

Rachel let out an amused laugh, no longer annoyed with her friend's need to constantly ask about her and Quinn. "Luna this is seriously the last time I'm going to tell you. Lucy and I are just friends, we aren't dating, we aren't sleeping together, we aren't doing anything."

Luna sighed, applying a light coat of blush to Rachel's cheeks. "Well when _are_ you two going to start doing something?"

"What do you mean?"

Luna perched one hand on her hip and Rachel could see she was about to get schooled. "Like I keep telling you, at some point one of you is going to say enough is enough. Unresolved sexual tension is unhealthy you know, and despite your morning elliptical workouts Rach you can't sweat something out that just shows up right after you shower."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. There was no way Luna could know about the tightly coiled knot at the pit of her stomach that no matter how hard she pushed during her workouts or how many times she took care of herself in the shower just didn't seem to loosen.

"You're crazy," Rachel mumbled, hoping the blush Luna was applying would cover her tell.

Luna just shrugged, "And I'm also right. Seriously Rachel I know you're lying, but whatever I won't force you to see it my way, you'll see what I'm talking about soon enough," A wicked smile suddenly formed on her face. "Although I will be forcing you to come to out tonight."

Rachel's eyes widened in remembrance of the last time she had gone out with Luna. "Absolutely not."

"There will be bottomless margaritas Rachel! You have to come," the make-up artist pleaded.

Rachel had to admit, that did sound quite appealing. She always did celebrate a return back to the city with a night out on the town, filled with copious amounts of alcohol, her girlfriends plus Kurt, loud music, and hot dancing. But that was before Quinn Fabray walked into her life and took her desires to a whole new level. Her nights clubbing in New York City usually ended with her feeling a little too like Britney Spears in the "I'm A Slave For You" video and with Quinn around that would not be good, not good at all.

"I'll think about it," Rachel said, her eyes moving towards where Quinn was still in conversation with Diane and Sela.

"Which means you'll have to ask Summers over there," Luna observed as she caught Rachel's eyes move back to Lucy.

Rachel huffed, bringing her eyes back to Luna with a glare. "No I make my own decisions thank you very much."

Luna chuckled, "Umhmm and when you ask her, tell her everything will be fine. Oh and add in that our drink limit is two, she'll definitely agree."

Rachel huffed again and went to respond but a man appeared and told her that Marc was ready to start the interview. Luna put some finishing touches on her face and hair before she followed the man out, Wes trailing behind her.

Marc Rhodes was a short man with a dazzling smile and a boyish face. He reminded her of Ryan Seacrest who had probably hired the guy since he did own most of the entertainment news companies now.

Marc caught sight of the two of them as they approached with his assistant, "Ah Ms. Berry, Mr. Masterson I'm so glad you guys are here. I haven't formally met either of you so, I'm Marc Rhodes."

"It's nice to meet you," they each replied as he shook their hands.

The interviewer turned his attention to Rachel. There wasn't the slightest bit of doubt in his mind that he was excited to finally interview the starlet. He had been over the moon when they had told him he was going to be doing the exclusive on Wes Masterson and Rachel Berry. His girlfriend had dragged him to one of her first shows, _Evita_, and ever since he has gone to as many as he can. So he was fangirling a little in his head right now.

"Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Marc somewhat gushed and he smiled even bigger as Rachel smiled at him humbly. "I've been to most of your shows, my girlfriend loves you - I do as well of course, but I have to say _Wicked_ was like a brilliant work of art."

"Thank you Marc. I'm very sorry I wish I would have known, I would have certainly reached out to you and your lovely girlfriend." Rachel replied sincerly. She found it adorable that this man was so dedicated that he would go to most of her shows with his girlfriend. The world really needed more men like him.

"Oh don't worry," he said waving off her apology. "But I do want to ask you about Jamie Hughes. Is that a wig or was I merely just seeing things?"

Rachel let out a full laugh at the question. Jamie Hughes was her castmate who played Fiyero in the musical. He did have some beautiful locks but during one of there rehearsals a prop came down, nearly taking him out. He walked away unscathed except for the slight bald spot on the top of his head where the prop had grazed his head and shaved off a strip of his hair. The director had given him a toupee to wear for the next few shows until it grew back.

She went to let Marc in on the little secret but an annoyed voice spoke out before she could.

"I don't believe we're here to talk about that today are we." She had forgotten Wes was right next to her, and when she glanced up at him the foul look on his features was even more sour.

Marc chuckled and shook his head, unaware of Wes' mood. "No we are not, but later definitely." He winked at Rachel and she laughed at the expression on Wes' face. Seriously he needed to lighten up.

"Okay so back to it. I'll be just asking you guys a few basic questions about the film. Background of your character, your feelings towards the central theme, things of that nature. Sound good?" Marc explained and Rachel just nodded.

Marc clapped and gave a forward motion with his hands. "Great so shall we?"

The three of them got situtated in the small but cozy interview room that had the poster for the movie as a backdrop. The cameraman qued up and signaled Marc to be begin whenever he was ready. He gave the man a slight nod then began.

"Hi, how are you guys today?" Marc greeted, mostly for the audiences' sake.

"Good good," Wes answered, adopting his signature "don't care" face.

"Very well thank you," Rachel responded in kind.

Marc gave her a smile and motioned to her outfit. "Rachel you look beautiful as usual."

"Thank you, you look quite dapper yourself."

Marc gave her an quick wave. "Oh stop it."

"Alright so let's get into this, why don't you guys tell me about your characters."

Wes adjusted his jacket and sat back comfortably. "Well my character is Lieutenant Heinrich Wilhelm who is the younger brother of a powerful SS Colonel. He meets Rachel's character, Alice, and pretty much his life is thrown into a whirlwind."

Rachel nods along lightly then Marc motions for her to explain her role. "I play Alice Berkovich, who is a young Jewish woman in hiding with her family. She finds a old copy of _Gone With The Wind_ while she's out one day and is unprepared for the weight that it holds for herself and her family."

"Okay can you describe your character a bit more?" Marc asked.

"She's very imaginative but also painfully realistic. So I think that's one of the reasons why she's thrown off when Heinrich shows so much interest in her because she knows it won't work out since she's actually not Italian but Jewish and he's a German soldier."

"So Alice and Heinrich do or don't end up together?"

"You'll just have to watch it and see," Wes said with a crooked smile.

"Aww come on, no spoilers."

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "They'd have it out for us if we did."

"They can't cut the star! But how was it working in a Holocaust era film?" Marc asked, looking at Rachel expectantly. She did have a pretty exceptional answer to this one since it's a main question interviewers ask her since she was in fact Jewish.

She went to open her mouth to begin her practiced response but Wes's voice rang out first.

"I was such an experience since you know there are always two sides to a story, and being on the wrong side is very interesting and thought provoking in a way. I had to be a country loving, Jew hating german soldier and discovering pieces of history during that time is very powerful."

Marc glanced at Rachel, his face not showing how he was confused by Wes' answers but his eyes said something different. She was just surprised that he hadn't let her speak first, but no matter she could give her opinion on the next question. Rachel just motioned for Marc to continue.

"Okay so do you guys believe that this was one of the many ways it happened? Sort of like an underground railroad system."

Rachel opened her mouth but Wes quickly spoke again. "Yeah, I think that in some ways they helped each other out. Passing codes and locations so that at least some of them could get away."

The next questions played out the same, Marc would ask a question and she would go to answer but Wes would quickly cut her off. Obviously he was just trying to be rude, but the oblivious look on his face made it known to Rachel that he either A) had no idea of his actions or B) was just being an asshole. She was going to go with B.

"So they screened the movie at the Atlanta Film Festival and it will be screened next week at the Cannes. Now in Atlanta I heard there was not a dry eye in the whole place and the standing ovation at the end could have rivaled one of your shows Rachel. Now I know you probably get this all the time Rachel but I have to ask," Marc led up, hopefully not giving Wes any chance to talk over the other woman in the interview. "How do you feel about it already being in talks for the Oscars?"

Rachel smiled lightly at the way Marc was trying to make it a point that this was her question. "You see Marc-"

"I think I speak for both myself and Rachel when I say it is truly an honor to be a part of something that can reach that height," Wes said, quickly cutting her off mid-sentence.

Okay definitely the asshole. She could live with him answering all the questions before her, she didn't care about that. But to literally cut her off it was past the threshold of disrespect. Wes was acting like a spoiled child right now and she was about an inch push away from giving him a real Rachel Berry show.

"How about we see what the lady has to say," Marc posed then gave Rachel a reassuring smile. He wasn't sure what exactly was up with Wes Masterson, who hadn't really let Rachel get more than a few words in. It was disrespectful really, she was the main player in the movie but also a woman. Chivalry sure was dead in this guy.

"Wes is right it really is an honor but for me I'm so thankful that this movie has the ability to touch people in ways I didn't foresee. And I'm very grateful that I am a part of something as amazing as _Message Winds_."

"Yes and I think that you have with that performance," Marc complimented and he glanced back to see the cameraman signaling that time was about up. He was disappointed and actually a little offended but he hoped he eased a little of Rachel's mind.

"Well lady and gentleman it was great having you. And I'm certainly looking forward to the release of _Message Winds_."

"Thank you," they both replied in unison.

When the camera shut off Rachel's vision narrowed. This was exactly why she didn't want to be around Wes anymore, but goodness she really isn't one to backdown. After a pleasant conversation with Marc that lifted her spirits somewhat Rachel followed Wes out and when she got close enough she grabbed him by the arm, halting his exit.

"What's your problem?" She questioned.

"No problem, I mean there are other people in this movie you know," Wes said dramatically rolling his eyes.

Rachel recoiled, her eyes narrowing at the biting tone of his words. That was no doubt an insult.

"I know that, but I think you might have forgotten five minutes ago. That was supposed to be a joint interview, I can speak for myself."

Wes let out a long breath and pushed some of his hair back. "Whatever Rachel, I don't need this right now."

"No what you need is an attitude adjustment. You're a grown man and it's getting increasingly more difficult for me to be in the same room as you let alone next to you in an interview when you act like this. So please Wes, can you just bury whatever it is that has you acting so childish."

"No, I'm not doing anything wrong and for the next two months toy have no choice but to be next to me so you just need to swallow that need you have for the spotlight all the time," Wes spit out annoyed, then checked his watch. "If you'll excuse me I have an appointment."

Wes turned around quickly, his leather jacket swishing as he he busted the door open to the lot, the bright New York sun spilling in before the door slammed behind him.

Rachel was the epitome of a professional but at this current moment she wanted to smack Wes. She shook her head, knowing full well that he was just jealous but still that didn't mean his words didn't hurt.

She had grown up a lot since high school and no longer needed the validation that came with being the center of attention anymore. She didn't need to be under the spotlight all the time, and she actually loved seeing the success of her cast members even more so than her own.

"You know he's wrong," an accented voice calmly stated.

Rachel turned around and Clive stood before her, his aging but still handsome face showing nothing but sincerity.

"How much of my verbal bashing did you hear?"

"Enough to feel the obligation to, as you cinematic father, order a hit on the guy who just stormed out of here like a child."

Rachel smiled gratefully at Clive. He really was the best example of an English gentleman.

"Do I hog the spotlight?" She asked quietly. Her perception of these sort of things was always slightly skewed. So even if she would put her autographed Celine CD on her say of improvement she just needed someone to tell her the truth.

Clive tapped a finger to his chin in thought, "I think you should have it a but more honestly. But Rachel, you are nothing but an equal opportunist."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgement, pondering the actor's words.

"Really Rachel he's wrong." Marc's assistant approached but Clive signaled him for one more minute.

"And needn't worry. Guys like him fade, and by this time next year he'll be struggling to dispose of the image he's worn out because a new younger guy is wearing it better," Clive said, squeezing her hand. "But you, you're going to shine for a long time. Longer than even you can imagine."

Clive gave her hand another squeeze then walked away and joined Sela and Diane who were standing with Marc. Rachel glanced around. Now where was-

"How'd it go?" Quinn's voice rang out from behind her in question.

Rachel turned around and gave Quinn a show smile. "Great."

Quinn stared at Rachel, searching for the thing that had caused Rachel to lie. She had a pretty good idea of why the interview hadn't gone well since Masterson had stormed past her with a glare. She had just shrugged it off, the guy was seriously a douchebag. But if he said something to Rachel she wouldn't just shrug it off.

"Did Wes say something to you?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It's fine, really," Rachel assured taking Quinn's arm. "Now I am quite famished and we have to discuss tonight's activities."

Quinn glanced at Rachel who was pulling her towards the large food table. "What's happening tonight?"

Rachel stopped and gave Quinn a large smile. "We're going out, no if, ands, or buts either," Rachel informed the blonde woman. Luna be damned, she didn't have to ask Quinn permission to do anything.

The blonde agent just stared after Rachel, wondering just what the night entailed. She felt like she should disagree wholeheartedly with the idea but the smile on Rachel's face had her tightlipped and following Rachel to the snack table without a word of protest.

* * *

Quinn knew when Rachel had told her they would be going to Greenhouse, the popular nightclub in SoHo, that she should have told her no. She knew this was a crap idea and she should have acted sooner.

She should have acted first when the DJ announced that "our own Rachel Berry has returned" and the place had erupted. Rachel wasn't even from New York for goodness sakes. Then Quinn definitely should have acted when the owner stopped by their VIP area and ordered for complimentary drinks for the whole night. And she surely should have acted when she spotted Luna and Antonio approach, each with a tray full of colorful drinks, calling out excitedly "bottomless margaritas!". Really Quinn should have acted because now she was for sure in for one hell of night.

The tightly packed dance floor reminded Quinn of college. Her last year at Georgetown there had been a party celebrating the last hundred days until graduation. The Student Union was way over capacity and filled with drunk college students, her being one of them, and loud music. It was exhilarating and she felt like she was reliving that night. Except she wasn't drunk and the woman in front of her wasn't her girlfriend. Plus dancing with said woman in front of her would have been something Quinn would have lost her mind over when she was twenty-two.

The dance floor pounded under Quinn's feet and Rachel threw her arms around her neck. "Dance with me Luce," She all but purred into the blonde agent's ear.

Quinn shivered, suddenly feeling all too claustrophobic. Rachel surrounded her. Her scent, her strawberry margarita breath, and her tight body pressed up against her. Rachel's hands were playing with the hairs on the back of Quinn's neck and the way her body was moving to the pulsing beat of the song had Quinn on high alert.

"Dance Lucy I know you can." Rachel breathed out again, her hands tightening around the hair between her fingers.

Quinn gasped as a heat moved through her. This wasn't good, she was definitely about to lose her mind.

"Rachel I think we should go sit down," Quinn tried, her hands shaking slightly at her side. She wanted to touch Rachel but she couldn't, well she could but she shouldn't.

"No I want to dance." Rachel pouted up at Quinn, and even in the low light of the dance floor Quinn thought she looked adorable.

No, she wasn't going to think that. She needed to get Rachel to sit down.

"Rachel come on." Quinn said, pulling Rachel's hands from around her neck.

"Fine if you won't dance with me then I'll find someone who will." Rachel pushed at Quinn's chest and then turned to go where Quinn assumed was to find an adequate dance partner.

Quinn swallowed and signaled for Mike to watch Rachel. She needed to get away from this floor.

When Quinn reached the table they had commandeered she plopped down. This job was going to be the death of her. For such a small woman Rachel sure could hold her liquor. Quinn picked up the almost empty bottle of Merlot on their table; Rachel had almost killed the whole thing. But she needed something to take her mind off of the downright sexy brunette most likely dancing with someone who wasn't her.

She tapped her side three times. "Everything clear out there?"

"Yep. Sam's taking shots of the crowd outside. Hopefully we can catch another something on camera." Artie voiced.

"Copy that." Quinn responded, her voice slightly higher as the song changed.

"Oh snap is that Beyonce I hear?" Artie asked, sounding a little too excited. "Boss are you getting your grove on?"

"No."

"You know I could just rewind the tape and see you doing yo thang on the dance floor with Rachel. It's a little dark but I'm a magician."

"Keep a look out Abrams." She ignored his comments and tapped her hip again effectively ending their conversation.

She was not doing any "thang" with Rachel. Speaking of, Quinn scanned the dance floor and her eyes easily found what they were looking for.

Rachel was dancing, if you even wanted to call it that, with what looked like a forty year old. Rachel sure could pick em couldn't she. The strobe lights were hitting the pair and Quinn watched as the dirty guy moved his hands down Rachel's body. Quinn's blood was started to boil. Quinn looked to the left of Rachel and saw Mike, he was engaged in some dance battle, but she knew his eyes were not leaving Rachel. He obviously saw no problem with how they were dancing so why did she?

She turned her attention back to Rachel and the forty year old virgin just in time to see him move his grubby paws towards the hem of Rachel's dress.

That was it. Something snapped. Quinn got up, moving through the crowd toward the middle of the dance floor and when she reached them Rachel was slapping the guys hands away as Quinn sprung into action.

"Beat it." She said stepping in between the two and giving the guy a hard look. He threw his arms in surrender and moved back away from them disappearing into the crowd. Quinn turned and nodded an okay to Mike who had started to move toward them. He gave her a small smile then went back to dancing.

"My hero," Rachel's voice was there in her ear again causing Quinn to turn, hazel eyes meeting glazed over brown.

"Come on you need a break."

"Just one song. Just dance with me for one song," Rachel pleaded breathily.

Quinn stared down into glazed brown eyes and sighed, giving the brunette a slight nod. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, dancing this close to Rachel like it was an everyday occurrence. There wasn't that much space between them, maybe just a few inches. She stood unmoving as the mob around her pulsed as one, the beat of the song loud and unforgiving.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands and continued to move. "Dance."

The blonde glanced around, realizing she looked like a total idiot. Here she stood, arguably with the most beautiful girl in the whole building wanting to dance with her, and she was completely still. Quinn rolled her eyes, expunging the reserved thoughts in her mind as she began to move to Rachel's beat. The brunette gave her a large smile and stepped closer, placing the arms in her hands around her slim waist, and her own arms around Quinn's neck.

A million thoughts popped into Quinn's head as Rachel danced, her eyes closed in happiness. There were a lot of things wrong with this situation. For one, they were entirely too close. Two, Quinn was starting to feel the slow simmer beginning to boil through her bones and lastly, her hands itched to move across Rachel's skin. But they were just dancing right? Quinn could do just dancing, or she hoped.

The beat dropped, a change in rhythm flowing effortlessly. Rachel didn't miss a beat as she turned around in Quinn's arms and moved back into her, effectively pressing her back to Quinn's front. Her hands came up to tangle in Quinn's long hair as she moved her ass back into Quinn in time with music.

Quinn couldn't help but let out a small groan. She knew this was wrong but it sure didn't feel that way. The way the lights were hitting Rachel and the way she felt pressed up against her like that was making her delirious. She couldn't think straight, and her hands were acting on their own. They moved from Rachel's hips, sliding across her stomach and up her waist, pulling the diva closer since close would never be enough. Rachel grinded back into Quinn and the blonde felt the unmistakable rush she hadn't experienced in some time. Her head dipped, coming into contact with strawberry scented hair and a smooth neck. Quinn gripped Rachel harder, the brunette moving against her as if they were alone.

Quinn felt a different kind of fire move through her. She hadn't felt this one in over a year and it sent her mind reeling. The fire burned through her at a rushed pace and she knew that soon enough she would be consumed by it and wouldn't be able to control herself. It was kicking at her feet as she moved with Rachel. A sensual dance developing as they moved as one.

Rachel's hand tightened in Quinn's hair, fingernails scratching her scalp. Rachel was feeling weightless, like she could dance like this forever. She knew Quinn would be a skilled dancer and she wasn't wrong. The way the blonde's strong but soft body moved behind her had Rachel feeling like they were alone and not surrounded by hundreds of sweaty drunk clubgoers. Britney was definitely in her right now, telling her to keep moving like she was supposed to.

The blonde's hands moved over her waist and Rachel thought she was going to explode. She grinded back hard in Quinn as the bass dropped and hot breath warmed her neck. Rachel turned her head and what she saw had the coil in her gut pulling tighter. Quinn's eyes were almost black, her lips parted as quick breaths came out.

The song changed and with that Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pushed through the crowd. One song, that was the deal.

When they got back to the table Puck was smirking at Quinn from his spot at the bar. It was only a matter of days now, he knew. Quinn's carefully formed reserve was crumbling and he knew Rachel was going to be just the woman to shatter it for good. He knew what he had to do, and it started with first getting them out of the club. He was having a great time chatting up the smoking bartender but he needed to help his best lady out first.

"Hey gorgeous," he called out and Chantel, the hot bartender he had been flirting with all night, approached him with a smile.

"What can I get you now?"

"Besides you," Puck winked then pointed towards the VIP booth Quinn and Rachel sat at. "I'm just going to need an Adios delivered to that little brunette Jew over there."

"You got it," Chantel said and Puck turned around with a pleased smile on his face.

This was going to be good.

A few minutes after Quinn finally got Rachel to sit down and chill out a waitress appeared suddenly and placed a tall blue drink on the table. "This is for you sweetheart, complements from the bar," she said to Rachel and the brunette let out a squeal, grabbing the drink before Quinn could reach for it.

Rachel started on the drink and Quinn whipped around to see who at the bar had ordered the drink for the already drunk brunette beside her. She caught Puck's eye and he smiled at her then gave her a little thumbs up before turning back around to face the bar. Quinn inwardly cursed, Puck had sent the drink, which only meant one thing. The blue drink Rachel was currently finishing off is formally known as an "Adios Motherfucker", which therefore meant Rachel was about to be on her ass.

They would definitely be leaving soon.

/||\

An hour later after Rachel had thrown up her drink intake for the night and Luna and Antonio were all tucked back at there homes safe, Quinn kicked Rachel's front door closed with her foot, her arms full of a sleeping brunette. She walked through the darkened penthouse, which slowly lit up as she walked towards the stairs. Rachel's home was a sprawling six bedroom terrace penthouse in the heart of Tribeca. The place was beautiful and so architecturally sound it was like a dream. Quinn could see that Rachel had tried to replicate this place in LA, and although Rachel's LA home had size on this one, it couldn't compete.

Quinn moved slowly to Rachel's room and dropped her softly on the bed. She looked so adorable but also unbelievably sexy in the tight red dress she had decided to wear for the night. Now Quinn thought Santana looked good in red but seriously no one could hold a candle to Rachel.

Quinn walked into Rachel's huge closet and shuffled through the drawers until she found some suitable sleepwear for the out diva. She walked back out into the main bedroom to see Rachel still in the same position.

"You're going to hate me for this." Quinn muttered as she lightly slapped Rachel's face. The brunette mumbled something and Quinn strained to hear.

"What was that?" Quinn asked, as Rachel opened her eyes, which were bloodshot and tired.

"I couldn't hate you," she clarified with a slight slur. "But every thing would probably be a lot easier if I did. Although sometimes I really want to slap you because you make me crazy. But I could never hate you."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise."Good to know, now you have to change before you go back to sleep."

Rachel groaned and reached out blindly for the clothes. Quinn placed them in her hands and Rachel stripped off her dress unashamedly before Quinn could even turn around. She was all taught tan skin and Quinn diverted her eyes away from Rachel's chest.

When Quinn looked over again Rachel was safely clothed and laying back down. The blonde sat down on the side of the bed and pulled the covers over the diva.

"Get some rest, you're going to need it after tonight," Quinn stood and moved to walk out.

"Oh and Quinn?" Rachel called out, causing the blonde in question to plop back down onto the bed.

Rachel shifted, her eyes still closed as sleep tried to overtake her. "Whatever it is you're hiding you should know I've already gotten over it. I've always been pretty impatient."

Quinn's heart thundered at Rachel's words. She was drunk, the alcohol was really making the woman delusional. There was no way Rachel could have gotten over anything yet. Quinn was a complex system of floor plans, she herself didn't even know where one ended and the next began. Rachel couldn't just so easily accept that. It was like being thrown into a maze and just sitting down, content with where you were. It was baffling and Quinn doubted Rachel knew what she was saying.

"I don't know if you'll still be over it."

Rachel sat up, her and Quinn's faces only inches apart. She moved her head closer, and Quinn's breath hitched in her throat as soft lips came into contact with the corner of her mouth.

"I will," Rachel mumbled, eyes still closed as she laid back down and snuggled under the covers. Quinn blinked once and stared as Rachel's breathing even out. She rubbed her hands over her face a few times before putting Lou under Rachel's hands. Quinn moved some of Rachel's wavy hair away from her face.

She had dug an endless hole at this point, her only option now to climb out or move over to let Rachel in. Rachel had just told her she was going to accept her for it all. So what was she waiting for?

Quinn's phone buzzed in her pocket, the loud sound causing her to exit Rachel's room, silently shutting the door before she answered it.

"Fabray," she formally enunciated, wondering what could have gone down to warrant a call at 4 in the morning.

"It's Miller," Ken's gruff voice responded. "We've got something."

* * *

**Song: Wishing You Were Somewhere Here Again - Phantom of the Opera**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Runner, Runner

_It's amazing really, how strong the mind can be when the body is failing. When the pain becomes too much and the mind starts to block it out, then creates a state of peace, a place to lay before you go. _

_Quinn was in a meadow full of sweeping lilies, bright tulips, and sparkling wildflowers. A familiar head of blonde hair was spinning in circles in front of her, a beautiful halo of daisies sitting atop the head of her angel. This was Quinn's place, her peace. _

_She was feeling no pain, the amazing vision in front of her bringing her nothing but joy. She wasn't sure if her eyes were open or closed because all she could see was her spinning angel. Quinn had no idea how many cuts now crisscrossed across her legs. She had been transported only seconds after Belleau started up on her knee, the pain and disgust for her own body becoming too much. The last thing she saw before her spinning angel came into view was Hunter's head lulling to the side, Belleau's prized machete still jutting spitefully from his torso. _

_Quinn had felt that pain like a rapid waterfall of hurt and helplessness. Hunter was gone and Quinn had prayed to God for the first time in awhile. She had prayed that he would reach peace. She had failed him and then she began to sink. The anchor uprooted as she began to take on too much water, the lifeless bodies of Lex, Beau, Toby, Zeke, and Hunter floating below as a constant reminder of who she had failed and what she was too be soon. _

_Then a light blinded her and now she was here. Watching and feeling so at ease that she knew she didn't deserve it. It was all so real. The breeze, the feeling of the grass beneath her bare feet, the sound of laughter so pure it made her heart fill with unmistakable pride and joy. _

_Quinn took a step forward, the laughter getting louder. She wanted to be closer so she could hold her angel. _

_Her steps were purposeful but not fast enough. A sudden fire began to burn, just beyond where her angel stood spinning. It consumed the trees, then the meadow and she tried to call out but she had no voice. She tried to run, as the laughter turned into a frightened scream, but her legs were immobile. Quinn looked down and her lower body was ablaze. And when she looked up again her angel was calling out for her and then she was gone, the fire too powerful._

_Her vision cleared and Belleau was staring back, the skin from her hip, the skin that held her angel's mark was hanging from the tip of his knife. _

Quinn jerked awake, her body rigid and buzzing with an energy so burning it was was melting off of her. She looked around slightly dazed and uncertain, her arms outstretched ready to fight. Quinn dropped her arms as she realized she was tucked safely in Rachel's guest room. She sighed and touched her face, wetness coating her shaking hands. These were the worst of her nightmares, the ones that made her die for that part of her back.

She touched her stomach, the quenching muscles giving her even more unsettling nausea. The feeling as if she was going to vomit. Her throat started to burn and she whipped the covers off and ran into the in-suite, barely reaching the toilet before she threw up. Acid burned up her throat and spewed into the toilet, her hip throbbing harshly in knowing.

When her stomach finally calmed Quinn stood slowly and brushed her teeth. She splashed cold water on her face then stared at her reflection. She looked miserable, small even. Weakness flowed through her veins as tears rolled down pale cheeks.

In less than a week she would be back in Paris. Just days separating her from the reality of her nightmares. The sludge that was trying to drown her would soon overflow.

Quinn gripped the left side of her hip, feeling the rectangular indentation through her thin tank top. The missing piece of her heart, she could only get back in small increments but probably never fully. The dread and self loathing was knocking at her door, kicking at her feet.

She needed a distraction.

She quickly dried her face then walked out of the room and down the hall quietly. The sun was barely making its way into the sky by the time she pushed the door open and peered into the master bedroom.

Rachel was still sound asleep, her hair tussled across the pillows and her body curled into a small ball in the large bed. This was her distraction, Rachel.

Quinn took a breath, she was still tired being that her nightmare woke her but being near Rachel was what she needed. She was caught somewhere between heaven and hell, hanging only slightly by an invisible thread. The thread made of twines of her own insecurities and dark memories.

The skin of her legs and lower torso burned in a slow reminder but Quinn knew. She knew that Rachel was worth every ache, every sleepless night she was now accustomed to. Her nightmares were becoming more pronounced now, but she knew that if she let Rachel in her nightmares could either subside or worsen. It was a risk either way and she didn't know if she could handle Rachel being apart of her nightmares.

To wake up drenched in sweat, her heart pounding, pain twisting her gut into knots and her legs jumping with the harsh memory of the first feeling of the knife cutting across her skin then the torture that followed was more than enough. Her cuts had healed but to have another person she cared about as deeply as Rachel involved, no amount of time would be able to dull any of that pain.

So many warning signs were making themselves known to Quinn but Rachel's words still seemed to be the most significant. The honesty that Quinn had heard only hours ago was now taunting her. Could she really have Rachel like she wanted to or was it just as impossible as surviving her battle without drowning? A light shudder ran through her body and her chest tightened, crushed beneath some heavy, tearing emotion. The raw burning within her throat refused to go away despite how many times she worked to swallow the lump. She leaned against the door frame, her knees shaking trying to keep her upright. She was running in every direction but the one she should be; the direction that would lead her to Rachel.

Quinn craved more of her, she wanted Rachel more than she had ever wanted anything before and despite how many times she wanted to push and run, she couldn't. She was happy around Rachel. She loved watching the emotions chase across her face and she longed for more of the conversations they had. She was meant to be right in this position, standing and watching the woman she wanted sleep peacefully. Whether it was the right time or not, whether she would be brave or cower, Quinn knew she was where she was meant to be.

Quinn turned slightly as she heard the floorboards creak beside her.

"You know you have nothing to lose Q," Puck voiced quietly as he stood next to her in the doorway.

Quinn knew what he meant and she knew Puck understood the risk she would taking. If she gave her heart to the sleeping brunette she would be dancing with the devil. If she opened up about her past there was still the possibility that Rachel would run.

Puck took Quinn's silence as a green light to continue. "You were always shit at hiding your emotions when you think no one's looking."

Quinn's eyes hardened and she turned her head slightly towards Puck. "What're you talking about Puckerman?"

"Look while your watching Rachel, the guys and I are watching you both. And man Q, if a chick looked at me the way she looks at you, I'd be in pretty big trouble."

Quinn brought her eyes back to Rachel her features softening. The words bubbling up her throat up before she could stop them.

"I'm in trouble Puck, she's giving me everything back again. I- I just don't want to lose that all over again, and there's a good chance I could."

"Try. Trust me I fully understand the rules and shit about not getting involved but this is for you're own good," Puck gestured over to a still sleeping Rachel. "And you don't want to live with the feeling of never taking the leap to have her. Plus she's a lot stronger than you think."

"I know," Quinn breathed out in response, trying to brake as the wheels continued to turn in her head.

She wasn't afraid of breaking the rules and forgoing professionalism, she along with every single one of her team had done so at some point. But Rachel just wasn't some woman to temporally quench her need. She meant so much more than that and despite Quinn's want to just finally make that move she knew she had to tell Rachel about the demons overshadowing her. Rachel deserved that much and Quinn would be exposed. She would be powerless and Rachel would have every excuse to run, to shut her down and realize Quinn was a monster. That's what she was afraid of.

She was afraid of despite Rachel's words she would realize that Quinn was like a Mr. Jekyll trying to trap Hyde. Rachel would realize that she was not worth the exceeding effort.

Quinn continued to stare at Rachel but she began to feel Puck's eyes boring into the side of her head. She ignored his persistent stare and instead checked her watch. She inwardly cursed when she saw it was a quarter to eight, she would need to leave now if she wanted to get to the Upper West Side by nine for her date.

"I have to go," Quinn muttered, finally meeting Puck's eyes.

Puck nodded in understanding and massaged his leader's shoulders lovingly. "Good luck."

Quinn looked towards Rachel again before turning and walking down the hall and down the stairs, Puck in tow. "Just make sure-"

"I know the drill Q. Rachel won't know where you are, and we'll make sure Good Morning America treats her right until you get back to being her knight in shining silk armor again," Puck interrupted with a smile.

Quinn just shook her head and slipped her coat on, double checking her purse to make sure she had the small wrapped box and card. When she was satisfied with what she saw in her purse she moved to exit so she could make it to the subway in time.

"Hey Q," Puck called out just as the blonde opened the door. "Just think about what I said, and tell the little munchkin I said hey."

Quinn gave a Puck a small smile, her mind already moving a mile a second. "I will," she acknowledged then she was gone, the door clicking shut behind her.

/||\

A ticking sound grew louder and louder until Rachel groaned and moved to halt the annoying noise. Her hand reached out and grabbed the small antique clock she had gotten in Antigua and pulled the small circle battery out, effectively stopping the hands of the clock at 9:07.

Her head was ablaze with something akin to a billion hornets buzzing and stinging her brain. Her skull felt like it was about to crack and she didn't want to move another muscle. Listening to Luna and Antonio last night had definitely not been in her best interest but unlike the last time she had gotten drunk she could vaguely remember the night before.

She remembered downing her fourth margarita and then screaming about how she wanted to dance, pulling Quinn out onto the dance floor with her. She remembered dancing with Quinn, she remembered the fire that burned through her at the feeling of Quinn pressed against her body like that. She also remembered being on the verge of an explosion when she saw the look that reflected in hazel eyes.

Rachel sat up at the sound of a blender going. She washed her face and tried not to throw up before she trudged downstairs and into her kitchen, expecting to see long blonde hair but instead saw Noah pouring some purplish liquid from her blender into a tall glass.

"Morning Rach, drink up." Puck greeted, pushing the glass across the island.

"What's in it?" Rachel croaked, her throat uncharacteristically dry as she caught a whiff of the grotesque smelling drink.

Puck smirked at her and just shrugged. "It's a secret recipe, now drink. If you don't want America to see you hungover on TV than it would be in your best interest to just trust me and drink."

Rachel sat slowly in a stool and brought the drink to her lips. She knew Puck was right, there was no way that she would be able to go on GMA in an hour and a half in her current state.

The thick liquid hit her tongue and she groaned. It tasted like slime and sewer water, not that she knew what either of the two tasted like but she assumed it would be something close to Puck's secret hangover cure.

"I really dislike you right now Noah," Rachel said as she finally swallowed her first sip.

Puck rounded the island and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Aww don't be like that Rach, I'm just here to look after you."

Rachel nodded solemnly as her headache still throbbed. She wondered when Quinn would finally appear, hopefully she wouldn't be too upset about her actions the night before.

"Did you carry me to my room last night?" Rachel questioned hopefully, although she already had an idea of who had tucked her last night.

"Nope, that was all Q. Although I did see after, and despite looking fiercely determined she looked dazed. What'd you do to her?" Puck chuckled playfully and Rachel's brow furrowed.

What had she done to Quinn? She had no idea what - oh. The words she had spoke crashed into her memory and the way her lips had tasted the edge of Quinn's. She had kissed Quinn. Oh sweet Barbara she had kissed Quinn, albeit on the corner of the mouth but still. The line she had been tiptoeing around had most definitely just been stepped over.

Rachel wanted to face palm and although Puck's drink was starting to kick in she knew that wasn't a good idea. Instead she inwardly chastised herself.

No wonder Quinn hadn't come out yet, she probably was avoiding Rachel. She knew that she was going to have to wait for Quinn to take the leap but her foolishly drunken self had decided to push when she should have just stuck with continuing to pull.

"You alright there Jew Babe. I was just kidding around," Puck voiced, making Rachel's head snap up towards him.

"I assure you I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for the drink, I shall finish it then be down in no time so we can be on our way," Rachel scooted off the stool, her hand clutched tightly around the cup. She gave Puck another small smile before moving out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Puck stared after her. "Women," he muttered with a shake of his head before he moved to where the rest of the guys were set up most likely trying to analyze the new lead Miller had given Quinn earlier that morning.

Across town Quinn stepped off the subway and made her way up and out into the New York City hustle and bustle. She timed her entrance into the moving pedestrians and then she was on her way. She moved through the moving people quickly, she was late.

She hated being late in general and now she had less time to spend with her angel. Only a few more blocks though.

Quinn was still thinking about Puck's words but it was all too much. She knew what she was supposed to do but that was different than what she had to do. She was _supposed_ to back away and keep a safe distance. But in order to finally walk on solid ground she _had_ to let Rachel in, she needed to bring her farther than anyone had even tried to venture since she had been flown back to Paris, unconscious and barely alive, with the pieces of the rest of her rookie team in bags.

She knew that Rachel was strong enough to endure what Quinn would expose her too, but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to let her. It was all just too much.

Quinn shook her head slightly and focused on the sidewalk in front of her. She took a right. Only two more blocks now.

She counted her steps until she stood in front of a pleasant looking brownstone. Quinn checked her purse again just to make sure everything was accounted for and when it was she took the five steps up to the door and knocked softly.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as the seconds felt like years until the door finally swung open.

"Quinn hello," a tall middle aged woman with short dark hair answered the door with a smile.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Quinn apologized to Hilary McClare sincerely, her heartbeat still thumping hard. She knew it wouldn't subside until she knew her angel wasn't being consumed by the fires of her past.

"It's no problem. Come in," Hilary moved aside and Quinn stepped into the beautifully decorated house. The pictures adorning the walls made her heart ache but she knew she had made the right choice. "She's so glad you're here, all she's been talking about is your date. Come on she's in the living room with Jack."

Quinn's hand tightened around the strap of her purse as she followed Hilary further into the house until she could see the light brown hair of Jack McClare and the long flowing blonde hair of her angel. Quinn's heart rate steadily declined as a feeling of relief consumed her, all was right.

"Hey guys look who's here." Hilary pronounced excitedly, and two heads whipped in their direction.

When Quinn's gaze locked with hazel eyes like her own, the smile that adorned the face of her angel made it all worth it.

/||\

Thirty minutes later, Rachel looked refreshed and ready to go. Puck's smoothie actually did wonders for her headache and she was able to shower and blow-dry her hair without throwing up. Now she actually felt ready for her Good Morning America appearance.

Mike and Puck stood in the foyer waiting for her and she glanced behind her to make sure she hadn't missed a certain blonde agent.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel voiced.

"Off fighting crime," Puck answered ambiguously, opening the front door for the brunette. "Now let's get going Jew Babe, don't want you late for your close up."

Rachel looked at Mike who gave her an encouraging nod, and Rachel just sighed. It looked like Quinn wouldn't be with her this morning at her interview and she hoped that wherever the blonde was she was alright.

An hour later Rachel sat in a movie actor style chair across from Corinne Colbert. It was nearing the end of her interview with the pretty Good Morning America anchor and Rachel could sense that Corinne was going to ask her something even more personal than her last question. She had given the anchor a splendid answer no doubt on her opinion of being a Jewish woman today and still suffering from the aftermath of the Holocaust. But the smile on the platinum blonde haired woman's face gave Rachel the notion that the personal question wouldn't be as heavy as the last one.

The crowd gathered behind them roared with anticipation as Corinne leaned in to ask the next question.

"So now I'm finally going to put the rumors from this crowd to rest and hear the truth from you," Corinne prompted.

Oh God, Rachel thought. If this was another question about Wes, she was going to pull the hairs from her arms out individually.

"Rachel, you and Lucy Summers are very close," Corinne began, and Rachel nodded with a smile, her heartbeat picking up as she pictured Quinn. "Are you two beautiful women more than you let on?"

"You guys want to know if Lucy and I are together?" Rachel asked, turning towards the crowd behind her. Her and Corinne both laughed as the crowd began to cheer loudly.

When they quieted Rachel smiled lightly at the realization that people wanted her and Quinn, well Lucy together. "She's very special to me, but we're not together, just friends."

"Got it, well Rachel thank you for joining me here this morning," Corinne said pleasantly before looking at the camera in front of them. "This is Corinne Colbert and we'll be right back with the morning news."

The red light on the camera dimmed and Corinne stood up and gave Rachel a warm hug.

"Thank you so much for coming Rachel."

"It's no problem, thank you for having me." Rachel responded in turn, standing as well and waving at the crowd who were cheering loudly.

Her and Corinne made their way behind the camera to where the crew was. After a quick conversation, Corinne returned back to the set and Will approached Rachel, who was signing autographs.

"Great interview Rach," Will told her, waiting until the last autograph was signed to speak the next words. "Ready to head back? Mike informed me that Lucy would be back at the house before your scheduled meet and greet which is in three hours."

Rachel still wondered what it was Quinn was up to that would hold her for most of the morning hours, but if Mike said she would be back in time for her scheduled meet and greet she would agree. She just wanted to see Quinn and also make sure they were okay after the events that conspired last night.

"Okay, I'm ready," Rachel said and Will nodded. Andre and Dante both led her to the car and Puck drove off, bringing her closer to the woman she desperately wanted to see more than anyone.

* * *

The Griffin was overly crowded as the music pulsed through the crowd of New York City socialites. Rachel sat nestled between Quinn and Harper, her first roommate and closest friend from Julliard. After her over consumption of alcohol last night, Rachel decided it would be in her best interest to forgo any beverage other than water and iced tea. And since her cast meet and greet earlier, her wrist was slightly sore from signing posters so it would indubitably hinder her ability to throw back all the shots that sat on the table. Plus since the moment she had stepped into the club she had felt like something was off, but with Quinn next to her, Mike behind her playing the part, Puck and Sam both watching close by, and Artie keeping everything clear outside she knew she was okay. But needless to say unlike Harper and her two other close friends from Julliard, she wanted to enjoy this mini reunion with her friends sober.

The effortless conversation flowed as her friends continued to supply Quinn with stories from their college years together. Quinn seemed beyond interested in what her friends were saying so Rachel knew that it wasn't all that bad - just slightly embarrassing.

"Rachel wouldn't tell us no all night. She had promised me the day before that if she passed her Modern Dance Theory final with an A she would have a "yes" day. So of course when she got word she aced the final we got her to pretty much out drink the whole bar," Connor explained, laughing fondly at the memory. He moved his brown hair out of his green eyes before continuing. "If you think you've seem Rachel Berry drunk Lucy, you haven't seen nothing until she goes all _Coyote Ugly_ on the bar top."

Quinn's laugh rang out through Rachel's ears and the brunette smiled at the sound. She was glad that the blonde's good mood since Rachel had returned to her house carrying into her meet and greet and now into the night. Rachel really did love Quinn's smile.

"You didn't?" The blonde turned to question Rachel and the diva immediately responded in defense.

"Hey! I was just joining Jordan up there, I didn't want her to feel alone," Rachel informed Quinn, pointing at the strawberry blonde next to Connor.

"She was the Tyra Banks to my Piper Perabo. It was magnificent and I think it was your best performance all year," Jordan chuckled.

"That it was," Harper agreed, clanking glasses with the other woman then both of them dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Kurt got it all on tape too," Connor added. "It got over 200,000 hits on YouTube."

"Pure gold," Jordan sing-songed.

Quinn sat back, her mind already envisioning Rachel letting loose on the bar in a crowded place full of rowdy college students. She was probably so undoubtedly sexy and Quinn definietly hoped the video still existed. "I would like to see that."

"Absolutely not!" Rachel cried out, smacking Quinn on the arm.

"I would show it to you but Rachel got it taken down, she personally called YouTube," Connor said with a sad expression.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the brunette beside her and Rachel just shrugged.

"I told them I planned on becoming very famous one day and that the video couldn't be used as a way of deterring that. I also threatened them with a lawsuit and other exaggerated methods of persuasion."

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Of course you did superstar."

"What?" Rachel frowned thinking about the day she had saw herself in that video. "It wasn't exactly my finest moment."

"Don't listen to her Lucy. Trust me, it was awesome. Easily her first real Tony worthy performance," Harper disagreed with a large smile.

Rachel sat forward and nudged the woman next to her, "Oh shut it Harper. Must we get into your performance during Halloween that same year. Now that's a Tony worthy performance."

Connor and Jordan howled with laughter then the conversation turned to a recount of said Halloween night their junior year of college. Harper was desperately trying to hide her face as Connor and Jordan died with laughter.

Rachel was glad for once that the spotlight was no longer on her. That night all those years ago was probably her wildest college experience and she was pretty sure she fainted when she watched that video with Kurt the next day. If Quinn would have seen that, she would hide in a hole and never come out.

Quinn was laughing amusedly as Connor gestured animatedly with his hands. The smile on Quinn's face gave Rachel goosebumps and without thinking she reached out and placed a hand on Quinn's thigh. The blonde turned towards her, a look of question on her face, the sound of light laughter still coming from her lips.

Rachel realized she had nothing to say. She had just wanted to touch Quinn, to feel more of her than just the occasional bump of her shoulder. It was like she needed the physical contact because her emotional attachment to Quinn was already through the roof, it was becoming too much for her to ignore. Having Quinn around her friends like this made Rachel feel territorial almost and although Connor was very gay, Jordan was married, and Harper's boyfriend was just standing a few feet away, Rachel still felt the need to stake her claim on Quinn. It was entirely counterproductive since she was trying desperately to give Quinn the reigns, she couldn't help herself.

Quinn stared at Rachel while also trying to ignore the warm hand currently resting on her thigh. The diva was looking at her with such, such- Quinn didn't even know what it was but it made her heart want to jump out of her chest and beg for more.

"What is it?" She asked quietly and she watched Rachel inhale largely.

"I sincerely apologize for my actions last night. I must of made you feel entirely uncomfortable."

Quinn shrugged and tried to swallow. The way Rachel had acted last night hadn't made her feel uncomfortable, really it was the exact opposite. Quinn had wanted to reach out and hold Rachel and granted she was terrified by Rachel's honesty but also calmed by it.

"It wasn't a problem. I actually like taking care of you."

Rachel smiled at the blonde woman's words before rejoining the conversation, sated with the feelings brought on by Quinn's words, her hand still fitted on the agent's thigh.

Quinn stared down at the diva's hand, trying to memorize the outline of it and the uniqueness of the feeling just a touch could give her. She wanted to say more to the brunette but in the crowded club, with Rachel's friends trading stories back and forth it didn't seem like the appropriate time. But Quinn wasn't sure if she would want to share anytime soon, especially since she expected to soldier through the next few days on her own.

Rachel deserved to know about her past, and the issues that still wavered within her but Quinn knew she wouldn't hold Rachel responsible for anchoring her when they got to Paris. She wouldn't expect Rachel to do more than she needed to do, which was do the job she had signed up for. And in nowhere in her contract with the movie was Quinn Fabray mentioned.

Quinn sighed and brought her eyes up, scanning the room slowly. A low bubbling started to fill her stomach so she swept the dance floor one more time. Her eyes locked with a set of blues, that were so prominent she could make them out through the darkness. But that's not what made Quinn pause.

As the woman turned around that's when Quinn saw it. A flash of red hair so unmistakable that Quinn couldn't deny for a fact that that woman was the girl from the pictures Mike had gotten.

She leaned backwards her head coming up next to Mike's who was talking with some guys at the other connected VIP table, "You and Sam stay her with Rachel." Quinn then locked eyes with Puck, giving him a slight eyebrow raise. He quickly downed his drink then moved away from his post at the bar and toward her.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as Quinn stood up.

"To the restroom." Quinn lied, keeping an eye on the red head moving through the club.

"Oh good, I need to go too." Rachel smiled, moving to stand up and join the blonde agent.

"No Rachel, you stay here and entertain your friends." Quinn finally turned her head, giving Rachel a slightly authoritative look. She needed Rachel to stay right where she was so her and Puck could handle the woman who was quickly trying to make her way out of the club.

Quinn held eye contact as Rachel searched her expression. The look in Quinn's eye had Rachel moving back to sit comfortably against the cushions.

"Okay," Rachel answered, giving the blonde a nod.

"Thank you." Quinn breathed out then swiftly moved to meet Puck a few feet away.

"What do we got?" He asked, scanning the club.

"Red head, 2 o'clock." Quinn informed him as she moved toward the unsuspecting girl.

"Bingo." Puck muttered and he broke away from her to form there two man attack.

Quinn followed the woman's movements towards the front of the club. She was probably only a few meters away from the front door when she turned around and saw Quinn. Her blue eyes widened and she changed her course, moving to the right where a drop off entrance door was. Puck slipped out of the front entrance and Quinn pushed through the people in front of her, knowing that she had been spotted.

The girl broke out into a sprint as she busted out of the door, Quinn only a few seconds behind.

"Shit." Quinn muttered as she started running after her. Luckily she had been on enough missions to master the art of sprinting in heels.

"She's heading south Puck, into another alley across the street," Quinn said, pushing herself as she weaved through the honking horns of cars on the busy street.

The red head was fast and almost clear of the alley when Puck rounded the corner just as the girl got to the other side, effectively stopping her and giving Quinn the opportunity to take her down.

"Don't make a sound." Quinn stated calmly as she pulled the girl up and back into the dark alley and in between another small nook between two buildings, Puck following close behind then stopping to keep a look out. Quinn quickly searched the girl, finding a small camera and some wrinkled papers with most of Rachel's tour information. Wrong move Red.

Quinn pushed the red head on the ground and pulled her arm into a locked shoulder hold. She pulled hard and the girl cried out in pain.

"Name?"

"Fuck you." The girl spat out and Quinn pulled again.

"Name?" If she pulled again she was going to dislocate her shoulder and Quinn was more than familiar with the pain that the girl had to be feeling.

The girl cried out again. "Harmony," she finally answered.

"Harmony what?" Quinn asked, pulling the arm in the opposite direction, hearing a small pop.

"Howell. Ahh." Quinn could she the tears in her eyes but she didn't loosen her hold.

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know."Quinn pulled harder.

"Ahh," Harmony was openly crying now, but Quinn felt nothing but anger. "I really don't know. He just pays me to take pictures, and follow Rachel."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. I promise I don't know." She winced as Quinn let go of her and then turned her over and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Call him."

Harmony looked alarmed but she pulled out her phone and dialed the number he had last contacted her on. "The number you have dialed is no longer in service."

"Figures," Quinn snatched the phone out of Harmony's hands, and quickly scrolled through the last contacted numbers. She saw almost all incoming calls, except one. Quinn hit the green button and waited for the call to come through.

It rang only once before it was picked up.

"Thank you for calling the Southern Valley State Prison. If you are trying to reach an inmate please press 1, if you are trying -," Quinn snapped the phone shut, she had heard enough. Her mind began to assemble the puzzle and connect the dots, suddenly it all made sense.

Quinn turned to the woman who had at least some sense to stay on the ground. Quinn walked over to Puck, telling him to redial then walked slowly back over to the crying woman.

"Looks like were taking a road trip tomorrow," Puck called over his shoulder at Quinn before tapping over to Artie and letting him know the details and to trace the cell phones usage.

Quinn just stared down at the red head, her eyes ablaze with such hatred and danger that it was a surprise she wasn't a furious flash of blonde hair. She wanted to hurt this woman as much as she hurt Rachel, she wanted her to know how it felt to be scared for your life. But she couldn't do that just yet, she had to get out all the information she could.

"What's he to you?" Quinn asked suddenly, and Harmony just stared confusedly at her. "Patrick Masol," Quinn enlightened.

Harmony just dropped her head, no words making there way out of her mouth.

"It's in your best interest to tell me, or the last thing you'll utter is that you don't know who the man who signed your death warrant," Quinn threatened, folding her arms.

The woman on the ground glanced up and clutched at her shoulder, "He's my boyfriend."

"Well would you look at that, you two are the modern day Bonnie & Clyde aren't you," Quinn deadpanned. "How much was his bail again?"

"Three hundred thousand."

Quinn hummed. "Now if my memory serves me correctly, he was sentenced to a minimum of five years in prison. Option of early parole for good behavior and what not in two to three. Right?"

The woman on the ground nodded and Quinn clucked in understanding. "So how much is the bastard paying you to follow Rachel?"

"Twenty-thousand in four increments. The last one is supposed to come tomorrow."

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward. "So you put Rachel's life in danger for twenty thousand dollars?"

"He said he wouldn't hurt her. He said he just wanted the pictures and to know where she was," Harmony defended weakly.

Quinn scoffed at the explanation. "If he just wanted some pictures, he wouldn't be paying you to get them. He would just go on the Internet and look at them himself. Don't act as if you didn't know that he is planning on doing something to Rachel that could endanger her."

Harmony's blue eyes locked with Quinn's hard hazel. "I just - I just wanted him back with me."

The look of sheer devastation on the red head's face made Quinn sigh. She didn't feel any bit of remorse for Patrick Masol or Harmony, but she did feel every muscle in her body tense as she thought of the circumstances. This woman and her dumbass of a boyfriend had stalked and assaulted Rachel on the behalf of some creep all for only twenty grand. It sickened Quinn to think of the kind of world she lived in.

"How does he transfer the money?"

"A wired direct transfer deposit."

"What time?"

"A day after the pictures at 11:30 Pacific Coast time," Harmony replied as sweat dripped from her brow.

Quinn paced in a tight line. "How long have you been involved with this?"

"Since January, Patrick too."

Quinn stopped and did the simple math. Five months this woman had been supplying Rachel's stalker with information. Quinn's anger skyrocketed and she walked purposefully in front of the sitting woman and stared down at her, hazel eyes dark and dangerous.

"Did you know he's been sending her letters for almost two years now? Did you know he's been stalking her for just about that long? Or how about that he broke into her home and set up cameras everywhere?" Quinn shook her head as Harmony uttered a weak no. "That's right you didn't know because you and your boyfriend got greedy. Now look, he's in prison and you're here with me."

Quinn grabbed Harmony and pinned her to the ground again, her knee digging painfully into her upper back. "Now you listen to me very carefully. You made the wrong decision when you decided to help this man. Would you care if he killed Rachel with the help of your information and pictures? He was using you all the while sitting and letting Masol rot in a cell," Quinn loosened her hold on the woman's arm but didn't make a move to get up. "I will give you one more opportunity to tell me who this man is, what he looks like. Anything?"

"I don't know. You- you have to believe me. I- I don't know," Harmony cried out in a fit of hysterics.

Quinn swore, finally fully letting go of the girl to touch her pocket twice.

"Yeah boss?" Mike asked.

"Is Rachel alright?"

Mike continued to watch Rachel who wasn't at all involved in the conversation going on in between her, instead her eyes were glued in the direction of the bathrooms. "Yeah she's still sitting here," he lowered his voice before saying the next words. "She's waiting for you though. She won't take her eyes away from the restrooms."

Quinn grabbed the back of her neck and sighed. "I'll be back in a bit. Keep an eye out. And tell Artie we need a clean up crew on 9th and Horatio."

"Got it," Mike agreed before clicking off.

Quinn turned back to Harmony who was looking at her with terrified eyes. People like Harmony made Quinn lose her faith in humanity. People who knew they were doing something wrong but because of a little bit of money did it anyway. There were a thousand other ways for her to get money to post Masol's bail when his early parole came up. Quinn had no idea how much this guy had already shelled out to Harmony and Masol to do this but it certainly wasn't worth Rachel's life. No amount of money was.

As she took a step forward toward the cowering woman, Puck took a quick sweeping glance then gave Quinn a quick nod. There were millions of things that the CIA did that no one would ever know about, but there were also things that agents did that the CIA didn't know either or just decided to ignore.

This was one of those things.

/||\

Rachel was trying to concentrate on what her friends were talking about but she was too busy looking for Quinn. Connor had scooted closer when Quinn had got up and left to go to the "bathroom". She didn't know what she had gone to do, but it might have something to do with the lingering feeling Rachel had been having all night. Someone was watching her, stalking her movements throughout the VIP area, and she just wanted Quinn back by her side.

In truth Mike behind her and Sam's eyes on her made her feel secure but with Quinn it was different. She didn't just feel safe, she felt comfortable and right. She felt like she was in the correct place when Quinn's presence could be felt beside her. Rachel knew she was being a little bit naive into believing that Quinn had really just stepped out to relieve herself and in her once overbearing impulsivity she made a move to get up and follow despite Quinn's suggestion to stay.

When Quinn finally emerged from the crowd of people in front of their table Rachel was relieved. Quinn looked different though, her hair was pulled up, and she wasn't wearing a jacket anymore.

"Come on, we're leaving." Quinn said into her ear. She saw Mike quickly stand quickly out of her periphery and move through the crowd, and Rachel could faintly see Puck scanning the dance floor.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to entertain my friends." Rachel was slightly startled by Quinn's sudden appearance but also by her tone. Something had just happened and with the faraway look in hazel eyes, Rachel knew it was serious.

"Yeah it looks like you are really invested in that. Come on, the car's already ready," Quinn stated before turning to the three friends chatting drunkenly with each other. "Harper, Jordan, Connor, it was a pleasure meeting you all. I sincerely thank you for taking care of Rachel during her crazy years and I hope we will be able to see each other again."

The three friends all smiled up at the blonde woman before standing up, only slightly unsteadily, before giving her hugs in goodbye. Rachel watched the three of them say something quietly to Quinn but she couldn't hear being that their back were all turned to her and they had crowded around Quinn so close she was surprised the blonde could still breathe.

"Alright that's enough you three, let her breathe," Rachel said with a slight giggle and her three friends stepped back from Quinn then pounced on her instead.

"Oh Rach, she's a real keeper." Connor gushed and Jordan nodded in agreement.

"Definitely Rachel, I think you've finally found someone to combat your diva nature." Harper playfully said as she hugged her first friend from college.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "I'll call you guys when I'm back in New York."

"Cheers baby!" Connor called out and she laughed just before Quinn grabbed her hand.

They moved through the club and out the back into the night, the people of New York still very much awake. Quinn held the door open for Rachel and she stepped into the SUV easily and Quinn followed, Dante effectively closing the door behind them.

Quinn's thoughts were everywhere. She knew they had something, she just wasn't sure what exactly. After handling Harmony, she had left the girl for the clean up crew with detailed instructions about what she were to do in the next twenty-four hours. Quinn knew that the red head would listen, she was sure of it. Artie was hacking into Harmony's bank accounts, and she knew by the time they returned back to Rachel's they would have something more. But with the new information on the girl's involvement with Patrick Masol this just made the game the stalker was playing at all the more dangerous.

Miller had provided her with information the night before that seemed to be some sort of lead if they could figure it out. The most recent letter had the set of eyes in the corner with a body. The fax she had received turned out to have the eyes not apart of a person but a bat, a small stencil of the letter A lightly imprinted behind it. This guy was trying to tell Rachel something, some sort of hint but Quinn just didn't know what it was. She had decided after they had left Rachel's meet and greet that she would tell Rachel about the letter tomorrow when they returned to LA so Rachel could get all her international tour necessities that would begin the following day.

"What happened to your hand?" Rachel's voice rang out and broke Quinn from her thoughts.

The diva's eyes were cast downward and Quinn grimaced at the slight bruising and the small cuts across her knuckles.

"Nothing," Quinn answered without further explanation.

Rachel didn't buy it. She knew that whatever had kept Quinn so long probably had something to do with the realization that she was being watched in The Griffin.

"What were you doing?" Rachel pressed.

"My job Rachel," Quinn's hands tightened into fists as her mind wondered to what she had been doing twenty minutes prior. Her frustration with everything had gotten the better of her but luckily she backed off. She could have done a lot worse, she could have killed the woman.

The brunette's eyes narrowed at the sound of Quinn's voice. It was so detached that it reminded her of their first meeting, and Rachel knew they had come far since then. She glanced down at the agent's hand again.

"Who was it Quinn?" Rachel whispered, unknowingly scared to hear the answer.

Quinn sighed and turned gave Rachel an expressionless look. "No one you need to be concerned about anymore. And please, for your own good, stop asking questions you don't want to know the answer to."

Rachel's eyes fell and Quinn's gut twisted uncomfortably. She knew that if Rachel had witnessed what she had done to Harmony she would see that Quinn was a monster and quicker Rachel accepted that, the more time Quinn would have to prepare for when Rachel ran.

Because she knew no one loved a monster.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Two Shadows By The Door

The sound of chains against the cold concrete reverberated throughout the barred cell block D corridor within the Southern Valley State Prison.

Patrick Masol walked slowly, ignoring the harsh and spitting comments coming from the other convicts, two armed guards flanking his sides. He knew where he was going and the comments couldn't touch him right now. The guards led him out of the cell block, through the locked hallways and into the main prison office where the family visitation area was. These were his favorite days, the days where for an hour he could feel normal again. He wouldn't be staring at a concrete wall, instead he would be staring at his beautiful girlfriend.

He was finally going to see her, it had been far too long. Patrick knew Harmony was still involved in the whole business that had landed him in a blue and grey jumpsuit and he hoped she was finally done with it. They didn't need the tainted money he had been desperate for at first, now almost five months into his five year sentence he released it was the dishonesty of the whole situation and his own stupidity that had landed him in the joint. He had no idea what the dude had his girlfriend doing but he had an inclination it wasn't exactly beneficial for her well-being. Granted he deserved to be locked up, he had put his hands on a woman who sure as hell didn't deserve it and showed him rightly so, but Harmony didn't deserve to be involved alone now.

All Patrick wanted to do was take her to Ireland like she always had dreamed but he was a damn delivery boy at the Cho's Cleaners next to their house, the extra money he made that didn't go to the bills went to food. So he had jumped at the seedy opportunity he had gotten at the chance to make a quick five figures. Then he had gotten greedy and now he was paying for it. It sucked royally but the good thing was he could still see his girl every week.

A rare smile came across Patrick's face as the glass encased room filled with inmates and their loved ones chatting at tables came into view. His gaze swept around the room, searching for the familiar head of red hair. He looked again but he still didn't see her. Maybe she was still in the security, but he had a bad feeling suddenly. Harmony was never late.

He paused at the door, taking another look inside but blinked in surprise as a firm hand pushed him from the doorway.

"Not in there Masol, you've got special privileges today." The guard informed him as he gave him a quizzical look. Patrick's mouth turned up into a smile of wonder. How had Harm managed that?

They continued down the corridor and took a left into a hallway he wasn't familiar with. His heartbeat picked up in excitement as he saw the one way glass rooms that they were passing. This was definitely not what he was expecting when he woke up this morning but finally some semblance of privacy was exactly what he needed.

The guards stopped at a large door, and he tried to look around into the glass room but the guard on his right was too large. The lock buzzed and the door opened, and they pushed Patrick into the room, the hand and ankle cuffs cutting into his skin uncomfortably. He gazed at the occupant in the room, it was certainly not his girlfriend, unless she had decided to go blonde.

"The cuffs can go off."

Definitely not Harmony, he was sure. The woman turned around and he was taken aback by her beauty. But it was the hard look in her eyes that gave him the idea that this wasn't going to be a special privilege at all.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Her tone was sweet but it was her eyes that held something that made him shake in terror.

"Um," He stuttered and the guards took his hand and ankle cuffs off.

"Have a seat Mr. Masol," the blonde motioned. "We have a lot to talk about."

Patrick rubbed at his wrists and did as he was told. He didn't know what this was about but he knew he should comply. The woman in front of him was a lot more than a pretty face and he knew it. She had to have some type of power because she had commanded the room so easily and had gotten him into this whole session.

"Now Patrick, may I call you Patrick?" He nodded and the blonde continued. "It's been brought to my attention that your girlfriend, Harmony Holland, has been working for the man that put you up to assaulting Rachel Berry yes?"

How did she know that? He hadn't told his attorney that he had been paid to do what he did to the starlet. She had to have spoken to Harmony.

"Who are you? Where's Harmony?"

"Patrick, asking me questions won't get you anywhere. But answering mine will."

He stared at the woman across from him and sighed, he had no other choice. He was a prisoner at his own expense.

"Now back to my question Patrick."

"Yes, she's working for him."

Quinn leaned forward, her distaste for the man in front of her pulsing through her veins. "You're knowingly putting your girlfriend's life in the hands of the man who put you in here?"

"I-I," Patrick didn't have an answer to that. He had told his girlfriend to keep working for the guy.

Quinn shook her head at the foolishness of the man. "Now tell me, how did you first come into contact with him?"

Patrick thought back. "Harm had given me her camera for the day, while she was out looking for a job. I had gotten lunch at this cafe and across the street a large crowd had gathered. I went over and Rachel and one of her friends were inside. The guy just came up to me and offered me ten thousand dollars to take pictures of her for a week."

Quinn's ears perked, they were getting somewhere. "What did he look like?"

"I don't really remember," Patrick admitted. He had been so surprised with the offer he had been consumed by it. "He was wearing a hat, glasses and had facial hair. But he was white, no taller than 5'8."

"That's all you can give me?"

Patrick tried to rack his brain for anything else he could give to the woman. But he didn't know what else to offer. That had been the only time he was ever face to face with the guy. Hell he didn't even know his name. It was all very sketchy now that he thought about it and there was really no doubt in his mind now why he had been the one to end up behind bars.

"Tell me something I don't know, and maybe we'll cut down your time in solitary to only a week."

"Solitary!" Patrick exclaimed, his face paler than before.

"Yes," Quinn said her face meaning nothing but business. "You won't be able to call him up and tell him what's been spoken about in this room."

"I won't call him. I don't even have his number! He changed it all the time." Patrick quaked, staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

Quinn shook her head. The damn bastard really knew how to pick 'em. He had probably observed Patrick for a moment and realized he was a man of few questions and even less common sense.

"Okay well let me put some things into perspective for you." Quinn started and motioned for Mike. "My friend here took some pictures too."

Patrick whipped his head to the right and saw an Asian man moving forward. He hadn't even known he had been there.

The man dropped two pictures on the table and Quinn pushed one forward.

"Do you see someone you recognize?"

Patrick stared at the picture and immediately his eyes zeroed in on a familiar head of red hair. There she was. He then scanned the photo and saw someone he knew was the man the blonde woman was looking for. The blue hoodie the man was wearing was familar.

"That's him," He pointed and Quinn stared down. He was pointing at a man in a blue sweatshirt his hood covering his head and his back to the camera. It was a dead end.

"Try again Patrick. What do you see?"

Patrick's eyes stayed glued to Harmony, she looked sad even in the picture.

"My girlfriend."

"Right, your girlfriend, who currently is probably half way across the world by now."

Patrick's eyes leapt from the picture as his stomach dropped. "What are you talking about?"

"I ran into her last night, doing the dirty work you got her into. And I put things into perspective for her too."

Patrick had no idea what that meant. But just by the sheer feeling of foreboding he got from the two people now in the room with him, he knew Harmony was no longer in cahoots with the whole shady deal.

"I could have killed her you know," Quinn told the man before her. "She was doing it because you asked her to. The guy could have easily used her as bait just as he used you. And he still hasn't even gotten his hands dirty but look at you two."

"I didn't mean to drag her into this! I just wanted to- I just wanted her to be happy." Patrick said ashamed. She could have died at the hands of the woman in front of him but she was still alive, and now she was paying for his mistakes.

"Did you feel powerful?" Quinn spoke quietly with steel and Patrick looked up in confused terror. "Did you feel powerful when you had Rachel pinned up against that wall? Did you feel like a man when she showed you that you couldn't possibly handle her?"

Patrick stared at the metal table silently.

"Answer me Masol," Quinn gritted out. "How'd Harmony feel when she heard the news?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Patrick wailed, his hands slamming down onto the table.

Mike stepped forward at the outburst but Quinn held up her hand.

"Well now Harmony's going to be hiding for a bit, without you. So Patrick you have a choice now. You can tell me exactly what conspired while you were in contact with this man. I want you to tell me what he looks like, what he sounds like, what he was wearing when you first met him. Give me something I can work with or you can continue to act aloof."

Patrick already knew his answer and tried to rack his memory for anything. Anything that could be used to find the guy. Anything to get him out of this godforsaken imprisonment. Anything to get him to Harmony.

"His bag," Patrick finally broke out.

Quinn's eyebrow lifted in surprise at the sudden outburst. "What about his bag?"

"On his bag when I first met him were the letters F.P.P.C and stitched waves over them."

"Okay think now, what else can you remember?" Quinn pried and Patrick sat back and his mind went wild.

Fifteen minutes later after he recounted everything and anything he could possibly conjure up the blonde was walking away from him. He didn't know what was going to happen. She hadn't told him where Harmony was, she hadn't told him what would happen to him either.

"One week Mr. Masol," Quinn called and then nodded to the guard to open the door.

"One week until what?" Patrick shouted back but the blonde was already out the door, the stealthy asian man hot on her heals. The hard door slid back into place with such finality that Patrick knew whatever he had gotten into was something he was glad he was no longer apart of.

One week. He could make it one week.

He looked down at the photos still on the table, Harmony's face so clear. He hoped Harmony could make it too.

/||\

"I still can't believe you brought Chang instead of me to get info out of Masol," Puck voiced as he stepped up next to Quinn when she walked through the front door after returning back from the Southern Valley State Prison.

"It'd be better if you were here with Rachel, we both know what happened last time when we went to get information from a prisoner." Quinn answered as she moved through the foyer.

"What?" Puck shrugged thinking back to Chile, when he had used his physicality to pull information from a child molester. "He deserved it just like Masol."

Quinn just shook her head. Masol did deserve a lot for laying even a finger on Rachel, but what he was getting in prison and what he would get if he didn't cooperate would be worse than any beating from Puck. Plus it wasn't an interrogation, just a meeting.

"Anyways, speaking of our favorite lady Jew, what's up with her anyway? When she asked about you this morning she didn't say it all girly and shit like she usually does."

Quinn rolled her eyes and ignored the feeling that bubbled up at the admission that Rachel says her name in a certain way.

"She saw my hand last night. I wouldn't tell her how I bruised and cut it."

"What? You didn't want to admit how much of a baby you are for punching a wall over and over?"

"Shut up Puckerman."

Puck laughed. "I'm telling you, scare tactics are so wack. We should go all 18th century and get some real answers."

They turned right and started down the hallway.

"So what she thinks you beat Red's ass?" Puck continued.

"Pretty much," Quinn sighed. "She might even think I offed her."

Puck scoffed. "One black eye is hardly offing someone, plus the brick wall you continued to hit while yelling obscenities, I think, beat _your_ ass.

Quinn just shrugged again. "It's better this way. The sooner she understands what kind of person I am, the quicker she'll get the full picture."

Puck suddenly stopped and grabbed his leader's arm. "Woah, woah you're giving me whiplash Q. I though you were going to try."

Quinn slapped Puck's hand away and crossed her arms. "What did you think was going to happen? We'd ride off into the sunset?"

"No that was Chang," Puck replied. "I said you two would finally do it on the jet or something. You know join the mile high club," Puck finished, wiggling his eyebrows.

The blonde agent rolled her eyes and turned around, entering the war room that the rest of her team was in. Puck sighed and followed his stubborn leader.

"What can you tell me Artie?" Quinn opened, looking at her tech specialist in expectancy.

"Well F.P.P.C stands for Foster Price Production Company. 'Coast to coast media' is their motto hence the waves," Artie answered, pushing the computer that showed the company's website on it. "The kicker is that they have over eighty thousand employees, twenty thousand in southern California only. Their the biggest distributor of camera and electronic equipment in the U.S."

"Hence the security cameras and his ability to block any form of tracking," Mike added in.

"Yep. But I was able to cross check the profile with their employee files, crunched it down to," Artie squinted at the screen. "Seven thousand four hundred ninety-two possibilities."

Quinn cringed, going through that data would get them nowhere. They needed something more to at least get them into the three digit range.

"Okay, run through the employee purchase records, anyone who purchased any security equipment and listening devices in the past year is a suspect. He obviously is getting his money from the company and with so many employees probably purchased all his equipment through his employee id." Quinn's mind continued to work, still she needed something more concrete.

"Now cross reference that with any active traveling employee. Before Masol and Holland came into the picture he was following Rachel himself. He obviously has to be a part of the actual production branch. Check through the photography, journalism, marketing, tech crew all that stuff. He's in there somewhere."

Artie's hands flew across his keyboard and Quinn started to pace.

"What can you tell me about the bat?"

Sam sat up. "It's a fruit bat from somewhere in the eastern hemisphere. Most likely Europe or Asia."

"Okay," Quinn stopped pacing. "So concretely we have a white male, late 20s. Between 5'5 and 5'8. Highly educated and an employee within one of the biggest production companies in America but working out of the Los Angeles branch."

The other members of the team nodded.

"He's evolving, trying to get Rachel to somehow recognize who he is." Mike verified and Quinn nodded in understanding.

Puck stepped forward, regarding the most recent letter. "He's going to try something soon Q. But probably not until he figures out Red is no longer in the picture."

"Alright well let's get Rachel in here so see can see if it means something."

"Okay," Sam volunteered and moved to the door. "I'll go get Rachel."

"I'm still trying to figure out the "A" in the background," Quinn pondered, staring at the image.

"Maybe it's a "Pretty Little Liars" reference," Artie mused and all eyes turned to him in confusion.

"What? They still play reruns you know? It gets boring in the van sometimes," he explained with a light blush on his face.

Quinn just smiled as the two other men burst into laughter.

Two minutes later Sam reentered the room with Rachel in tow, and immediately the air shifted between the blonde leader and the brunette starlet.

Quinn put on her best "I don't care" face and pushed the letter on the table towards Rachel.

"Does that mean anything to you?"

Rachel looked down at the bat sketched in the corner. She couldn't think of anyone with an affinity for bats, she certainly didn't have one. Plus she didn't at all recognize the small A symbol behind it either. The sketch was all very odd to her and also sickeningly scary.

"No," she answered Quinn, who didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that Rachel had been avoiding her since last night. The brunette hadn't had to try very hard since Quinn and Mike had been gone half the day but now she still didn't seem to care.

"He's changing Jew Babe," Puck said from next to her.

"Why?" Rachel glanced away from Quinn and up at the tall man.

"He's gearing up for something big, he's trying to hint at who he is to you," Quinn answered and Rachel stared down at the sketch again.

Nothing. She had no idea what it meant.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed out.

"Okay well, guys lets run through all we got right now. Everything's about to get hectic so we need Miller and his team to have all the information they need just in case he makes a move on the house while we're overseas."

The boys all voiced their agreements and Quinn nodded an okay of dismissal.

Rachel walked out of the room and Quinn followed. She didn't know what to say to the brunette. She didn't have the words that would get the girl to actually talk to her again.

"Hey Q, don't forget to ice that hand," Puck called out behind her and she turned around with a glare. "I'll make sure to take you back for a rematch agaisnt that wall whenever we're back in New York."

Puck winked at Rachel, who had stopped as well. He ignored the glare Quinn was directing at him, she would thank him later.

Quinn rolled her eyes as the guys all quickly passed her and Rachel and went outside.

Rachel's mind worked quickly, digesting Puck's words and his wink. Quinn hadn't bruised and cut her hand by hitting someone, she had hit a wall. Probably a brick one. Rachel sighed, feeling entirely too dramatic and turned to face the blonde.

"So you really hit a brick wall?"

"Yes," Quinn acknowledged honestly.

Rachel took a step forward. "Why?"

"I was beyond pissed," Quinn started finally meeting Rachel's eye. "When you finally come face to face with the person who has been the source of discomfort and uneasiness in someone you care about, you kind of just run on instinct."

Rachel smiled slightly and bumped her hip with Quinn's, all the irritation directed at the blonde gone. "You could have just said that last night."

Rachel waited a beat. "I still think you're pretty badass."

Quinn covered her mouth in mock horror. "Oh no did Rachel Berry just cuss? Alert the media."

"Shut it Agent Fabray and come on. You're taking me to my favorite place." Rachel grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her through the hall. "I'm going to be away from it far too long, I need one last fix."

* * *

Rachel needed to get on that stage soon or she would melt into the ground, a pool of emotions so strong it burned through her and turned her into a liquid mess. She needed to do what she was born to. Be on a stage, singing her heart out. This was the only way she knew how to say the words she needed to. The only way without making the blonde woman next to her retreat back into the seemingly impenetrable shell that surrounded her. She needed to get up on that stage and stat.

Her and Quinn sat at a table in the middle of Rocky Horse Karaoke Bar, half a bottle of Rocky Horse's signature champagne, which wasn't champagne at all but a mixture of sangria, beer, and a dash of vodka, sitting between them. Rachel was already giddy and she wasn't sure how Quinn was fairing but the blonde was a lot more relaxed, a light smile on her face.

"What're you going to sing?" Quinn's smooth voice asked her and Rachel tightened the hands in her lap, glaring at the man who was absolutely slaughtering everyone's ears with his Lady Gaga impression.

Once she recognized the last beat of the chorus Rachel finally turned to Quinn. "You'll see in a second." Then she finished the contents in her flute and stood from her chair and made her way to the stage.

Lady Gaga man stepped down with a large smirk on his face as she stopped to let him move down the steps.

"Top that," he said as he passed and Rachel just smiled. Oh she wished she was twenty and striving to prove herself again.

She told Mark what song she wanted and he smiled easily at her.

"Knock 'em dead Rachel. I would tell you good luck but when have you ever needed it?"

If only he knew that she needed all the luck in the world. She was practically going to show a certain blonde out there something and she didn't know how she was going to react. Hopefully she wouldn't run Rachel thought as she walked onto the stage and the crowd whisteled and hollered her name. She loved Rocky Horse for the sole reason that she felt at home, this was her safe haven. They didn't treat her like Rachel Berry the celebrity, here she was just Rachel. She stared at Quinn who was clapping easily and Rachel realized her other safe haven was in the room too.

"Thank you guys," Rachel said into the mic and the crowd quieted. "I want you all to know that when I moved to Los Angeles I didn't know where I could just be. And then I met Mark and he brought me here and I met you all and it's become my home now."

The guys at the bar all clinked their glasses. "Here, here," they shouted and Rachel giggled.

"So anyway I want to thank you all for making this my home," She said sincerely. "Now I'm going to explain something I only know how to really in song."

She nodded at Mark and he started the music, the beat washing over her as she searched for the one person she wanted. When her eyes locked with Quinn's, the feeling that rushed through her wasn't something she could stop.

_Moment of honesty_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?_

_I'm gonna sit right here_

_And tell you all that comes to me_

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

Rachel didn't waver as she stared unabashedly at Quinn. Would she understand it if she didn't hold hazel eyes captive?

_You give me a feeling that __I never felt before_

_And I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore_

_And I can't take it_

There was no doubt in Quinn's mind that Rachel was singing to her. And the brunette held Quinn captive with the inability to control her body's reaction. She had been captive before but whereas in Paris she felt nothing but heartbreaking pain and a dwindling self worth, right now she felt rested, and her heart ached but in the most beautiful way.

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

Quinn was a woman with a broken heart and scared body and Rachel was up on that stage singing to her, telling her she would put her back together. The realization robbed Quinn of breath and all knowledge of what she was to do.

_I know you once said to me_

_This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?_

_If we gon' do something 'bout it_

_We should do it right now_

_Why give up before we try_

_Feel the lows before the highs_

_Clip our wings before we fly away_

_I can't say I came prepared_

_I'm suspended in the air_

_Won't you come be in the sky with me_

As Rachel held the note, Quinn felt her heartbeat skyrocket. She got it. She understood what the diva was doing. She was telling her everything, and in the best way possible. In the way that made Quinn hypnotized and unable to disagree. The gorgeous brunette's voice was unchallenged and it stirred within Quinn like a raging hurricane.

_I was wondering maybe_

_Could I make you my baby_

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy_

_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

_If you ask me I'm ready_

The bar erupted and Rachel gave a slight bow then jumped off the stage and bounded back to where Quinn still stood clapping. She fell into the arms of the blonde she had just been thinking about while pouring her heart out on stage and Quinn held her like she understood.

"You were- you were magical Rachel," Quinn breathed out honestly and Rachel just smiled.

"Thank you," she replied with a blush before she sat down and Quinn soon followed.

"Please please go sing," Rachel prodded a few minutes later, shaking Quinn's arm. "I promise I won't laugh if you're horrible."

Quinn chuckled and stared at the flushed brunette in front of her. Rachel didn't even know if she could sing, hell Quinn didn't even know if she could still sing. She hadn't sang in over three years. She would be rusty at the very least.

"Please Quinn? It's karaoke, you're supposed to be bad." Rachel explained trying to push the blonde from her eat. She was going to get Quinn to sing.

"Everyone's supposed to be bad except you."

Rachel smiled. "Except me."

Quinn glanced at the woman next to her and got lost in the light of her brown orbs and the smile on her face. It anchored her sinking ship, pulling the stern up at such speed that suddenly she was upright and floating again.

"Okay," Quinn stood and Rachel sqealed excitedly.

The blonde agent made her way to the stage, having no ounce of a clue of what she was doing. She stopped at the side where the notebooks full of songs sat waiting.

Oh gosh Quinn what were you thinking?

She flipped the first book open landing in the Bs. This was where her song would come from, her first glance brought her to it and she pointed it out so the man controlling the music could see her choice.

He gave her a smile and a nod then she was making her way on stage. The crowd was loud and boisterous but as she stepped up to the mic eyes slowly started to fall on her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucy and I'm hopefully going to be singing to you right now," Quinn chuckled lightly and the patrons of the bar did the same.

"I haven't sang in quite sometime but a very persistent diva got me up here," Quinn locked eyes with Rachel and the brunette was beaming unashamed. "So um- here it goes."

The music started easily. Quinn stared out and found Rachel again, an encouraging smile on her face and something so deep in her eyes Quinn closed her own and opened her mouth for the first time in years.

_I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired_

_I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time_

_I'm sinking in the sand, and I can barely stand_

_And I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_I'm scared of lonely_

Rachel sat motionless in her seat, her eyes glued to the blonde woman singing so soulfully on stage it took her breath away. Rachel knew Quinn would be able to sing, with a speaking voice as rich as hers Rachel assumed she would only be slightly pitchy but goodness she was so wrong. It was beautiful and raw and so Quinn it made her heart ache for more.

_I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside_

_And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night_

_And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home_

_Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_I'm scared of lonely_

_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall_

_And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own_

_And I'm scared of being alone_

_I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_I'm scared of lonely_

_I'm scared of lonely..._

Rachel listened intently to the lyrics. She knew Quinn wouldn't have just picked the song, it was too much of a coincidence. She was doing exactly what Rachel had, she was communicating feelings, admissions, and words they both couldn't say through song. And the way Quinn's unwavering gaze held hers, Rachel had no choice but to be there for Quinn. The blonde was lost, she was scared and all Rachel could do was be the hero this time. She would be the hero for Quinn.

_I cry at night, 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side_

_To wipe away these tears of mine, so I hold my pillow tight_

_To imagine you would stretch your hand looking for mine_

_'Cause I'm lost in this dream , I need you to hold me_

Quinn went into the chorus again and Rachel felt it. The change, the shift under her feet as Quinn gazed at her so open, she knew it would hurt her to look away. And Rachel had fallen, for the beautiful secret agent with the angelic voice.

_I need your strength when nobody is around_

_'Cause I'm tired of this emptiness, I think I'm drowning_

_I can't be lonely no more_

_Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_I'm scared of lonely_

_And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall_

_And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own_

_And I'm scared of being alone_

_I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me_

_I'm scared of lonely_

_I'm scared of lonely..._

Quinn trailed off and only opened her eyes and the patrons of the bar exploded. The blonde pushed a piece of hair behind her ear before moving off stage and back to Rachel.

"Oh my god Quinn, you were amazing," Rachel gushed, hugging Quinn tightly, still slightly in awe by the woman before her.

Quinn breathed out slightly and her lips quirked in a small smile. "Thank you."

"You have a beautiful voice," Rachel complimented pulling away.

"Not as good as yours superstar."

"Yes but," Quinn laughed at Rachel's honesty, causing the brunette to slap her arm likely. "Let me finish."

The blonde put her hand up in a motion to continue and Rachel stood up straight.

"As I was saying. You're voice is fantastic."

"Wow, Rachel Berry likes my voice. Maybe I am actually something."

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Quinn's hand. "Stop teasing and come sing a duet with me."

Quinn stopped chuckling her eyes narrowed. "A duet?"

"Yes you know like where two people sing together. Our voices will go together well, I'm sure of it."

"That wasn't part of the deal Rachel."

"There was no deal this time Lucy so come on."

It was a flurry of movement and suddenly Quinn found herself onstage, Rachel looking as stunning as ever next to her under the stage lights.

The sound of the intro piano had Quinn's heart racing. She wasn't sure why but she felt different. Lighter somehow and she understood something was stirring within in her and quickly. Rachel watched Quinn get lost in her head and her heart fluttered at the sight and almost caused her to miss her que. But she was Rachel Berry and this wouldn't just a song to her anymore.

_Weak, __I had been crying and crying for weeks_

_How'd I survive when I could barely speak?_

_Barely eat, on my knees_

Rachel held her note and Quinn gripped her mic before picking up. Her thoughts finally setting her free and giving her the chance to focus only on Rachel.

**But that's the moment you came to me**

**I don't know what your love has done to me**

**Think I'm invincible**

**I see through the me I used to be**

The two turned to each other as they sang the chorus.

_You changed my whole life _

**Don't know what you're doing t****o me with your love**

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me_

_A superhuman heart beats in me_

**Nothing can stop me here with you**

**_Superhuman _**

_I feel so superhuman _

_**Superhuman**_

_I feel so superhuman_

**Superhuman**

The people within the Rocky Horse watched the two women on stage shine. Their chemistry so tangible it was almost too much to bare but they couldn't look away. It was all like a movie, a tragic romantic drama finally coming to the turning point, and it was beautiful.

**Strong, s****ince I been flying and righting the wrongs**

**Feels almost like I had it all along**

**I can see tomorrow**

_Where every problem is gone because_

_I flew everywhere with love inside of me_

_It's unbelievable to see_ _h__ow love can set me free_

**You changed my whole life**

_ Don't know what you're doing_

**To me** _with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me_

**A superhuman heart beats in me**

**Nothing can stop me here with you**

_Superhuman_

**I feel so superhuman**

_Superhuman_

**I feel so superhuman**

Mark smiled from his seat next to the stage. He had never seen Rachel in such a way, and he was glad that the blonde model on stage was giving Rachel such life. They were a sight he hadn't been graced with in many years, and he was glad his old heart was able to see it. Feelings so kinetic didn't come along like this, he was happy the feelings hadn't disappeared from the world. He was glad the feeling still could be found in not just carefree teenagers.

_It's not a bird, not a plane_

**It's my heart and its going gone away**

_My only weakness is you_, **only reason is you**

_Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything_

**Going, going I'm gone away!_ In love!_**

They held it together and Quinn couldn't believe such a woman like Rachel Berry had stumbled into her mushed up life. And she just hoped she would be able to take the step that would reveal the blessing in disguise.

_**You changed my whole life**_

_**Don't know what you're doing**_

_**To me with your love**_

_**I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me**_

_**A superhuman heart beats in me**_

_**Nothing can stop me here with you**_

_Superhuman_

**Superhuman**

Since she had taken the stage to this moment now, they had been in constant communication through song. It was like the fleeting moment before you finally understand this was how it was supposed to be. Her and Quinn. Singing to each other in Rocky Horse Bar in the middle of West LA.

The crowd erupting into cheers around them interrupted the two women on stage and they both turned to the bar with smiles, Quinn's shy and reserved, Rachel's beaming and full. They stepped off the stage and Mark was still clapping, giving a slight look of knowing to the two of them.

"You two are really something special."

They glanced at each other and Mark watched with openness. They were destined to be something great, he knew they had already reached the point individually, but together. Together no one could touch them.

"Thank you Mark," Rachel replied, giving his shoulder a squeeze before taking Quinn's hand and leading her to the bar. She didn't exactly want a drink but she knew if they went back to there table there was no telling what she would say.

Quinn followed Rachel and watched amusedly as the woman squeezed her way through the crowd, bringing the blonde with her. She gained the attention of the bartender quickly and soon two waters materialized before them. She hadn't even realized she was so thirsty until the water sat cold before her. Quinn went to lift her hand but it was still entangled with Rachel's and the brunette hadn't even made a move to let go. Surely, her attention was elsewhere.

The blonde moved her left hand to her glass and watched as Rachel's lips worked, wet from the water. It was in the tantalizing way that she moved her tongue across her bottom lip whenever she paused to take in a breath that had Quinn wanting to do nothing more then lean in and see what she was made of.

Rachel turned her attention away from Louis, the bartender, as she felt a slight pressure on her hand. The sight that greeted her took her breath from her lungs. Quinn's hazel eyes were focused on her lips, the deep soulful pools darker than she had ever seen before. Rachel shook slightly and brought her glass to her lips, the agent's eyes finally jumping up to meet her own.

"See something you like?" Rachel boldly flirted and Quinn's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Caught.

Now Quinn had two options, she could either let the comment roll off her shoulders like it didn't faze her or she could flirt right back. Give it right back and tenfold but after that karaoke session she knew her words would be nothing but the truth. Quinn's eyes moved over Rachel. Her brown hair was shining, like she had just come out of some shampoo commercial, her eyes aglow with mischief and twinkling like she knew a secret, her nose was smooth and perfect for her, it gave her so much character, and her lips, sheesh Quinn wanted to just- fuck it she was going to give it right back.

"I see a lot of things I like," Quinn observed unabashedly, her eyes moving from Rachel's lips down her body.

Quinn watched the surprise fly across Rachel's features before a coy smile replaced it. She gulped as Rachel took a step forward, their bodies now almost pressed together against the crowded bar.

Rachel leaned up, her hand on the blonde's shoulder as her lips grazed Quinn's ear as she spoke quietly. "Tell me Agent Fabray, what is it you like?"

Quinn kept the shiver that rolled up her spine at bay, she needed to keep her cool. Even though the way Rachel's lips moved against her ear at every word had caused her to temporarily see black she wouldn't lose this battle.

"You're playing a very dangerous game Ms. Berry," Quinn husked, her voice an octave deeper than usual.

"You should know by now I like a little danger. I haven't ran away yet have I?" Rachel purred back in response, her hand moving to cover Quinn's on the bar.

Quinn closed her eyes at the sound of Rachel's voice in her ear. She was losing control, and she no longer cared that they were in a crowded karaoke bar and she was a special agent and Rachel was Rachel Berry.

When hazel eyes pulled back to lock on brown Rachel's breath hitched in her throat. Quinn was biting her lip so inticingly she couldn't help but to lean in. Were they really about to do this here? Now? Just like that?

"I knew I recognized that magical sound," A deep voice spoke smoothly, Quinn and Rachel both turning their head's at the interruption. Guess not.

"Oh my god Elliot." Rachel lauched herself into the arms of the tall man, and he caught her easily, as if he was expecting the movement.

Quinn immediately missed Rachel's touch.

"Hey Rach," Elliot chuckled into her ear. "I saved you and your friend here from being on TMZ!, paps been watching you all night."

Rachel craned her head back and looked to see a man in a hoodie moving through the tables towards the front of Rocky Horse. Luckily Elliot had come when he had because she sure as hell wasn't aware of anything other than Quinn.

"Thanks," Rachel answered bringing her attention back to bright blue eyes.

Elliot tightened his hold on the woman still in his arms and gave her a charming smile. "No problem Berry, you know I always have your back."

Quinn watched the exchange with almost heated interest. The way Rachel and this Elliot guy were connected told Quinn all she needed to know about their relationship. Of all the nights, it had to be this night, where they had just pretty much laid it all out in song form then meandered over to the bar to flirt shamelessly and almost, if Quinn was honest with herself, kiss.

Perfect fucking timing.

Elliot dropped Rachel back on the ground and turned to her blonde companion with a friendly smile. It widened slightly as he saw the formidable scowl on her flawless face, he liked her already.

He held out his hand to the blonde, "Elliot."

"Lucy Summers," Quinn grasped his hand firmly, she didn't like the smile he was giving her.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy."

"I wish I could say the same," Quinn smiled mock-pleasantly.

Rachel whipped her head towards Quinn at the blunt rudeness. Her smile fell as she saw the look in the blonde's eyes, it was unfamiliar on the blonde but she had seen it before. The tense way her shoulder worked as she sized Elliot up, and the glint of possessiveness that made Rachel shiver.

Quinn was jealous. The green monster had weaseled his way into Quinn in just a short exchange between her and Elliot. Rachel would be lying if it didn't send a thrill down her spine but it also pulled the thought to the forefront of her mind that Quinn had nothing to be jealous over.

Rachel had known Elliot for eight years. She had been drawn to his smooth voice and creative mind when they had been partnered for a modern dance piece during her sophomore year at Julliard. His blonde hair and dimples made him look like a teenage boy even though he was actually a year shy of thirty.

Rachel didn't have to squint to see the similarities between Elliot, who was trying to make conversation and Quinn, who was just trying to get herself under control. They were both blonde, with hair that made you want to run your fingers through. Fair skinned with strong bone structure that enhanced their already naturally good looks, and posture that made Rachel subconsciously aline hers. They were both fiercely protective of her. But Elliot although similar to Quinn was missing things that maybe if he had she would have viewed him as something more than just a potential great friend.

Elliot was loud, almost in the charming frat house president sort of way. He commanded attention verbally, and in the eight years she had known the man, in all his relationships his heart was visibly hanging from his sleeve. Elliot was wild and open. He told her how he felt about things without her having to pick at his brain.

Now, Quinn was quiet and observant, like the ocean after a reverent storm. When she walked into any room she silently commanded it, she could see and feel things around her and you would never know. Quinn was calm and mysterious, an enigma that sucked Rachel in so quickly that there was no other way but to threading on. And it was no secret that Quinn stood behind endless walls, her heart so guarded one wrong move and she'd be locked out forever.

But the thing that really set the two apart was how they expressed love. Elliot was a sayer, he told everyone he loved them. But Quinn was the doer. Her expressions of love were much harder to decipher and define. Elliot was the weatherman in the morning, and Quinn was the unforeseen showers in the evening.

"Rae you should have told me you'd be here tonight," Elliot interrupted her inner thoughts by placing a muscular arm around her shoulder. "I would have dressed up and taken you out."

Quinn's scowl deepened at that and her hand tightened around the water glass she had picked up. She didn't know what she was feeling, one minute she wanted to kiss Rachel sweetly like she deserved and now she wanted to yank her from under Mr. Perfect's arm and show Rachel just how dangerous and possessive she really was. Quinn hadn't felt such white hot jealously in years and she knew Elliot could see it.

But she didn't know Rachel could see it too. Rachel understood that while she could swallow her jealously after a minor tantrum, Quinn held hers in well. It was a queit simmer of emotions, heating until they finally boiled over the edge. And by the way Elliot tightened his arm around her, she knew it was about to spill over.

Quinn dropped her water on the bar with a final thud. "We were actually just leaving."

"I get the feeling that I stepped into something here," Elliot maintained his dumbfounded attitude for Lucy's part. He felt Rachel pinch his side but he ignored it.

Obviously these two super gorgeous women were meant to be more than whatever they were, and since Rachel hadn't made it known that they were together and the blonde in front of her didn't say anything either, he would provide a nice stepping stone. And what better step then the step caused by jealousy. Oh it had worked on him many a times.

"You did and now here's your chance to step out," Quinn glowered.

Rachel shot Quinn a serious warning look. "Lucy."

"No really it's fine Rae, I just wanted to come say hello to my favorite girl," He gripped her again, he was laying it on thick. "Call me when you get back to LA, you know I always have time for you."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at the playful glint in Elliot's blue eyes. He was purposely baiting Quinn but she had no idea why. He had just came over and saved them both from becoming front page news and now he was knowingly pissing Quinn off. She didn't have time to question him before he scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Have fun tonight with Beautiful, Blonde, and Smoldering right there," He whispered into her ear before releasing her and giving Quinn a wink.

"It was a pleasure, Lucy. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"I doubt it," Quinn deadpanned and Elliot just smiled before he dropped a kiss on Rachel's cheek to put the cherry on top, then he was gone.

Quinn's eyes followed the man until he was settled at the table with a beautiful Spanish woman. She knew he and Rachel were nothing more than friends, being that Rachel failed to respond more than platonically to his advances. But that didn't stop the territorial feeling of protectiveness that washed over her as she watched him place his hands all over Rachel. Seriously, he didn't have to hug her like that. She wasn't jealous of Elliot per se, she _was_ jealous of his ability to have Rachel in the ways she desperately wanted to.

"What the hell was that?" Rachel questioned, hands on her hips as she glared at the blonde.

Quinn ignored Rachel's question. "You're not going to call him."

"You don't get to tell me what to do," Rachel huffed, annoyed with the blonde's authoritative tone. And slightly turned on.

Quinn stepped into Rachel and brought her head down next to the brunette's ear. "Actually I do. So you're not calling him and we are leaving."

Rachel wanted to protest but she also just wanted to get some air. Some air that wasn't the same as the irritating blonde's in front of her.

"Fine."

"Perfect," Quinn chided and nodded at Dante across the bar. The blonde then stepped around Rachel and moved towards the exit, aware of the brunette following behind her. She just needed to leave, she needed to get back to the house and just be. She was a tornado of emotional instability at the moment and she didn't trust her actions or her words.

When Quinn finally stepped out into the cool air of Los Angeles, she took in a hard breath, Rachel doing the same. The two man security team lead her and Rachel through the flashing lights and screams of paparazzi and into the waiting SUV.

Then they were off.

The drive back to Rachel's was silent, Quinn stared out of the window lost in her thoughts, and Rachel stared at Quinn, lost in the blonde. Had Rachel understood the blonde correctly? Had she really been jealous? Because now at the present moment, Quinn wasn't anything but a fuming agent. She hadn't spoken a word to Rachel since they had got into the car about anything.

The large gate opened and Dante drove into the large driveway. Quinn hopped out just as the car was put into park and Rachel thanked the two men then followed.

The blonde bursted through the front door, through the foyer past where Puck and Sam were coming down the stairs, and into the hallway towards the study. She just needed to read words that were straight forward and could calm her racing mind.

Rachel walked through the door, a confused Puck and Sam in front of her.

"What's up with Q?" Puck asked.

"Where'd she go?" Rachel inquired, staring up the stairs. If Quinn had gone to her room, she wasn't meant to follow but if she had continued on and gone to the study it was her opening.

"To the study I think," Sam answered, confused at the frazzled look in Rachel's eyes and the steam that was coming out of Quinn's ears as she walked into the house.

"Thank you." Rachel moved around the two men and towards her study. "I'll handle it."

"Yeah she will," Puck lowly whistled and held his fist out to Sam.

"What are we fist bumping for?" Sam bumped his fist agaisnt Puck's before he got an answer.

"The pivotal moment has come Sammy."

/||\

Rachel entered the study and found Quinn on the opposite end of the room, picking through the books in a stack on the back table next to the large bay window. The only light within the room coming from the moonlight streaming through the open curtains and the small lamp that gleamed in the corner. It casted a romantic glow throughout the space and Rachel paused to just watch the blonde agent.

She was moving quickly but gracefully, her long fingers picking through the books. Quinn hummed when she found what she was looking for and Rachel strained to see the cover when the blonde turned around.

"I want to be alone," Quinn harshly said, as she saw the brunette across the room.

"If you wanted to be alone you would have gone to your room," Rachel observed unfazed, closing the door behind her as she stepped further into the room.

Quinn didn't answer, instead opting for silence as she sat down and opened the book. Rachel walked over to her desk and perched on the edge of it, looking at the blonde on the worn leather couch. Rachel had a better look on the cover now, _A Tale of Two Cities_.

The blonde agent read different books based on her moods. If she was happy it was all _Alice and Wonderland_ and _Treasure Island_. If she was conflicted books like _Pride & Prejudice _and _Wuthering Heights. _And if she was upset and confused, it was _Atonement_, _Love & War, _and _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. Rachel had never seen Quinn read her current book before but she didn't have to read too deep into the scene in front of her to know Quinn was beyond upset. She could add another one to the list.

"Tell me what's wrong Quinn?"

The sound of honest concern in Rachel's voice caused Quinn to pause. She resented the feeling the words brought on.

"Nothing's wrong Rachel, I'm just reading."

"Don't lie to me. You were fine when we were singing, fine when we went to the bar, and then an old friend came to say hello and you just, you just dissolved into this," Rachel motioned, but Quinn didn't even look up.

"He didn't seem like just an old friend."

"Well he is," Rachel commented and she knew that she couldn't regret the question she was about to ask. She needed to know. "Were- are you jealous?"

Quinn's nose flared and she dropped her book, "I'm not jealous."

"Good because frankly it isn't any of your business if he and I are more than friends."

The blonde agent saw red. "The hell it's not my business. I'm making it _my_ business."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Why are you so upset?"

Quinn stood up and walked to the window, gazing out into the depths that was Los Angeles.

"I'm not jealous, and I'm not upset" the blonde revealed.

"Then what is it Quinn? Please tell me why you're acting like this. Enlighten me." Rachel was practically begging now. She just wanted a straightforward answer. She wanted black and white and something she could tangibly grasp for a change.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, a look of conflicted frustration sweeping across her face. "God Rachel, you just don't get it."

"I don't Quinn. That's why I'm asking for goodness sakes!"

The brunette stood up from where she was leaning against her desk. Quinn was beyond frustrated, and Rachel watched with unyielded confusion and irritation. She just wanted Quinn to tell her. To openly tell her how she felt.

Something moved within the blonde, her ocean seemed to sway her because when she turned from the window, she looked unreserved and wild.

"You just don't get it," Quinn repeated and then she was moving with a purpose. Four long strides and she was in front of the unsuspecting diva.

"Wha-"

Quinn reached out, gripped Rachel's neck with both her hands and smashed their lips together. The yelp of surprise died in Rachel's throat when the softest lips melded into hers. It was everything and nothing all the same, her brain shutdown but her body was a tirade of feeling. At the first touch of Quinn's mouth, her heart slammed in astonishment and the ground shifted beneath her, colors blended and whirled. Quinn's hands moved from Rachel's neck into long flowing strands of chocolate and she pulled slightly needing more. At the movement Rachel's hands finally left her sides and wrapped around a slim waist.

They kissed, long flaming kisses that were the innocent press of lips but held the out of control movements that came with the release of months of tension. Quinn poured her frustrations into the kiss. Four months of wanting nothing more than to have Rachel like she was having her now. To taste her. And god was she delicious. She was everything, sweeping her token resistance away with sweetness of her lips. Shit, Quinn would never be the same, nothing would ever be the same.

Teeth nipped at Rachel's lower lip and she gasped in shock, Quinn's tongue plunged greedily into her mouth at the opportunity, hot and demanding. All Rachel could do was grasp at strong shoulders and catch up. Their tongues twirled together and Quinn couldn't get enough.

What was air? It was not a necessity at the moment, nothing would take her away from Rachel's full lips.

Quinn groaned, taking a step forward melding her body into Rachel's, as the brunette sucked on her tongue. Rachel couldn't move, she was trapped against the desk and the blonde. Her blood flowed rapidly and she felt it all. The fireworks, the tingling starting in her toes, the rush of warmth between her legs, and the beating of her heart trying to push out of her chest and into the blonde's hands.

Pure feeling. Her body was no longer her own, familiar, and under her control. It pulsed like it never had before, craving, crawling with the unforgivable need to be closer, to be touched by the woman connected to her. If any man or woman in her life had ever kissed her before or would kiss her after, Quinn already erased them from her memory for eternity. Quinn branded herself on Rachel's lips, hot and hard, and Rachel wasn't sure if she could stand for much longer.

Quinn detached their lips for what seemed like the first time as Rachel swayed. Hot pants exchanged between the two, Quinn staring unwaveringly at Rachel's still closed eyelids. When the brunette finally opened hers the air left Quinn again, hot pools of black stared back at her and Quinn couldn't wait any longer. She attached their lips again, her tongue prying Rachel's lips open harshly as her hands found the ass she had fantasized about more times than she could recount. Rachel moaned into the blonde and she swallowed it up, her hands massaging the full globes in her hands. Her hands moved again to the back of Rachel's thighs and she bent slightly, lifting the brunette easily. Rachel's arms tightened around her neck and long legs wrapped sensually around her waist.

The brunette pushed her core into the blonde, trying to appease the burning in her stomach and Quinn saw a black hole. She pulled away but Rachel sucked on her lower lip, not wanting to let go.

"Fuck," the blonde muttered dazedly. The way the brunette was breathing into her ear was causing her to shake with need, all just with kisses.

Rachel heard the blonde's simple word then she heard the blonde swiping things off her desk. She didn't even blink before she was dropped on the hard surface and Quinn's lips smothered into hers again. It was a push and pull game now, Rachel's hands gripped the blonde silky strands while Quinn's blazed a hot trail up her sides, their mouths a clash of teeth and tongues. Quinn spread the brunette's thighs wider then pulled her into her so tightly it caused the brunette to gasp against her mouth, she wanted more.

Rachel's hands gripped the blonde's strong back, her hands then moving to where the blonde's shirt was riding up. She just wanted to feel her skin, she was overheating. Rachel's hands found what they wanted, a firm hip. Her thumb moved up and came into contact with a hard raised scar.

The blonde froze in her arms and ripped her mouth away. Rachel watched helplessly as the blonde unwrapped her legs from her waist and shook her head slightly then turned for the door.

An alarm went off in Rachel's mind, clearing away the smoke that had been clouding her rational thoughts. She hoped off the desk and closed the door Quinn had just started to open.

"Oh no you don't," Rachel muttered, grasping Quinn's wrist and spinning her around, pushing her into the closed door and attaching their lips again. "I'm not letting you leave."

Quinn moaned at Rachel's breathy admission and she dove in again her hands finding home on Rachel's waist. She was seeing stars but the kind that passed with blinding light. She was seeing supernovas.

Kissing Rachel Berry made her see nothing but supernovas and Quinn was losing herself. Or maybe it was the exact opposite. She had lost herself completely a year and a half ago and now as Rachel explored every inch of her mouth so thoroughly she felt like she had finally found her way back.

Their kisses were slower this time, their lips trying to memorize the other's. Rachel's brain was melting into a mindless compliance against Quinn, branding her as forever the blonde's.

The intensity of the moment terrified Rachel. She pulled her mouth away from Quinn's and stumbled backward. Her breath was coming out in short pants and she wanted to run, like Quinn had tried minutes before, but she couldn't. Not because Quinn was still leaning against her way of escape, and certainly not because she knew that anything happening with Quinn was wrong. The contract she had read through more times than she would like to admit, had made that very clear. No, she couldn't go because despite the odds pushing her away from the gorgeous blonde in front of her, the pull inside of her was making her stay rooted her spot.

Gosh did she have to look so positively beautiful, even after she was almost ravaged against a door.

The girls stood panting and staring at each other. Quinn was trying to calm her raging thoughts and her warming heart. The deep understanding brown eyes looked almost frightened and she understood why. Everything that had just happened had wreaked a havoc on all her senses and she knew the brunette wasn't fairing much better.

"Do you get it now?" Quinn expelled huskily. "I don't know the words to tell you but you have to understand now. You've ruined me Rachel, you've given me no other option than to let you in."

Rachel's mouth opened but no words came out. This was what she wanted, it was exactly what she wanted to hear. But an uneasiness settled within her as she watched with wide eyes as Quinn gave her a lasting look then opened the study door and closed it behind her.

She wanted to follow but she stayed rooted five feet from the door, her hand moved to her trembling lip.

Quinn Fabray was burned in the soft flesh and Rachel knew she had reached stable ground, she just had to catch Quinn before she hit the ground too.

* * *

**Songs: **

**Unthinkable - Alicia Keys** (_Rachel)_

**Scared of Lonely - Beyonce **(_Quinn)_

**Superhuman - Chris Brown & Keri Hilson** _(Rachel_, **Quinn**,** _Both_**)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: You're Everything That I See

_Quinn moved through the ballroom with practiced ease, there was no doubt in her mind that many interested eyes were trained on her and Hunter as they mingled with the guests at the __Premier Ministre Français's Ball. Tonight they were Gizela Babik and Nikolai Sobeski, Polish ambassadors, and they needed to gather intel on a Syrian national who was smuggling weapons into Miami for some gorilla warriors. _

_It was a fairly simple mission, something good for the rookies that made up her team at the moment. They were the start - up team, the level four mission came later and the rooks, no matter how well they did in training, wouldn't be prepared for that. So they would just have to be satisfied with a month in Paris, gathering intel and enjoying the perks of the City of Love. _

_Quinn loved Paris, she loved the life, the joy, the music, the food, the air, the women, she loved it all. And now it was about to come to an end, but she was glad that she was able to spend the month in Paris with some pretty cool and entirely excited and efficient rookies. _

_She smiled at Dr. Lubowitz, trying to seem interested in his synopsis of the German money exchange, while her eyes wandered purposefully through the groups of people in the ballroom. She squeezed Hunter's hand twice, when she saw the dirty blonde hair, pulled tightly in a high bun. _

_She found their target. _

_Anastasia Debre was a willowy twenty year old, a carbon copy of her mother, only branding the sharp nose of her father. The prime minister of France, Pierre Debre, stood beside his daughter looking astute and commanding._

_Time to move. _

_"Dr. Lubowitz, it was a pleasure and I give you my sincerest apologies in that I must excuse Nikolai and I," Quinn explained, the Polish accent thick enough to be legit. _

_"Oh yes yes yes, no apology necessary. You two are very lovely please keep in contact if you are ever in Berlin." _

_"Yes sir," she replied kindly, giving the doctor another smile._

_"Boyfriend's not with her," Hunter observed as he led her away. They circled through the elite of the world until Anastasia was a few meters in front of them. _

_Quinn tapped her hip discreetly, connecting to the four others on the team. _

_"I have eyes on her boss," Lex spoke first, and Quinn spanned the room and found the brunette rookie by the orchestra. _

_"I've got the boy toy at the bar in the foyer," Zeke added and Quinn nodded, perfect. Everything was going according to plan. Now she just needed Anastasia to break away for a moment, so her or Lex could place the receiver on her. Once that was done, they could head home, mission accomplished. _

_"Quiet out front boss," Toby's gruff voice sounded. Good everything was good, now they wait. She took another look around, her eyes locked on the front entrance of the large room._

_Quinn paused when she saw who just walked into the ballroom. This couldn't be real. The slicked back black hair and 16th century facial hair was a dead giveaway, but really she couldn't believe it. It was him, in the flesh. _

_"What's wrong?" Hunter questioned, following her line of sight. "Holy shit, is that-"_

_"Cyrano Maureaux," Quinn finished, her eyes never drifting from the crime lord. This was something big, she felt it. _

_He wasn't their mission, but it was obvious that they had stumbled into something serious. He was speaking to Francos Belleau, his right hand man and nephew, with such fervor that it was rightly so to assume some type of business was to occur here, in the Renaissance hotel at the Prime Minister's Ball. _

_"What should we do?" Hunter asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper._

_She had a choice, either stick to protocol or possibly cut the head of the snake off of the whole French crime syndicate. It was a pretty big possibility and she didn't have her usual team who was sure could do this but she was Quinn Fabray, and when did she ever stick to protocol. _

_Quinn tapped her hip and connected with the group, her mind made up. "Change of plans, we've got two of the most dangerous men in the world here, let's see what they're up to shall we?" _

_"Copy that," the four others said, and Quinn could hear the slight excitement in their voices. This was big, but they had to be careful, this could easily go wrong._

_She watched as Belleau walked out of the room, and turned to Hunter._

_"Follow him. Lex link with Beau and Toby." Quinn decided and Hunter didn't argue, but instead nodded and broke away. _

_Quinn watched as Lex made her way swiftly out of the ballroom then she turned her attention on Maureaux, who moved out of a side door with the Prime Minister's press secretary. _

_She gave a last look at Anastasia, who had slipped away just like they knew she would. That was her green light but she couldn't take it. Instead she circled around and followed the two men._

_She was about to run a red light, she just hoped she didn't get hit. _

Rachel didn't know what possessed her to continue through the sitting room and over to Quinn's. Maybe it was the pure unadulterated need to just lay eyes on the gorgeous blonde and imprint it in her mind for the millionth time that what happened the night before was real. Or maybe it just was the constant pull. The pull to be closer, to just know that what she was feeling was reciprocated and in such a way that it made Rachel's body alert. That was what Quinn Fabray did to her. She set a fire in her heart so blazing it was all she could focus on.

So now here she was, just outside the door. She wanted to go in but it was five thirty in the morning, and they had just gotten to Toronto not even four hours ago. But Rachel hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind was in a frenzy, a flurry of rights and lefts, of yes' and no's. But every scenario, every choice she made led her right back to Quinn. She had to be there for her, she had to make the next move because it was Quinn who made the first.

_Do you understand now? _

Rachel's eyes closed at the memory of the painfully honest and terrified sound of Quinn's husky voice.

_Y__ou've ruined me Rachel, you've given me no other option than to let you in._

The words played over and over. She understood but what did it mean? Did it mean that they were something more than just CIA undercover agent and celebrity? Did it mean she could hold Quinn's hand and kiss her when she pleased? Did it mean she was going to be the one to fair the share of what was inside that gorgeous head of hers?

Rachel huffed in place and pulled at her small tank top. She was supposed to be burning off her anxiety and answering these question while listening to Celine and Whitney. But instead here she was, not seeming to be able to walk away from Special Agent Quinn Fabray.

Of course she didn't know any of the answers she had. She wouldn't know either, they were questions only Quinn could answer.

"For goodness sakes Berry, your twenty-eight years old. You can ask a question you know." Rachel chastied herself. She then took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly.

The sight before her immediately made her heart ache and race at the same time. Rachel sprang into action before she even know what she was doing, as if she had no recollection of the first time she had tried to wake the blonde up and almost ended up with a broken hand. She just wanted to help, she just wanted to be that anchor.

_Quinn moved quietly through the darkened corridor, trying to follow closely behind the two men in front of her without detection. This was the easy part, the hard part was what was to follow next. _

_"Quinn." A voice echoed, as if it was right beside her. _

_Quinn stopped and turned around, nothing there but darkness. This wasn't right. __She wasn't Quinn here, she was Gizela. _

_She ignored the feeling in her stomach and kept moving through the darkened corridor. She turned the corner into a large lightened hallway but they were gone._

_There was a sudden shift in the air, she felt it. The churning in her stomach growing more uncomfortable, something was wrong, very wrong. _

_"Quinn," this time she felt soft caress across her cheek._

_She knew that voice. _

_"Quinn," the echo was softer this time, right next to her ear._

_Quinn turned slowly, stunned to see the person next to her. _

_"Rachel?" _

The blonde opened her eyes slowly, her body relaxed and her breathing normal, the most beautiful sight she could have woken up to before her.

"Hey," Rachel said softly, pulling back the hand that had pushed Quinn's hair back.

"Hi," Quinn blinked twice, just to make sure she was really awake and Rachel was really there.

Rachel folded her hands in her lap. "You were having another nightmare?"

Quinn nodded and sat up slowly, moving to rest back against the headboard.

"What was it about?"

"What they're always about."

Rachel understood, she still remembered the first time she had woken Quinn up and then walked into the conversation about Paris. It made Rachel all the more nervous, they would be in Paris in three days and if Quinn was still have reoccurring nightmares she didn't know what it all meant. She didn't know anything about Paris and what happened there but she knew it was something life altering just by the Quinn's body language. But the blonde had told her she would open up, and she had to take the risk to ask so she could be there for her when they landed in France.

"Tell me about this one." Rachel suggested softly, trying to meet Quinn's eye.

The blonde's insides began to churn at the request. Her legs tingled relentlessly and her lower torso burned. Her warning signals were firing, but she couldn't understand it. She had fought and fought against the multiple requests to speak about her nightmares. She wouldn't speak to Santana, to Puck, to Mike, to Sue, to Sam, to Artie, to Britt, and definitely not to Dr. Allen. But now with Rachel in front of her, her brown orbs sparkling with something akin to acceptance and trust, their kiss still fresh in her mind, she wanted to tell her. She wanted to open up, and what better place to start than the beginning.

Rachel reached out and took Quinn's hand. "I know you've been through more than I can even imagine but trust me Quinn."

Quinn didn't respond, she just stared down at their interlocked fingers. The stark contrast of alabaster and tan.

Rachel went to pull her hand away at Quinn's lack of response. "It's fine if you-"

Quinn squeezed the brunette's hand tighly,, effectively cutting her short. "It was last July, and I lead a team of rookies on a high level one mission in Paris."

The brunette moved one leg onto the bed in order to turn her body fully towards the blonde as she geared up to tell about her nightmare.

"I told the guys to take another mission, so I had a team full of rookies instead of two of my guys and three rookies. But I knew I could handle it, it was just a mission to gather intel on a Syrian guy who was smuggling weapons into Miami," Quinn scratched at her neck and took the leap, her mind opening, sludge spilling out. "My nightmares are always reoccurring but this was the beginning, the moment I regret."

Rachel's heart dropped at the anguish in Quinn's eyes. She squeezed the blonde's hand, trying to give her some strength.

"It always starts the same, I'm in the Renaissance Hotel ballroom, it's the Prime Minister's Ball," Quinn began, her eyes searching for something on the wall in front of her. "Hunter and I were moving around the ballroom, Polish ambassadors freshly engaged. He was one of the best rookies I had ever trained." Quinn shook her head at the thought of the fresh faced man who was so full of life, and to have it all erased in a matter of hours. It made her sick to know she was the cause of that.

Quinn blinked, this was when she usually shut down, when the demons started to show their monstrous faces. But she wasn't going to shut down, the hand holding her own preventing her from doing anything but that.

"Our mission was to follow the prime minister's daughter, who was dating the Syrian suspect, gather enough intel, place a tracker and listening patch on her, then we were gone. But I saw someone, someone every CIA agent has to know, someone at the top of our wanted list. And I made a split decision that-" Quinn paused and took a breath, finally turning to meet Rachel's eyes. "That cost the lives of five agents. My five rookies."

Rachel sat quietly, listening and watching the blonde closely. The regret and shame in her eyes was palpable and Rachel could see this was what was the dark cloud over her. The main source of her storm.

"Who was the person you saw?"

"Cyrano Maureaux. Le Patron Loup," Quinn answered, and Rachel looked quizzically at her. "He's the leader of the French Syndicate, the wolf leader, he's the Alpha. And he was there at the Ball in the flesh."

Rachel nodded in understanding. She wasn't very familiar with international crime organizations but she knew the most dangerous one in France was what Quinn was talking about, she had seen it on an MSNBC special.

"So I told my team to divert from our mission and focus on whatever operation we had stumbled upon. I wasn't thinking, that kind of mission is a high level five. And unplanned without proper briefing is like being dropped into shark infested waters, no life vest, and covered in seal insides. But I wasn't thinking, from the moment I changed tactics I set us up for failure, I pushed them in that water."

"Quinn you couldn't have possibly predicted the outcome, you were going off instinct. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"I am to blame Rachel, I was supposed to bring them home safe." Quinn protested and thought back to her nightmare. "I told Lex, Beau and Toby to follow Maureaux's soldiers and that was the last time I ever saw them alive. I followed Maureaux but this time it was different. I heard a voice."

Quinn gazed at Rachel and tried to collect her bearings. "It was you."

Rachel's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Me?"

Quinn nodded. "You brought me back before the fire burned. Before my nightmare took over."

"I'm glad I could help," Rachel replied earnestly and Quinn just closed her eyes.

She had just opened the can of worms but Rachel hadn't run yet. Instead she was gently massaging Quinn's arm, giving her the support she needed. It was the first time she had ever shared anything about Paris, and she was glad Rachel was still there.

Quinn's mind began to wander with the tender touches. She wanted Rachel, there wasn't an ounce of doubt in her mind now and last night had made that very clear. She hadn't been able to control it, her body had rebelled against her brain that was telling her to be stubborn, to be professional, and to pull herself together. But she couldn't. Her body had rumbled and pulsed for the brunette, and after that first taste it was like a feeding frenzy.

"It's still early. Did you maybe want to come work out with me?" Rachel asked softly, hoping Quinn would say yes. She didn't want the blonde cooped up in the room focused on her nightmares, she wanted her to think about something else.

Quinn stared ahead and thought about Rachel's offer. She wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so either she could stare at the ceiling and continue to drown in the dark black sludge or she could blow off some steam and stare at a glistening Rachel Berry for an hour.

Quinn turned and looked at the hopeful look in Rachel's eyes, knowing she had no other answer. "I'll be right out, just let me change."

/||\

The suite door closed with a slam as the two women walked into the room, both energized and sweaty.

Quinn was glad she was able to relieve some of the built up tension in her body. But she had been distracted most of the hour. Watching Rachel move on that elliptical machine had been an aphrodisiac for Quinn, and more than a few times she dropped her weights when she caught sight of exposed strips of tan skin.

She was in deep now, deeper than she ever thought possible for her but she wanted it more than ever. She just needed Rachel to tell her she felt the same. Quinn turned her head and watched as the brunette bent down to untie her shoes, the material of her work out shorts stretching so deliciously it made Quinn's mouth water at the thought of having her hands their again. Quinn turned away, she was in desperate need of a drink.

Rachel stepped out of her shoes and placed them neatly near her door before turning to watch Quinn walk over to the small kitchen area. She didn't know what they were and while she moved on the elliptical she realized she was tired of waiting for the defining moment to drop in her lap. She knew she was the decision maker now just by the way the blonde's open hazel eyes had held hers earlier. The determination she had had since she was a young girl was taking over and she decided she wanted to have those perfect pink lips on hers again.

She had been staring maybe a little too hard as she watched Quinn workout, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in such a way that she had lost her rhythm a few times. She hadn't being stuck in the middle purgatory like phase of relationships, but especially with Quinn. She knew the blonde was delicate, she knew it took a lot for her to take the first step and let her know she was going to show her soul, and now it was time to let her know she was ready to take it all. She was determined to have Quinn in every way she could, but first they had to talk.

"Alright, so there's coconut water, sparkling water, some Canadian spring water, and um I guess regular water," Quinn stood at the small refrigerator in the main room, looking thoughtfully at the contents inside. "I guess it's all the same but I'll just stick with regular water. What do you want?"

"Regular water is fine," Rachel answered, moving to sit down on the couch. It was time to lay all her cards out, she needed to make sure Quinn understood her. "I think we should talk."

Quinn paused mid stride towards Rachel and swallowed. She was not expecting that shift but despite her nerves she nodded and sat down next to the diva on the couch.

Rachel smoothed back her still slightly sweaty hair. Maybe she should have showered first then decided to get into heavy topics but whatever. She was already here. She turned her body to face the blonde's and hazel eyes were staring at her so intently she felt like she had no words to give.

She cleared her throat, she had nothing to be worried about. "About last night-"

"Look I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries and I apologize if it wasn't what you wanted but I just couldn't help myself. " Quinn rushed out before Rachel could finish. She quickly replayed back what she had just said and wanted to smack herself, she was such an idiot.

Rachel blushed but held Quinn's eyes. "It was amazing Quinn."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly but she smiled nonetheless. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"I've wanted you to do it for probably longer," Rachel countered.

Quinn's smiled widened at Rachel's admission. Her heart rate was through the roof, and her nerves were still going haywire. She wasn't in the clear yet.

"Now I understand that this isn't supposed to be anything more than a professional relationship but goodness Quinn I'm not going to be able to just go back to how it was before. I'm completely aware of the precautionary measures we have to take but I want to see where this goes. I want to be there for you, I want to know what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours."

The blonde wanted to jump out of skin and scream yes at the top of her lungs but she couldn't. She just had to make sure Rachel knew what she was getting herself into.

"I want to do this too Rachel, more than you know," Quinn voiced and the beaming Rachel Berry smile she received almost made her forget her next words.

"But I'm a mess, a tornado of conflicting emotions that I'm still trying to sort through."

"I won't give up on you," Rachel delivered truthfully and Quinn's stomach flipped, but she couldn't stop there. She had to address the black cloud that was fast approaching.

"In these next few days you're going to see a whole different side of me."

"I'll probably fall even more."

"The guys won't let us live this down."

"I think I can handle it."

"I'm not perfect Rachel, you have to know you're going to see parts of me no one had ever seen. Parts of me I've hidden from the rest of the world. Parts of me that I'm afraid if I let out, you'll run."

"Whatever it is Quinn, I've already accepted it. I told you I'm not going anywhere and I meant it. You can throw anything at me and I'll take it in stride. I'm not going to turn my back on you because of your past Quinn, I'm not going to run because of the choices you made. Because all of that led me to you and and I'm not letting you go now okay?" Rachel finished and Quinn's heart soared high above.

What else did she need to know? She believed the woman next to her wholeheartedly and now she just had to find the courage within herself to let her in piece by piece.

"Okay," Quinn breathed out and the brunette next to her took the water bottle out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"Good, so now that we've talked," Rachel swung her left leg over Quinn's, so she was effectively straddling the blonde. Quinn's eyes darkened and her hands landed unconsciously on Rachel's spread thighs.

Oh god, Quinn thought. Rachel was a goddess, so confident and sexy, even in a tank top and workout shorts.

"Can I kiss you?" Rachel asked quietly and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the brunette's adorableness. One minute she's all forceful and the next she's asking to kiss her, Quinn loved it.

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

Rachel licked her lips, grinning lightly, and leaned in, barely brushing her lips against the blonde's. Quinn sighed, her need for the brunette overpowering the want to let the brunette lead.

She pushed into the Rachel, their lips pressing together more firmly. Rachel's lips were silk as they moved against her own and she couldn't think of anything else but the brunette.

Rachel moaned and gripped Quinn's neck,

her body developing a mind of its own as Quinn's hands moved up and down her thighs so smoothly she couldn't help put press down firmly into the woman below her.

Their kisses turned heated as Quinn's tongue delved into the depths of Rachel's mouth and Rachel couldn't get enough. She wove a hand through Quinn's ponytail, pulling it out of its tie then weaved her hand through the long tresses. Quinn groaned as nails massaged her scalp, she was delirious with pure want. Rachel bit down on her bottom lip, easing the slight ache by sucking the lip into her mouth so sensually Quinn saw stars. There it was again, the supernovas.

Her hands traveled up Rachel's thighs, purposely bypassing where Rachel needed her most, and around to her full ass. Quinn grabbed a handful and squeezed, Rachel detaching her mouth at the act, a hot expel of breath hitting Quinn's parted lips.

"Jesus Quinn," Rachel gasped before connecting their lips again as she arched into the blonde, who palmed the flesh in her hands with purpose. Quinn tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth, their tongues coming together and engaging in a synchronized dance.

The kiss grew heavier and hotter as hands continued to explore. The brunette started to suck on Quinn's tongue, as her hips began to move in small circles on the blonde's lap. Quinn whimpered, her hands playing with the hem of Rachel's shirt, as the brunette moved her body so beautifully on top of her.

Rachel reluctantly pulled back, her eyes locking with telling hazel. Her hands pushed Quinn's away from her top and took it between her own fingers, pulling the garment over her head.

Quinn's eyes scanned hotly over the new exposed skin, and even in a sports bra she could see Rachel's hardened nipples. The blonde's hands moved slowly up Rachel's sides, and the brunette watched enraptured as Quinn stared unabashedly at her.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn breathed out reverently, finally looking back into brown pools.

Rachel just leaned back in, moaning as Quinn's lips wrapped around her own. She had never been kissed like she was being kissed now. So thoroughly it made her want to just jump out of her skin and be one with Quinn. The blonde trailed kisses across her jaw and then hot open mouthed kisses across the diva's tan neck, tasting the lingering droplets of sweat and strawberries.

Quinn sucked hard, her tongue coming out teasingly, and Rachel's hands tightened in her hair. A waterfall of desire washed down her spine as Quinn's hands spanned the expanse of her back and she couldn't control the buck of her hips.

Quinn took in a ragged breath and closed her eyes, she needed to control herself and fast. If she didn't, she was going to do something she wasn't ready for yet. Something they weren't ready for yet despite how much she wanted to just take Rachel on the hotel couch.

Quinn dropped her head to the brunette's chest and kissed just above the woman's bra. God did she want Rachel, her core throbbed and her brain was like liquid. Rachel was intoxicating and it had been a long time since anyone made her feel like this. It had been a long time since anyone had been this close. Quinn's ocean spilled over at the abrupt rush of feeling.

"We should stop," Quinn lifted her head from where it was resting on the brunette's bra clad chest. She searched Rachel's eyes and saw nothing but understanding and acceptance in them, but she still felt the need to explain. Because really, she must be crazy right now.

"There's things that - that I should tell you before this goes any further. Things you should know and that I need to get over too."

Rachel's heart reached out to the blonde, she wanted her to be comfortable, she wanted her to be ready.

"I understand," Rachel admonished, kissing the blonde's lips softly. "I'll be here."

And she would.

She wasn't going anywhere, she had unknowingly fallen for the blonde the day she had walked into her home with her authoritative aura and smooth voice, and now she just wanted to know her, all of her. She was bouncing with energy, so tightly coiled in the pit of her stomach that she was surprised she was able to be still on Quinn's lap.

Quinn watched closely as the emotions played across Rachel's beautifully flushed face.

"What're you thinking superstar?" Quinn inquired softly.

Rachel rubbed the blonde's strong shoulders and gave her a sweet smile. She definitely wasn't going to say she was turned on beyond belief.

"I'm thinking you're something very special Agent Fabray," Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's and smiled even more at the adorable smile on the blonde's lips. "And I'm in need of a shower."

Rachel moved off the blonde's lap and stood up, the intimacy of the moment being too much for her to stand in her current state.

"I'll be out in an hour Fabray." She drawled, turning around and adding an extra swish to her hips in knowing of the hazel eyes that followed her.

Quinn kept her eyes trained on Rachel and when she disappeared into her room she ran a hand through her hair and quickly stood from the couch, swiping up the discarded water bottle and guzzling down its contents. She was going to explode, Rachel had just ignited her heart and was now running away with it like a lit sparkler.

She definitely needed a cold shower and so much more.

* * *

The Toronto Film Festival was in full swing when they arrived. Will was a flurry of excitement as he moved through the crowd up to the table that held the movie list for the night, as Rachel and Quinn posed for the cameras on the way to the tent. Those two had been especially talkative in the limousine, more so than he had ever heard out of the two, and by the smile on Rachel's face he knew the blonde agent was the source. He was glad something had been done, although he wasn't sure if they were anything more than before, but the tension between them was no longer as thick, which meant he could actually breathe.

He paused as his eyes scanned the paper. _Message Winds_ was about to premier in twenty minutes, which meant they needed to move to their seats.

"Alright, let's move ladies. I believe the rest of the cast is already inside." Will said as Rachel and Quinn approached, both with bright smiles on their faces. Yes, he definitely liked this.

As they moved through the crowd, Rachel got more and more nervous. This was the first time she would see the movie, although this was the Director's cut, she still actually hadn't seen the movie all the way through.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and gave her a warm smile. The brunette felt her body heat up at the look in Quinn's eyes and suddenly she was less nervous. Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes moved over the crowd, no doubt on the look out for her stalker. The gang had filled her in on what had occurred during the last few days and she was still a little on edge, but she knew Quinn would do anything to keep her safe.

When they reached their theatre, hugs and kisses were exchanged with the rest of the cast before Kathyrn Bigelow got on the microphone to introduce her film. Rachel took her seat in between Quinn and Sela, who was looking at her and Quinn's interlocked fingers with a fond smile.

She caught Sela's gaze and smiled sweetly. There was no more weight on her shoulders, Quinn was hers. Rachel smiled at the thought, _her_ Quinn.

The sound of applause broke Rachel from her thoughts, Kathyrn making her way to her seat, and she took a breath as the lights dimmed.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand as the opening credits for the film appeared on the screen. She was excited and slightly nervous, she just wanted the woman next to her to shine like she knew she could. And when Rachel's face appeared on the screen for the first time she knew she was going to do just that.

"You're beautiful," Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear and the diva turned to look at the blonde next to her.

"I'm covered in dirt in this scene." Rachel said and Quinn just shrugged.

"Still beautiful Rach."

Rachel smiled shyly at the blonde and squeezed her hand. "I knew you were the charmer."

Quinn had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss the daylights out of Rachel but she resisted. Just because they had agreed to try this out didn't mean they agreed to try it out in front of the whole world. Right now they were Rachel and Lucy, best friends, and Quinn leaned back in her seat. She could live with that.

The next two hours Quinn sat riveted, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. Rachel was- she was incredible, flawless, everything and more. And she knew that if Rachel didn't win that Oscar, she would personally find these Academy schmucks and let them know what real talent looked like, because Rachel was it.

When the last scene ended and the screen turned black, she was on her feet along with the rest of the audience. She wiped away the tears and cheered. The applause was thunderous and as Rachel's name appeared on the screen, the place went ballistic. The brunette sat humbly in her seat, until Quinn pulled her up and into a hug.

"You were perfect."

Rachel closed her eyes and let the feeling of Quinn against her envelope her senses. She had been nervous the whole movie and now she felt amazing. Not because of the praise but because she had someone to share it with.

Quinn saw Puck rubbing his eyes, no doubt ridding himself of the tears, she would never let him live it down. She turned her attention back to Rachel, and she beamed with pride. Rachel was an incredible woman and she was the one who got to have all of her. Damn, she didn't know what she had done to deserve the chance but she would take it.

After the screams and hugs were exchanged again, Rachel couldn't take her eyes away from Quinn, who was in a tight embrace with Sela, who seemed to be congratulating Quinn instead of the other way around. She would have to ask about it later.

She smiled as Quinn moved over to her and held her hand out, a smile so telling it made Rachel shiver. Everything was moving so fast, and she just wanted a moment to snapshot the blonde's face for her memories.

"Come on superstar, you have fans to greet," Quinn announced and Rachel memorized it all as she let the blonde lead her away.

/||\

Quinn wasn't at all surprised when Rachel pulled in the large pile of chips again, effectively knocking both Mike and Artie out of their competitive game of Texas Holdem.

"Sorry boys, maybe next time," the brunette teased and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the dejected looks on the guys' faces as she dealt out the next hand.

"I knew I should've just stuck to arcade games," Artie sighed and Mike just patted him on the back.

"You two losers along with Sammy boy over there all owe me a round when we get to London tomorrow," Puck announced as he gathered his hand and Mike and Artie just shook their heads.

"You still owe us from the bet Puckerman, so I think really it's the other way around." Sam claimed from where he sat on the sofa, his eyes intently trained on the soccer match on the television.

"What bet?" Quinn questioned and the boys just smiled at her.

There was no way they were going to tell Quinn they had bet on when she was going to make a move on their mission. Mike, Sam, and Artie had all just tripled up and bet against Puck who had taken it in stride, promising them that he knew Q was going to make a move on the plane going to London. The three others had said it would happen before and when Quinn had walked out of the study the night before, looking positively dazed, and her lips swollen, they knew who had won.

"Nothing Q, just you know guy stuff," Puck replied with a wink in his blonde leader's direction and Quinn just rolled her eyes. He was waiting for the moment Quinn was going to tell them about it, so then he could let loose with his hilarious quips, but first he had to beat her Jewish American Princess at some gold 'ole poker.

Two hands later Puck was down to his last pile of chips and it wasn't looking good for him. Plus, he was pretty sure Quinn was cheating just by the way her and Rachel were staring at each other. He had to admit they were both smoking and would be every man's dream once they were officially together but right now he hated them. He was about to lose to another chick, the only other woman who had ever beaten him at something sitting right across from him in all her blonde glory.

"Alright I'm all in," Puck pushed his stack of chips into the middle and stared down at his cards. Two jacks. He stared at the cards laid out on the table, one seven, one queen, one king, and a five. He prayed for Quinn to pull another jack.

Rachel meticulously counted out enough chips to call Puck's bet, then placed them lightly into the pile. "I call."

Quinn smirked at the brunette and Rachel just smiled as hazel eyes bore into hers like a wreaking ball.

Puck snapped his fingers in Quinn's face. "Any day now Q."

Quinn moved her eyes from Rachel's, her cheeks burning, and the brunette just giggled. Puck held his breath as Quinn pulled the card and placed it on the table.

Puck opened one eye and threw his cards down in happiness.

"Three of a kind babe! Read it and weep." Puck shouted excitedly and moved to pull the pot in his direction.

"Um Noah?" Puck paused at Rachel's voice, and he watched horrified as she placed her hand on the table.

Ace and ten. Rachel had a flush, she had won.

Quinn burst into laughter as Rachel happily pulled the rest of the chips into her section and Puck sulked back in his seat.

He had lost, and to make it worse he was surrounded by the two women who had handed him his ass. He suddenly smiled, as he saw the look in Quinn's eyes as she stared at the brunette.

They were perfect for each other.

He stood up and ruffled Rachel's hair. "I let you win Jew Babe. Next time I won't be so nice."

Rachel smiled up at him. "Well thank you Noah, I'll be sure to actually try next time."

Puck chuckled and clapped his hands. "Alright you baboons, lets go back to the liar."

"Make sure to run over protocol, and Artie check through the notes Miller sent over," the guys all nodded and moved to clean up.

Quinn gathered the cards together and handed them to Rachel who was placing all the chips back in the small briefcase. She watched the brunette's hands work and had to turn away when her mind started to drift images of Rachel's hands doing other things.

A few minutes after the guys had filed out of their suite, Rachel and Quinn sat in the middle of Rachel's bed, pictures and other odd objects laid out in front of them.

"I like to take some memories with me on trips, just so I can see where I've been, and how far I've come," Rachel explained as she picked up the first picture.

"This was the glee club, my favorite part of high school. " Quinn took the picture out of her hand and examined the small group of tightly clustered teenagers.

She recognized Kurt but the others she had never seen before. Her eyes then landed on the seventeen year old version of Rachel, who wore the brightest smile of the group as she stood front and center with a large trophy.

"You were adorable." Quinn laughed as she smiled at the picture.

Rachel knocked Quinn's shoulder with her own. "I'm not sure if you're being serious or not."

"Oh I'm more than serious."

"Well then thank you," Rachel giggled and pointed at one of the girl's next to her in the picture. "That's Mercedes Jones, she's a recording her third album in Atlanta now. Had the best voice, second to only me of course, in the club."

She pointed to another girl, who looked like she would just be right for Mike. "That's Tina Cohen-Chang. She's an actress on Broadway too if you didn't know."

Quinn nodded thoughtfully, she had remembered reading somewhere about the Asian woman when she had been researching one of Rachel's plays before the mission. Her eyes continued to move over each face as Rachel introduced her to the small group of kids who had become like family to her.

Rachel pointed to a tall figure in the back, who was next to Ryder Lynn and Matt Rutherford. "That's Finn."

The blonde stared at the tall seventeen year old who had been Rachel's high school sweetheart, trying to imagine what he looked like now. He seemed nice enough but she really didn't care for the guy, especially after hearing about how he treated Rachel back when they were together.

"The high school sweetheart."

"That's him," Rachel nodded. "He's still in Lima, running his dad's garage. And I used to look at this picture every day during college just to remind myself of how good it was that I didn't stay there."

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on the forehead, not being able to stop herself from touching the brunette. It was like now that she had her, she would never get enough. Quinn then picked up a small envelope.

"Ohh that's my first piece of fan mail!" Rachel said excitedly. "It's from a girl named Susanna from Long Island. She had seen my very first show because her sister was the production manager at Julliard for it. I was in tears by the end of it."

Quinn laughed and so it went. She would pick up a photo or one of the other many trinkets on the bed and Rachel would explain it. She loved hearing the passion in Rachel's voice coupled with her longwinded explanations, and in the back of her mind she hoped that one day Rachel would speak about her with the same enthusiasm.

The blonde picked up another picture, but this time she recognized the building in the background. It was in New York, and Rachel stood with Kurt and Harper in front of a large stone building, each of them with a large glass in their hands.

"That was when I turned twenty-one and Harper and Kurt thought it was a good idea to buy alcohol from this weird street vendor. It was totally illegal but it was very exhilarating," Rachel explained with a smile, thinking back to that day. She looked away from the picture and at the blonde who's face no longer held a beautiful smile. Lines were etched in her forehead and Rachel reached up to smooth them away.

"What is it?"

"The building behind you guys. Allen, Heddleton, and Smith," Quinn recited, reading the clear text on the building archway. "There's one just like it in D.C."

"Okay," Rachel commented, unsure of why it had caused Quinn's demenour to change.

"They're psychologists."

Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn, knowing she had more to say.

"When I was released from the hospital, I started having the nightmares. Every night. When my mind would quiet I would drift back, it was like I was there again. I just thought it was an aftereffect but then I started seeing things, hearing things, thinking I was back in that concrete basement. But I never was. When I was out with Santana and Britt and I heard pots clanging together, it sounded like knives dropping on the ground. I had-" Quinn released a loud breath and looked at Rachel. "I had an episode and they were so freaked they took me to the hospital. I was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder two weeks after my release. Dr. Allen was my therapist."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel reached out and interlocked their fingers. She silently chastised herself for bringing back the onslaught of memories.

Quinn shook her head to rid herself of thoughts from those first hard weeks. "I never talked to her, and I stopped going after four sessions. I took pills but I was tired constantly so all I did was sleep. My nightmares only got worse from there."

"And now?"

"It's still the same."

Rachel kept quiet, her hand still holding the blonde's tightly. Quinn licked her lips and glanced at the clock, it was late and suddenly she felt very heavy. She moved to get off the bed but Rachel's hand pulled, stopping her in her tracks.

"Stay."

Quinn stared at the slight look of guilt in Rachel's eyes and wished she could wash it away. It wasn't her fault, she was actually the only thing keeping her together. Quinn could only nod in an answer, not trusting her words and let Rachel guide her down on the bed. They laid down facing each other and Rachel reached out to trace the contours of Quinn's face.

"You're so beautiful Quinn, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You wouldn't think that if-"

"There's no if's. No matter what happened to you, I'm always going to think that."

"I don't deserve that. Rachel I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I've hurt people, I've killed people. Can you - do you understand that?"

Rachel scooted closer and buried her head under Quinn's chin. Taking in the blonde's citrus wood and vanilla scent.

"You're not a monster Quinn. You didn't do those things because you wanted to, you did them because you had to, it's your job. You're committed and loyal and by the shadows in your heart I know it still haunts you to think of everything you've done." Rachel murmured into Quinn's chest. She just wanted to be closer. She wanted to show Quinn she wasn't afraid, that she wasn't going to run.

"And for the last few months I've felt the safest I ever have in my life and that's because of you. So you can't scare me off Quinn, I told you I'd be here and I was telling the truth."

Quinn nodded and tightened her arms around the small brunette in her arms. Tears spilled silently from her eyes but she didn't care to wipe them. She kissed the top of the Rachel's head and closed her watery eyes.

"Okay."

An hour later Quinn was still awake, her arms still securely around the slumbering woman against her. She didn't want to go to sleep, sleep meant her nightmares, and she didn't want to hurt Rachel in any way if she thrashed around. She had asked her to stay and she did and although she felt slightly better talking about her nightmare this morning, it was something she would have to deal with on her own.

Quinn detached herself from Rachel slowly, making sure not to wake the brunette. She pulled the comforter over her and laid a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams superstar, I don't deserve you." Quinn quietly said. It was painstakingly obvious to her, but she was selfish. And she wanted Rachel, every fiber of her being wanted to be the person Rachel deserved. And if that meant facing her demons head on, laying them all out there, and dealing with the consequences than so be it.

It wasn't going to be easy, it was going to be a battle of breaking down her barriers and building bridges over her oceans. She would have to conquer herself. It was going to be one of the most difficult things she would ever do, she knew it.

But then again, giving your heart to someone wasn't supposed to be simple.

* * *

Something was wrong.

He closed the disposable phone and smashed it against the wall of the alley he was currently smoking in. He flicked his cigarette and walked out of the alley, dropping the phone into a drain opening on the sidewalk.

He wouldn't call anymore, that was his third phone call to Harmony Holland and she still hadn't answered. She always answered. Something most certainly had happened.

He walked into the small cyber lounge and booted up one of the computers in the back corner, making sure to block any incoming viruses or firewalls the could be used to trace his location. He had to be sure, he was hyperaware of the fact that either he had just been swindled or Harmony was dead. Either way, he was not pleased.

Opening the files he had gathered, he stared at the last pictures she had sent him. They were slightly blurred, and not at all what he asked for but they were something. He needed to do some investigation, and quickly. If he didn't figure out whatever was going on, his plan would fumble, it would fall apart before it fully took shape. And he would not stand for that, he needed Rachel, and he would have her.

He tapped the keys quickly and put a reverse trace on Holland's phone. A hard frown making it's way across his face.

The phone was in Los Angeles.

He pressed another series of keys and pinpointed the exact location. He rolled his eyes as he saw where it was, of course she was visiting her convict of a boyfriend. It was sad really, how she was still so adamant about being involved with him still even after Masol got thrown into jail. It was his fault and he did deserved to rot in a cell, he had gone about the plan all wrong.

He put a lock on the computer and walked over to the pay phone in the corner, fishing in his pockets to deposit thirty five cents. He dialed the number and it rang, the line catching after one tone.

"Thank you for calling the Southern Valley Prison, if you would like to contact an inmate, press one. If you would like to contact the main office, press two. If -"

He quickly stabbed two and the ringing started up again.

"This is the secretary office, how can I help you?" A gruff voice answered and he cleared his throat, gearing up to alter his voice.

"Yes, this is Dr. Fredrick Spencer. I'm calling about my patient, Patrick Masol," he accented, like Masol's English psychiatrist.

"Well Doc I have to say, you didn't do very well. Masol's sitting pretty in solitary."

"What do you mean? Was he not in visitation this morning?"

The officer on the other end made a sound in disagreement. "Nope, he had a private session at ten, been in solitary ever since."

"Had any visitors then? Particularly a redhead?" He pressed on. She had to have left her phone there somehow.

"No Doc. No visitors allowed in solitary, you know that."

"Alright, thank you." He hung up the phone, his brain trying to sort through the information. If Holland hadn't visited her boyfriend, then how in the hell had her phone ended up at the prison.

He sat back at his station and opened the prison's site, putting in a quick hack in order to access the camera feeds from the morning. He had to be sure the officer was correct. He rewound the tape and moved through it, scanning the faces of the visitors filling into the room. He didn't see any red hair or Masol for a matter. He fast forwarded and saw Masol stop at the door and look inside before he was pushed down and into another hall. That was weird, he must've thought Holland was meeting him as well.

He pressed a few more keys and picked up the camera from the next hall, and watched as the guards escorted Masol into one of the rooms. He took a deep breath and rewound the feed, stopping when he saw who had entered the room five minutes before Masol.

The blood drained from his face as he squinted at the tall black haired man and the blonde hair and unmistakable beauty on the other slightly blurred face. He paused the feed and pulled up the blurred pictures Harmony had sent. One of them of Rachel and Lucy Summers.

The resemblance was uncanny. Lucy Summers had been the visitor this morning. That couldn't be right. Why would Rachel's friend, who had been attached at the hip with his love since Masol had been arrested, be visiting him in prison?

Realization dawned on him and he slammed his hand down on the table, scattered eyes turning in his direction but he didn't see them. All he saw was red.

He should have known. He was smarter than that, than them, but they had played him like a fiddle. Sending out security, when the real security was always right beside _his_ Rachel. He should have known Lucy Summers was a cover. He shouldn't have believed the lie that they had made Rachel tell about her being an old friend. He knew all of Rachel's friends, old and new, and he would have remembered a face like that.

He pulled at his short hair and let out a loud groan in annoyance. They had been tracking him, every call he had made now was under a microscope. They knew all his locations, they had to. They had taken out Harmony and most likely were the ones who put Masol in solitary. Which meant he was up against something powerful. But they were baiting him and he wouldn't jump.

He quickly erased all the lines that could trace back to the cafe and quickly left the lounge. He would need to change his plan again. He would be staying in LA instead of following Rachel. He would use the traveling money to take out anyone who stood in his way.

People always underestimated him. But he would figure them out. He would find out who Lucy Summers really was and he would smile when he saw them again.

Rachel would be his still, like he always imagined.

* * *

**A/N: I know the Toronto Film Festival is usually in September, but just for the purposes of this story it's in June. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just a fair warning, this chapter will be the beginning of what I assume is mature content, hence the M rating on this story. So if you're not comfortable with it then skip skip skip right on. **

* * *

Chapter 15: Can You Feel The Heat On My Skin

One day.

One day until she would be back in the city where her careful and smooth façade had crumbled. Where she watched the life and wonder leave the eyes of five resourceful agents. Where she thought the life would be sucked out of her as well.

One day until she would be back in the city where she had lost herself. Where the real Quinn Fabray had been smashed and scattered like pieces of scrap. Where the dam had broken and the black surge of unrest had made its way inside of her.

One day.

Quinn lifted her camera to her eye, trying to rid herself of the thoughts of the oncoming coil of negativity that wrapped around her neck like a vice, and snapped another picture of Rachel as she spoke animatedly with a short woman in the farmer's market they were currently walking through. Quinn didn't fight the smile that bubbled up at the sound of Rachel's boisterous laugh, her heart warming at the sound, and her finger continuing to push down on the button of her camera.

She was glad she decided to bring it with her while Rachel toured around the world promoting her movie. She had gotten spectacular pictures already. Rachel laughing with Clive and Sela, Rachel smiling with a star struck fan, Rachel looking shyly at the camera and another one of her and Rachel snapped after Diane had confiscated her camera and turned it on them. It was by far her second favorite picture, next to the one of just Rachel, staring in amazement at the large poster of herself, unaware of Quinn's camera shutter which made the picture all the more better.

It made it real.

A few feet away, oblivious to the blonde taking pictures, Rachel was still riding the cloud of pure happiness. _Message Winds_ had won the People's Choice Award at the Toronto Film Festival last night and tonight it would be one of the movies shown at the London Summer Film Preview Gala. She was immensely pleased with what had been happening so far with the film and she was fast anticipating the premiere in a month. The excitement of it all was beginning to overwhelm her, especially now that she had Quinn.

Rachel sought out the blonde and saw her taking pictures of some of the children running around with small airplanes, she looked so happy, but Rachel knew that behind those hazel eyes was enraged dragon. She was about to implode and Rachel had to make sure she was there to defuse the ticking time bomb within Quinn. The blonde hadn't said much aside from what she told her last night, mostly using their time on the plane to sleep and give her subtle touches and knowing looks. Don't get her wrong, Rachel loved those private moments with Quinn but she was still worried about her.

When Quinn turned her camera on Rachel, who was still staring thoughtfully at the blonde, watching her in her element, exploring one of her passions, she smiled. If Quinn was her photographer on a shoot, she was sure she could give a few realistically telling shots. Rachel turned back to the women at the booth, thanking her for the cucumbers before she moved to the next hut. There was no fresh produce but instead jewelry and a scatter of clothes.

"Luce come on, buy me diamonds," Rachel called over her shoulder, unsure if Quinn had heard or not. She further inspected the pieces, knowing that although quite pretty, were nowhere worth the staggering prices.

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast Rach?" Quinn said quietly, surprising Rachel as her lips touched the shell of Rachel's ear with each word. "I mean it hasn't been a week and you already want me to propose."

Rachel pushed Quinn away with a laugh, her insides moving with a flurry of butterflies at the husk in Quinn's voice. The smile on the blonde's face just made the wings flutter faster and soon she was grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her out of the market and out onto the sidewalk.

"You know, I would think you actually wouldn't be so agaisnt the idea."

Quinn shrugged nonchalantly and gave Rachel a playful wink. Honestly, she could think of a million things worse than marrying Rachel right now, especially when she was walking around in a skirt like that and a smile so heartbreakingly beautiful that it made her just want to stare at her forever.

Rachel nudged Quinn's shoulder. "Don't test me."

Quinn laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence, each of them taking in the nice scenery. Rachel stared into all the shops, wanting to venture inside all of them and doing just that. Quinn wasn't exactly sure if Rachel was looking for anything in particular, they were supposed to be on the way to one of Rachel's friend's studio to pick up some pictures but needless to say they got sidetracked.

As they passed a small travel agency, Rachel's eyes moved to the poster of the Eiffel Tower. It was an obvious reminder but she didn't want to push Quinn although she felt that she needed to. Keeping all her fears and past memories inside wouldn't do her any good and Quinn couldn't go through the two days alone. So Rachel was prepared to take on anything that the blonde threw at her, but first she just wanted Quinn to let her in more.

"About tomorrow," Rachel opened and Quinn kept her eyes forward.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't push me away."

Quinn stopped and regarded Rachel with steely eyes. "Rachel I almost died there. I lost a whole team because of the decisions I made, so it's kind of difficult to actually _want_ to talk about."

"I understand you don't want to, but you should. Keeping it all bottled up won't do you any good."

The blonde held Rachel's gaze, feeling anchored and safe in the brown orbs. "I know," Quinn huffed somewhat despondent. "I'm sorry, I'm trying."

And she really was. She wanted to let Rachel in fully, let her black sludge spill out. But how could she be that selfish?

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand reassuringly. "I know you are, and you're faring wonderfully. I just don't want you to be hurting."

Quinn knew she wasn't doing good. She hadn't exactly told Rachel about all that happened, she hadn't told her about how her team was killed, her torture and she still didn't know if she was ready to show her the scars that marred her lower body. Her heart was pulling for her to be brave, but her mind was cowering, trying to prepare itself for what was to come in less than twenty-four hours.

"Just be there."

Rachel gave the blonde another squeeze. "I will be."

The blonde smiled slightly giving Rachel a slight nod and started walking again, her mind whirling like a tornado. She needed to release some of the built of emotions, the events that she only knew conspired. And Rachel was right, she needed to open up before she was overcome with the memories of her past, unable to share them because the pain was overpowering.

"I had followed Meaureax for a few minutes, through hallways and down stairs I had no idea could even exist but then I lost them. I tapped in with the team and Hunter and Zeke had followed Belleau out into the streets and Beau, Toby and Lex had followed Meaureax's men in the van. I had no idea where Meaureax and the secretary could have gone and when I tried to go back the way I had come I realized I wasn't in the Renaissance anymore. But in a series of underground passage ways and when I finally came up through a side door I walked right into a small group of Japanese men. It wouldn't have triggered something in me if I hadn't seen the tattoo on one man's arm and the Uzi machine gun hanging from his shoulder."

Rachel listened intently as Quinn spoke quietly, picking from where she had left off the night before.

"It was all too much of a coincidence for me not to notice. Why would the leader of the French mob and some Yakuza men be operating through the same routes. Those were the warning signals and I knew we had stepped right into the middle of a war. I tried to pull the team back but it was too late. The van had gotten stuck behind a bus full of Yakuza small soldiers and their families. It was all planned out, Meaureaux knew exactly where they would be, just entering the Concorde Plaza not even two miles from the hotel. With the buses mass, when they rolled over the land mine, it ignited almost the whole street," Quinn's eyes flashed at the memory of watching the playback of the explosion, seeing her covert van fly through the air in flames.

Rachel's hand that wasn't holding the blonde's came up to cover her mouth. Quinn lost three members of her rookie team in a matter of seconds, it was horrifying to hear about when the CIA didn't catch the bad guys, when the bad guys won.

"By the time that I had reached the square, the place was in chaos, and the van was nothing but charred metal. In under an hour three people of my team were dead." Quinn sucked in a hard breath, it felt different talking about what had happened that night, she felt like she needed to look to the sky and give Beau, Toby, and Lex something more then just her immense guilt and millionth apology.

Rachel wrapped her arm through Quinn's and hugged it tightly, feeling the blonde hold tight to her arm as she finished.

"You're not a monster," Rachel peered up at the blonde, who had a look of pure self-disdain on her face. Rachel reached up, wishing she could just kiss away Quinn's pain and show her that she was far from the monster she believed herself to be, but settled for pushing some of the blonde's hair away from her eyes.

"You're so strong, and you took a step forward in telling me instead of shutting down."

Quinn rested her cheek against Rachel's hair as they continued to walk, just letting Rachel's words wash over her tense frame. She wasn't going to shut down or shut Rachel out, she couldn't.

A few blocks later they finally reached HL Studios and walked in. The door chimed an interesting tune when they entered and Quinn paused to take in the sight while Rachel continued further inside. A short balding man appeared, a camera around his neck and glasses perched atop his bald head. A wide smile overtook his aging features when he spotted who had just walked in.

"Ah my favorite Berry!" Henry Lorenz, one of the biggest fashion photographers in Europe, greeted happily, walking over and engulfing Rachel in a hug. He had photographed Rachel when she was on the cover of Vogue last year, and was positively in love with the talent and light that radiated off the small woman.

"Henry," Rachel laughed, returning the hug. "Hi."

Henry pulled back and looked Rachel up and down. "How are you darling? You look like a movie star."

Rachel giggled. "Thank you, and I'm very well. How about you?"

"Oh you know same old shenanigans. And I have your pictures ready." Henry put his glasses on and finally looked over to where Quinn stood admiring some of his large photographs.

"Oh my goodness. You're even more gorgeous in person," he said to the blonde.

Quinn glanced down at her feet before sticking her hand out to the man and opening her mouth to introduce herself but Henry beat her to it.

"Lucy Summers, this is a wonderful day indeed. My formal model is ill, I believe it was Mad Cow," Henry said, shaking her hand. "Anywho, you are perfect, exactly what I had been originally interested in. If you are free right now I would love to shoot you."

The blonde's eyebrows rose at the sudden offer and she looked to the brunette next to him, who was smiling brightly at the idea.

"I'm not entirely too sure if we have the time," Quinn apologized, not at all ready for a photo shoot. She hadn't been in front of a camera in five years, and that was on one of her first missions back when she was twenty-three and had the self-confidence that came with thinking she knew it all. But now here, today, she just wasn't that person anymore.

Rachel took the initiative and turned to Henry. "Oh we have more than enough time. We don't have to be at the gala tonight until 7, and it's only," Rachel checked Quinn's watch. "A little past noon."

"Oh splendid," Henry cheered. "Rachel is trying to keep you all to herself. You know every photographer is trying to catch you when you're accompanying this one herel on this movie business, and I've got you right in my studio! I tried to contact your manager, a Sulvester Stallion if I remember correctly. Italian right?"

Quinn guffawed internaly, Sue really needed to stop with the jokes. "Something like that."

"Well anyway now that you are here, I think we can work something out. That is if you're up for it?"

She wasn't.

Quinn's phone buzzed, thankfully saving her from turning the excited man down and she gave the two an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I've got to take this. If you'll excuse me."

Quinn moved away from the two as they launched into another conversation and she walked back towards the large mirrors to answer the call.

"Hello."

"Blondie, you need to take some pictures. Professional grade modeling ones." Sue Sylvester commanded and Quinn's eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you-?" Quinn's question tapered off as she turned around to see Henry and Rachel still in deep conversation.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere Fabray you know that," Sue vaguely answered, surely Quinn had to know they had cameras on every street in London, including the one that held the modeling studio she was currently in. "Now take all the offers from now on. We've run out of the Milan pictures already since your little duet with your girlfriend went viral and some pictures were posted online of you two in Toronto, Lucy Summers is trending."

Quinn ran a hand through her hair. "She's not my girlfriend." But that didn't mean she didn't want her to be.

Sue rolled her eyes on the other end. "I don't care, you just better get your alabaster ass in front of a camera and stat, got it?"

"Got it," Quinn answered begrudgedly.

"Good, now be careful." Quinn knew by the sound of Sue's voice what she was talking about. But before Quinn could respond her superior clicked off.

Quinn sighed, she definiely wasn't ready to be in front of a camera again. But she had no choice. She walked back over to Rachel and Henry.

"I'll do it." She voiced.

Henry clapped excitedly while Rachel just raised her eyebrows in surprise, then smiled. She knew Quinn was trying, and this was a good way for her to even for a few hours think of something else. Plus she really couldn't wait to see Quinn model, not only was she drop dead gorgeous but from the pictures Rachel had seen of "Lucy Summers" the girl sure knew how to work a camera.

The next hour and a half was a blur to Quinn. She wouldn't remember the make up artist and the hair team pulling her every which way. She wouldn't remember the countless formal gowns she dawned and the light fixtures that temporarily blinded her. She wouldn't remember Henry's commands or the way the material felt against her scared legs.

All she would remember was Rachel.

The way her eyes never drifted from her. The fact that she knew Rachel had talked to Henry before he pulled dresses making sure they were full length gowns to cover her legs. The way Rachel would smile at her when Henry would make her laugh. She would only remember Rachel from her shoot, her words, her gestures, her presence and nothing more.

Soon they were leaving Henry's studio, the final shots picked and the English man promising to call when the prints were distributed.

Rachel walked beside Quinn, her brown eyes still slightly glazed over in awe. Quinn was pure beauty and oozed sex appeal in the elegant gowns Henry had chosen. She was an absolute natural and Rachel had got to see her work up close and personal. Very personal.

"You were magical out there Quinn."

"I would much rather be behind a camera than in front of it," Quinn replied as she itched to grab Rachel's hand as it swung next to hers, occasionally brushing softly against her own. "But thank you."

They were on a public street and although they both were wearing oversized sunglasses and hats, people had still recognized them. She just wanted to grab Rachel's hand for a second, squeeze it comfortingly and whisper in Rachel's ear how much she appreciated what she did for her during the shoot.

Quinn was just about to reach and do as she wished but Rachel beat her to it, grabbing her hand and pointing a finger excitingly at a large box pushed up agaisnt one of the shops.

"Look an old photobooth. I haven't seen one of these in ages," Rachel gushed, moving to look closer at the antique. "Oh it's even in black and white. This reminds me of when I was young, my daddies used to squeeze inside and just plop me right on their laps." She gave Quinn a large smile. "Did you ever?"

Quinn shook her head. "Britt would always try to drag me inside with her and San but I knew they just wanted to hook up inside and get pictures. So I would usually just go into a store while they handled that. As for my family, the only pictures we took were the unemotional Christmas photos, close lipped grimaces and all."

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, giving her some reassurance about her lack of loving and accepting parents before she pulled the curtain back to see if the thing was functioning.

"Well we're in luck. Care to have your picture taken a few more times? I'd be honored to take your photobooth virginity," Rachel pulled back the curtain and motioned with a tip of her head for Quinn to go inside. The blonde just laughed and moved into the tight space, plopping down on the hard seat, placing her hat and sunglasses in her lap.

Rachel dug into her coat pockets for some euros, happy that the items she bought earlier got her enough change back. She tapped the screen to make sure two sets of the pictures were printed before she joined Quinn in the tight space. She was surprised that they could both fit, albeit squished together, on the small bench.

"All you do is stare at that little camera right there," Rachel informed the blonde gesturing to the wall just above the screen that showed them sitting in the booth.

"Seems simple enough," Quinn admitted with a nod while Rachel clicked the start button and the screen started to count down from five.

"Get ready!"

Rachel smiled brightly and Quinn smiled as well, staring at the screen instead of the camera.

"You're not supposed to look at the screen! Look at the camera." Rachel cried out, staring at Quinn, just as the next photo was snapped.

The blonde giggled and the brunette couldn't help but join in. Quinn was just so cute. Rachel pulled a funny face and Quinn broke out into a fit of laughter, the camera flashing again.

Quinn's light laughter rang out and Rachel beamed. She wanted to hear that sound as many times as she could. Quinn looked at her, her laughter slowly dying and Rachel couldn't help it. She leaned in and connected their lips.

They were both blissfully unaware of the final picture being taken, both too caught up in each other to care.

An hour later Quinn stood staring down at the four pictures on the small black and white strip. It was like her smile was permanently drawn on her face. All because of Rachel. Throughout the whole day she was swept away in all things Rachel Berry, her mind only registering her black sludge of dismay for a moment before Rachel invaded her thoughts. It made the day a lot easier to get through, and even though it was only three o' clock, she was sure she could make it through.

Her green eyes rolled over the strip again, taking in all the details. Suddenly, the picture was gone from Quinn's hands and Puck stood before her, his eyes moving over the pictures while a patented smirk made its way across his face.

"I knew you two would be hot."

Quinn held her hand out and huffed. "Give it back Puckerman."

Puck placed a hand over his heart, ignoring her demand. "I'm hurt you didn't tell me, we're supposed to be bros. You at least could have made your move on the jet earlier. I lost the bet because of you."

"You bet on us?" Quinn accussed and Puck just shrugged with a smile.

"It was Sam's idea."

"What? Not it wasn't," Sam voiced as he walked through the door. "It was Artie's."

Quinn's eyes moved over to the man wheeling in his chair behind Sam. Artie held his hands up.

"Don't look at me. It was all Mike."

Mike just rolled his eyes and gave Quinn a knowing look. "Come on Q, whose idea was it really."

Quinn turned her gaze back on Puck and punched him in the arm, snatching the photo out of his hands. "All of you get out and go get ready for tonight."

"At least let me watch," Puck chided and Quinn just smacked him on the back of the head and pushed him towards the door.

Seriously she was dealing with a bunch of hooligans.

In the next room Rachel stood at the small desk, her hand flipping the same photo strip over to scribbled on the back.

_Q. London, 2022. _

She flipped the picture back over with a smile, then carefully placed it amongst the rest of her collection of memories along with the picture of Quinn she had begged the blonde for when she went to develop her film from the day. Rachel closed the lid, buckling the small box, then putting it back into her carry on.

Just as she zipped her bag up, Quinn entered the room, stack of papers in hand and plopped back onto the bed.

"The guys know about us."

Rachel chuckled and moved to sit on the bed as well, laying back against the abundance of pillows and lifted Quinn's head so it could rest in her lap.

"I'd assume they were going to find out sooner or later," Rachel replied, her hands playing with soft blonde strands. "Does it bother you that they know?"

Quinn looked up at the brunette. "No of course not, it's just now I have to deal with they're jokes. You'd think that since they're adults they wouldn't think like teenage boys anymore but they do."

Rachel picked up the remote and turned the TV on. "Don't worry, I'll be right there with you. I'd like to hear these jokes anyway."

Quinn just shook her head and picked up the stack of papers beside her.

Rachel flipped through the channels aimlessly until she stopped and squealed in delight. Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet were really just the best.

The blonde groaned as she saw what had gotten Rachel so excited. _Titanic_ was blasting, just a few minutes into the film.

"Come on Quinn we have to watch it. They started here in London, where they thought they were leaving for bigger and better things. Where their dreams took flight."

Rachel spoke with such reverence and enthusiasm that Quinn couldn't possibly say no.

She placed her papers down and sat up to move next to Rachel who just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

The things she would do for that brunette diva.

/||\

Rachel moved around the main room, her ball gown flowing easily as she moved. She felt beautiful, and it wasn't just because she was in a custom dress made by her best friend. When she had stepped out and Quinn's jaw dropped to the floor, she knew the red dress, with the slit up the side, was definietly a good choice. She sat down after she checked her make-up in the mirror for the tenth time, trying to occupy herself until the blonde came out.

Rachel's phone rang beside her and she picked it up and smiled at the picture smiling back at her. She swiped her finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello."

"Rachel Barbara Berry why have you not called me?" Kurt nearly shouted, and Rachel moved the phone from her ear at the shrill noise. "You resort to a text to tell me that you and my favorite secret agent have finally decided to fall into Wonderland and engage in nasty sapphic love! Seriously Rachel?"

Rachel giggled and checked behind her just to make sure said favorite secret agent wasn't out yet. "Kurt I have been a little busy these last couple of days and honestly it's been a whirlwind of emotions for me and it all happened so fast I just-"

"Decided to text your best friend instead of calling all giddy and screaming like we're back in high school," Kurt interrupted without much emotion.

"Yes," Rachel answered. She knew she probably should have called him but everything was just so incredibly terrifying that she resorted to shooting him a quick text before they had gotten on the jet leaving Toronto.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'll treat you during Fashion Week okay?"

Kurt hummed as if he actually had to think about it. He didn't, but he loved giving Rachel a hard time. Of course he wasn't actually mad at her, he was actually the opposite really. He already knew Quinn was a good fit for Rachel because if she wasn't the woman would have called her the first second and every day since freaking out. But she was surprisingly calm on the phone and her voice had that airy sound he hadn't heard in a few years. It was refreshing.

"Okay I forgive you," Kurt finally concluded. "Now tell me everything but leave out the parts where you two do the dirty."

"Kurt we haven't had sex yet!" Rachel cried out and the man on the other end just clicked his tongue.

"Why not? I'm gay but I'm not blind Rachel, and Quinn is one gorgeous woman. Plus by the way you two have eye-sexed each other since the moment she walked into your house, I'm surprised you two aren't in each other every minute."

Rachel covered her eyes with her other hand out of slight embarrassment. It's not like she didn't want to, of course she wanted to. But she couldn't tell Kurt about the real reason they weren't having sex yet.

"We're still adjusting to this new progress in our relationship, so we're just waiting for the right time."

"Oh whatever, it'll be today probably, you just don't want to say! But now tell me how it happened, from the beginning. Who made the first move?"

Rachel turned around again, seeing the door still tightly shut, before she smiled at the memory. "Quinn of course."

Kurt made a sound of contained excitement on the other end before he quieted and let Rachel tell him about the moment when Agent Fabray caught Rachel Berry, and he had to admit it was wonderful.

A few minutes later when Rachel had finished gushing about her blonde lady, Kurt walked out of his condo, the phone still attached to his ear.

"Did you get the invitation?" Kurt asked, and Rachel laid back on the couch.

"What invitation?"

"My goodness Rachel, love has made you forgetful."

Rachel didn't try to protest the assumption Kurt made, because really she was pretty sure she had fallen for the blonde a long time ago. She didn't know if she was in love yet, because unlike all her other relationships she wanted to reign her own self in. She had the tendency to label and declare things before she truly knew what she was doing, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Quinn was on the receiving end of it. So just just decided not to reply at all.

Kurt smiled at Rachel's lack of protest after he slipped that little four letter word in there and just decided to make sure Rachel was all caught up.

"Go check in the side pocket of your purse darling. I had Luna slip it in there for you."

Rachel stood up and walked over to the table where her purse sat and unzipped the side to see a small sealed envelope addressed to her.

"Okay, I got it." She said, her eyes scanning over the return address. What could she have possibly forgotten that had to do with Lima?

"I knew you wouldn't be checking your mail since all you've been focused on are your stalker creep letters, so I took it upon myself to make sure you were informed." Kurt responded, sounding excited.

"What's happening in Lima?" She asked as she opened the envelope, and pulled out a small 5x7 glossed card.

Her eyes scanned over the words and when they finally settled in her brain as if on que Rachel screamed out. Kurt laughed out and they both began to scream together, over 3000 miles away and still in perfect sync.

Rachel didn't hear the door open suddenly but she did her Quinn's frantic tone.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, hair swept up perfectly in a intricate updo and her smokey eyes alert and doing a careful sweep of the large penthouse suite.

Rachel turned, almost dropping her phone at the angel before her. Her eyes moving over the blonde's gorgeous curves encased in her cream gown. She was the most beautiful woman Rachel had ever seen.

The brunette cleared her throat, an embarrassed and apologetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry, it was an excited scream not an I'm in trouble scream."

Quinn's body relaxed and she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the excited brunette. "For an actress, I'd assume you could do a lot better."

Rachel just smiled even wider at the sight in front of her and walked over to Quinn, lifting up on her toes to place a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips.

"You look beautiful," Rachel said agaisnt her lips and Quinn smiled as Rachel kissed her again.

Quinn's hand came up and held the brunette to her, their lips moving in tandem. Suddenly, her dark waters opened up and white foam began to seep out like Aphrodite was rising. Just as Quinn moved to deepen the kiss a shrill voice could be heard.

"Hello, I'm still here!" Kurt's voice rang out. "You two can makeout in like ten minutes okay?"

Quinn pulled away, her cheek burning while Rachel just laughed and licked her lips. Well it was safe to say Kurt knew about them, and she was pretty sure Wtook and Luna knew too. She didn't care though, all that mattered was that Rachel wanted and accepted her.

"Here I'm going to go check my calendar, I know I'll still be on tour since that's the week just before the movie premiere but I'll work something out." Rachel disappeared into the room Quinn had just walked out of.

Quinn stared after her, wondering what it was that had Rachel so ready to make accommodations so she could go wherever it was Kurt was telling her about. The small 5x7 card Rachel had been drooling over was still sitting on the table and Quinn walked over and picked it up, turning the small piece of glossed paper over so she could read the words.

A quick scan made her heart drop and brain spin, the excited screams of both Kurt and Rachel finally making sense. Quinn glanced down again making sure she was reading correctly, an unsettling feeling taking root in her stomach. She picked up the paper and turned on her heel, the words catching in the light shining in from the large windows.

_William McKinley High School Class of 2012 Ten Year Reunion_

_June 27-28, 2022 , Lima, Ohio_

* * *

The London Summer Film Preview Gala was a beautiful event held in the Tate Modern Art Museum in Southbank London every summer since 2015. The museum was literally transformed into an old Hollywood gala, with large chandeliers and large projectors on the walls playing snippets of each of the films being premiered in a few weeks. Waiters in white suits moved briskly through the large area, champgne trays in hand while guests watched the screens and sat and ate small hors d'ouevres. Rachel loved the atmosphere and with Quinn next to her she felt like the night was going to be wonderful, plus with the blonde and Will agrering to letting her venture back to Ohio she was ecstatic.

"Have I told you that you look stunning?" Quinn whispered into her ear as they stopped at the first projection screen.

"Only a few times I believe," Rachel answered, then gave Quinn a wink. "But please do tell me again."

Quinn smiled and leaned in. "You look absolutely magnificent Ms. Berry."

Rachel shivered as the warm breath hit her ear and she turned her head to gaze up at the gorgeous face. She could deal with witty and stubborn Agent Quinn Fabray, but this Quinn that had been unveiled a few days ago was making her head spin. It wasn't entirely unexpected since she knew Quinn liked to hid behind her cold tough exterior but holy Barbara it was like she was a female Casanova, with her smooth husky words and gorgeous smile. Rachel couldn't stop the urge to tip her head and connect their lips but she decided to just turn back to the screen with a slight blush.

"Thank you."

"Anytime superstar." Quinn gazed up up the screen, the face in the projection not the one she wanted to see. She glanced around and spotted where _Message Winds_ was being shown and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Let's go see what I really came her for." She pulled Rachel across the large expanse of the museum and came to a stop just before the larger crowd of people, who were staring up at Rachel's shining face on the screen.

The diva's heart swelled as she stared at Quinn, who was staring at her, well her in character.

"She's really something huh?" Quinn voiced, not taking her eyes from the screen and Rachel wished that they were alone, just so she could hug and kiss Quinn like she desperately wanted to.

Quinn's side buzzed suddenly, signifying an incoming call.

"I'm going to go answer a call," she whispered to Rachel, who nodded in required understanding. The blonde left Rachel's side, giving Puck the signal that she was going to be away for a moment.

Rachel watched as Quinn walked gracefully through the large space and immediately missed her presence. It was crazy to Rachel how dependent she had become, she was surrounded by faces she knew but she only wanted to see one and she had just walked out. Rachel bit her lip and stared longingly at the hallway that Quinn had disappeared through on the opposite side of the museum into more exhibits.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rachel turned to the left and Felicity stood there looking as beautiful as always. The two women hugged and when they pulled away Felicity rubbed Rachel's arm soothingly.

"Does your frown have anything to do with a certain blonde walking out of here?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Felicity chuckled and just wrapped arm around her shoulder, leading Rachel away from her projection. "Come on let Mama F help you out."

/||\

Tucked away behind some of the pillars in a quiet and deserted exhibit, Quinn listened intently as Agent Miller spoke.

"He knows about Holland. The tone of the letter is almost mocking like he's unfazed by the fact that he doesn't have more eyes on Rachel anymore. But I think he's still in LA or the states at least."

Quinn's mind worked soundly, processing the new information and formulating a new plan of action. If the unsub was still in the states, especially since he planned on Harmony following Rachel around on tour, it would mean that he's gearing up for something big when they returned. This guy was unpredictable but she knew he would have to show his face sooner or later, and hopefully before then they could get a positive ID on him.

"Okay, what about the insignia in the corner?"

"Bat's got a full body now. I think it will make it easier to pinpoint the region it's from so we can further understand what exactly he's trying to say," Ken explained.

"Good, scan it over to Artie and he'll work on it. What about the house?"

"All quiet. He hasn't made a move on it yet. Nothing has been tweaked in the system either."

Quinn hummed in understanding and suddenly her senses heightened, alerting her of the presence behind her. She turned slightly and saw Wes leaning on the pillar across from the one she stood at, staring at her expectantly.

"I'm going to have to call you back," she informed Miller, a slight tone change in her voice.

Ken heard the change and he knew he should alert one of Quinn's boys to go check on her. "Okay."

Quinn clicked off and raised an eyebrow curiously at the man before her. "Did you need something?"

"I need a lot of things," Wes pushed off from the pillar and came toward her unhurriedly and Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"And what do your needs have to do with me?"

"It seems you just have a knack for pleasing people easily. You swept right in here and now have everyone falling all over you. Diane, Joel, Sela, Clive, Kathyrn, the whole crew and how could we forget about your dear Rachel."

"What's your point?"

Wes took another step, invading her personal space, his finger coming up to graze her bare shoulder. "Maybe I want a piece too."

Amusement filled Quinn's eyes and she let out a laugh. He couldn't possibly be serious, was he really propositioning her. Wes Masterson really needed to get a clue.

"Even if you were last person on this Earth it still wouldn't happen, and I think you have a few things missing up there if you even thought this approach would be remotely successful," Quinn replied, moving around him.

Wes reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her move to dismiss him. "Now I don't think Rachel would think that."

Wrong move.

Quinn was quick, a blur of movement and just a fast as Wes placed his hand on her he was in an awkward lunge, his arm arm twisted around his back and his eyes watering at the pain.

"You have no idea what Rachel wants. But I guarantee it's not you," Quinn bit out. She really wanted to lay the idiot out, the moment he spoke of Rachel in the disrespectful manner was like a trigger for her tunnel vision. Quinn weighed the options, she had taken bigger men down before, it wouldn't be difficult.

She pushed his arm into his back and released him, Wes dropping to the ground and cradling his arm.

"You'll pay for this bitch. I'll sue," he spat but he looked embarrassed.

"I'd like to see you try something, you irrelevant talentless prick." Quinn said, taking a page out of Santana's insult handbook. She took a slight step forward but a hand was quickly placed on her shoulder.

Quinn's head whipped around, ready to move, but she was met with the face of her ninja agent.

"He's not worth it," Mike said, giving her a calming smile. "And Rachel's looking for you."

The blonde took a steadying breath, giving Wes one more look, before she thanked Mike with a smile and walked away. When he saw that Quinn was safely back in the main area, Mike turned around, his eyes hard as steel.

The agent took two steps and bent down, his voice giving no room for argument. "You ever touch her again or Rachel for that matter, you'll regret it."

Wes wanted to respond but the harsh look in the man's eyes had him slightly cowering, he had never seen the guy before but he knew that he meant business. So he kept his mouth shut and the man just righted himself and walked away, making no sound at all.

Back in the main area Rachel had moved over to one of the large screens that was showing the preview for an action movie that was coming out a week before _Message Winds_. Felicity had promised to return to her once she went to go track down Matt Bomer. Her friend never ceased to make her smile but she still longed for a certain blonde agent's presence beside her.

"Rachel Berry," an accented voice drawled out from behind her and she turned.

"Erica," Rachel greeted with a pleasant smile at the woman who stood before her.

Erica Barnes was a striking blue eyed woman with light brown hair swept elegantly to one side to expose a smooth sun kissed shoulder. She was the epitome of a female actress, and the smile that was on her clear face was perfectly paired with a set of perfectly aligned white teeth. She stood comfortably, champagne flute in hand, in a gorgeous salmon gown that brought out the lighter shades of blue in her eyes

Erica leaned in and gave Rachel a hug. "Congratulations on the movie, I haven't caught it yet but I've heard it's brilliant."

"Thank you," Rachel said to the British woman and motioned to the screen that she had just been staring at. "And I think congratulations are in order for you as well."

Erica was the lead actress in the action movie that was currently projecting right next to them.

The British woman waved off the compliment. "Oh it's really nothing. But I am - Lucy Summers?" Erica's eyes widened in astonishment, and Rachel turned her head to see Quinn behind her, two champagne flutes in hand and a look of pure surprise on her face.

"You two know each other?" Rachel questioned, trying to figure out how they could possibly know it each.

"Very well in fact," Erica answered the question and by the way her eyes sparkled over her flute Rachel didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she was insinuating. "We did the same modeling gig back when I was just starting out."

Quinn kept her cool, not really deterred by the fact that one of the women she had had a small fling with while on a mission was standing in front of her. It was five years ago, during one of her first missions and she had been young and hung out with Puck too much. She had just gotten out of her relationship with Ella and when she had gone in to do a cover photoshoot for the mission, Erica had been there. It sorta just happened from there, multiple times in fact but that was long time ago and she wasn't twenty-three anymore and more than satisfied with what she had with Rachel.

"Erica, it's good to see you again," Quinn feigned a friendly smile and handed one of the glasses in her hand to Rachel, who's eyebrows were scrunched together in thought.

"I could say the same," Erica gave Quinn a charming smile and Rachel's eyes narrowed even more. "We should catch up."

"Yes, let's," Rachel answered and the British women smiled and Quinn just gave Rachel a quizzical look, a slight frown on her face.

Erica led them over to one of the small tables scattered on the sides and sat down, Rachel sitting two chairs away, leaving the middle chair for Quinn. Quinn sat down slowly and inwardly sighed. Here she was, sitting in between undoubtably the two most beautiful women in the room and she felt nothing but discomfort. Well she felt comfortable with Rachel beside her, but the brunette didn't at all seem like she was enjoying herself, which then made Quinn long to change that little fact.

Quinn wished she could just throw Rachel over her shoulder go back to the hotel. She would stand for hours of _Titanic_ if Rachel would actually look at her. Instead she was glaring at Erica, who was staring intently at Quinn, while she inturn stared at Rachel.

"So Lucy, how is the weather in Australia? That's where you went after leaving me right?" Erica all but purred and her hand landed on Quinn's thigh suggestively.

Quinn stared down at the hand until Erica retracted it with a small smirk. This girl really wasn't going to take the hint and she couldn't exactly show her she was with Rachel. Information that spread at lightspeed at events like this.

"I would assume it's nice. I haven't been back there in over four years." Quinn replied, not even bothering to look Erica in the eye. She was much more concerned with catching the quiet diva's eye next to her. But Rachel wasn't budging and she didn't look entertained at all.

Quinn leaned over, placing her hand on Rachel's thigh. "Is everything okay?"

Rachel was beyond irritated. Not only was Quinn letting Erica freaking Barnes hang all over her but she was forced to watch the show without so much of a peep of protest. She was only Lucy's best friend, not her girlfriend. Coupled with Erica's words and her own inner monologue Rachel felt a pang of disappointment shoot through her.

"Fine." Rachel claimed, avoiding Quinn as she sought eye contact. Instead she looked at Erica and gave her a forced smile. "So you and Lucy worked together?"

"Yes, in a Marc Jacobs ad in Milan. It was quite the time really. We should really go back sometime Luce, for old times sake." Erica touched Quinn's arm suggestively.

"If you'll excuse me," Rachel stood from her seat and moved swiftly ballroom the restrooms. She wanted to just pull Quinn in and lay her claim on her but she couldn't do that, they weren't a public couple yet, they weren't a couple at all. But seriously the constant flirting and the way Erica was touching Quinn, she couldn't sit there and just do nothing any longer. She was a second away from slapping Erica's hand away and letting the diva take over.

Quinn watched Rachel go, her eyes following the diva's movements until she could no longer see her, then turned to the woman next to her, who was already launching into another conversation.

"Now that it's just us. Really Luce, what do you say?" Erica leaned in.

Quinn moved away from the woman and sighed. "Look Erica, I've been trying to be subtle because I don't want to sound harsh but it's not going to happen. Ever again. You're a very beautiful woman and you deserve someone who is fully with you and that's not me. My heart was already swooped up unexpectedly by someone else."

Erica looked taken aback at first, she couldn't think of the last time she had been rejected. She quickly collected herself, a small inclination sitting within her. "It's Rachel isn't it?"

Quinn didn't respond, just stood from her seat and followed after the brunette. She should have acted quicker but Rachel had to know that she really couldn't even possibly fathom being with anyone else when they were in deep like they were. Granted they weren't in an exclusive relationship but Rachel had to know that at this point, she was already in a full sprint towards the finish line where the brunette stood.

Rachel pushed open the door to the ladies' room and let out a relived sigh when she saw the room was empty.

She walked to the sink and rested her hands on the counter, taking in a calming breath.

The door opened and Rachel looked up into the mirror to see Quinn.

"I'm jealous," Rachel blurted, not waiting for the blonde to speak.

Quinn locked the door behind her and walked forward. "You shouldn't be."

"Why? You slept with her, multiple times, she made that very clear. And we're doing this," Rachel motioned between them still unable to find the words to actually do their relationship justice. "How am I not supposed to be jealous."

Quinn stepped forward and grasped Rachel's cheeks softly with both her hands. "It was years ago Rachel, and I don't want any more from her. I only want you. I'm not looking at anyone else, you're the only one I see."

Rachel reached up and rested her hands on top of Quinn's. "It's just I feel like I have you, but then I don't have you at all."

"You have me Rachel, the real me," Quinn leaned down and kissed her lips softly, her voice nothing more than a whisper on her next words. "Lucy Summers isn't me. You have _me_. Flaws and all."

Rachel smiled at that, she knew it meant everything to Quinn that she accepted her. She didn't even know the whole story, already skipping to the end to write her own ending. The one where she says that nothing is going to change how she feels.

Nothing.

"So how about we go back out there and you get to watch me watch you?"

Rachel looked down shyly and took Quinn's hand. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

Quinn had given the guys the rest of the night off once they had returned from the museum. They were most likely at one of the pubs, Puck treating the rest of them to a round in order to hold up his end of the bet. She placed the faxed paper in her hand down and shook her head. She thought she had been subtle in expressing her feelings for Rachel, but she was pretty wrong about that.

Her hands grasped another paper, this time a copy of the most recent letter from Rachel's stalker. She scanned over it but her brain wasn't registering the words. It was like her mind was moving a mile a minute, trying to find something to hold onto other than what was to come in less than ten hours. It was already raining inside of her, she just needed to braise herself for the thunderstorm fast approaching.

Her eyes began to drift closed and it was like a rush of panic and the most unsettling nausea started to build inside of her. Quinn snapped her eyes open and sat upright, the papers resting on her chest falling all around her at the sudden movement. Her whole body was on high alert, a burning sensation so fierce she felt as if the room was ablaze.

She needed an outlet, something to grasp so she wouldn't fall into the endless pit of dark dreams that had been conveniently waiting for her every night. She needed something, anything for her mind to calm for only a second.

The sound of the magnificent voice she had been wanting to hear, could be faintly heard through the cracked door. Quinn stood and ran a hand through her hair before she walked to the door and peered through.

Rachel was singing a song she didn't recognize, and was pulling a loose sleep shirt on over the small yoga pants she had no doubt just slipped into. She looked perfect, Quinn didn't know if she should ruin it. She was a whole body full of tainted pieces, stained with such affliction it would no doubt ruin any picture. But just watching Rachel, moving about so relaxed and carefree it made Quinn yearn for the brunette. Her body started to fill with the fire of desire instead of the fire of conflict that had been burning through her before.

The brunette had already done so much for her and she didn't even know it. Aside from actually giving her the chance and accepting her despite her abundance of flaws and tragic past, Rachel made her feel comfortable. Quinn had never felt so grounded around anyone in such a rapid manner. She knew she wasn't exactly the prime example of an inviting and open person and her distant and cold exterior usually prevented any substantial relationships aside from her best friends. But Rachel caused her to be the exact opposite, she forced her to be open, calm, and warm and Quinn would be lying if she didn't say she was thankful for that. She wanted to show Rachel just how glad she was to have her in her life, even if they did cross paths in the most unexpected way.

Quinn knew what she had said the day before but now, watching Rachel, she couldn't stop herself. She pushed the door open carefully, finally understanding that she didn't need to spy because it was hers to look at. She moved slowly, Rachel's voice giving her the light she needed to see the woman in front of her. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's small waist.

Rachel visibly stiffened in her arms at first, then relaxed back. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry," Quinn leaned down and kissed the spot where shoulder met neck. "What were you singing?"

The brunette's heart started to beat faster as a soft hand moved under her shirt and expanded across her stomach.

"James Blake," Rachel responded breathily as Quinn continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's hip while her hand ventured across a firm abdomen. "You sounded beautiful," Quinn moved the slightly damp hair over Rachel's other shoulder and kissed the recently exposed skin. "You always sound so beautiful."

Rachel closed her eyes and let the feeling of Quinn's lips and hands wash over her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but it felt amazing. Quinn's hand moved teasingly across the seam of her yoga pants and Rachel went to turn around, needed Quinn's mouth on hers but the blonde held her tightly in place.

Quinn bent her head, and kissed the side of Rachel's neck, feeling her quick pulse underneath her lips. "I want you Rachel."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, and I still have things to tell you. I just- let me have you?" Quinn husked, almost pleadingly. She honestly just wanted to push Rachel up against the wall, rip her yoga pants off and take her right then and there. And as much as her insides quenched and she throbbed at the wanton image of Rachel bracing herself on the wall and moaning her name while she took her from behind she knew this couldn't be like that.

This was for Rachel. Her first time giving Rachel all she had so the brunette could feel good, feel her appreciation, feel just how much she was wanted.

Rachel moved to turn around again and this time Quinn let her. She reached up and traced Quinn's brow, smoothing out the frustration lines, then moved down and traced her lower lip.

She gazed up into hazel eyes meaningfully. "You already have me Quinn."

Quinn's core throbbed at the admission. Eleven hours, Quinn thought. For eleven hours she'd been tortured by Belleau and she hadn't given up anything - not a single word. But this woman in front of her had her wrapped around her tan finger in one second flat just by her honesty.

She knew she should probably get out while she could, her warning signals were going off but she couldn't decipher really if it was a warning or if she just pulsed with need.

So instead of running for the hills, she kissed her.

And Rachel kissed back, matching the eagerness of Quinn's lips with her own. The blonde's arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's back and pulled her closer so their bodies were flush together. Rachel's hands wrapped around Quinn's shoulders, her hands coming up to needfully pull on blonde tresses. Her body was on fire, since the moment Quinn had made her presence known she wanted her. And now Quinn was about to take her, it was really happening.

Quinn walked backwards, her mouth still infused with Rachel's, until her knees hit the edge of the bed. Her hands moved to the hem of Rachel's shirt and she detached their lips so she could pull the garment off, throwing it to the side before sitting down. Her hands drifted down to Rachel waist as she stared at the sight in front of her.

Rachel panted as Quinn's eyes raked lustfully over her exposed torso, tracing the contours of her abs then up to where her breasts were cupped deliciously in a black strapless bra. God, Rachel was beautiful, all soft tan skin smelling like the fresh strawberry scent of the body wash she had just used in the shower.

She was intoxicating and Quinn itched to feel all of her.

Quinn gripped Rachel's hips, lifting her slightly before she spun and laid the woman on the bed, connecting their lips the second Rachel's head hit the soft comforter. Hands roamed as their kisses turned deep and tongues invaded mouths purposefully. Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head when a strong thigh slipped between her legs and connected with her heated core, while a hand teased the skin under her bra. Quinn's mouth began a hot trail down her throat, sucking and licking at the skin as if her life depended on it, finally stopping at the brunette's pulse point that was beating rapidly. She nipped at the skin relentlessly, wanting to mark the woman making the sexiest sounds beneath her.

Rachel began to grind into the blonde's flexing thigh, needing some type of relief. Her hands pulled at Quinn's hair, bringing the blonde back up to connect their lips again. Quinn moaned as the brunette sucked her tongue into her mouth and she sat back her hands coming to rest just above the brunette's yoga pants. Rachel licked her lips and took Quinn's hands in hers, dragging her pants down to slowly reveal black lace panties. Quinn groaned and pulled the pants off the rest of the way, throwing them haphazardly on the ground before she laid back on top of Rachel.

She wanted to be able to feel Rachel, skin against skin but she needed this first, this first experience to show her appreciation for everything thus far and to thank her for what was to come. Quinn kissed Rachel tenderly, nipping her top lip, then her bottom one before kissing her fully.

Rachel's hand wandered down Quinn's thighs and she paused to caress the ridges of skin through the fabric of her pants lightly. They were everywhere, Rachel's fingertips hit new raised skin every movement and she desperately wanted to rip Quinn's pants off and kiss every one. But Quinn had other ideas, she grasped Rachel's hands in her own and pinned them above the brunette's head.

When Quinn pulled out of their kiss, her eyes were desperate and Rachel couldn't stop the words that spilled out.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"You," Quinn expressed, vulnerability etched in her tone. She was never good at these things, being weak and open for rejection. But she knew deep down Rachel was the girl who wouldn't give up on her. A woman so unlike anyone she had ever met.

Quinn leaned down and kissed her, swiping the next words effectively from her throat as her tongue swirled around her own.

"Are you certain you want to do this? With me? Because you have to be sure Rachel, once I have you I'm out of control," Quinn searched the brunette's face. "Are you sure?"

Rachel reached up and ran her fingers gently through blonde tresses, pushing them away from Quinn's beautiful face. She could see the pain and guilt etched in her eyes and it made her want to pull her close and never let go.

"I'm sure."

Quinn crashed their lips together and delved her tongue into Rachel's mouth, one hand moving under the brunette and unhooking her bra while the other moved in a hot path down a leg, bringing it up to wrap tightly around her hip. She discarded the offending garment and stared down at Rachel's perfect breasts. She licked her lips before dipping her head and taking the right one into her mouth, her tongue languidly running over a stiff nipple. The brunette gasped, arching more into the the blonde's mouth, her hand coming up to keep the woman exactly where she was. Her arousal spiked as Quinn moved to her other breast, taking it hungrily into her mouth. Rachel tasted delicious and as she loved on her breast, her other hand tweaking and groping at the other side, she felt the evidence of Rachel's arousal on her thigh.

The heat from the brunette's center making her dizzy for a moment and she released the stiff nipple with a final tug of her teeth.

"Please," Rachel murmured, her black eyes connecting with Quinn's. The blonde nodded and kissed the skin between her breasts before moving down, leaving tender licks and open mouth kisses on every piece of skin. She licked a line along Rachel's underwear before she pulled the black lace away, leaving her completely bare.

Quinn's mouth watered instantly, her eyes zeroing in on Rachel's most intimate place. Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's mound, her hands coming down to take Rachel's ass in her hands, the bare flesh feeling like satin. The brunette's scent was intoxicating and her glistening center was pulsing, waiting for her touch. Quinn looked up, Rachel's eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was parted, she looked beautiful, but Quinn wanted to see those eyes. She wanted that first connection.

"Look at me," Quinn commanded huskily.

Rachel opened her eyes, barely able to lift her head slightly to see Quinn in between her legs. The blonde kept their gazes locked as she bent down and Rachel moaned when she felt the warm breath against her inner thighs. Quinn's hands tightened on the outside of her thighs, holding her open for her, before she pulled Rachel up into her waiting mouth. Rachel's legs went limp when Quinn's tongue parted her folds and she gripped the sheet tighter in her hands as Quinn's eyes never wavered from her own.

Quinn had to go slow, she didn't just simply want to devour her, she felt the fervor to make it last. The blonde moaned, the vibration sending another wave of arousal through Rachel and Quinn licked and sucked, her thumb coming to circle Rachel's pulsing nub before she plunged her tongue into Rachel's center.

She brought Rachel to the peak, to the point where she could no longer keep her eyes open and the only sound out of her mouth was Quinn's name. The blonde plunged her tongue hotly into Rachel's velvet channel again and held tightly as Rachel thrashed, a guttural moan coming out of her mouth as she orgasmed for the first time. She watched entranced as the gorgeous brunette rode out her orgasm and she lapped it all up greedily. Rachel was by far the best thing she had even eaten, and she was far from done.

Her own core throbbed in need but she used the feeling to spur her on, kissing up Rachel's body until she hovered above the brunette. Quinn's hand teased the wet and pulsing folds slowly, giving Rachel time to recuperate.

When Rachel finally opened her eyes and locked eyes with her, Quinn couldn't contain herself. She wanted her until she couldn't think straight, until she couldn't find the air to breathe, her need to pleasure Rachel had risen fast and sharp again. Here Rachel was, all soft skin completely bare and open to her while she hovered above her still fully clothed. It was unfair in all aspects and the fact that Rachel still stared up at her so adoringly made Quinn want to cry.

Rachel brought her hand to Quinn's head and pulled her down into a kiss, the blonde wasting no time in letting Rachel taste herself on her tongue. She had never tasted better. Quinn cupped her fully and Rachel moaned into her mouth, her sensitive core causing her to arch up into the blonde. Quinn moved her kisses down her neck, biting and licking at the same spot as before, and Rachel's hips began to move, grinding into Quinn's stagnant hand.

One of Rachel's hand tangled in Quinn's hair, as she dropped her head more and took a waiting nipple into her mouth. Quinn's fingers moved again, teasingly rubbing hard circles over her engorged nub. Rachel cried out as Quinn slid a finger into her tight center, thrusting unhurriedly as her other hand came up to massage Rachel's other breast.

"Quinn," Rachel moaned loudly as the blonde sucked on her breast and added another finger, curling both inside of her. The blonde switched over, holding Rachel's other breast before taking it into her mouth, her fingers moving more rapidly inside the bucking brunette.

"You feel so good," Quinn grunted as Rachel's inner muscles pulsed around her fingers.

And she pushed deeper, coming up to capture Rachel's mouth again, the fire shooting through her own body because of Rachel's gasps of pleasure, building quickly. She was going to come without even any physical contact other than the hand in her hair and the one wrapped around her forearm.

Rachel's hips moved in time with Quinn's thrust, their kisses becoming nothing more than teeth and tongues as she tried to breathe through her nose. She had never felt anything like how she was feeling now, and she was only seconds away from exploding. Quinn sucked on her bottom lip, her fingers hitting the spot within her and Rachel arched, her body going rigid in pure extasy.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes away. She was in so much trouble. She was in danger of becoming addicted.

Quinn kissed her softly, her lips brushing smoothly over Rachel's. When she pulled back there were no words exchanged this time between them but the look they shared was more intimate than any other moment Quinn could recall from their time together. She felt it all right then as gorgeous brown eyes locked so tightly with hers.

She tangled one hand in Rachel's hair, plunging two fingers deep inside the brunette, and whispered huskily against parted lips.

"I'm yours."

And Rachel felt weightless as the two words filled her and Quinn hit places inside of her she didn't even know existed. She was flying, and she saw pure black pools with speckles of gold and green.

It was all she could see, and it was enough. It would always be enough.

/||\

When Rachel's eyes opened, it was still dark outside and her body felt like a pool of the most delicious jelly. She was perfectly relaxed and she ached, but in the best possible way.

She was glad that she still kept such a rigorous workout regimen because Quinn had the stamina of horse, taking Rachel over and over again until she passed out. Rachel had never felt so wanted before, Quinn had worshipped her body and taken her to places she had never been. It made her ache for having the blonde in the same state, and she knew that when she got the opportunity she would cherish it because it would mean that Quinn trusted her, body and soul.

Rachel turned her head to see the blonde next to her, who was responsible for making her feel the way she did. Quinn was still fully clothed as she slept and her brow was pulled so tight Rachel knew she was having a nightmare. Her left leg was moving up and down limply and her hands were balled tightly, the sight made Rachel's eyes fill with tears and her heartstrings pull.

She was sure that she could be there for Quinn emotionally, she would do everything in her power to support her. To take the onslaught of emotional instability that was sure to come. But on the physical level she was still unsure.

Rachel had voiced her concern to Puck earlier, after they had returned back from the gala before the guys had all left for the bar.

_"I'm worried about Paris Noah," she said sadly, staring at Quinn as she spoke on the phone to Agent Miller. Rachel was sure that Puck was the most worried about what was to come the next day, just by the way he constantly stared at his leader, his eyes searching for any inkling of change. _

_Puck followed her eyes, and he nodded as well. "You and me both Rach. But you just have to be there for her, it's not going to be easy, but it'll be easier if you're there for her. It'll be easier if we are all."_

After her exchange with Puck she still didn't feel settled. She still didn't know the full extent of what had happened in Paris, but she knew it wasn't just any mission gone bad. It had only been a year since Quinn was there and if she was up against the French syndicate she was terrified for Quinn's safety. Puck and the guys were capable but she needed more. She needed more to ensure Quinn was going to be okay, she needed someone she knew cared for Quinn on a level she would never understand.

Rachel slipped out of the bed, slowly pulling on her discarded clothes and grabbed her phone off of the nightstand. She quietly made her way out of the darkened room and went out onto the balcony, the London skyline aglow with life despite the early hour. It was just past midnight back home and she hoped she would get an answer.

She scrolled down her contact list and pressed the number she needed. Rachel held her breath as the phone rang four times before someone finally picked up.

"Hey Brittany, it's Rachel," she opened, closing her eyes to process what she needed to do. "Is Santana around?


End file.
